A Sala Deles
by Urias
Summary: Tradução da História de Aleximoon "Their Room". No quinto ano dos personagens em Hogwarts Draco e Hermione são colocados para trabalhar juntos em um projeto. A partir desse ponto o mundo dos dois começa a mudar. DracoxHermione
1. Capítulo I Novas Cadeiras

**Nota****:** Esse texto não é meu, estou traduzindo a história "Their Room" de Aleximoon que foi publicada entre 2001-2002. Na cronologia de Harry Potter ela se passa depois de "Goblet of Fire" (Harry Potter E O Cálice de Fogo), durante o 5° ano dos personagens em Hogwarts, a partir dai se torna um universo alternativo.

A história tem 31 capítulos e narra os acontecimentos durante um ano em Hogwarts centrando-se em dois personagens: Draco e Hermione. Portanto quando estiverem lendo a história lembrem que o autor só tinha informações até o quarto livro, as revelações sobre as motivações de Draco e sua família que aparecem nos livros posteriores não entram em consideração para essa narrativa.

Aleximoon se considera um Ron/Hermione shipper, e essa história que coloca Draco/Hermione em um relacionamento é uma tentativa de trilhar outros caminhos e aceitar o desafio de colocar os dois juntos de uma forma que pareça aceitável e real para quem leu os livros da Rowling. Devido a isso, mesmo o cerne dessa história sendo romance, não esperem que ele comece tão cedo, uma relação complicada como essa precisa de tempo para surgir.

A história é considerada "Teen" existem cenas envolvendo sexualidade (muito leves se comparadas com outras fanfictions) e violência, mas no geral nada, extremamente, forte.

Queria deixar meu muito obrigado à Cuca Malfoy que revisou a tradução. Conhecendo bem mais do universo de Harry Potter do que eu, e sendo bem melhor de gramática também, conseguiu evitar muitos erros primários que cometi.

**Capítulo 1: Novas cadeiras**

"Bom dia classe, eu espero que tenham tido um verão divertido," a professora Vector sorriu para seus estudantes. "Como podem ver nossa classe está um pouco maior este ano comparada com o ano passado. Por alguma razão, que eu não consigo entender, parece não haver uma grande demanda por Aritmancia entre os alunos dessa escola". O sorriso dela se ampliou ainda mais. "Uma vez que os números eram tão baixos, Professor Dumbledore decidiu combinar todas as casas para que tenham lições de Aritmancia juntas.

Hermione estava sentada na primeira fileira sorrindo para a Professora Vector, do lado dela sentava Dino Thomas, os dois tinham estudado juntos pelos últimos dois anos. Pela primeira vez Hermione notou que a turma estava maior do que no ano anterior, não muito maior pra falar a verdade. Dino e ela eram os quinto anistas da Grifinória que assistiam as aulas de Aritmancia. Nos anos anteriores eles tinham tido aulas com Corvinais, enquanto Lufa-Lufas e Sonserinos estavam juntos em outro horário. Agora, olhando em torno da sala, ela ficou surpresa em ver Ana Abbot e Justino Finch-Fletchely, dois membros da Lufa-Lufa. Ela também podia notar pelo canto do olho Blaise Zambini, um Sonserino. Hermione tinha que admitir que ainda era uma classe pequena. Ela voltou sua atenção para a professora que ainda estava falando.

"Eu acredito que vocês se tornaram prisioneiros de uma situação de comodismo e conformidade. Vocês todos sentam-se juntos, prontos para trabalhar com as mesmas pessoas, seus livros já estão preparados, vocês até sentam nos mesmos bancos que sentavam no ano passado. Vocês são jovens! Vocês devem arriscar, experimentar novidades, e eu estou a ponto de ajudá-los a fazer isso". Ela voltou a sorrir para eles, ignorando os rostos chocados.

Hermione olhou espantada para Dino; esta não era a Professora Vector que ela conhecia. Esta não era a mesma professora tímida e quieta que ela tinha conhecido no ano anterior. O que Hermione não sabia é que durante o verão a Professora Vector tinha passado por uma experiência, ligeiramente desagradável com uma Banshee. Ela havia retornado para Hogwarts diferente, ansiando por aventuras, e tinha decidido ajudar seus estudantes a experimentar a vida da melhor forma possível, quer eles quisessem ou não.

"Isso dito, eu decidi mudar algumas coisas por aqui. Primeiramente, todos os seus trabalhos serão feitos em duplas. Não usaremos os livros tanto quanto no passado. Aritmancia é uma disciplina deliciosa, mas também complicada, vocês precisam colocá-la em prática. Por isso esse ano teremos um estilo diferente de tratar do assunto. Tenho certeza que todos nos divertiremos muito." A professora olhou triunfante para os rotos assustados dos seus alunos.

"Mais uma coisa, eu estou escolhendo os novos parceiros." Ana e Justino olharam com medo ao redor da sala, eles eram os únicos membros de Lufa-Lufa na classe, além disso, eram namorados. A Professora notou a expressão no rosto deles e riu.

"Vocês dois não se preocupem, ficar afastados por algumas horas não vai ser tão terrível assim." No entanto, pela expressão no rosto deles, havia a certeza que eles duvidavam dela. "Eu já dividi vocês em duplas que eu acredito irá ser do agrado de todos." E tendo dito isso a Professora pegou uma lista de dentro de um livro e começou a ler os nomes das novas duplas.

"Abbot e Boot"  
"Finch-Fletchley e Perks"  
"Thomas e Broklehurst"

Hermione deu um suspiro de tristeza enquanto Dino se levantava para pegar seu material. Ele sorriu para ela antes de andar até onde Mandy Broklehurst, uma Corvinal, estava sentada. Hermione estava triste de ver ele se afastar, Dino era muito bom em Aritmancia, e eles trabalhavam bem juntos. Derrepente ela notou que quase todo mundo já tinha seu parceiro, será que a professora já tinha chamado seu nome e ela não tinha ouvido?

"E por fim, Granger e Malfoy." A professora fechou sua lista e se virou para colocar o papel de lado.

Hermione estava em estado de choque "Malfoy? Mas ele nem está nessa classe!" Ela pensou. Uma sensação de náusea começou a se formar dentro dela "Ele não está nessa classe, eu ouvi errado, ele não está nessa classe...", ela repetia para si mesma. Lentamente ela se virou na cadeira, e viu sentado na última fileira Draco Malfoy que estava olhando para ela.

"Pr... Professora Vector?" Ela chamou com uma voz tremida. A Mestra virou-se para olhá-la. "Professora, eu não acho que eu e Malfoy possamos trabalhar juntos." A professora a fitou de volta com surpresa, Hermione nunca questionava um professor.

"É que... nossas opiniões são geralmente... opostas." Hermione tentou dar à professora um sorriso encantador, embora sentisse uma ânsia de vomitar diante da perspectiva de trabalhar junto com Malfoy.

"Absurdo, senhorita Granger, meus dois melhores alunos de Aritmancia trabalhando juntos, eu mal posso esperar para ver o que vocês dois podem fazer. E além disso, os opostos se atraem." Hermione perdeu toda cor do rosto com essas palavras. Não podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte, e logo na sua matéria preferida. Ela se voltou e olhou para Malfoy que olhava na sua direção parecendo tão aborrecido, com a situação, quanto ela.

"Bem – ele falou finalmente – Eu não vou sentar ai na frente Granger." Hermione lançou um olhar gélido na direção dele antes de recolher seus livros. Enquanto andava para sentar ao lado dele, Dino olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso, para tentar consolá-la.

"Como se ele soubesse o que eu vou passar!" pensou Hermione furiosa "Ele vai ser parceiro com uma Corvinal, eu tenho que trabalhar com um Sonserino, e não qualquer Sonserino." Com um suspiro resignado sentou-se e tentou colocar seus livros o mais distante possível de Malfoy. Ela puxou uma pena e começou a tomar notas das explicações da professora. Depois de alguns minutos, foi capaz de esquecer que estava sentada ao lado do adversário que ela mais odiava, isto é, até que um vento mais forte, vindo de uma janela aberta, jogou um dos papéis em que escrevia no braço do Malfoy. Sem prestar atenção, Hermione esticou o braço e pegou o papel, acidentalmente encostando nele com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não me toque Sangue Ruim!", Malfoy falou com raiva, deslocando-se para o mais distante que podia de Hermione. Ela olhou para ele, primeiramente com surpresa, depois com desprezo.

"Malfoy, o dia em que eu quiser te tocar, será o dia em que você poderá me colocar em uma camisa de força e me mandar para servir Voldemort como uma Comensal da Morte." Furiosa ela colocou o pedaço de papel de volta na sua mochila.

Essa resposta impressionou Draco de uma forma estranha, não havia muitas pessoas bravas o suficientes para falar o nome de Voldemort, ele tinha certeza que seu pai evitava o usar o nome tanto quanto possível. Ele retornou para suas notas, que eram tão bem organizadas quanto às de Hermione. No entanto, Draco estava começando a se sentir entediado; a Professora Vector estava agora explicando algo a uma garota estúpida da Lufa-Lufa, algo que Draco havia descoberto sozinho há muito tempo. Virando para Granger, notou que ela também não estava ouvindo. "Não há momento melhor para causar um pouco de confusão...", pensou com um sorriso maligno.

"Sim Granger, como estão Potter e Weasley?" Hermione não olhou para ele. "Eu jamais imaginaria que você agüentaria ficar separada de seu namorado por uma aula inteira. Qual deles é o seu namorado mesmo? Ou eles se revezam na posição?" Draco notou, com satisfação, que o rosto dela estava inflando com fúria. "Não que seja sua culpa, você pode ser uma Sangue Ruim, mas eu entendo como nem Potter ou Weasley sejam homens o suficiente para conseguir uma garota de verdade, se é que você se considera uma ga..."

Antes que ele conseguisse terminar a sentença, Hermione pegou seu livro de Aritmancia, que era quatro vezes maior que qualquer um de seus outros livros, e violentamente, acertou Malfoy no ombro com ele. Acertou ele com força, Malfoy que não estava preparado para o ataque, perdeu o equilíbrio e foi derrubado da cadeira.

"Senhorita Granger!" A Professora Vector estava olhando para ela, Hermione segurava o livro com força e olhava com raiva para Malfoy desafiando ele a falar mais uma palavra. Repentinamente ela notou os olhares voltados para ela, dos outros alunos da turma.

"Ah... professora, desculpe, eu escorreguei." Hermione começou a contar até dez em sua cabeça e lentamente colocou o livro de volta na mesa. Malfoy se levantou, ainda massageando seu ombro, e sentou-se desconfiado de volta na cadeira.

"Bem, vamos tentar evitar que isso se repita no futuro, certo Senhorita Granger?" Pediu a professora.

"É claro, professora, é claro." Hermione deu a ela o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu e baixou a cabeça para retomar a suas anotações. Manteve a cabeça baixa para que a professora não notasse o sorriso triunfante no seu rosto. Dino, com certeza, tinha notado virou-se e quando a professora não estava olhando fez um sinal de vitória,.

Hermione e Malfoy sentaram-se em silêncio pelo resto da classe, um ignorando o outro, embora ele se mantivesse em guarda com relação a ela. A Professora Vector passou algumas tabelas de Aritmancia como dever de casa. Hermione ficou surpresa, essas tabelas eram muito mais detalhadas que qualquer das que eles tinham trabalhado anteriormente, e muito maiores.

"Não se preocupem, eu sei que o trabalho que eu passei parece grande, mas vocês devem trabalhar com seus parceiros para completá-los. Eu espero que essas tabelas sejam resolvidas em equipe e com trabalho conjunto." Vector sorriu para Hermione, sem notar o olhar de frustração que ela tinha.  
"Como ela espera que eu trabalhe com aquele, maníaco, egoísta, malicioso, maligno..." Hermione provavelmente continuaria murmurando sua raiva contra Malfoy sozinha por mais algum tempo se ele não tivesse arrancado as tabelas da mão dela. "Me devolve isso, esse é o meu dever de casa!" Ela gritou furiosa com ele.

"É o meu dever de casa também!" ele gritou com ela "Eu resolvo!"

"Claro Malfoy, eu vou confiar minhas notas a alguém que nem você! Me dá isso, deixa que eu faço!" Hermione estendeu o braço e tentou arrancar os papéis da mão dele.

"E eu estou realmente querendo deixar minhas notas excelentes nas suas mãos! De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você fazer isso sozinha!" Malfoy recuou esquivando-se dela que tentava pegar os papéis das mãos dele.

"Tudo bem! Faremos juntos então!" Ela murmurou frustrada.

"Faremos juntos então, nos encontramos na biblioteca!" Malfoy concordou finalmente, cuspindo as palavras como se elas o fizessem sofrer.

"Sete horas, hoje à noite". Hermione falou de volta no mesmo tom que ele, notando a oportunidade ela agarrou diversas tabelas da mão dele. "E eu vou ficar com isso até nos encontrarmos." Antes que ele pudesse reagir ela tinha enfiado as tabelas bem dentro da sua mochila, e rapidamente saiu da sala desaparecendo entre a multidão de estudantes lá fora.


	2. Capítulo II A Biblioteca

Capítulo 2: A Biblioteca **Capítulo 2: A Biblioteca**

Silenciosamente Draco fechou a porta do dormitório masculino, seu desejo era na verdade fechar ela com força, mas todos esses anos na mansão dos Malfoy ele tinha sido ensinado a agir de forma fria e a esconder suas emoções mais fortes. Seu pai tinha sempre lhe dito que mostrar emoções apenas dava aos seus inimigos um meio de controle sobre você. Draco permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto quando ele pensou sobre Lúcio. Embora ele detestasse pensar em seu pai isso era, ligeiramente, melhor que a alternativa no momento.

"Maldita Sangue Ruim." Draco murmurou para a sala vazia.

Andando até seu canto no dormitório ele puxou a cortina e se deitou na sua cama. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fechou seus olhos, permitiu que seu corpo entrasse em um estado meditativo que Lúcio tinha lhe ensinado, quando ele ainda era muito novo. Segundo Lúcio, se você quiser ser poderoso tem que ser centrado também. Draco continuou permitindo-se pensar em seus familiares, ele não tinha ouvido falar deles há semanas, o que estava muito bom para ele. Seu pai tinha estado ocupado com seus companheiros de negócios, embora Draco duvidasse que qualquer negócio que seu pai estivesse tendo com seus atuais companheiros não fosse ilegal. Deu um pequeno sorriso de desprezo, quando pensou em seu pai e seus companheiros: os Comensais da Morte. Draco havia idolatrado seu pai quando era criança, mas com o retorno de Voldemort tinha entendido o quão frágil seu pai realmente era. Ele pouco se importava com os problemas causados contra Sangue Ruins e seus aliados, ou contra os Trouxas. Mas ver seu pai se prostrar a um homem que havia sido reduzido à poeira por uma mera criança o deixava repugnado. Após o retorno de Voldemort, Lúcio não falava de outra coisa, nas raras ocasiões, quando retornava para casa. Ele tinha dito a Draco, repetidamente, como tudo seria maravilhoso, agora que o Senhor das Trevas tinha retornado ao poder. Senhor das Trevas... Lúcio não tinha nem sido capaz de dizer o nome dele. Draco havia se perguntado como alguém que poderia invocar tal terror, de seus próprios seguidores, poderia ser boa notícia para qualquer um. Na sua mente, podia ver a expressão de horror na face de seu pai, quando lhe havia informado que não tinha a menor intenção de se tornar um Comensal da Morte. O horror logo deu lugar á fúria, Lúcio quase o matou naquela noite. Alguns dias depois, Draco retornou para Hogwarts sem, sequer ver seu pai novamente. Ele podia ver em sua mente a face pálida, tão similar à sua, cheia de ódio. Podia sentir que estava, lentamente, começando a dormir, quando uma outra imagem ainda mais desagradável apareceu em sua mente. Uma face furiosa, emoldurada por um cabelo totalmente desgrenhado. Draco suspirou e se sentou na cama, para afastar o sono.

"Maldita Sangue Ruim!" ele disse para si mesmo

Draco ainda não podia acreditar que a Professora Vector o tinha colocado como parceiro de um membro do Clube Feliz de Harry Potter. Ele olhou para o relógio e notou que tinha que sair para jantar em alguns minutos, e então teria que ir para a biblioteca, e encontrar com ela. Fez uma cara de desgosto pensando no encontro que iria ter. Pensou o que Lúcio faria quando fosse informado que seu filho estava trabalhando junto com uma Sangue Ruim. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, Lúcio ficaria fora de si de ódio, e isso, quase tornava trabalhar com Granger suportável.

A porta do dormitório se abriu repentinamente e Draco pode ouvir passos pesados aproximando-se da sua cama.

"Draco, você está ai?" Abrindo suas cortinas, olhou para os rostos duros de Crabbe e Goyle.

"É hora do jantar." Crabbe lhe disse orgulhosamente, obviamente impressionado com sua habilidade de conseguir contar o tempo.

Draco revirou sua pilha de livros até encontrar o de Aritmancia. Crabbe e Goyle olharam com surpresa, enquanto ele colocava o livro em sua mochila antes de colocá-la sobre o ombro. Olhou para eles e desejou, novamente, que tivesse companheiros mais espertos.

"Eu tenho que encontrar a Sangue Ruim Granger na biblioteca depois do jantar. Temos que fazer nosso trabalho de Aritmancia juntos." Disse isso em uma voz baixa e pausada, esperando não ter que explicar nada para eles.

"E porque você quer fazer algo assim?" Goyle perguntou apesar da prece silenciosa de Draco de que não tivesse que explicar nada.

"Não fui eu quem planejou isso, a Professora Vector nos colocou como parceiros, eu não tenho escolha. Agora é bom nos apressarmos ou vamos perder o jantar." Mudou de tópico rapidamente, não querendo realmente falar ou pensar em Granger se pudesse evitar.

Isso funcionou, com a menção de comida os olhos de Crabbe e Goyle iluminaram-se e o trio saiu do dormitório e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal.

Draco parou um momento de fronte para as portas da biblioteca. Ele estudou os painéis de madeira e depois seus olhos se viraram para baixo. Examinou, cuidadosamente, os blocos de pedra que formavam o chão de Hogwarts. Rapidamente notou que não tinha o menor interesse na porta da biblioteca ou no chão e sentiu uma pontada de vergonha. Um Malfoy não hesitam diante de nada, especialmente, quando o desafio é apenas uma maldita Sangue Ruim. Todos os olhos na biblioteca levantaram-se para olhar, quando ele abriu a porta com mais força do que pretendia. A porta de madeira fez um barulho alto quando ele a fechou com força, o que fez com que ganhasse um olhar furioso da Madame Prince.

Draco encontrou Granger, no lado mais distante da biblioteca, escondida entre diversas estantes. Ela havia, obviamente, esperado que ele não fosse capaz de encontrá-la. Desprezo era um sinal claro no rosto dela. Deu um olhar de nojo para ela antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se à sua frente.

"Você está atrasado," ela disse voltando a olhar para as tabelas que já havia começado.

"Eu teria chegado mais cedo se você não tivesse procurado um lugar tão escondido para o nosso encontro." Respondeu calmamente, um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos cantos de sua boca.

"Você realmente quer que as pessoas nos vejam trabalhando juntos?" Ela retrucou.

"E porque eu deveria me importar com o que as pessoas pensam, você é a Sangue Ruim, não eu" Pegou diversas tabelas que estavam na mesa começando a trabalhar.

Granger começou a falar, mas mudou de idéia e voltou sua atenção para a tabela em que estava trabalhando. Seguiu-se o silêncio e Draco pareceu se concentrar completamente no dever.

Aritmancia sempre havia sido fácil para ele, raciocinar em cima das longas tabelas e fileiras de números sempre tinha sido reconfortante. Draco imaginava que o que ele gostava na matéria era a ordem, a disciplina que ela representava. Uma boa parte da magia era governada pelo caos e pela sorte, mas Aritmancia tinha regras e estrutura. Ao terminar a tabela, deixou um sorriso de triunfo se apoderar de sua face. Sempre sentia-se satisfeito ao perceber que era bom em algo que a maioria das pessoas considerava difícil. Mudou seu olhar das tabelas para a garota à sua frente, olhos cinzas se encontraram com olhos castanhos. Granger ainda estava sentada do outro lado da mesa; a outra tabela de Aritmancia à sua frente também terminada. Hermione tinha seus braços cruzados estava olhando para ele, o estudando.

"Eu sei que sou impressionantemente belo, mas você não tem algo melhor pra fazer com o seu tempo?" Draco sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, irritado de que ela o estivesse olhando, surpreso que ele não tivesse notado, e furioso porque ela tinha completado sua tabela antes do que ele.

"Você é sempre tão irritante? É um talento natural, ou você tem que se esforçar para aperfeiçoá-lo?" Os olhos castanhos ainda não tinham deixado de encará-lo, e ele estava começando a achar o olhar dela desconcertante.

"Na verdade, eu posso ser um cavalheiro, quando estou com humor para isso. Algo que acontece muito raramente é claro." Draco estava sorrindo de forma irônica para ela, gostando do jeito que ele parecia incomodá-la com seu sorriso. Gostava de fazer com que a sabe-tudo Granger ficasse nervosa. Continuou a sorrir, agora era ele que estava forçando o olhar, os olhos dela pareciam se alargar, e ele sentiu uma pontada de incômodo. Surpreso ele piscou e permitiu que Granger tivesse tempo de olhar para longe.

"Você já terminou?" Ela perguntou, pegando a tabela que ele havia trabalhado. Sua voz parecia esquisita e sua mão tremia um pouco, enquanto ela pegava a tabela.

Lúcio tinha treinado Draco como observar pessoas, ele sempre dizia que se você souber o que procurar nunca teria necessidade de soros da verdade. A maioria das pessoas não podem esconder suas emoções verdadeiras, ou seus medos. Mas à medida que estudava a garota descobriu que não sabia o que ela estava pensando. Depois de outra pausa momentânea, começou a checar a tabela dela, procurando por algum erro, esperando descobrir a menor falha. Não havia nenhuma. Devolveu o trabalho para ela sem nenhuma correção, e não ficou surpreso, quando ela devolveu o trabalho dele, também sem nenhuma correção.

"Você conseguiu não fazer nenhuma besteira Granger, congratulações." Falou.

"Cale a boca Malfoy!" Ela respondeu, enquanto guardava seu livro de Aritmancia de volta na sacola. "Vamos estar trabalhando juntos daqui por diante, você poderia ao menos tentar ser menos irritante."

"Você também podia tentar arrumar o cabelo de vez em quando, mas eu vou esperar sentado por esse dia." Também começou a arrumar seus pertences e a se preparar para ir embora.

"Vá se jogar de um precipício Malfoy." Granger respondeu irritada, enquanto lutava para fechar a sua mochila.

Sem pensar Draco estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, e facilmente levou a alça da mochila para um lado e a fechou com um movimento rápido. Granger o olhava com surpresa. O próprio Draco estava surpreso com sua ação. Sem mais uma palavra se virou e afastou-se dela.

Draco atravessou as largas portas da biblioteca e encontrou Crabbe e Goyle encostados contra o muro do outro lado do corredor. Eles estavam ocupados amedrontando dois novatos de Hogwarts, quando notaram Draco e deixaram os outros estudantes em paz e vieram andando na sua direção

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou.

"Viemos encontrar você." Crabbe respondeu.

"Bem, isso parece obvio. O que me surpreende é que vocês soubessem onde fica a biblioteca. Mas o que vocês querem?"

"Eu ouvi de um cara do sétimo ano, que o Hagrid recebeu uma caixa grande hoje. Foi trazida por um grupo de Magos. Viu eles carregando a caixa, perto do lago, durante a classe de herbologia."

Goyle estava sendo muito mais informativo do que, geralmente, era.

"Estávamos pensando que seria divertido irmos descobrir o que tem nessa caixa. Você também acha que seria divertido Draco?" Crabbe perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu acho que seria realmente divertido". Draco sentiu que alguém o estava observando e se voltou para ver que Granger o olhava da porta. Se perguntou o quanto ela havia escutado. Levou um tempo, para que Crabbe e Goyle percebessem a presença dela, quando o fizeram começaram a andar na direção da garota ameaçadoramente. Granger apenas se virou e foi embora, mantendo a cabeça sempre erguida.


	3. Capítulo III Na Floresta

Capítulo 3: A floresta

**Capítulo 3: Na floresta**

Hermione sentou-se frustrada na mesa dos fundos do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela ainda estava tentando se acalmar depois do encontro com Malfoy "Aquele imbecil egoísta." -murmurou para si mesma, enquanto amassava um pedaço de papel, devido à raiva que sentia naquele momento, percebendo, tarde demais que era seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

"Droga!"

Xingou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desamassar o papel. Seus esforços foram em vão. Percebeu que aquele pedaço de papel recusava-se a voltar ao seu estado natural. Com um suspiro puxou outro papel e começou a escrever, novamente, todo o seu trabalho.

"Aquele idiota do Malfoy!" -continuou xingando. Desde que tinha deixado a biblioteca ela ainda não havia sido capaz de remover da sua cabeça o sorriso cruel que ele tinha no rosto.

Passou alguns minutos escrevendo, sua mente começou a esquecer Malfoy, e com alegria voltou a envolver-se em seu trabalho. Uma brisa fria, vinda de uma janela próxima, soprou pela sala, e os papéis voaram para o chão. Hermione levantou-se para fechar a janela, nesse momento algo lá fora chamou a sua atenção. Três figuras andavam próximas ao lago, escondendo-se atrás de árvores e rochas, dirigiam-se para a Floresta Proibida em direção a cabana do Hagrid. Hermione olhou com interesse, se perguntando quem seriam as três pessoas. Uma, que parecia estar liderando, parou para esperar as outras duas maiores. Forçou a vista tentando identificar algum sinal de quem poderia ser. Repentinamente notou o cabelo dele: um loiro que beirava o branco, e isso fez seu sangue começar a ferver.

"Malfoy." -sussurrou, seus punhos se fechando.

Se o líder era Malfoy, não havia dúvidas de quem eram os outros dois: Crabbe e Goyle. Hermione virou-se e saiu correndo para falar com Harry e Ron, no entanto, depois de alguns passos, lembrou-se que eles estavam fora no treino de Quadribol. Ron havia ficado muito feliz quando assumiu a posição de goleiro no time da Grifinória. Olhou pela sala e não avistou ninguém que poderia ajudá-la. A sala comunal estava vazia, exceto por Neville Longbottom e alguns outros alunos do primeiro ano.

"Bem, parece que vou ter que pará-los sozinha."

Entrou disfarçadamente no dormitório masculino, que se encontrava vazio. Foi até o baú de Harry e pegou a capa de invisibilidade. "Vou avisar o Hagrid. De jeito nenhum vou permitir que o Malfoy destrua outra das minhas aulas!"

Hermione saiu correndo pela escadaria, atravessou o portal no retrato e escondendo-se em um corredor escuro colocou a capa. Andando tão rápido, quanto possível, chegou logo nos portões principais e saiu para o jardim. Uma vez que estava invisível pode atravessar a entrada principal diretamente, sem precisar dar a volta pela floresta para permanecer escondida. Deu uma parada para tomar fôlego e começou a correr.

Hermione chegou a cabana de Hagrid apenas alguns minutos antes de Malfoy. Não havia o menor sinal do meio gigante. Não houve resposta quando bateu na porta. Ela entendeu que Hagrid deveria ter ido para Hogsmeade. Foi nesse momento que ela ouviu algo: Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle podiam ser vistos observando a cabana de umas árvores próximas. Em pânico ela procurou um lugar para se esconder. Estava ao lado da parede da cabana, não havia nenhuma moita próxima. Malfoy saiu, cuidadosamente, de dentro do mato e avançou pela clareira. Os olhos de Hermione continuavam procurando desesperadamente um lugar para se esconder. Malfoy olhou diretamente para ela e depois mudou o olhar para outra direção, não pareceu notar que ela estava lá. Hermione olhava para ele em choque.

"Idiota..." ela pensou, batendo na testa com a palma da mão. "É claro que ele não me viu, eu estou invisível." Malfoy, entretanto, parou e olhou na direção dela novamente, parecia que tinha escutado alguma coisa. Começou a andar na direção dela. Silenciosamente, Hermione se abaixou, enquanto ele se inclinava para olhar, através de uma janela, para dentro da cabana. Ela teve a impressão que seu coração tinha parado de bater, enquanto olhava para ele, suas mãos na beirada da janela, apenas a alguns centímetros da sua cabeça. Mas Malfoy pareceu não ter a percebido e se afastou. Virando-se para olhar onde estavam Crabbe e Goyle, ele os chamou.

"Aquele bêbado idiota não está em casa e parece que levou aquele cachorro dos infernos com ele."

Hermione notou que Malfoy tinha razão, ela também não conseguia ver nenhum sinal de Canino. Crabbe e Goyle, lentamente, foram saindo de seus esconderijos. Suspirou aliviada, enquanto Malfoy se afastava em direção a um pequeno cercado ao lado da cabana. Foi nesse momento, que ela percebeu que ele não estava vazio.

"Ora, ora, olhe só pra isso." Malfoy falou com um tom de espanto na voz. "As coisas que meio gigantes pensam que podem fazer. Parece que vamos ter que mostrar para ele o que acontece quando alguém mantém monstros como animais de estimação." Sua voz estava agora sem nenhuma emoção. Crabbe e Goyle estavam parados, nervosos, atrás dele, não querendo chegar nem um pouco mais perto do monstro.

Levando a mão à boca para não deixar sair um gemido de medo, Hermione olhou para a gaiola no cercado. Dentro dela estava uma manticora. Ela nunca tinha visto uma, mas já tinha lido a respeito. Elas eram muito raras, o que, segundo as descrições, era uma coisa muito boa, pois manticoras eram muito perigosas. Embora aquela fosse a primeira vez que visse uma, a descrição batia perfeitamente: cabeça humana, corpo de leão e cauda de escorpião. "Essa aqui deve ser uma fêmea." -pensou Hermione. A manticora tinha um rosto feminino, um rosto jovem, não muito mais velho do que eles. Era quase bela, se você pudesse ignorar as garras e a cauda de escorpião. Olhos quase fechados os observavam através das grades da gaiola, ela não se moveu. Chocada Hermione percebeu que a criatura também olhava para ela. Ou a manticora podia ver através de invisibilidade, ou ela havia escutado quando Hermione havia entrado na clareira e batido na porta da cabana. Estava espantada que Hagrid tivesse adquirido uma manticora. Hipogrifos e dragões eram uma coisa, mas manticoras eram reconhecidas como possuidoras de habilidades mágicas, e também conhecidas por se associar com as forças das trevas. Ao olhar para ela, um arrepio atravessou a sua espinha e sentiu um impulso de chegar mais perto, de estudar melhor a criatura... Usando toda sua força de vontade, Hermione conseguiu retirar seus olhos da fera e começou a olhar para o chão.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam olhando um para o outro, assustados. Crabbe, finalmente, pareceu conseguir acumular a coragem necessária para falar com Malfoy: "O que acontece quando você mantém monstros como animais de estimação, Draco?"

Malfoy não se virou para olhá-los, seus olhos ainda não haviam deixado de olhar para a manticora, desde que ele a havia visto pela primeira vez. "Às vezes o monstro foge..." -ele murmurou.

Crabbe e Goyle pareciam à beira do pânico, Goyle entretanto, conseguiu falar: "Não seria uma idéia muito boa deixá-la escapar, não é Draco? Tenho certeza que podemos nos livrar de Hagrid de outra forma. Ela poderia nos ferir, não acha?" Ele parecia estar suplicando junto a Malfoy, mas o rapaz loiro não virou sua cabeça.

"Eu não acho que ela irá nos ferir." Malfoy respondeu. Hermione o olhou espantada. Será que ele tinha ficado louco? Manticoras eram umas das criaturas mais cruéis encontradas na natureza. Enquanto olhava Malfoy pular sobre a cerca, tentava lembrar tudo que já havia lido sobre elas. Por muito tempo pensou-se que elas eram aparentadas das Esfinges, mas estudos modernos tinham provado que essas não eram aliadas as forças do mal, o quê as manticoras eram. Uma manticora tinha três linhas de dentes poderosos e a cauda de escorpião carregava uma dose letal de veneno. Para sorte deles, esta aqui parecia ainda ser jovem.Ela chegaria a um metro de altura se ficasse em pé nas quatro patas, enquanto uma adulta poderia chegar a 3 metros.

"Draco..." Crabbe e Goyle falaram juntos, quando seu líder colocou uma mão entre as barras e tocou o pêlo marrom da criatura.

"Viram." -falou em uma voz baixa, quase sonolenta, mais para a manticora do que para Crabbe e Goyle. "Eu disse que ela não iria nos ferir."

Hermione olhou horrorizada enquanto Malfoy retirava sua mão, pegava sua varinha e se virava para a fechadura, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Segurando a varinha disse uma simples palavra:

"Alohomora!"

Ela olhou com uma sensação, crescente, de pavor a porta da gaiola se abrir e Malfoy virar-se para encarar Crabbe e Goyle. Ambos tinham dado diversos passos para trás. Em um canto distante de sua mente, Hermione estava espantada com o nível de inteligência que os dois estavam demonstrando. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que quase não foi possível acompanhar. Em um momento Malfoy estava em pé, triunfante, com a porta da gaiola aberta, no momento seguinte, a criatura tinha se lançado contra as costas dele. Malfoy foi jogado no chão, sua varinha soltou-se de sua mão e rolou para longe. A manticora mordeu na altura de seu ombro o levantando do chão, um segundo depois ela o jogou, novamente, com força, contra a terra. Ficando em cima dele levantou a calda acima da sua cabeça e a enfiou com força, como se fosse uma adaga, na perna do garoto. Malfoy deu um grito rápido de dor ficando em silêncio depois. Crabbe e Goyle olharam para o seu herói caído, depois viraram-se e saíram correndo pela clareira, deixando Malfoy para trás.

Hermione mordeu os lábios para segurar o grito que se formou em sua garganta, quando a manticora tinha atacado. Olhou com horror enquanto Crabbe e Goyle corriam. Levantou-se olhando para o monstro. Os segundos pareceram se arrastar, enquanto o tempo parava em torno dela. Uma parte sua queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, "Vire-se e fuja, corra para longe, salve-se. É o que ele faria se a situação fosse o inverso. Ele pediu por isso, e agora vai receber o que merece." Hermione virou e se preparou para correr, mas antes que conseguisse dar os primeiros passos, parou. "Ninguém merece morrer assim", sem pensar exatamente o que iria fazer virou-se, sacou sua varinha e gritou:

"Expelliarmus!"

A manticora soltou Malfoy e voltou seu olhar para Hermione, que tremeu quando os olhos da criatura fixaram-se nela. Soltou outro feitiço, antes que o medo, a fizesse perder o controle.

"Stupefy!"

A manticora, entretanto, não parou. O monstro tencionou os músculos e preparou-se para saltar. Hermione começou a se desesperar e tentou lembrar todos os feitiços que tinha ajudado Harry a aprender para o torneio tribruxo no ano anterior, mas nada parecia ser útil ali. A criatura saltou na sua direção.

"Por favor... pare... Stupefy!" Gritou com toda força que conseguiu. Sua varinha apontando diretamente para o peito da criatura. A manticora atingiu o braço estendido de Hermione primeiro, e ela pode ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando na altura do seu pulso. O corpo da manticora a atingiu, e a atirou no chão, onde sentiu uma pontada enorme de dor no peito. Ambas caíram, e no segundo seguinte percebeu que estava presa embaixo do monstro. Parou para esperar a dor que viria, quando a manticora terminasse o ataque, mas exceto pela dor no seu peito e pulso não sentia mais nada, a fera continuava parada, o feitiço havia funcionado. Hermione empurrou o monstro de cima dela, apesar de ser extremamente pesado, ela conseguiu. Mais tarde, Hermione perceberia que deveria estar em algum tipo de choque naqueles segundos, pois o único pensamento em sua cabeça, era tomar cuidado para não manchar a capa de Harry com sangue. Com cuidado removeu a capa e a colocou dentro da sua mochila. Olhou para a manticora perguntando-se por quanto tempo ela permaneceria inconsciente. Foi quando se lembrou de Malfoy. Caminhou até onde o corpo dele estava e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Hermione tremeu quando olhou para ele, embora já tivesse visto cenas desagradáveis antes, ver o estado de Malfoy a deixou desconcertada. Ele já era normalmente pálido e agora parecia estar completamente sem cor, o que tornava as manchas de sangue em seu corpo ainda mais proeminentes. Um ferimento grande corria pelo seu ombro, onde tinha sido mordido, e havia um buraco grande na sua perna. Sangue se espalhava de ambos os ferimentos, e uma substância de cor esquisita parecia estar escorrendo do ferimento em sua perna, ela imaginou que fosse o veneno. Desesperadamente procurou em sua mochila por um lenço e o comprimiu contra o ferimento procurando estancar o sangue.

"Malfoy", ela sussurrou tentando acordá-lo. Não houve resposta. Mas podia notar que ele estava respirando.

"Malfoy, acorde!" -falou voltando o olhar para a criatura, que teve um espasmo rápido. Olhou o monstro com terror. Hermione sabia que o único motivo de seu feitiço ter funcionado é que havia atingido a manticora de surpresa. Ela não estaria mais surpresa quando acordasse, apenas furiosa. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam para correr, mas não poderia deixar Malfoy ali para morrer.

"Draco, por favor..." ela implorou, lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não importava o quanto o odiasse, não queria vê-lo morrer. Isso pareceu surtir efeito, pois notou os olhos cinzas dele a fitando.

"Você falou meu nome Granger." -ele sussurrou. Seus olhos se encheram de pânico na medida em que a realidade da situação se tornava clara para ele. "A Manticora!" -gritou tentando se sentar.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada, e ao mesmo tempo histérica, quando ouviu a voz dele, mas sabia que agora não era o momento de ficar com raiva. "Ela está inconsciente, mas não sei por mais quanto tempo." A criatura emitiu outro espasmo, dessa vez, acompanhado por um som gutural. Levantando-se virou para Malfoy e segurou sua mão. Ele não conseguia colocar muito peso na sua perna ferida, e devido a isso, Hermione o deixou colocar o braço em seu ombro, e eles começaram a andar para fora da clareira.

Estavam a meio caminho do castelo, movendo-se tão rápido, quanto podiam. Seus passos eram hesitantes. Malfoy estava sangrando bastante e quase não conseguia andar. Hermione estava começando a sentir a intensidade da dor no seu pulso, olhando para baixo notou o ângulo estranho que sua mão se encontrava. No entanto, o que mais a preocupava era a sensação de aperto em seu peito, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar. Apesar de todos esses problemas, os dois voltavam, aos poucos, aos seus temperamentos normais.

"Sabe Malfoy, eu acabei de salvar sua vida, isso significa que agora existe um laço especial entre nós?" Hermione perguntou sabendo, perfeitamente, que a idéia de um laço com uma Sangue Ruim iria deixar Malfoy louco.

"Cala a boca! Se você ousar mencionar isso para outra pessoa eu vou fazer você se arrepender." Ele teve muita dificuldade para conseguir responder, pontadas de dor estavam começando a ficar mais freqüentes vindas da sua perna.

"Sabe Malfoy, você não é tão ameaçador quando está quase morto." Hermione respondeu, sentindo-se, repentinamente, culpada, quando lembrou como ele quase havia morrido lá atrás, devido a um instante em que ela teve medo. Pensou, por um momento, se ele ainda poderia morrer, seus ferimentos eram muito sérios. A dor no seu pulso estava tornando-se quase insuportável, reparou que a dor no seu peito aumentava também. Atingiram os portões do castelo e com a última grama de força que lhes restava abriram as portas. Arrastando-se chegaram ao salão de entrada. Malfoy não fora capaz de dar mais um passo, soltou-se de Hermione e caiu no chão, estava começando a sentir todos os efeitos do veneno. Hermione continuava em pé, sabia que deveria continuar andando em direção à enfermaria. "É minha culpa se ele morrer, eu deveria ter agido mais rápido." -pensou. Uma luz súbita iluminou os dois.

"Por Merlim, o que estudantes estão fazendo fora de seus dormitórios a esta hora da noi..." A voz da Professora McGonagall se fez ouvir enquanto ela descia as escadas. "Senhorita Granger!" Correu o resto da escada em direção a eles. Hermione não conseguiu esperar até ela chegar, seu corpo caiu ao lado de Malfoy, a dor, finalmente, havia tomado conta de todo seu corpo. Estava ficando extremamente difícil respirar, podia ouvir os gritos da professora McGonagall, mas a voz estava ficando distante, na medida que as trevas tomavam conta dela.

**Nota do autor**: Tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês devem ter lido "Fantastic Beast & Where to Find Them" (Feras Fantásticas e Onde Encontrá-las). Por isso, devem ter notado que a minha descrição da manticora é diferente da que aparece no livro. Isto é, porque quando eu escrevi esse capítulo ainda não o tinha lido, devido a isso a manticora que aparece aqui é construção da minha cabeça. Desculpem-me por isso.


	4. Capítulo IV A Cortina que os separa

**Capítulo 4: A cortina que os separa**

"Eles têm sorte de estarem vivos Minerva!" -uma voz apressada pôde ser ouvida.

Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade e desejou não ter feito isso. Agora que estava desperto com os olhos abertos podia sentir o impacto do ocorrido, quando ondas de dor começaram a tomar conta do seu corpo. Forçando os olhos a se fecharem, começou a respirar profundamente e a obrigar a dor se retirar para algum canto distante da sua mente. Lúcio o tinha treinado para ignorar os seus efeitos. Depois de mais alguns momentos ela estava longe, o suficiente, para que conseguisse reabrir os olhos.

O quarto estava às escuras. Alguns poucos raios lunares penetravam pelas janelas. Draco tentava lembrar o que tinha acontecido com as cortinas de sua cama, quando percebeu que estava na ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, e não no seu quarto.

"Dumbledore já foi notificado?" -a voz apressada sussurrou novamente, Draco reconheceu a voz como sendo de Madame Pomfrey

"Claro que sim Poppy!" -respondeu uma outra voz, que ele sabia pertencer à Professora McGonagall.

"Ele e Hagrid saíram para capturar aquela criatura infernal. Eu imagino que ele vai estar muito interessado em saber o que Granger e Malfoy estavam fazendo lá fora."

"Por que eles trouxeram aquele monstro para cá? Eu sei que Hagrid tem uma queda por monstros, mas uma manticora já é algo que ultrapassa os limites."

"Não havia muita escolha sobre o assunto Poppy, eles tinham de trazer a criatura para ser guardada em algum lugar até que pudesse ser transferida, e Hagrid é o único que poderia cuidar de tal abominação." -a professora disse.

Draco mal podia ouvir a Professora McGonagall, sua voz parecia ficar cada vez mais distante. Começou a relembrar dos eventos que o haviam levado para a ala hospitalar. A ida até a cabana, a manticora, o ataque, e havia algo mais, olhos castanhos cheios de uma emoção que ele não conseguia reconhecer. Se o pai dele tivesse sido qualquer outro, que não Lúcio Malfoy, ele não teria problema em reconhecer a emoção como preocupação.

"A Sangue Ruim..." murmurou. Ela tinha estado lá, mas por quê? Tentou lembrar o que havia acontecido... o que ela tinha feito. A dor recomeçava a tomar conta dele. "Ela me salvou!" -ele gritou. Uma sensação desconhecida começou a atravessar o corpo de Draco, mas ele não deu a menor atenção a ela, pensando se tratar de algo relacionado com a dor.

As vozes tinham parado, e luzes acenderam-se ao lado da cama de Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se com McGonagall logo atrás dela.

"Você não devia estar acordado Senhor Malfoy." -a enfermeira disse, cuidadosamente, enquanto se aproximava. "Você deve permanecer quieto, não quero que acorde a Senhorita Granger."

Draco virou a cabeça, com cuidado, para olhar a cama ao lado da sua. Descobriu que se mover fazia a dor aumentar, mas anos de experiência haviam lhe ensinado como escondê-la dos olhos de outras pessoas. Ao seu lado, pode ver Granger, os cabelos espalhados em cima de um travesseiro, seu rosto de um pálido assustador.

"O que há de errado com a Granger?" Sua voz soava dura, enquanto passava pelos seus lábios cortados. Não conseguia lembrar dela sendo ferida.

"A Senhorita Granger quebrou o pulso e diversas costelas, uma das quais perfurou seu pulmão." O tom de voz de Madame Pomfrey tentava permanecer neutro.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Draco espantou-se de ter formulado tal pergunta, mas não tanto quanto ficaram Madame Pomfrey e a Professora McGonagall. Ambas olharam-se, a enfermeira com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Sim tanto o Senhor, quanto a Senhorita Granger irão ficar bem." A enfermeira lhe disse, "Entretanto, ambos vão ter que ficar aqui na ala hospitalar por alguns dias. O veneno deveria ter lhe matado, mas a manticora era muito jovem para ser letal."

"O que eu quero saber, Senhor Malfoy" -o olhar da Professora McGonagall para Draco era sombrio enquanto ela falava isso- "É o que, exatamente, você estava fazendo na Cabana de Hagrid?"

"Eu..." Draco olhou para o rosto da professora, depois voltou a olhar para Granger. "Gran... quero dizer, Hermione e eu tínhamos algumas perguntas a Hagrid, a respeito da próxima aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas."

Os olhos da Professora McGonagall fecharam-se ainda mais. "Realmente? Eu não me recordo de que o senhor e a senhorita Granger passem muito tempo juntos, seja em classe, ou fora dela."

Draco sentiu o chão sumindo embaixo dos seus pés, mas não deixou que os outros reparassem. Tentou manter sua cabeça erguida, conservando o olhar fixo em um ponto acima do queixo de Mcgonagall. Esforçou-se a não pensar no que Lúcio iria fazer quando soubesse que ele tinha sido expulso. Desejou, por um instante, que a manticora tivesse terminado o serviço e acabado com a sua vida. Seria ao menos, uma morte mais rápida, do que aquela que o esperava na mansão.

"Professora McGonagall" -uma voz fraca vindo da sua direita, tirou Draco de seus pensamentos. Granger tinha aberto os olhos e estava, agora, olhando para a mestra.

"Malfoy e eu somos parceiros em Aritmancia. Estávamos conversando sobre Trato das Criaturas Mágicas na biblioteca e decidimos perguntar a opinião do Hagrid sobre algumas questões. Eu sei que era muito tarde para sairmos, mas imaginei que não ficaríamos fora por muito tempo." Granger fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso sair dos seus lábios, aparentemente, o esforço de dizer aquelas, poucas, palavras tinha sido pesado para ela. Draco não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Qual era o jogo dela? Ela podia facilmente conseguir que ele fosse expulso, por que o estava defendendo? O que iria querer em troca?

A Professora McGonagall olhou desconfiada para Granger, provavelmente, fazendo-se as mesmas perguntas que Draco. Começou a abrir a boca, para fazer novas perguntas, mas Madame Pomfrey a puxou de lado.

"Por enquanto está bom de perguntas Minerva, ambos precisam descansar." Com essas palavras, ela pegou o queixo de Draco e o forçou a beber parte de uma poção. Ele a observou andar até a cama da Granger e fazer ela beber a mesma poção. Suas pálpebras pareceram cada vez mais pesadas. Granger virou a cabeça para o olhar, seus olhos se conectaram por um instante, e Draco sentiu uma emoção desconhecida passar entre eles, um momento antes de caírem no sono.

Draco acordou, novamente, com o som de vozes. Devia estar dormindo por um bom tempo, porque havia luz do sol passando pelas janelas próximas da sua cama. As vozes estavam vindo do outro lado da cortina que separavam sua cama, da cama da Granger. Identificou as vozes como pertencendo a Potter e Weasley. Permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo a conversa.

"Mas o que diabos você estava pensando? Indo até Hagrid com Malfoy? Como você pôde ir a qualquer lugar com o Malfoy? Você ficou louca?" A voz de Weasley parecia furiosa, mas a fúria não podia mascarar a preocupação nela.

"Ron, eu tenho certeza que Hermione teve uma boa razão para estar com Malfoy, não é verdade Hermione?" Potter, sempre o mediador, estava tentando acalmar seu amigo.

"Ta legal, ta legal. Então explique, por favor, por que você estava lá com o Malfoy? E não me venha com essa conversa que era por causa de estudo, Malfoy odeia Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!" Weasley falava tão alto, que Draco não tinha o menor problema para ouvi-lo do outro lado da cortina.

"Ron, Harry, eu realmente, não quero falar sobre o Malfoy. Eu não quero pensar sobre o Malfoy, ou olhar para o Malfoy. Já tive problemas suficientes com ele. Por favor, podemos falar de alguma outra coisa?" A voz da Granger soava baixa e com dificuldade.

Potter, rapidamente, mudou o assunto de Draco para a manticora. "Porque Hagrid tinha uma?" -ele perguntou.

"Não tenho certeza, a Professora McGonagall disse que eles tiveram que trazê-la aqui até que ela pudesse ser transferida. Mas eu não sei quem a trouxe, ou de onde aquela criatura horrível veio. Vocês sabem se eles a pegaram?" Hermione tinha, obviamente, estado acordada e também havia ouvido McGonagall e Pomfrey conversando.

"Eu espero que eles tenham" -Weasley falou- "Como se já não houvessem criaturas perigosas o suficiente andando na Floresta Proibida, agora, nós também temos que nos preocupar com uma manticora!"

"Ron, nós temos que ir para a aula agora. Traremos seus deveres Hermione. E voltaremos durante o almoço, tudo bem? Tente não deixar o Malfoy te aborrecer." Potter falou para ela.

Draco pôde ouvir eles se despedindo e fingiu estar dormindo quando Potter e Weasley passavam em frente à sua cama e se encaminhavam para a saída. Esperou mais alguns minutos, para ter certeza que eles tinham partido e lentamente sentou-se na cama. Testou sua perna e embora ela estivesse insensível, constatou que podia apoiar-se nela. Draco olhou em torno observando que a sala de Madame Pomfrey estava fechada. Respirou fundo e então puxou a cortina. Ficou satisfeito ao notar que a Granger assustou-se emitindo um pequeno grito de surpresa. Avançou, rapidamente, para ela e segurou seus braços antes que ela conseguisse afastar-se para o outro lado da cama. Ele segurava seus braços com tanta firmeza, que ela não conseguia levantar-se. Abaixou-se até que seu rosto ficou a apenas alguns centímetros do dela.

"Por quê?" -ele perguntou.

"O quê?" Granger sussurrou, seus olhos completamente abertos.

"Por que você está mentindo para me proteger, o que você quer?" Falou com a voz carregada de raiva, mas ainda assim baixa, para não atrair a atenção da enfermeira.

"Eu... eu não quero nada de você." Ela respondeu, a raiva, rapidamente, tomando o lugar do medo.

Draco forçou mais o aperto nos braços dela. "Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que chantageia, Sangue Ruim." Olhava diretamente para seu rosto pálido.

"Você está me machucando." -ela disse com dor na voz.

Draco, imediatamente, soltou seus braços e se afastou. Olhou para onde suas mãos tinham estado, provavelmente, ficariam marcas depois. Granger começou a massagear os braços, onde as mãos dele tinham deixado marcas vermelhas.

"Me... me desculpe, eu não pretendia te machucar." A desculpa dele surpreendeu a ambos. Continuou lá por um minuto, sem saber por que tinha se desculpado, ou por que ainda estava ali.

"Como está sua perna?" Granger perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

"O que você acha? Está ferida" -ele replicou.

Granger não falou mais nada para ele e se virou para o outro lado. Draco ficou lá por um instante, apenas olhando para ela, depois voltou para sua cama e recolocou no lugar as cortinas que os separavam.


	5. Capítulo V Uma Conversa com Hagrid

**Capítulo 5: Uma conversa com Hagrid**

Hermione, cuidadosamente, mudou sua mochila de posição, enquanto sentia a dor que ela causava em seus músculos. Madame Pomfrey podia ser capaz de remendar ossos em poucos minutos, mas o processo todo tinha a deixado bastante dolorida. Havia passado os últimos dois dias na ala hospitalar com Malfoy. Depois da conversa que tiveram na manhã do primeiro dia, haviam se mantido em silêncio sem trocar uma única palavra. Dumbledore tinha vindo falar com eles na tarde do primeiro dia. Malfoy manteve a história que eles haviam fabricado. Antes de sair, Dumbledore perguntou a Hermione se havia algo mais que ela gostaria de acrescentar. A dúvida era óbvia nos olhos do velho professor, mas ele não parecia descontente com a situação, apenas intrigado. Hermione sentiu um desejo profundo de lhe dizer a verdade, mas quando ela pensou no corpo de Malfoy ferido e sangrando no chão. Quando se lembrou como ela tinha se virado para correr, querendo deixá-lo para morrer ali, ela não conseguiu. Hermione fez um sinal de negativa com a cabeça. Dumbledore deixou o hospital sem uma resposta direta dela.

Hermione tentou mudar a mochila para o outro ombro, apenas para descobrir que isso fazia seu corpo doer ainda mais. Moveu-se para uma pequena alcova no lado do corredor, tentando evitar os estudantes que se moviam rápido e esbarravam nela enquanto iam para suas salas. Harry e Ron a haviam ajudado com sua mochila, mas agora ela estava a caminho de sua turma de Aritmancia, enquanto eles iam para o outro lado do castelo ter aulas de Adivinhação. Hermione olhou para o seu relógio, a aula ia começar em apenas alguns minutos. Respirando fundo preparou-se para colocar a mochila de volta nas costas quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamando.

"Olá, Hermione, o que você está fazendo? Escondendo-se dos monstros, ou do Malfoy?" Fred e George Weasley estavam de pé ao seu lado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

O fato de que uma manticora estava solta nos terrenos da escola havia sido guardado como segredo pelos professores para evitar o pânico, o que queria dizer, é claro, que todo mundo já sabia do assunto. O que ninguém sabia eram os detalhes do que tinha acontecido. Tanto Hermione, quanto Malfoy recusavam-se a comentar sobre o assunto com seus colegas. Muitos estudantes se perguntavam o que uma Grifinória e um Sonserino estavam fazendo sozinhos, à noite, fora do castelo.

"Para onde você vai?" Fred perguntou.

"Para Aritmancia." -respondeu sorrindo de volta para eles.

"Estamos indo para Transfigurações, não é longe da sua classe, nós a ajudaremos a chegar lá." George disse.

"Deixe-me levar isso para você" Fred se moveu e pegou a mochila de Hermione. Com um barulho alto, fingiu desequilíbrio e se jogou contra a parede. "Pelos deuses Hermione! O que você carrega aqui dentro?"

"Um momento Fred, deixe-me ajudá-lo." George pegou a outra alça da mochila, e quase se ajoelhou no chão fingindo esforço para levantá-la. "Não... consigo... segurar..."

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou para eles, um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Não exagerem. Não é tão pesada assim."

"Ela está brincando George? Ela deve estar carregando toda a biblioteca nessa mochila." Fred tentou parecer cansado, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a alça da mochila.

"Você deve ser a garota mais forte do mundo Hermione."

Fred ajoelhou-se no chão, fazendo uma expressão de dor. "Eu acho que desloquei alguma coisa." Ele deu um grito alto e exagerado de dor, o que atraiu a atenção de diversos estudantes no corredor.

"Deixem de ser ridículos!" Hermione falou finalmente "Me dêem isso aqui, eu dou um jeito de levar."

"Não, não, bela donzela!" Fred, rapidamente, ficou em pé.

"Como seus cavaleiros em armaduras brilhantes, devemos cuidar para que chegue sã e salva em seu destino." George lhe fez uma reverência.

Suspirando resignada Hermione seguiu os gêmeos em direção à sua classe. Eles seguravam a mochila dela entre eles, como se fosse um tesouro precioso.

"Abram caminho para Hermione, a sábia, e sua nobre biblioteca."

A cena que os gêmeos estavam criando tinha seus benefícios. Os estudantes abriam caminho para olhar a estranha procissão, e Hermione não tinha mais que se preocupar em esbarrar em ninguém. Ela tentou pegar sua mochila quando chegaram em frente a sua sala, mas Fred e George não deixaram. Eles a escoltaram até dentro da sala e deixaram-na em sua cadeira. Malfoy já estava lá olhando para ela com sua expressão vazia. Fred e George olharam para ele com expressões duras e sombrias, antes de voltarem-se para Hermione e retornarem a seus olhares cômicos. Ambos fizeram uma reverência.

"Quando necessitares dos nossos serviços de cavaleiros precisa apenas nos avisar." -disseram juntos.

"Obrigado rapazes, eu vou lembrar disso." Hermione sorriu, enquanto eles partiam.

"Que cena tocante. Será que os Weasley's estão tão desesperados por dinheiro, que se tornariam empregados de uma Sangue Ruim?" O sorriso de desprezo de Malfoy fez o bom humor de Hermione sumir rapidamente.

"Cale a boca Malfoy. Eu não estou disposta a ouvir seus comentários hoje. Nós passamos dois dias maravilhosos sem falarmos um com o outro na enfermaria. Será que não podemos continuar assim?" Respondeu calmamente, tentando não seguir a provocação.

"Se é assim que você quer Granger." Malfoy mudou sua atenção para a professora Vector.

O resto da aula se passou sem mais nenhum incidente. Hermione e Malfoy ficaram sentados em silêncio, tomando notas. As janelas estavam abertas, mas não havia nenhuma brisa entrando por elas. Hermione imaginava que aquele era, provavelmente, um dos últimos dias de calor antes que o frio do inverno chegasse. Enrolou a manga da sua roupa, tentando diminuir a sensação de calor. Pelo canto do olho, Malfoy notou as marcas negras nos braços pálidos dela, causadas por ele. Malfoy sentiu uma sensação estranha passar pela sua cabeça. Por um instante, pensou que poderia ser arrependimento, mas ela foi embora tão rápido que ele não pôde ter certeza.

O fim da aula chegou rapidamente. A Professora Vector passou as tabelas para eles trabalharem. Hermione estava quase para sair, quando percebeu que ela e Malfoy não haviam recebido nenhum trabalho.

"Professora Vector?" Hermione desceu até a mesa dela. "A senhora esqueceu de nos dar uma tabela para trabalhar."

"Na verdade, Senhorita Granger, eu tinha outra coisa em mente para vocês dois." A professora sorriu.

Malfoy desceu e ficou ao lado de Hermione. Ela achou que ele tinha parado desconfortavelmente perto dela. O braço dele quase encostando no dela. Deu um olhar raivoso para ele e se afastou, mas Malfoy não pareceu ter reparado nisso.

"Eu estava olhando as tabelas de vocês. Não sei se repararam que entregaram o trabalho uma semana antes do prazo?" A Professora Vector olhou para eles. Hermione olhou, rapidamente, para Malfoy que fez um sinal com os ombros de que não tinha notado.

"Não professora." Hermione falou "Eu pensei que era hoje. O acidente deve ter nos confundido."

"O ponto não é esse Senhorita Granger." A Professora Vector procurou em uma pilha de papéis pegando umas poucas páginas, que Hermione sabia, pertencia a ela e Malfoy.

"Há algo de errado com nosso trabalho professora?" Malfoy fez a pergunta que Hermione ficou preocupada em questionar.

"Pelo contrário, Senhor Malfoy, as tabelas estão perfeitas. O que eu penso é que nenhum de vocês dois estão recebendo, um desafio à sua altura, relacionado com minha matéria. A questão então é: o que eu vou fazer com vocês?"

Foi à vez de Malfoy olhar para Hermione. Ela repetiu o mesmo sinal com os ombros que ele havia lhe feito antes, e olhou de volta para a Professora Vector.

"Eu estive conversando com o Professor Dumbledore, e ele me informou que existe uma nova adição à seção restrita da biblioteca. Nós recebemos uma coleção antiga de tabelas e manuscritos, que foram escritos por um antigo mago, séculos atrás. Eu tenho certeza, que a maioria do material é extremamente entediaste, mas uma parte dele pode ser útil." Ela olhou diretamente para Hermione e Malfoy, divertindo-se um pouco, com a expressão de confusão nos rostos deles. "Dumbledore quer que eu pesquise essas tabelas antigas e veja se encontro algo de interessante nelas. Eu, realmente, não quero passar tanto tempo assim na biblioteca. Mas acho que isto pode ser o que vocês dois precisem. Vai ser, extremamente mais desafiador do que o que fazemos em aula. Eu devo lhes avisar que vai ser muito difícil, mas vocês são meus melhores alunos. Já conversei com Dumbledore sobre isso, e ele também acha que a idéia de vocês dois pesquisarem as tabelas é muito boa." Sorrindo esperou a resposta deles.

Hermione estava surpresa. O que estava sendo oferecido, aos dois, era uma grande responsabilidade. Uma chance de trabalhar, quase sem supervisão, na área restrita da biblioteca. Hermione podia sentir a sensação de pilhas de textos antigos e empoeirados, de antigas tabelas esperando em enormes caixas para serem abertas e exploradas.

"O que, exatamente, nós teremos que fazer com esse material, professora?" Malfoy perguntou rapidamente. Hermione reparou que havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, e ela sabia, que ele estava tão interessado, quanto ela.

"Bem, as tabelas tem que ser separadas e plotadas. Aritmancia era uma magia diferente, centenas de anos atrás, quando comparada com os dias atuais. Poder explorar em primeira mão essas diferenças será muito excitante para vocês." Ela sorriu para os dois e ficou satisfeita ao observar que Hermione sorria de volta. Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Vamos nos encontrar hoje então, depois do jantar, às oito horas, na biblioteca, e eu entrarei em detalhes sobre o que esperamos de vocês dois." A Professora Vector juntou seus papéis e virou-se para partir.

Hermione subiu rapidamente de volta à sua mesa, para pegar sua mochila. Sentia-se extremamente ansiosa, esta era uma excelente oportunidade. Adorava Aritmancia e ter a oportunidade de se devotar à disciplina era excitante. Um rosto apareceu em sua mente, Malfoy, ela teria que realizar todo o trabalho com Malfoy. Hermione parou, repentinamente, quando se deu conta disso. Malfoy que vinha logo atrás dela, para pegar sua própria mochila, não estava esperando que ela parasse. Ele deu um encontrão nela e Hermione caiu. O chão estava velozmente aproximando-se de seu rosto, quando sentiu braços a segurarem na altura da cintura. Ficou sem ar, quando sua queda foi parada de forma abrupta. Malfoy a colocou de pé novamente, mas não a largou de imediato, ele parecia a estar estudando. Hermione olhou para ele.

"Obrigada" -ela murmurou e ligeiramente desviou o olhar.

Malfoy a soltou e andou furioso até a mesa em que eles sentavam. Pegou sua mochila e saiu apressado da sala. Hermione permaneceu parada onde estava, com uma sensação estranha. Ela olhou para o chão de pedra, perdida em pensamentos. Malfoy tinha agido de forma quase civilizada, ao menos tão civilizada, quanto seria possível para um Malfoy.

"Hermione?"

Olhando para cima viu Harry e Ron caminhando em sua direção.

"Encontramos Fred e George a caminho do almoço, eles disseram que você estava tendo problemas com a mochila." Harry sorriu para ela pegando a mochila de cima da mesa, facilmente a jogando sobre os ombros. Ron estava parado atrás dele, murmurando algo sobre Adivinhação e sobre a Professora Trelawney, que fez Hermione engasgar.

"Ron!"

Ron deu um olhar de culpa para ela. "Desculpe Hermione, é que você não vai acreditar a quantidade de trabalho que ela nos deu. E sem nenhuma razão!"

"Na verdade Ron..." –Harry falou com um sorriso– "Ela pode ter dobrado a quantidade de trabalhos, depois de ter ouvido você falar para Simas, que a ela deveria ser mandada para um hospício."

"É... tem isso também... eu acho." Ron sorriu "Bem, estou com fome, vamos almoçar."

"Hermione, nós vamos visitar o Hagrid depois do almoço." Harry disse para ela.

"Que bom, eu queria mesmo perguntar a ele sobre a manticora." Hermione falou, ao mesmo tempo em que deixavam a sala.

Durante o almoço Hermione falou para eles sobre o novo projeto de Aritmancia. Tanto Harry quanto Ron estavam fazendo o melhor possível para parecerem interessados no assunto. Pela metade do almoço ela sentiu que alguém a estava observando. Olhando, casualmente, para trás pôde ver uma cabeça loira, e os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Malfoy estava olhando para ela.

"Eu salvo a vida dele e ele me odeia ainda mais." Ela murmurou, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o almoço.

A caminhada até a cabana do Hagrid, foi muito diferente da última vez que Hermione tinha estado lá. O Sol da tarde batia forte neles, enquanto atravessavam os jardins. Haviam diversos estudantes espalhados pelo terreno tentando aproveitar os últimos dias de calor, antes que o inverno chegasse, com toda sua força.

Hagrid estava na frente da sua cabana trabalhando em uma pequena horta. Notou quando eles se aproximaram e os chamou.

"Estava esperando vocês três."

Ele os fez entrar em sua cabana. Canino, imediatamente, pulou em cima de Harry, o jogando contra a parede. Harry sorriu e começou a coçar atrás da orelha dele. Assim que as portas fecharam Hagrid voltou-se para Hermione, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

"O que você estava pensando Hermione? Vindo aqui com aquele imbecil do Malfoy? E eu não quero ouvir essa história que você queria me fazer uma pergunta."

Hermione cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o chão da cabana. Hagrid olhou por sobre a cabeça dela em direção a Harry e Ron. Ambos deram de ombro.

"Hermione também não nos disse o que aconteceu." Harry falou. Ron apenas olhou para Hermione.

"E você vem até aqui e deixa aquela criatura escapar, pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso Hermione." Com essas palavras, Hagrid conseguiu despertar a fúria da garota.

"Eu não deixei ela escapar! Eu sei o que aquela criatura é!"

"Então foi o Malfoy, ele soltou o bicho!" Ron gritou em triunfo. "Tudo que temos que fazer, então, é ir falar com a Professora McGonagall e você diz a verdade para ela, e o Malfoy vai ser expulso."

Ron ficou em pé, uma expressão de alegria em seu rosto. Já estava quase na porta quando Hermione o chamou.

"Ron, eu não posso, me desculpe, mas eu não posso." Ron virou-se e olhou para Hermione que olhava para o chão, evitando o olhar dele.

"Porque você não pode?" Harry perguntou calmamente.

"Eu... eu não posso. Desculpe. Não é que eu não queira também, eu adoraria nunca ter que olhar novamente para o Malfoy, mas eu não posso." Hermione podia sentir sua decisão de não entregar Malfoy perdendo a convicção, mas novamente, ela pôde ver o rosto pálido dele, e ouvir a voz horrível na sua mente, que tinha falado para ela correr e deixar ele lá. "Eu não posso Ron."

"De onde veio a criatura Hagrid?" Harry esperava que mudando de assunto conseguisse evitar uma briga desnecessária.

"Eu não posso lhes contar isso." Hagrid começou a limpar alguns copos, para ocupar suas mãos.

"Hagrid, aquela coisa quase matou a Hermione e o Malfoy. Não acho, que essas criaturas sejam nativas dessa região, não é Hermione?" Harry parou para olhar sua amiga, que rapidamente fez sinal que ele estava certo. "Como foi que você acabou com uma no seu quintal? Quem a trouxe aqui?"

"Escute Harry, isso não é assunto para você se preocupar. Não há porque se preocupar com os planos desses feiticeiros malignos." Hagrid parou repentinamente o que estava fazendo, e virou-se para os três estudantes com um olhar embaraçado. "O professor Dumbledore acha que eles estão soltando criaturas perigosas por aqui." Continuou resignado.

"Mas com que finalidade?" Hermione perguntou, enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá.

"Não tenho certeza, causar mais problemas para o Ministério?" Hagrid ofereceu uma travessa com bolinhos, que pareciam tão duros quanto pedras e os três, polidamente, recusaram.

"Parece que eles não estão fazendo um bom trabalho na escolha dos monstros, não é? Aquela criatura dos infernos não pôde nem arrancar o braço do Malfoy de forma correta, quanto mais matá-lo." Ron disse sorrindo, mas tanto Harry, quanto Hermione o olharam sérios.

"Ron, não diga isso!" Ela falou para ele.

"Por que você está defendendo o Malfoy agora?" Ron respondeu exasperado.

"Olha, você não estava lá, você não viu o que aconteceu. Havia tanto sangue, e aquela... aquela coisa, e..." A voz de Hermione foi ficando fraca e ela olhou para a xícara de chá. Hagrid aproximou-se dela batendo em suas costas, tentando confortá-la.

"Você está bem Hermione?" Perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada Hagrid." Hermione olhou para o seu relógio e sua voz mudou para apressada. "Olhem a hora, as aulas vão estar começando em poucos minutos. Até logo Hagrid!" E antes que Ron, Harry ou Hagrid pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione saiu apressada da cabana.


	6. Capítulo VI A sala Deles

Nota do tradutor: Só para agradecer de novo à Cuca Malfoy, que fez o beta desta tradução. Ela conseguiu transformar a tradução seca que eu fiz em algo compreensível e agradável de ler, metade desse trabalho é dela.

**Capítulo 6: A sala deles**

Draco sentou-se em um canto distante da biblioteca, seus pés em cima de uma mesa, um livro aberto em seu colo. Havia conseguido despistar Crabbe e Goyle indo para aquele lugar. Eles estavam o tratando muito solicitamente, depois que tinham descoberto que a manticora não o matara. Ficaram contentes, quando ele lhes disse que não se importava que o tivessem deixado para morrer. E tinham acreditado na sua história, de que lutou e derrotou sozinho a criatura. Mas as milhões de desculpas e bajulações deles, estavam começado a dar nos nervos de Draco. Precisava de um descanso dos constantes pedidos de desculpa dos dois. Rumou para a biblioteca, lugar onde sabia que eles não o seguiriam. Na verdade, não guardava nenhum rancor pelos dois terem fugido, no lugar deles, teria feito o mesmo. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Draco evitava ter amigos de verdade, assim não precisaria ter nenhuma responsabilidade com eles. Havia decidido uma vez que estava na biblioteca, usaria seu tempo para pesquisar sobre manticoras. A mesa à sua frente estava coberta com todos os livros que conseguira encontrar sobre a criatura. O livro que lia nesse momento, continha uma grande quantidade de informações sobre elas. Teve que admitir: eram criaturas bastante extraordinárias. Draco virou uma página e começou a ler.

"_A manticora, uma fera poderosa e mortal, é conhecida como habitante da Grécia e das ilhas próximas. Algumas já foram vistas mais ao sul e a leste, adentrando o oriente médio. Entretanto, seu progresso em direção à África foi parado pela presença de Esfinges no Egito. (Manticoras e esfinges, a muito, são consideradas inimigas naturais). Não existem manticoras vivas na Inglaterra, sua natureza feroz, suas magias poderosas, e seu gosto por carne humana, tornaram ilegal manter uma nas Ilhas Britânicas."_

Ao ler essa última parte, Draco parou e riu baixinho "Agora existe uma" pensou.

"_Manticoras possuem um estranho tipo de mágica, que permite que acalmem suas presas em potencial, as levando a um estado de docilidade. A criatura é capaz de sentir o que sua presa quer e emanar esses sentimentos e pensamentos de volta para ela. (Nesse aspecto, o uso de habilidades telepáticas, é bastante similar ao de um bicho-papão. Para maiores informações sobre bichos-papão ver pg. 120)"_

Draco parou nesse ponto, uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça. Desde o incidente ele havia tentando entender o que o tinha feito abrir a jaula. Sabia, muito bem, o que estava dentro dela e o que ela era capaz de fazer. Mas quando olhou para os olhos da criatura, sentiu-se em paz. Foi levado a uma sensação, não natural, de confiança, simplesmente, porque aquele monstro era capaz de ver o que ele queria. O que deixava Draco intrigado, era que a manticora havia mostrado para ele sentimentos de confiança e amizade, e estas eram coisas que Draco considerava inferiores. Não era o que ele, realmente, queria. Draco queria poder. Considerava que a única qualidade aceitável de Voldemort, era que ele tinha poder, e isso Draco podia respeitar.

Draco estava tão imerso na leitura do livro, que quase não reparou alguém se movendo lentamente entre as estantes próximas à sua mesa. Levantou os olhos e viu a figura entre as estantes. A pessoa parou na estante em que retirara os livros sobre manticoras. Draco sabia que era a Granger, mesmo sem conseguir vê-la direito, e ele sabia, também, que ela estava ficando irritada, por não encontrar os livros que queria.

"Procurando por isso aqui, Sangue Ruim?" Draco fez um gesto para os livros em cima de sua mesa.

Granger lhe deu um olhar sombrio. "Não, apenas esperando pela Professora Vector."

Malfoy casualmente olhou para o seu relógio. "Uma hora e meia, antes? Eu não tinha imaginado que você morava na biblioteca. Mas pensando bem, tenho certeza que qualquer lugar é preferível à uma sala cheia de Grifinórios."

"Você chegou aqui primeiro." -ela retrucou.

Draco a olhou, ela estava se recusando a retrucar suas provocações, o que era uma pena, brigar com a Granger era bastante divertido. Mas olhando para ela, Draco observou que, agora, parecia cansada. Seus olhos castanhos, geralmente cheios de vida, estavam demonstrando um ar de derrota.

"Pegue." Draco marcou a página que estava lendo e passou o livro para ela.

Granger olhou desconfiada para ele e estendeu a mão para pegar o livro, mas parou antes de tocá-lo.

"Eu não coloco maldições em livros de biblioteca, Granger." Estava começando a achar a situação divertida, uma vez que , passara o choque de ter oferecido o livro para ela. E o que mais o surpreendia, sentiu que começava a sorrir.

Granger o olhou com surpresa e pegou o livro.

"Obrigada." -ela murmurou e se afastou. Parou para dar um olhar confuso pra ele, antes de desaparecer entre as estantes.

Através das janelas, Draco podia ver o céu tornando-se negro. Os últimos raios de Sol desaparecendo enquanto o dia dava lugar à noite. Com uma olhada para o seu relógio, observou que era hora de ir procurar a Professora Vector. Levantou-se lentamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos começando a andar pelas estantes. Fez uma curva rápida em uma das estantes e esbarrou com outra pessoa.

"Cuidado!" -ele falou enquanto se equilibrava para não cair.

"Por que você não olha para onde anda?" Uma voz familiar respondeu.

"Sangue Ruim." –falou olhando para baixo.

Granger não tinha sido bem sucedida em sua tentativa de manter o equilíbrio e estava, agora, caída no chão à sua frente. O cabelo dela havia se soltado do rabo de cavalo e estava cobrindo seu rosto. Ela levantou-se e recolocou a mochila no ombro. Draco reparou que ela fez uma leve cara de dor quando fez isso. Ele se perguntou rapidamente se a dor ainda era do ataque da manticora. Madame Pomfrey tinha sido capaz de curar, facilmente, os ferimentos dela. Questionou-se por que ela tinha salvo a vida dele, quando ela mesma poderia ter morrido ali. E não pela última vez, perguntou-se o que ela iria querer em troca. Mas Granger não disse nada, apenas recolocou o livro que estava lendo em uma estante próxima, deu a Draco um olhar de desprezo virou-se para ir ao encontro da Professora Vector. Draco não tinha outra alternativa, senão a seguir.

A Professora Vector estava em pé ao lado da mesa de Madame Prince, parecendo muito excitada. Ela sorriu radiante para eles e andou rapidamente para encontrá-los. Draco reparou na hora, que ela estava um pouco melhor vestida do que o habitual, e que estava, também, usando mais perfume.

"Muito bom, ambos chegaram no horário. Venham rápido! Eu explicarei enquanto andamos. Não tenho muito tempo." A professora sorriu novamente para os dois. Draco, simplesmente, deu a ela seu olhar frio de costume, o entusiasmo dela, geralmente, o deixava com ânsias de vômito. "Agora" -ela começou a falar, enquanto Draco e Granger esforçavam-se para acompanhar o passo apressado dela. "Vocês vão estar usando uma pequena sala na biblioteca. Ambos terão a chave, e a sala vai ser apenas para vocês dois. Vai ser mais fácil para conseguirem completar o trabalho, se não houver pessoas interrompendo vocês a todo momento, e assim, sempre terão um lugar tranqüilo para trabalhar. Ah! Aqui estamos."

A Professora os levou até os fundos da biblioteca e para cima, por uma pequena escada em espiral, que os levou a uma passarela com diversas portas trancadas de um lado e uma vista da biblioteca, abaixo deles, do outro. Draco percebeu que a Granger parecia sem fôlego. Haviam, praticamente, corrido até aquele ponto, mas o seu pulso nem se alterara. A Professora Vector parou na segunda porta do corredor, pegou um molho de chaves e colocou uma pequena chave prateada na fechadura. A porta se abriu, Draco teve que utilizar toda habilidade que Lúcio lhe ensinara em não demonstrar suas emoções, para não parecer surpreso ou impressionado. A sala era maior do que esperara. Janelas largas cobriam quase toda a parede dos fundos, e uma lareira, já acesa, aquecia o ambiente. Havia uma mesa grande, e diversas poltronas. Apesar de ser uma sala grande, quase não havia lugar para ficar em pé. Cobrindo quase toda sala estavam pilhas de caixotes e velhos baús. Um deles tinha sido aberto, para revelar que estava cheio de papiros antigos, e livros grossos com capas de couro fechados.

"Como eu havia explicado mais cedo, esses escritos pertenciam a um mago, que viveu aproximadamente 500 anos atrás. Eu digo aproximadamente, porque ninguém sabe ao certo. Houveram rumores, por um longo tempo, à respeito de um mago que vivia como um monge, em alguma parte, do interior da Irlanda. Eu não sei ao certo como o Professor Dumbledore conseguiu localizar tudo isso, mas aqui estamos. O nome do mago era Gregorius O´Leary." A Professora Vector andava pela sala checando as caixas. enquanto falava: "A maioria dos textos lidam com a Aritmancia e como ela afeta as pessoas. Pelo que Dumbledore me contou, esse mago acreditava que os padrões numéricos eram a fundação da Aritmancia, e também da maioria das mágicas. Ele passou a maior parte da sua vida trabalhando com padrões de Aritmancia."

Draco olhou para a Granger que havia avançado, alguns passos, pela sala Seus olhos, que antes pareciam cansados, estavam agora acesos com excitamento. Ela estava com as mãos juntas, tentando aprender tanto quanto possível. Granger não tinha nenhuma habilidade em esconder suas emoções. Draco soltou um suspiro de cansaço que ela ignorou. Estava excitado também, seu desejo era abrir logo uma das caixas e ver o que poderia encontrar dentro delas. Mas ficou parado calmamente na porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de aborrecimento no rosto.

A Professora Vector olhou para um pequeno relógio que possuía e começou a falar novamente, dessa vez mais rápido. "O que esperamos de vocês é que pesquisem os escritos e estudem as descobertas dele. Vejam se existe alguma conexão entre as bases do padrão de Aritmancia e alguma outra coisa. Vocês terão que fazer relatórios semanais do seu progresso, e por favor, tentem ficar longe de problemas. Dumbledore e eu estamos colocando uma grande responsabilidade em vocês. Não nos decepcionem." Olhou, nervosamente, para seu relógio, e depois olhou para seu reflexo no vidro de uma das janelas. Draco podia jurar que ela estava checando sua maquiagem. "Bem, isso é tudo. Se houver alguma questão, podem me perguntar amanhã. Eu, realmente, tenho que sair agora. Aqui estão suas chaves e boa sorte!" Tendo dito isso, a professora, praticamente, correu para fora da sala.

Granger não foi mais capaz de se conter, rapidamente ajoelhou-se ao lado da caixa, já aberta. Seus olhos abertos com excitamento. Draco pôde ouvir ela murmurar: "Incrível!", enquanto pegava um dos livros.

Draco olhou através da porta. Podia ver a maior parte da biblioteca desse ponto. Olhou com cuidado, e pôde ver a Professora Vector saindo apressada pelas portas principais. Voltou para a sala fechando a porta. Andou até perto da Granger e ficou de pé ao lado dela, que estava pegando um pergaminho com uma grande dose de respeito.

"Isso ai não é seu filho Granger, embora pensar no seu filho seja algo assustador, seu rosto misturado com o cabelo do Weasley..." Draco a olhou com seu sorriso de escárnio, mas ela apenas olhou para ele com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Olhe isso Malfoy, é maravilhoso." Lhe ofereceu o pergaminho e, por um segundo, Draco imaginou o que seria ter ela como amiga. Granger estava radiante, enquanto oferecia o pergaminho para ele.

"Eu não quero nada que você tenha tocado." Resmungou, sentindo-se desconfortável com o olhar que ela tinha lhe lançado. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ela guardou o pergaminho, que Draco estava morrendo de vontade de ler. Ela não falou mais nada por um bom tempo.

Granger abriu alguns outros caixotes começando a investigar o conteúdo deles, enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo com outros. Ele, finalmente, decidiu-se estudar alguns velhos volumes com laterais vermelhas, enquanto Granger tinha separado para si uma pilha de pergaminhos que agora se encontravam na mesa em frente a ela. Trabalharam em silêncio, tomando notas e plotando pontos. Granger foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Olha, nos vamos passar muito tempo aqui dentro juntos. E não estou disposta a desistir dessa chance, apenas para evitar você." Granger começou a enrolar um pergaminho, que tinha acabado de ler, que continha uma grande quantidade de informações sobre a reprodução de vermes gigantes, quando relacionada com o número 9.

"E seu ponto seria qual, Sangue Ruim?" Perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

"Nós devíamos fazer algum tipo de trégua." Surpreso, Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para os olhos dela. Rapidamente perguntou-se como eles podiam ter tantos tons diferentes de castanho.

"Trégua?" Draco respondeu, ainda, surpreendido pelos seus últimos pensamentos a respeito dos olhos dela. Decidiu que não queria saber sobre os tons de castanhos contidos neles.

"Sim, uma trégua. Você sabe, bandeira branca, deposição de armas." Granger desenrolou outro pergaminho e imediatamente começou a fazer anotações. "Vamos conseguir melhores resultados aqui, se pudermos trabalhar juntos."

"Trabalhar juntos? Draco Malfoy trabalhando junto com a Sangue Ruim da Granger? Você ficou louca?" Mas no mesmo momento em que falava essas palavras, sabia que ela estava com a razão. O trabalho ocorreria melhor, se eles não estivessem, continuamente, jogando um contra o outro.

Granger parou de trabalhar, observando enquanto ele ruminava a idéia. "Eu não quero estar, constantemente, preocupada, pensando se você vai tentar, ou não, jogar uma azaração em mim." Ela falou. "Eu acho irritante, ter que estar incessantemente observando você."

"Como Granger, você fica me observando? Eu não sabia que você se importava?" Draco lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso de escárnio. Granger apenas soltou um suspiro resignada. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, teremos uma trégua. Eu juro que, enquanto estivermos nesta sala, não vou lançar nenhuma azaração em você. Isso basta?"

Granger pareceu considerar as palavras dele e, finalmente, concordou.

"Mas é claro, fora desta sala, não existe trégua." Ele falou com firmeza, esperando algum tipo de argumento dela, mas a Granger, simplesmente, concordou com ele.

"Eu não aceitaria nada diferente disso, Malfoy."

"Bem, já que estamos sendo cordiais e pacíficos, eu tenho uma pergunta para você Granger." Draco fechou o livro que estava trabalhando e o colocou de lado. "O que, exatamente, aconteceu naquela noite?"

"Eu... eu vi você pela janela e o segui, para avisar o Hagrid. Quando aquela coisa atacou eu..." Granger fez uma pausa, e desviou o olhar de Draco. "Eu a paralisei e consegui acordar você, e trazê-lo para o castelo."

"Onde você estava? Nós não vimos você." Draco estava olhando para ela, agora observando todo pequeno movimento que fazia. O jeito que seu olhar evitava encará-lo diretamente, a maneira que continuava esticando uma mecha do seu cabelo, o jeito como ela se movia desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Tudo isso, mostrava a ele algo muito importante, ela estava escondendo algo.

"Eu estava invisível." -ela murmurou.

"Como você poderia estar invisível? Feitiços de invisibilidade são muito avançados, mesmo para a sabe-tudo Granger. Você poder ativar uma magia de invisibilidade é tão pouco provável, quanto você ter uma capa de invisibilidade." Draco sorriu para ela, mas descobriu que agora, ela estava, decididamente, não olhando para ele. "Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade?"

"Na..não. Eu não tenho uma." Respondeu, ele pôde observar que não era mentira, mas também, não era toda a verdade Então ele entendeu. Ela não possuía uma, mas alguma outra pessoa sim. Não havia como Weasley ter dinheiro para comprar uma capa dessas, então, ela só poderia ser...

"Potter, a capa pertence ao Potter." Falou para si mesmo e sorriu sozinho. Isso era uma informação, verdadeiramente, interessante. "Mas o que eu, realmente, queria saber é por que você me salvou?"

"Ninguém merece morrer daquele jeito." Ela murmurou recomeçando a ler o pergaminho.

Draco esticou o braço retirando o pergaminho das mãos dela. Ela olhou com raiva para ele, e seus olhos se encontraram. "Nem mesmo eu Granger?"

"Não, nem mesmo você Malfoy." Os olhos castanhos olhavam fixamente para ele. Draco sentiu que ela poderia ser extremamente perigosa, se ficasse com raiva o suficiente. Ela esticou-se pela mesa, para pegar o pergaminho de volta, e ele segurou seu braço. "Me solta Malfoy!" Ela gritou tentando livrar-se dele.

"Por que você não contou a verdade para ninguém? Por que você não me entregou?" Debruçou-se sobre a mesa em direção a ela. Esta pergunta estava em sua mente desde aquele dia. Draco não queria que ela tivesse qualquer controle sobre ele. Precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido, para que ela decidisse protegê-lo.

"Eu não quis contar, foi só isso, agora me deixe em paz." Ela lutou furiosamente contra ele, mas Draco não a soltou. Sabia que se a soltasse, ela iria sair correndo da sala. Apesar disso, estava segurando seu o braço de maneira mais gentil agora do que quando havia feito o mesmo na ala hospitalar, uma parte dele não queria vê-la ferida novamente.

"Eu não acredito em você. Eu sei que você e sua trupe de heróis fariam qualquer coisa para me ver expulso de Hogwarts. O que poderia fazer você mudar de idéia?" Levantando, aproximou-se dela, seus rostos a apenas alguns milímetros um do outro. Fitou diretamente seus olhos tentando encontrar uma resposta. Foi quando a encontrou, culpa. "Você se sente culpada?" Perguntou surpreso. Por que diabos, ela se sentiria culpada?

Granger pareceu perder toda força, e mais uma vez, pareceu muito cansada. Parou de lutar contra ele. "Eu... eu ia deixar você lá." Os olhos de Draco perderam toda expressão. "Eu ia deixar você morrer. Eu virei as costas, ia correr, mas eu não sou assim. Eu não sei qual parte de mim queria ver você morto. Mas ninguém merece morrer." A voz dela foi ficando mais fraca, e no final era somente um sussurro.

Estava olhando para ele com uma expressão que o deixou perplexo. Os olhos dela pediam perdão. Parecia estar muito próxima de chorar. Esta não era a Sangue Ruim Granger, com a qual ele estava acostumado. Ela, repentinamente, pareceu compreender o quão próximos eles estavam e se afastou. Ele a soltou e ela sentou-se. Draco, apenas se sentou, e ficou a fitando. Não sabia, exatamente, como lidar com aquele momento, era mais fácil, quando eles estavam trocando insultos. Mas antes que o silêncio ficasse muito opressivo, ela começou a arrumar sua mochila, guardou a sua chave no bolso e andou para a porta. Apenas olhou rapidamente para Draco, antes de sair apressada. Draco levantou-se e andou até a porta da sala. De onde estava, pôde ver os cabelos dela se movendo pela porta principal para fora da biblioteca.

"Agora." -ele murmurou para si mesmo "Isso foi interessante."


	7. Capítulo VII Confissões de Inocência

**Capítulo 7: Confissões de inocência**

Hermione encostou-se em uma parede e respirou fundo. "Por que eu falei aquilo para ele?" Se perguntou. Quando Malfoy a fitou, com aqueles olhos cinzas, que pareciam escurecer dependendo do que ele sentia, ela não foi capaz de mentir. Falou para ele o que não havia confessado a mais ninguém: quase o abandonara para morrer, e isso ao seu ver, apenas os feiticeiros mais malignos fariam. E Malfoy agora sabia.

Hermione deixou sua mochila cair no chão e se sentou ao lado dela. Deixou os cabelos caírem sobre seu rosto, abraçou suas pernas, e permitiu-se ficar, descansando nessa posição. Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse por ele. O pouco que tinha conseguido olhar do material na biblioteca, naquela noite, havia sido bastante interessante. Hermione sabia que poderia, facilmente, se deixar perder naquela sala. Ela amava a Aritmancia: havia ordem e estrutura ali. Mas haveria como relaxar, e se deixar levar pelo estudo, com Malfoy olhando para ela o tempo todo? Pensar nele a deixava furiosa, aquele jeito de desprezo, aquele sorriso malicioso. Tudo que ele fazia era causar problemas.

"E ele acha que é bonito só porque os olhos dele brilham de vez em quando." Hermione parou ante esse pensamento "O que eu estou pensando? Se os olhos dele brilham é porque deve estar formando idéias malignas."

"Hermione? O que você está fazendo?"

Levou um susto ao observar Dino Thomas em pé, olhando para ela.

"Oi Dino" -disse sorrindo para ele.

"Você está bem Hermione?" Dino, visivelmente, estava preocupado de ter encontrado ela naquele corredor escuro.

"Eu estou bem, só estou pensando em quanto eu odeio o Malfoy." Ela olhava para frente, sem se fixar em nada em especial.

"Que bom, eu pensei que algo importante estava preocupando você." Dino abriu um sorriso amplo. "Eu ficaria preocupado se descobrisse que você não odeia o Malfoy."

Hermione sentiu-se relaxar, e aceitou a mão que Dino lhe estendia, para que se levantasse. Ele facilmente a ajudou a ficar de pé.

Andaram de volta à Sala Comunal da Grifinória juntos. Enquanto caminhavam despreocupados, Hermione falou sem parar o que ela e Malfoy estavam fazendo na biblioteca, e sobre a sala em que agora, estavam estudando. Quando entrou na parte Grifinória do castelo, Hermione já havia conseguido fazer o rosto dele desaparecer, completamente, de seus pensamentos. Sempre considerou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória como um lugar calmo e aconchegante, exceto quando era utilizado como zona de testes, para algumas das novas invenções dos Gêmeos Weasley. O treino de Quadribol, daquela noite, havia acabado de terminar, pois encontrou todo o time da Grifinória na entrada da sala, cobertos de lama da cabeça aos pés, discutindo estratégias. Hermione acenou para Harry e Ron, bocejou e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Lilá e Parvati conversavam baixinho trocando sorrisos felizes, com um livro aberto, entre elas, intitulado: 'Quiromancia do Amor'. Hermione esfregou os olhos, colocou seus livros embaixo da cama, vestiu seu pijama e engatinhou agradecida para a cama. Seu último pensamento, antes que o sono se apoderasse dela, foi "Eu odeio Draco Malfoy".

"Vamos lá Hermione, quanto tempo leva para comer um prato de cereais?" Ron estava impaciente mexendo com o garfo em seu prato.

"É sábado. Eu não estou com muita pressa." Hermione falou, enquanto enchia, novamente, seu copo de suco. No momento em que terminou, uma revoada de corujas entrou pelas janelas. Como sempre, uma coruja marrom parou em frente a Hermione, para lhe deixar uma cópia do Profeta Diário. Mas antes que a primeira pudesse partir, outra pousou ao seu lado. Essa sendo maior do que a outra, e de uma cor mais cinzenta. Uma carta estava amarrada em sua pata, que ela estendeu por sobre o prato de Hermione.

"De quem é a carta Hermione?" Harry perguntou, enquanto observava Edwiges, que veio até ele depositar uma nota de Hagrid em seu colo.

Hermione virou-se para ele, a tempo de perceber uma coruja entregando uma carta para Malfoy, na mesa da Sonserina. "É de Victor." -respondeu.

O rosto de Ron mudou de cor com a menção do nome do jogador de Quadribol. "Por que esse imbecil ainda fica te mandando cartas? Eu pensei que você tinha dito a ele que queria apenas amizade."

"Eu disse a ele que queria que fôssemos amigos. E nós somos amigos. E por sermos amigos, é que ele me manda cartas. Por Deus Ron, eu pensei que você já tinha superado isso." Hermione guardou a carta em sua mochila, para ler mais tarde. Não havia motivo para agoniar Ron, ainda mais, lendo a carta aqui.

"Vocês dois já terminaram? Hagrid quer falar conosco." Harry informou, enquanto Edwiges voava para fora da sala junto com as outras corujas. Ron virou-se para Hermione afim de ver se ela já terminara de comer.

"Vocês dois podem ir, eu vou para a biblioteca." Falou, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um pedaço de torrada.

"A biblioteca? Hermione, é final de semana." Ron falou com um rosto aborrecido.

"Eu quero ir agora, para poder evitar o Malfoy." Ela disse.

"Como você sabe que Malfoy não vai estar lá?" Ron perguntou.

"Eu sei que ele não vai estar lá, porque você e o Harry estavam reclamando, a poucos minutos, como não podem treinar Quadribol, porque a Sonserina reservou o campo. Ele é o apanhador deles, caso vocês tenham esquecido." Tomou outro gole de suco, e afastou o prato de cereais.

"Nos vemos no almoço então, eu suponho." Harry falou, enquanto ele e Ron se levantavam. "E cuidado com o Malfoy!" Advertiu com um sorriso.

Hermione sentou na sala da biblioteca. Tinha aberto diversas caixas naquela manhã. Cada uma parecia conter tabelas e pergaminhos de diferentes anos. Alguns poucos continham frágeis livros de magia. Catalogou esses por um bom tempo, antes, de finalmente escolher um e começar a trabalhar. De vez em quando, levantava-se e olhava pela janela, de onde podia vislumbrar o campo de Quadribol. Olhando para seu relógio, Hermione decidiu certificar-se que Malfoy ainda estava no campo de Quadribol. E realmente, pôde visualizar diversas figuras voando em vassouras. E uma delas, podia ser identificada, como possuindo a cor do cabelo que distinguia Malfoy em uma multidão. Hermione parou um momento para olhar a cena. Tinha que admitir, Malfoy era um apanhador decente, inferior ao Harry é claro, mas bom, o suficiente para não ter precisado comprar seu lugar no time.

Hermione abriu a janela e sentou-se novamente. Abriu um pergaminho, e descobriu que não era tão interessante quanto os outros haviam sido. Esse lidava mais com Adivinhação, do que com Aritmancia. Hermione bocejou, puxou sua pena sentando-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona, que havia tirado de perto da lareira para substituir a cadeira. Infelizmente, estava um pouco mais confortável do que deveria, e nem percebeu, quando a pena caiu de sua mão, e sua cabeça foi repousar em seus braços estendidos sobre mesa.

"Granger..."

Hermione ouviu uma voz baixa e distante. Houve um breve toque no seu rosto e a voz soou de novo.

"Granger."

Hermione respirou um pouco mais profundamente se perguntando por que Lilá e Parvati não podiam manter as vozes baixas no dormitório. Sentiu uma respiração próxima a seu rosto, levantou a mão para acariciar seu gato, mas ao invés de pêlo, encontrou a pele macia de um rosto. A voz que agora parecia estar mais clara, na medida em que ela acordava, repetiu de novo.

"Granger."

Suas mãos ainda estavam pressionadas contra a superfície macia, que não era de Bichento. Hermione piscou e abriu os olhos retirando sua mão, rapidamente, como se estivesse queimando, soltou um breve grito de surpresa. Sua mão havia estado repousando no rosto de Malfoy. Ele estava ajoelhado próximo a ela, apenas alguns milímetros de sua face. Hermione jogou-se para trás assustada, com tanta força, que a poltrona caiu. Só teve alguns momentos para entender o que estava acontecendo, antes que Malfoy segurasse os braços da poltrona, parando e a queda a colocando de volta na posição normal. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas escorregou, e caiu de joelhos.

"Você é bastante desajeitada Granger. Me diga, isso é por que você é uma Sangue Ruim, ou é por que você é da Grifinória?" Ele deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos na sua direção.

"Pensei que tínhamos uma trégua Malfoy." Hermione falou enquanto se levantava.

"E, eu por acaso, usei alguma azaração em você?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Hermione olhou em volta examinando os livros e a sala à procura de algum sinal de magia, mas não havia nada.

"Precisei de toda minha força de vontade para não jogar uma maldição em você, é claro, mas eu mantenho minhas promessas. Eu sou um Malfoy, lembre-se." Ele andou para o outro lado da mesa e se sentou.

"E isso quer dizer muita coisa. Comensais da morte não são conhecidos por falar a verdade, não é?"

Hermione ajeitou sua cadeira e começou a colocar seus pertences na mochila. Seu rosto estava lívido, sentia-se embaraçada por Malfoy tê-la encontrado dormindo.

"Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte." Malfoy disse de forma séria. Sua voz estava tão firme, que Hermione o olhou com surpresa. Pôde sentir em sua voz uma estranha resolução, e ele tinha um olhar distante, enquanto falava isso.

"Mas o seu pai..." Hermione foi interrompida, quando Malfoy levantou-se gritando com ela.

"Eu nunca lhe falei nada sobre o meu pai. Será que vocês, com complexo de heróis, não foram ensinados a não julgar alguém pelos seus parentes?" Estava parado em frente à ela, nenhum traço de ironia, ou contentamento em sua voz.

"Eu nunca julguei você pelos seus parentes. Minha opinião a seu respeito, vem do que eu vi você fazer até hoje, seu imbecil egoísta!" Hermione olhou diretamente para os olhos dele.

"Retire o que disse Sangue Ruim!" Malfoy parecia selvagem durante o tempo em que falava. Seus olhos pareceram escurecer, enquanto eles se fitavam.

"Nunca!" Hermione o olhou fixamente, e antes que perdesse o controle, pegou sua mochila dirigindo-se para a porta. Mas antes de sair, parou e voltou-se para observá-lo, uma expressão intrigada no rosto. "Você, realmente, não é um Comensal da Morte?"

Ele olhou silenciosamente para ela, e como nenhuma resposta veio de imediato, ela imaginou que não iria receber uma. Mas quando se virou para sair, Hermione ouviu a voz dele, vindo de algum lugar, dentro da sala, atrás dela.

"Não Granger, eu não sou."

Nota do tradutor: terminei hoje de traduzir o último capítulo da história. Mas os capítulos ainda tem que ser revisados e "betados". Isso é importante, porque a minha tradução acaba saindo com muitos erros de digitação e ortografia (mais do que eu gostaria de mencionar), além do próprio estilo. Se comparar minha tradução "bruta" com o texto depois de revisado a diferença é enorme (eu já mencionei que eu adoro a Cuca).

Vou postar a história na medida do possível, mas devo diminuir o rítimo para uns dois capítulos por semana depois que chegar em um certo ponto.

Ate a próxima.


	8. Capítulo VIII A carta do Pai

**Capítulo 8: A carta do pai**

Draco amassou a carta de Lúcio levantando-se furioso da mesa. Diversos Sonserinos o olhavam enquanto ajeitava-se para sair do Grande Salão. Sentiu olhos o observarem durante o tempo em que saia pela porta, e recusou-se a virar, para ver se alguns desses olhares eram castanhos. Ele não queria encontrar os olhos dela nesse momento.

Saiu pelo portão principal. Uma vez fora do castelo, retirou a carta amassada do seu bolso, e começou a rasgá-la furiosamente. Depois jogou os pedaços, de papel, ao vento. Observou enquanto eles eram levados, pela brisa, em direção ao lago. Draco sabia que teria que responder a essa carta. Não importava o quanto ele não gostasse de Lúcio, sabia que não podia mais ignorar suas cartas, ou suas ordens. Deveria encontrar-se com ele em Hogsmead, no dia da festa de Haloween. Draco sabia qual era o propósito desse encontro, Lúcio ainda estava tentando convencê-lo a se tornar um Comensal da Morte, tentando forçá-lo a seguir seus passos. Às vezes, acabava se perguntando, por que, simplesmente, não parava de lutar e concordava. Todos já o consideravam um Comensal da Morte mesmo. "Exceto por Granger" ele pensou, ela parecia ter acreditado nele. Draco não conseguia entender, porque era importante para ela saber que ele não era um Comensal da Morte. Mas, observou que para ela, isso era importante. Surpreendeu-se no dia em que a encontrou dormindo na sala, seus cabelos escorrendo pelo rosto. Pensara que os cabelos dela, não eram tão desgrenhados, quanto ele recordava. Draco olhou para o lago lembrando-se daquela manhã na biblioteca, por um momento, chegou a pensar que ela era quase bonita.

"Sabe-tudo Granger bonita?" Deu uma risada de desprezo ante esse pensamento, mas isso não conseguiu eliminar todas as suas dúvidas.

Draco voltou-se para retornar à escola. Podia ver que diversos estudantes tinham acabado de sair para os jardins. Chegando mais perto, visualizou Potter e Weasley carregando suas vassouras, com a Granger entre eles. Os três conversavam animadamente.

"Maldita Sangue Ruim." Murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos seguiam o trio, em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

Apesar de Draco ir diariamente para a biblioteca, seus encontros com a Granger haviam tornado-se raros. O tempo que passavam juntos limitava-se a alguns minutos juntos na biblioteca, para discutir o relatório de progresso, que deviam fazer semanalmente. E nas aulas de Aritmancia, onde não falavam um com o outro. Draco, finalmente, havia entendido: a Granger estava o evitando. Ele a via em Poções e em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas nessas aulas estava, constantemente, acompanhada pelo Potter e pelo Weasley. Não podia, nem ao menos, provocá-la direito com os dois por perto. Quando ele fazia algum comentário a respeito dela, Granger apenas afastava-se, e deixava que os seus poderosos protetores tomassem conta da situação.

"E quem é ela pra me evitar? Ela é uma Sangue Ruim!" Draco olhou para o campo de Quadribol e viu Potter, juntamente com o Weasley, levantarem vôo em suas vassouras. Observou de onde estava, quando os dois amigos soltaram um Pomo de Ouro de dentro de uma caixa e começaram a caçá-lo.

Draco entrou pelas portas do castelo dirigindo-se para a ala da Sonserina. Em uma das paredes, encontrou uma nota informando que a primeira partida de Quadribol, da temporada, iria acontecer entre Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa, no sábado.

"Eu poderia não ir ao jogo e ir para a biblioteca. Granger estaria lá, ela espera que eu vá assistir ao jogo." Murmurou baixinho enquanto olhava para a nota. Não sabia porque queria vê-la. Tentou se convencer que era apenas porque queria checar o trabalho dela. Metade da sua nota de Aritmancia dependia dela. Mas havia essa dúvida no fundo da sua mente, como se houvesse uma outra razão, para querer vê-la. Como se quisesse realmente ver a Granger, como se, na verdade, sentisse sua falta. Mas Draco logo desfez esses pensamentos, eram ridículos. Embora começasse a querer que o tempo passasse mais rápido, e que o sábado chegasse logo.

Draco teve que abrir caminho por ondas de estudantes que estavam saindo do castelo, indo assistir ao jogo. Não tinha mudado de idéia quanto ir à biblioteca, embora, quase se sentisse culpado por não ir ao campo. Necessitava se preparar para o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa, precisava se acostumar com o jeito como o substituto de Cedrico Diggory jogava. Mas tinha poucas dúvidas de que seriam adversários fáceis. Draco era muito orgulhoso de suas habilidades em Quadribol, ficava furioso com Potter, que sempre encontrava uma forma de superá-lo. Parou enquanto um grupo grande de Grifinórios passava por ele, a caminho do campo, Potter e Weasley entre eles. Ficou satisfeito, quando observou, que a Granger não estava junto com os dois.

A biblioteca estava vazia quando Draco entrou. Até mesmo Madame Pince parecia ausente. Andou por entre as estantes, gostando do silêncio. Ficou contente ao perceber que a porta para sala deles estava aberta. Draco sabia que a Granger era tão cuidadosa quanto ele, com aquela sala. Não se surpreenderia se soubesse que ela voltava ali, de vez em quando, para se certificar que a porta estava fechada, pois ele fazia a mesma coisa. Granger jamais deixaria a porta aberta, a menos que, estivesse lá dentro. Draco e Granger sabiam que os escritos de O´Leary eram muito valiosos, mesmo que ninguém mais parecesse entender a beleza dos manuscritos antigos.

Silenciosamente ele entrou e olhou para a sala. Granger estava sentada na poltrona, que parecia gostar tanto, de costas para a porta. Havia diversos livros em torno dela, mas nenhum aberto, ela parecia absorvida lendo uma carta. Ficando atrás da poltrona, Draco olhou por sobre seus os ombros. Dando uma rápida olhada para a carta, ficou surpreso com a assinatura: Victor.

"Não pode ser..., Victor Krum?" Pensou.

Sempre imaginara que Krum estivesse usando a Granger para incomodar Potter durante o torneio. "Como alguém poderia se interessa por aquela garota dentuça e sabe-tudo? Bem, ela não podia mais ser considerada dentuça agora que tinha ficado mais velha. E, possivelmente, ser sabe-tudo podia ser considerada uma das suas melhores qualidades. Mas isso, não bastava para manter o interesse de alguém tão famoso quanto Krum." Draco sentiu uma pontada de fúria enquanto olhava para a carta.

"Lendo cartas eu vejo? Algo interessante?" Draco sussurrou no ouvido da Granger. Sua boca estava tão perto da cabeça dela, que pôde sentir seus cabelos se arrepiando.

Granger virou-se rapidamente para encarar seus olhos com uma pontada de medo. "Malfoy! Você nunca ouviu falar em bater antes de entrar?"

"E por que eu deveria? Eu tenho a chave!" Ele puxou uma cadeira sentando-se ao seu lado, sabia que estar tão perto a deixava desconfortável.

"Eu juro, se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou jogar uma maldição em você. Eu não sei qual..., mas eu juro que vou." Os olhos da Granger brilharam com raiva, e Draco não teve a menor dúvida, que ela falava sério.

Decidindo que a melhor estratégia era mudar de assunto Draco pegou a carta da mão dela. "Então, Granger, ainda namorando o famoso Victor Krum?"

"Não, e isso não é da sua conta." Ela pegou a carta de volta.

Draco sentiu alivio com isso, com certeza estava feliz, pois uma das suas celebridades favoritas não estava envolvida com uma Sangue Ruim. "Isso quer dizer então, que o Weasley tem uma chance não é?" Deu um sorriso cínico para Hermione, que o olhava com raiva "Sim, eu tenho certeza, que o Weasley vai ficar contente em saber que Victor está, novamente, disponível para namorar." Draco sabia o quão ridícula essa afirmativa era, mas também havia sido ridículo o jeito que o Weasley agira no ano passado. Draco odiava Potter e seus amigos, mas sempre os mantinha sobre observação, e acabava por ficar sabendo tudo o que se passava com eles.

Draco olhou para Granger esperando pelo bombardeio de insultos, que sabia estar para começar, já preparando seu contra-ataque, mas quando ela abriu a boca, foi para começar a gargalhar. Uma gargalhada pura e simples começou a encher a sala, como se fosse um sino, e, provavelmente, poderia ser ouvida no salão da biblioteca, se houvesse alguém lá embaixo. Draco olhou para ela em um silêncio aturdido. Ele a tinha feito rir! Não um riso de escárnio, ou algo semelhante, mas uma risada feliz e divertida. Mais uma vez, Draco imaginou o que seria ter Hermione Granger como amiga e não inimiga, como seria, ser capaz de usar suas palavras para fazer ela rir e se divertir, ao invés de causar raiva e desprezo. E por um segundo, antes que seus anos de treinamento como membro da família Malfoy, pudessem se apoderar, novamente, da sua consciência, ele achou que essa não era uma má idéia.

"Essa deve ser..." Granger se dissolveu em risos mais uma vez, antes que conseguisse ganhar de volta seu autocontrole, "A coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Não deixe Ron ouvir você!"

"Eu não me importo se ele ouvir. O que o pequeno Weasley poderia fazer comigo? E não é culpa minha, ele ser tão idiota, que nunca reparou o que estava na frente dele, esse tempo todo." Draco sorriu para ela, mas Granger pareceu ficar repentinamente séria.

"O... o que você quis dizer com isso Malfoy?" Granger parecia ter ficado pálida e começou a passar os dedos nervosamente na borda da sua blusa.

"O que eu quis dizer com o que Granger?" Draco não estava mais ouvindo ela, ele tinha ficado, repentinamente, cativado ao reparar que a cintura dela aparecera, enquanto ela mexia na blusa. As roupas que ela usava, geralmente, não permitiam que se observasse direito às curvas do seu corpo. E Draco percebera, pela primeira vez, o corpo dela. Forçou-se a mudar o olhar e fitar seu o rosto. Foi então, que assimilou o que ela estava falando. Não tinha a menor idéia do significado das suas palavras. Olhou para ela de boca aberta levantando-se.

"O que você acha Sangue Ruim, o que você acha que eu queria dizer?" Gritou, satisfeito que ela desviara o olhar. O pequeno momento de paz que tinham alcançado, alguns segundos antes, havia sido, completamente, desfeito. Pegou um livro qualquer de cima da mesa, tentando dar alguma razão para sua chegada inesperada, e então saiu da sala, deixando Granger para trás, olhando perplexa para o chão.

Draco ajeitou sua capa nos ombros, enquanto andava por entre a multidão, em direção ao endereço que Lúcio havia lhe dado. Caminhou por diversas ruas lotadas de pessoas até encontrar o que era, provavelmente, a parte mais decrépita de Hogsmead. A casa em ruínas a sua frente era apenas uma entre muitas. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

"Bem vindo jovem Senhor Malfoy." Um homem com roupas simples que Draco nunca tinha visto antes, fez uma reverência e o convidou para entrar na casa. "Vosso Pai o espera no salão, no fim do corredor."

Draco andou vagarosamente pelo corredor em direção a última sala. Tentou absorver quantos detalhes pudesse. O papel de parede era velho e estava saindo em diversos pontos. Haviam alguns poucos vasos pelo local cobertos por uma fina camada de poeira. Esse ambiente não era, definitivamente, o estilo de Lúcio, que prezava pela perfeição dos ambientes onde ficava. Enquanto passava, ouviu vozes vindas de uma porta a sua esquerda, como se diversos homens murmurassem entre si. Draco teve um pressentimento ruim, sabia que nada de bom poderia sair desse encontro. A porta no final do corredor abriu-se antes que ele chegasse nela, e Draco viu a figura gélida de seu pai.

"Entre Draco." Lúcio disse em um tom de voz baixo, que usava para fazer Draco tremer.

Draco não mostrou qualquer emoção, enquanto entrava na sala. Ficou em pé observando o ambiente ao seu redor. Esta sala era muito diferente do resta casa, era limpa, e a tapeçaria, embora velha, parecia muito bem cuidada. Lúcio fez um sinal para Draco sentar, mas ele fez uma negativa com a cabeça, e fez a pergunta cuja resposta já sabia.

"O que você quer Lúcio?" Draco perguntou de forma fria, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu pai.

"Será que um pai não pode se interessar por seu filho?" Lúcio não fez o menor esforço, para que essas palavras parecessem sinceras. Continuou a usar a voz baixa, que costumava aterrorizar a mãe de Draco. "Eu temo que você possa estar prestes a cometer um grave erro, e Draco, eu quero enfatizar o quão grave esse erro pode ser."

Draco não deixou que Lúcio percebesse qualquer reação a essas palavras, sabia que devia permanecer calmo e silencioso.

Lúcio suspirou puxando sua varinha, "Draco, meu filho, eu iria preferir que essa nossa conversa fosse simples e indolor. Você seria de enorme valia para nossa causa, sua posição como um estudante de Hogwarts, torna você vital para os planos do nosso Lorde."

"Crabbe e Goyle também estão lá, Lúcio, tenho certeza, que eles ficariam muito feliz de juntarem-se ao seu grupo." Draco sentiu sua calma esvaindo-se, ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de medo começava a percorrer sua espinha.

"Nosso Lorde não se importa com Crabbe e Goyle, ele quer você! E eu não tolerarei que você atrase os planos dele, por não ter certeza de suas lealdades. Se eu tiver que lembrá-lo tudo que você me deve, então, eu o farei lembrar." Lúcio pôs-se de pé de frente pra Draco, a varinha, casualmente, firme em sua mão.

Draco ficou de cabeça erguida tentando não demonstrar seu medo. Olhou para a varinha, por um mero momento, e esse foi seu erro. Lúcio sorriu de forma cruel para seu filho, e então em uma voz baixa, falou uma maldição que Draco já havia visto ser usada antes, mas nunca tinha sentido seus efeitos.

"Crucio"

A dor foi imensa, Draco pode sentir uma luz brilhante e quente atravessar sua pele, queimando cada centímetro do seu corpo, secando suas veias e fazendo sua mente gritar em agonia. Caiu de joelhos forçando-se a não gritar. Seus ouvidos estavam estourando, como se houvessem mil tambores batendo neles ao mesmo tempo. Assim, não ouviu a maldição ser repetida de novo, e de novo, na medida em que Lúcio continuava a usá-la nele. Draco sabia apenas que cada parte de seu corpo doía, sentia como se cada pêlo do seu corpo estivesse sendo arrancado. Sua pele parecia estar queimando, podia senti-la derreter e cair no chão. Draco estava tentando, com toda sua força, não gritar, não fazer qualquer barulho, não deixar Lúcio ganhar. Mas um som começou a se formar no fundo da sua garganta, e lentamente ganhar força até que ele, finalmente, não pôde mais suportar e deixou sair um grito de derrota. A dor derrepente sumiu.

"Abra os olhos filho."

Draco abriu seus olhos para encarar o rosto de seu pai. A varinha ainda segura em sua mão apontando, casualmente, para Draco. Sem a dor, pôde sentir as lágrimas que tinham sido forçadas de seus olhos durante a agonia. Respirou profundamente, tentando ficar em pé, mas sentia-se tão fraco, que mal conseguia se mover.

"Draco, você vai se juntar a nós." Não era um pedido. Lúcio não esperava mais qualquer argumento de seu filho. E Draco se viu concordando com ele.

"Sim." Sussurrou, mas Lúcio, ainda mantinha sua varinha erguida, observando ele. "Sim, Pai." A voz soando seca e dolorida em sua garganta.

Draco não se moveu, continuou deitado no chão, seus joelhos encostados no queixo. Lúcio virou-se saindo da sala, sem sequer olhar para trás. Draco fechou seus olhos novamente. Seu pai vencera. Havia sido derrotado. Sentia a raiva aumentar dentro dele, mas estava muito exausto para se mover. Era inútil lutar, sabia que Voldemort era muito poderoso. Ao menos, dessa forma, ele estaria no lado vencedor. Não teria que aturar tipos como Potter e seu grupo nunca mais. Visualizou o rosto de Lúcio em sua mente e o odiou mais do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse odiado em sua vida. Foi então, que outra face surgiu em seu pensamento, uma que ele não odiava. Olhos castanhos rindo de algo que ele havia dito. Olhos que acreditaram nele, quando disse que não era um Comensal da Morte.

Draco segurou-se na poltrona mais próxima e se levantou. Ficando em pé olhou desorientado em volta. Havia uma janela em uma das paredes. Andou trôpego até ela tropeçando em uma mesa. Levantou-se novamente, ouviu passos no corredor. Draco forçou a janela, que se abriu. Brevemente sentiu o ar gélido vindo lá de fora. Sentia que estava muito fraco para escalar a janela, então simplesmente, jogou-se por ela. Levantou e se escorou na parede da casa, começando a andar sem rumo, tão rápido, quanto podia pelas ruas desertas. Quando dobrou uma esquina, pôde ouvir vozes alegres vindo em sua direção. Escondeu-se em um beco, para esperar que passassem.

Potter, Weasley e Granger estavam descendo a rua, sem noção do perigo que os esperava, apenas a algumas ruas dali. Potter parou virando-se para o beco.

"Porque você está escondido ai no escuro Malfoy?" Perguntou de forma fria. Draco sentiu-se irritado, quando tanto Potter, quanto Weasley, deram um passo à frente, impedindo que ele pudesse ver a Granger.

"Estou dando um passeio Potter, o que lhe parece?" Draco retrucou, desejando que eles fossem embora. "Você devia tomar cuidado Potter, vai levar seus amigos direto para o perigo se não se cuidar." Sabia que Lúcio e seus parceiros ficariam muito interessados, em encontrar o fabuloso Harry Potter em uma rua deserta. Não que Draco se importasse com o que aconteceria com Potter, mas a Granger não tinha feito nada de errado. Não era culpa dela ser uma Sangue Ruim.

Mas Potter não parecia estar entendendo a deixa para ir embora. Draco pôde ver, que Potter estava dividido entre dois grandes desejos, um que queria, desesperadamente, partir Draco ao meio, e outro que preferia, simplesmente, evitá-lo o máximo possível.

"Vamos lá Potter." Draco deu um sorriso cínico para ele, a Granger olhava por detrás do Weasley, na sua direção. Ela parecia preocupada. Draco afastou-se, ainda mais, para dentro da sombra do beco. "Por que você não leva essa sua, estúpida namorada, Sangue Ruim, para ajudar o Weasley a encontrar uma nova casa? Eu vi alguns lugares adoráveis mais abaixo, algumas casas até têm teto, o que estaria dentro dos recursos financeiros da família dele."

Weasley moveu-se em direção a Draco, mas Potter segurou seu braço, falando alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Eles lhe deram olhares frios, e desapareceram rua abaixo. Draco deixou sair um suspiro exausto, escorando-se em uma parede. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e sua força sumir, caiu no chão sujo do beco. Ouviu passos se aproximando, e soube que estava acabado. Não tinha mais como escapar de Lúcio.

"Malfoy?"

Draco abriu os olhos surpreso quando reconheceu a voz. Granger estava parada na entrada do beco. Correu até ele preocupada.

"Eu lhe disse para ir embora! Eu não preciso de você." Falou com raiva tentando não mostrar o prazer que sentia por ela ter voltado e estar ali ao seu lado. Ela colocou uma mão em seu ombro, e outra em seu peito.

"Malfoy..." Começou, mas Draco colocou um dedo na frente de sua boca, em sinal de silêncio. Ele forçou seus ouvidos tentando ouvir, havia alguém vindo. Olhou para Granger, sabia o que iria acontecer se a encontrassem ali. Segurando em uma parede forçou-se a levantar. Granger parecia querer falar alguma coisa, ele a segurou com força, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a boca dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para o canto mais escuro do beco.

"Uma vez na sua vida Granger, fique calada." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Draco pensou que ela iria reclamar, mas ao invés disso, ficou parada e em silêncio. Havia a puxado para perto, pois não achava que conseguiria manter-se em pé sem o seu apoio, mas também, havia uma pequena parte dele, que queria, desesperadamente, abraçá-la e protegê-la. Ouviam passos insistentes. De onde estavam, visualizaram Lúcio parar e olhar para o beco.

"Ele tem que estar próximo Goyle, olhe dentro do beco." Lúcio comandou para uma figura grande e forte, que começou a andar em direção a eles. Draco o reconheceu como o pai de seu colega de Hogwarts. "Eu não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho, ele herdou essa rebeldia da mãe. Foi difícil quebrá-la também."

Draco sentiu a Granger tremer, a abraçou com mais força. Olharam, petrificados, enquanto Goyle aproximava-se mais. Pôde sentir a mão da Granger descer e pegar sua varinha, mas Goyle tinha parado antes de chegar ao fim do beco, outra pessoa juntara-se a Lúcio.

"Dumbledore sabe que estamos aqui, temos que deixar Hogsmeade." A nova figura disse. "Não se preocupe Lúcio, nós sabemos onde encontrar seu filho. Ele não tem mais nenhum lugar para ir, exceto Hogwarts."

Lúcio concordou com um olhar derrotado, virou-se para os outros dois homens, e eles desapareceram.

Draco continuou parado por mais alguns momentos; não querendo se mover, por medo de que aquilo pudesse ser um truque. Que eles estivessem esperando que ele se movesse. Mas, finalmente, soltou a Granger, que deu um passo para longe dele. Draco continuou encostado na parede muito cansado para se mover. Olhou para Granger, ela parecia apavorada. Imaginou que ela iria se virar e sair correndo dali, mas ao invés disso, jogou os braços sobre os ombros dele lhe dando um abraço com toda sua força.

"Você está bem Malfoy? O que eles queriam com você?" Perguntou suavemente, afastando o rosto, para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Mas não era distante o suficiente para Draco, que havia derrepente notado, o quão próximo eles estavam, e começou a sentir-se desconfortável com isso.

"Eu estou bem Granger." Disse gentilmente a afastando dele. Ela não disse nada, apenas colocou o braço por sobre os ombros dele, e começou a ajudá-lo a andar para fora do beco.

"Vamos, eu o ajudo a voltar." Ela falou e ele se escorou nela.

"As pessoas vão ver." Disse enquanto ela começava a retirá-lo do beco. "E eu não preciso de ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim."

Granger, imediatamente, removeu o braço dos ombros dele. Sem seu apoio Draco caiu pesadamente no chão. Voltou-se olhando para ele, seus olhos faiscando.

"Olha Malfoy, quase todo mundo já voltou para o castelo à uma hora dessas, as festividades vão começar daqui a pouco, ninguém vai perceber que você está recebendo ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim. Então, por favor, quer parar de ser um imbecil por alguns minutos." Ela estendeu a mão para ele, que, com grande relutância, aceitou.

Granger procurou em sua mochila e encontrou um saco de doces comprado recentemente. Depois de mais algum tempo, encontrou uma barra de chocolate dentro do saco.

"Coma um pouco disso." Falou quebrando a barra em dois, e lhe dando uma parte.

"Você sabe, Lúcio não é um Dementador." Falou para ela, enquanto olhava com suspeita para o chocolate.

"Eu sei disso, mas tem muito açúcar ai. Você vai se sentir melhor se comer alguma coisa." Ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o saco de doces dentro da mochila.

Caminharam lentamente para fora da cidade e de volta para a Escola. Draco tinha que admitir que se sentia melhor agora. O sol estava se pondo, havia um leve brilho vermelho em torno deles. Não precisava mais ficar apoiado nela, o que o deixava mais aliviado. Sentia-se desconfortável quando ela estava tão próxima. Ela não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o que tinha acontecido, e ele achou o silêncio dela, estranhamente, reconfortante.

Havia muitas luzes acesas no castelo, os dois tiveram que passar por muitas cabeças de abóbora no caminho para o Grande Salão. Uma multidão de vozes eram ouvidas do outro lado das portas para o salão. Pararam em frente a elas, antes de entrar, para se juntar à festa. Draco se virou para olhar para a Granger que tinha feito o mesmo movimento.

"Sabe Granger." Disse calmamente: "Você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava."

No rosto de Hermione apareceu um sorriso quase imperceptível. "Obrigada, eu acho. Você também não é tão ruim assim, Malfoy." Ela entrou no Grande Salão, para se juntar com Potter e Weasley, deixando Draco parado na entrada. Ele pensou, que apesar de tudo que havia acontecido hoje, o dia não tinha sido tão ruim assim.


	9. Capítulo IX O Campo de Quadribol

**Capítulo 9: O campo de Quadribol**

"Eu não acredito que você voltou para ajudar o Malfoy! Hagrid tem razão, você enlouqueceu!"

Hermione deu a Ron um olhar irritado por cima da lição de Poções, que eles estavam trabalhando, a qual estava espalhada pela mesa da sala comum da Grifinória.

"Eu nem sei porque eu te contei isso Ron. Você sempre faz uma tempestade em copo d´água. Malfoy não é tão ruim assim." Ela desviou o olhar, quando Ron a olhou do mesmo jeito que a olharia se ela aparecesse com duas cabeças.

"Não tão ruim? Malfoy... não é tão ruim?" Ele se levantou da mesa e colocou a mão na testa de Hermione. "Bem, parece que você não está com febre, mas, eu ainda acho, que você deveria ir se consultar no hospital."

"Ron!" Hermione removeu a mão dele. "Não há nada de errado comigo! Tudo que eu disse foi que ele não era tão ruim. Você está sendo absolutamente ridículo. Harry, por favor, diga pro Ron que ele está sendo ridículo."

Harry olhou para os dois com uma expressão que, claramente, dizia que ele preferia ficar fora dessa discussão. "Hermione, eu tenho que concordar com o Ron dessa vez. É do Malfoy que estamos falando. Dizer que Malfoy não é tão ruim é o mesmo que dizer que cascavéis são bichinhos fofinhos e engraçadinhos."

"Eu não acredito em vocês dois. Tudo que eu disse é que Malfoy não é tão ruim, e vocês acham que eu deveria ser trancada em um hospício." Hermione pôde sentir que estava ficando com raiva, um latejar começou na sua cabeça, e ela sabia que teria uma dor de cabeça horrível se esta situação se tornasse uma briga ainda maior.

"Talvez essa não seja uma má idéia Hermione. É óbvio que ele está fazendo algo com você. Eu achava que você fosse esperta o suficiente para lidar com ele, mas parece que esperteza não ajuda nada quando falta bom senso." Ron falou isso e se virou para Harry procurando apoio, mas Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, percebeu que seu amigo tinha ido longe demais dessa vez.

Hermione deu um olhar sombrio para Ron e rapidamente começou a guardar seus livros.

"Hermione." Ron tentou chamar sua atenção. "Hermione, eu não quis dizer isso. De verdade, vamos lá Hermione, não vá, ainda temos mais trabalhos para completar." Ele tentou segurar o braço dela, mas Hermione o afastou.

"Faço sozinho Ron, ou melhor, encontre alguém de bom senso para fazer com você." E com passos firmes ela foi embora na direção do dormitório feminino.

"Sabe Ron, eu posso estar enganado, mas quando se está preocupado com uma amiga, não é de bom tom insultá-la também." Harry falou enquanto voltava sua atenção para seu dever de casa.

"Eu não posso evitar, parece que ela se tornou a fã número um do Malfoy!" Ron murmurou, mas em um tom arrependido.

Ao chegar no dormitório, Hermione jogou sua mochila no chão, atirou-se na cama e fechou as cortinas em torno dela.

"Como ele ousa? Ele está sendo ridículo, ambos estão sendo ridículos. Eu, simplesmente, disse que Malfoy não é tão ruim assim. Não estou dizendo que ele é um cara legal, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ele não é a pior escória da terra." Murmurou sozinha.

Desde o incidente em Hogsmeade, Hermione tinha parado de evitar a biblioteca quando achava que ele estaria lá. Embora eles não fossem exatamente amigos, os insultos que eles continuavam trocando tinham se tornado menos venenosos, e mais próximos das brincadeiras que dois amigos fariam um com o outro.

Hermione rolou para o outro lado olhando para o pano que cobria sua cama, não que gostasse dele. Apenas descobrira que odiava o Malfoy, menos do que costumava odiar. Havia algo nos olhos dele. O jeito como eles brilhavam, ou ficavam mais sombrios dependendo do seu estado de espírito, faziam com que ela se sentisse estranha. Aquele dia em Hogsmead, havia sido estranho também. Ficara muito assustada, quando o pai de Goyle avançou na direção deles. Mas uma parte dela, estava concentrada em outra coisa, e não no perigo, mas na sensação de ter os braços do Malfoy em torno dela. Sentira-se segura, como se Malfoy fosse tentar protegê-la, de tudo e de todos, se fosse preciso. Isso não fazia sentido. Não havia falado para Ron e Harry sobre Lúcio Malfoy e o pai de Goyle. Eles teriam ficado ainda mais preocupados, do que sabendo apenas que ela voltara para ajudar o Malfoy. Naquele dia, falou para seus amigos que voltaria até a loja de doces, para comprar mais chocolate. Quando ela o encontrou sentado, naquele lugar escuro, como uma criança perdida, tudo que queria era confortá-lo. Nunca antes, Hermione pensara em confortar Malfoy, ou que ele fosse digno de receber conforto. Algumas vezes na biblioteca, sentia que eram amigos, mas então Malfoy revertia para seu jeito normal de ser, e tudo voltava a ser como antes. Hermione não entendia, às vezes, ele parecia tão solitário. Deu um largo suspiro, puxou as cobertas até o seu pescoço e decidiu que, realmente, não gostava de Malfoy, não havia jeito no mundo dela gostar de alguém como Malfoy.

"Ei Granger, você já trabalhou com essa caixa aqui?"

Hermione olhou para onde Malfoy estava curvado sobre uma caixa, em um dos cantos da sala.

"Ainda não, por quê?"

"Nada faz sentido nesses livros, é tudo lixo! Livros e mais livros, com nada mais, do que informações sem sentido." Malfoy segurava um velho livro com capa de couro em uma das mãos.

Hermione rapidamente cruzou a sala ajoelhando-se próxima à caixa. "Não pode ser, O´leary tem sido sempre tão meticuloso com tudo, até agora." Puxando um livro começou a folheá-lo. Malfoy tinha razão, esse volume não continha nada, além de números.

"Bem, obviamente, o velho doido, ficou esclerosado, quando escreveu esses aqui." Malfoy parecia irritado que uma caixa inteira só contivesse material inútil.

"Mas, não faz sentido Malfoy, por que ele iria escrever livros inteiros com nada mais do que números?" Hermione colocou o livro no seu colo, tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

"Bem Granger, é Sonserina contra Grifinória este sábado. Nós vamos massacrar seus amigos, você sabe?"

"Claro que sim..." Respondeu sem levantar o olhar. Malfoy a olhou com surpresa observando que ela permaneceu tão concentrada no problema, que não estava mais escutando o que ele falava.

"E Harry Potter é um completo idiota, que não vale um centavo como apanhador." Malfoy falou sorrindo para Hermione.

"Hum..." Concordou, seus olhos castanhos estavam, totalmente, concentrados, enquanto passava a vista nas páginas do livro.

"E você acha que eu sou extremamente bonito, e com certeza, o garoto mais charmoso de toda a escola." -continuou.

"O quê?" Hermione perguntou rápido, virando-se para olhá-lo.

"Nada não, só me perguntando se você vai ao jogo de Quadribol no sábado." Malfoy falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

"Claro que vou, eu tenho que apoiar a minha Casa, sem mencionar Ron e Harry."

"Mas é claro, porque o fabuloso Harry Potter não tem admiradores o suficiente! Por que vocês não começam logo um fã clube para o seu namoradinho? Espera ai, não é o Weasley o dono do seu coração? Eu nunca lembro." Malfoy a olhou irritado.

Hermione olhou para ele com surpresa, aquele dia tinha sido relativamente tranqüilo até aquele ponto, ela poderia até dizer que tinha sido quase agradável.

"O que há de errado com você Malfoy?"

"Nada, Sangue Ruim, eu só estou cansado de ouvir você ficar falando sobre os adoráveis Potter e Weasley." Malfoy pegou sua mochila de cima da mesa, e saiu furioso da sala, deixando uma Hermione, surpresa, para trás.

"Hermione." Ron sussurrou. Ela continuou olhando para Snape, que escrevia algo no quadro.

"Vamos lá Hermione, eu já pedi desculpas." Ron implorava para ela, que ainda, recusava-se a olhá-lo.

"Por favor Hermione..." Pediu novamente, e dessa vez, Hermione arriscou olhar pelo canto dos olhos. Soube, imediatamente, que era um erro. Ron estava a olhando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, uma expressão melancólica, de um cachorrinho perdido, neles. Levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso leve para ela.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpas aceitas, agora, pare de me olhar desse jeito Ron." Sorriu de volta para ele.

Harry, que estava sentado ao lado dos dois, ficou, visivelmente, mais relaxado. Hermione sabia que ele detestava, quando ela e o Ron ficavam sem se falar. Hermione voltou sua atenção para Snape, e começou a copiar quais ingredientes eram necessários para a poção que estavam estudando. Hoje deveriam preparar uma poção de voracidade. Não era algo tão fácil de controlar como a magia do mesmo nome, o que era, provavelmente, a razão do Snape passar para que eles fizessem.

"Quantos olhos de besouro nós precisamos mesmo?" Harry perguntou, enquanto procuravam em uma pequena pilha.

Hermione procurou na lista em que anotara. "Precisamos de cinco."

"Eu acho que coloquei muitos" Ron disse olhando pensativamente sobre a sua pilha. Olhou, rapidamente, para Harry que pegou um dos besouros e o atirou na nuca de Crabbe, do outro lado da sala. Crabbe virou-se, apenas, para ver Harry e Ron que estavam, cuidadosamente, cortando os insetos que precisariam para sua poção. Harry e Ron começaram a rir baixinho, quando ele voltou suas costas para eles, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

"Eu vi isso senhor Weasley, menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória. E já que a sua poção está pronta pra ser testada -o Professor Snape colocara-se bem atrás deles- o senhor já pode bebê-la."

Ron olhou com dúvida para o conteúdo do seu caldeirão, e então encheu uma caneca com o líquido o ingerindo num gole só. Houve um rápido barulho, as orelhas dele aumentaram quatro vezes de tamanho. Todos Sonserinos da sala caíram em uma gargalhada cruel. O rosto de Ron ficara, completamente, vermelho. Snape voltara para o quadro, para passar o trabalho de casa.

"Belo visual Weasley." Malfoy começou a falar de um dos cantos da sala. "Sabe, essas suas orelhas me lembram os dentes de uma Sangue Ruim que conheço."

Hermione deu um olhar raivoso para ele, e segurou Ron pela camisa antes que ele partisse para cima do Malfoy.

"Não vale a pena Ron, você sabe que o Snape vai colocá-lo em detenção, se atacar Malfoy." Hermione falou calmamente.

"Hermione tem razão Ron, eu não ficaria surpreso se o Snape encontrasse uma forma, para você não jogar amanhã." Harry falou, indo para o lado do amigo e segurando firmemente seu braço. "Guarde sua raiva para amanhã."

Ron virou-se para os dois concordando. "É amanhã nós vamos mostrar pra ele."

Hermione sentou-se numa bancada em frente a Ginny e Neville, Simas e Dino estavam na fileira em frente. Ela imaginou que nevaria em breve. Olhou para as nuvens, um pouco mais, pensando como pareciam combinar com um certo olhar, com o qual estava ficando bastante acostumada.

"Olha Hermione, eles começaram!" Ginny gritou segurando em seu braço.

Os dois times alçaram vôo, e com o apito de Madame Hooch as bolas foram lançadas. A partida estava com um ritmo rápido. Harry levantou, novamente, acima dos outros jogadores, para procurar pelo pomo de ouro, enquanto Malfoy voava para todos os lados em uma altitude mais baixa. De repente Harry mergulhou, Ginny segurou o braço de Hermione mais forte, dando outro grito de excitamento. Mas, Harry interrompeu sua descida voltando a voar de mãos vazias. Ron bloqueava um ataque atrás do outro que os Sonserinos tentavam. Hermione e Ginny estavam quase roucas de tanto gritar entusiasmadas, pela excelente performance que ele estava fazendo no primeiro jogo da Grifinória na temporada.

Ginny voltou a agarrar firme o braço de Hermione, quando um balaço quase acertou um dos gêmeos. Ele foi rebatido, afastando-se em espiral para longe. Hermione olhou a bola, quando esta, de repente, escolheu um outro alvo, saiu em disparada na direção de Malfoy. Hermione observou de olhos arregalados, enquanto a bola voava diretamente para sua cabeça, mas Malfoy não tinha percebido nada, tanto ele, quanto Harry tinham visto um brilho dourado, ao lado do gol da Sonserina, perto do chão. Malfoy e Harry mergulharam em direção a ela ao mesmo tempo. A platéia estava de pé, os dois apanhadores voando o mais rápido que podiam, e o balaço se aproximando atrás deles, cada vez mais rápido. Hermione segurou a mão de Ginny com força mordendo os lábios, ela não olhava mais para o Harry, toda sua atenção estava voltada para o Malfoy. Eles estavam ambos muito perto do alvo, apenas três metros de distância, então, dois metros... um metro. O balaço iria acertar, diretamente, a cabeça de Malfoy, quando, no último momento, ele percebeu o perigo que corria, desviando-se para o lado. Hermione deu um grito de alegria. Harry pegou o pomo de ouro. O jogo terminou. Grifinória ganhou por 180 pontos, enquanto a Sonserina não marcara nenhum. Hermione observou, ao mesmo tempo em que as bolas eram forçadas de volta para suas caixas, Malfoy lentamente pousava e descia da vassoura. Percebeu, então, que ainda segurava a mão de Ginny. A garota mais nova a olhava em choque. Notara que Hermione não tinha ficado aterrorizada por causa do Harry. Hermione sentiu-se encabulada, afastando-se rapidamente.

"Vamos Ginny, vamos comemorar com eles." Hermione não esperou uma resposta, começando a descer, para sair das arquibancadas.

"Hermione." Ginny a chamou, mas ela apenas acelerou o passo.

Parecia que toda a Grifinória estava esperando pelo time na saída do campo. Eles foram, imediatamente, carregados nos ombros de seus colegas e levados em triunfo de volta para a escola, em uma barulhenta procissão. Hermione e Ginny juntaram-se ao grupo, os acompanhando para o castelo. Hermione sabia que alguém iria descer até a cozinha e pegar comida com os Elfos, sabia que toda a Grifinória ficaria celebrando por horas. Mas ela não sentia vontade de celebrar, estava feliz que tivessem vencido, que Harry tivesse vencido. Mas, havia também, uma outra sensação que a fazia sentir piedade por Malfoy, ele tinha estado tão perto dessa vez.

Todos tinham abandonado as arquibancadas agora, e estavam indo para o castelo. Hermione parou no portão, olhou para trás, em direção ao campo, e lá estava. À distância, pôde notar uma figura solitária, parada na beirada do campo. Ela recuou afastando-se da multidão. Observou, enquanto o resto dos estudantes subiam as escadarias, todos rindo e conversando alegremente. Hermione esperou até que a maioria tivesse subido, virou-se começando a andar de volta para o campo de Quadribol. Agora que a noite havia caído por completo, a escuridão era absoluta. Mal podia vê-lo, estava de costas para ela, olhando para a escuridão, além da floresta proibida.

"Malfoy?" Chamou calmamente, parando ao seu lado.

Ele não se virou para olhá-la. "O que você quer Granger?" Perguntou brutalmente.

"Eu... eu..." Mas a voz de Hermione falhou, ela não sabia, realmente, porque estava ali.

"Me deixe adivinhar..." Malfoy virou-se para ela. "Você, talvez, tenha essa noção distorcida, em algum ponto da sua cabeça, de que somos amigos e sentiu que deveria vir me confortar depois dessa derrota, esmagadora, que eu sofri! Não é isso Granger?" Os olhos dele brilhavam de fúria, e ele deu um passo, ameaçador, em direção a ela.

Hermione desejou que estivesse agora lá dentro, onde era seguro e quente, não aqui fora com Malfoy, cujos olhos eram ainda mais gélidos do que a brisa em torno dela.

"Você tem razão, eu não sei o que deu na minha cabeça." Hermione virou-se para ir embora, mas Malfoy segurou seu braço.

"Mal..." Hermione começou a falar, mas foi interrompida, quando Malfoy a segurou, pressionando seus lábios nos dela. Hermione ficou petrificada de espanto. Malfoy apenas a segurou mais firme e a beijou com força, com tanta força que chegava a doer. Hermione começou a sentir uma pontada de dor, e de repente, Malfoy parou, começando a beijá-la de forma mais gentil. Ele colocou um braço nas costas dela a beijando profundamente, sua boca, surpreendentemente, quente. No início, Hermione estava muito chocada para tentar afastar-se dele. Foi quando um alarme soou na sua cabeça, gritando, com toda força, que este era Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo. Mas, ela decidiu que, naquele momento, não se importava com isso. Colocou uma das suas mãos no rosto e a outra na nuca dele, aprofundando o beijo. Malfoy ficou tão surpreso por essa reação, que quase a soltou. Mas, recuperou-se da surpresa rapidamente, correspondendo as provocações da boca dela. Malfoy a puxou para mais perto do seu corpo. Hermione pôde sentir o mundo girando em torno dela. Sentiu algo passando por todo seu corpo, e toda sua força ser drenada. Ficou contente que Malfoy a estava segurando, mantendo-a firme. Ele parou de beijá-la, mas não se afastou, apenas enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela e beijou levemente a curva de seu pescoço. Hermione sentia-se aquecida e protegida, esse momento poderia continuar para sempre, que ela não se importaria. Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo, então Malfoy falou em uma voz baixa:

"O que você está fazendo comigo, Sangue Ruim?"

Hermione parou, o mundo, de repente, voltou a girar na sua velocidade normal. Este é o Malfoy. Sentia a fúria começando a crescer dentro dela junto com o choque. Hermione empurrou Malfoy para longe, com tanta força quanto podia. Ele recuou surpreso.

"Granger." Tentou segurá-la, mas Hermione puxou sua varinha, apontando para ele.

"Fique longe de mim Malfoy!" Gritou, sua mão tremendo. Malfoy deu um passo na direção dela. Não podia acreditar como fora estúpida, como pôde permitir que ele fizesse aquilo. E como ela podia ter gostado daquilo. Sentiu as lágrimas querendo forçar seu caminho por seus olhos, virou-se e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo.


	10. Capítulo X Conseqüências

**Capítulo 10: Conseqüências**

Draco, metodicamente, contou os ovos de lagarta que iria precisar para sua poção. O professor Snape estava ocupado escrevendo o resto dos ingredientes no quadro, e parecia não estar prestando atenção aos murmúrios que vinham do Potter e do Weasley. Draco trincando os dentes começou a moer os ovos. Recusava-se olhar para Potter e Weasley, e ver o que achavam tão divertido. Olhar para eles, significaria olhar para ela também.

"Sangue Ruim." Falou sozinho em tom de raiva.

Draco estava fervendo por dentro desde aquela noite, a menos de uma semana atrás. Esperara que as conseqüências de suas ações começassem a aparecer. Que os outros sonserinos o desprezassem, que houvessem murmúrios o acompanhando pelos corredores da escola, e que Potter e Weasley lhe lançassem olhares de ódio. Mas nada tinha acontecido, exceto pelo fato de que a Granger agora o evitava, completamente, e por uma sensação de vazio, que ele imaginava ter a ver com a derrota no jogo. Sabia que a Granger o evitara antes, mas era diferente agora. Ela não o encontrava mais na biblioteca, e ele nunca mais a vira na sala deles. Ela ainda estava fazendo uma grande quantidade de trabalho, mas quando os fazia, não tinha a menor idéia. No dia após o jogo de Quadribol, esperara por ela o dia inteiro dentro da sala deles. Parte do motivo para estar lá, era para evitar os olhares de superioridade que os Grifinórios lhe lançavam, mas o principal motivo, era para confrontá-la. Dizia a si mesmo, não porque ele quisesse vê-la, mas porque ele queria ter certeza de que ela ia manter sua boca fechada, quanto a sua pequena transgressão. Mas ela não apareceu. Em Aritmancia, sentava tão longe dele, quanto possível, levando em consideração que eles sentavam na mesma mesa. Draco achava o silêncio dela, ainda mais, irritante do que qualquer ofensa que ela já tivesse falado contra ele. O pior, é que ela agia como se ele nem estivesse lá. Como ela ousava ignorar um Malfoy?

Crabbe e Goyle estavam ao lado de Draco, enquanto ele deixava a sala de aula. O garoto-maravilha Potter e o Weasley estavam esperando pela Granger, que estava tendo problemas, novamente, para fechar sua mochila. Ela sempre parecia ter problemas com aquela alça. Sentiu uma estranha necessidade de parar e fechar a mochila para ela, mas Thomas, outro maldito membro da Grifinória, aproximou-se dela e fez isso. Draco sentiu uma pontada de raiva, quando observou o sorriso de agradecimento, que ela deu ao garoto. Draco apressou-se para sair dali, Crabbe e Goyle lutando para acompanhar seu passo.

"Senhor Malfoy?"

Draco virou-se e encontrou Dumbledore o olhando. Crabbe e Goyle deram um passo para trás lançando olhares nervosos para Draco.

"Se pudermos conversar por um instante." O professor sorriu, amigavelmente, para ele, virando-se começou a andar, não deixando Draco com outra opção, que não fosse seguí-lo.

Dumbledore andava descontraído através dos corredores, sorrindo e acenando para os estudantes. Draco estava perguntando-se quanto tempo mais eles continuariam caminhando, e para onde estavam indo, quando Dumbledore, finalmente, parou em um corredor. Olhando em volta, Draco não viu nada além de uma gárgula de pedra. Dumbledore virou-se para a estátua falando alguma coisa. A gárgula ganhou vida e saiu para o lado, mostrando a entrada para um pequeno túnel. Os olhos de Draco ficaram um pouco mais abertos, mas essa foi à única indicação de surpresa que demonstrou. Dumbledore sorriu levemente, fazendo sinal para que Draco o acompanhasse.

Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. Este ficou o olhando em silêncio, o que começou a deixá-lo nervoso. A expressão no rosto de Dumbledore era de espera. Draco entendeu que Dumbledore aguardava que ele começasse a conversa.

"Há algo que queira falar comigo Professor?" Draco lutou contra o tom de cinismo que queria se manifestar em sua voz. Dumbledore podia ser um velho senil, mas era um velho senil muito poderoso.

"Bem, senhor Malfoy, eu esperava que houvesse algo, que o senhor quisesse me dizer." Dumbledore olhava diretamente para os olhos de Malfoy enquanto falava.

Draco desviou os olhos nervosamente. Não que ele achasse que a Granger não fosse falar nada, mas, por alguma razão, esperara que ela não o fizesse.

Dumbledore esperou mais alguns minutos, para que Draco falasse algo. Como permanecera em silêncio, o diretor suspirou pegando uma carta em sua mesa.

"Seu pai mandou buscá-lo. Ele espera que você pegue o trem em Hogsmead de volta para Londres. Parece que ele imagina que sua segurança pessoal esteja ameaçada aqui na escola." Dumbledore parou esperando pela reação de Draco, seus olhos estudando diligentemente seu rosto.

Draco queria gritar com toda sua força que não, dizer a Dumbledore que ele não queria voltar para Lúcio, explicar para ele que Lúcio iria matá-lo, ou talvez fazer algo ainda pior. Queria contar toda a verdade para Dumbledore, mas as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca foram: "Entendo. Quando devo partir?"

"Senhor Malfoy. Eu fui informado de um rumor a respeito de Comensais da Morte em Hogsmead. Se não me engano, a aparição deles teria coincidido com sua última visita aquela cidade. Estou correto?" O professor Dumbledore parou mais vez, e esperou a reação de Draco.

Draco fechou os punhos olhando para o chão. Todo o medo que tinha em relação a voltar à mansão, repentinamente, transformou-se em fúria. Havia confiado que ela não contaria. Antes que pudesse se controlar, antes que pudesse se lembrar de onde estava sentando, e na presença de quem ele estava, falou com raiva as palavras que deixaram furiosos muitos magos.

"Sangue Ruim."

Dumbledore levantou levemente as sobrancelhas. "Imagino que por este adjetivo adorável estaria se referindo à senhorita Granger?"

Draco continuou olhando para o chão. Sentia-se traído, deveria ter pensado melhor antes de confiar em alguém, especialmente, em um dos amigos do Potter. Eles, provavelmente, estavam todos juntos agora, ouvindo Granger contar sua história.

"Deixe-me lhe informar senhor Malfoy, que a Senhorita Granger não traiu qualquer um dos segredos que vocês compartilhem."

Draco olhou para Dumbledore tendo a certeza que ele não estava referindo-se só ao que tinha acontecido em Hogsmead. Sentiu que começava a ficar embaraçado, no mesmo momento, levantou-se.

"Haveria mais alguma coisa que gostaria de falar comigo Professor?" Draco não queria ficar mais tempo sentado ali, em frente ao velho. Estava ficando cansado de ver o brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore, como se ele soubesse de tudo.

"Não senhor Malfoy, não há mais nada." O professor lhe disse. Não havia qualquer alegria no rosto de Dumbledore naquele momento, e quando Draco virou-se para deixar o escritório, a expressão no rosto do velho diretor era de tristeza e pena pelo jovem rapaz.

Draco sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, e olhou para suas malas que já estavam quase preparadas, para a viagem. Não sabia porque se importava em arrumar suas coisas, se Lúcio estivesse tão furioso quanto Draco achava que ele devia estar, então Draco não iria viver o suficiente para usar seus pertences de novo. Deu um suspiro resignado e começou a pensar em táticas de Quadribol. Concentrar-se em algo não relacionado com seus problemas presentes era uma estratégia antiga, que Draco utilizava para relaxar em momentos de tensão. Começou a repetir em sua mente o último jogo de Quadribol contra a Grifinória, tentando localizar onde havia cometido erros. Mas, ao pensar no jogo, a partida começava a correr mais rápido, e ele sabia onde seus pensamentos iriam parar. Tentou não deixar que aquele momento, depois do jogo, se repetisse em sua mente, mas já era tarde demais. Podia ver os olhos castanhos o fitando cheios de dúvida e preocupação. Ele a tinha beijado porque estava com raiva. Raiva do Potter, raiva do mundo que o havia deixado chegar tão perto da vitória, apenas para tirá-la no último momento, e dá-la ao garoto-maravilha novamente. Ele queria ferir o Potter, tirar algo que pertencia a ele. Ele a beijara com força, desejando que o Potter pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo com a sua garota. Mas, no momento em que os lábios dos dois tinham se encontrado, toda a raiva desapareceu, todo o mundo tinha deixado de existir, todo passado, todo futuro, só havia aquele momento, só existia ela. Foi quando o beijo dele tornara-se mais carinhoso, e foi quando ela o beijou de volta, que ele entendeu, ela não pertencia ao Potter, ela não pertencia a ninguém. Por um breve momento, não se importava mais com quem ela era. Foi quando ela o empurrou para longe. Como ela podia ousar rejeitá-lo? Ele não foi capaz de acreditar. Ele era Draco Malfoy, era bonito, charmoso e ele sabia disso. E quanto a Granger, bem, ela era apenas a Granger, uma Sangue Ruim, e ela teve a coragem de empurrá-lo para longe. Uma vez que o momento tinha passado, ele entendeu, imediatamente, o erro que havia cometido. Permitira que a desgrenhada, dentuça, sabe-tudo da Granger o tivesse beijado. Estava furioso com ela, e consigo mesmo.

"Maldita Sangue Ruim." Murmurou.

Sabia que a odiava toda vez que a via com seus amigos, parecia ter tantos amigos, sorridentes, da Grifinória ao seu redor. Queria agarrá-la e sacudi-la, quando estava junto com eles, tão felizes. Mas, não conseguia entender por que precisava vê-la naquele momento.

"Ela é apenas uma Sangue Ruim."

Draco se levantou, fechou sua mala com um pontapé e saiu do dormitório. Ele não tinha a menor idéia onde Crabbe e Goyle poderiam estar, mas ele realmente não se importava. Andou sem rumo pelos corredores, sem saber, exatamente, para onde estava indo. Eventualmente, se encontrou em frente da porta da biblioteca. Andando por entre as estantes sentiu-se em paz como não se sentia a muito tempo. Não haviam Comensais da Morte ali, nem Voldemort, Lúcio não estava ali, e pelo que ele viu nem a Granger.

Entrou na sala deles e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Olhou em volta, para as pilhas de tabelas, ainda havia tanto para ser feito, tanto que ele não iria terminar. Ele sabia que ela ainda vinha aqui regularmente, mas não conseguia determinar quando, ou como. As pilhas de tabelas sempre estavam em posições diferentes da última vez em que ele tinha estado ali. Na lareira, haviam cinzas informando que alguém a utilizara na noite anterior. Mas isso não era possível, ele tinha estado ali na noite anterior, e ele não tinha acendido o fogo.

"Então, quando ela pode ter estado aqui e acendido o fogo?" Draco falou para si mesmo, levantando-se enquanto olhava para a lareira.

Olhou paras cinzas e teve uma imagem delas queimando e aquecendo o ambiente. Pode ver ela sentada na mesa, concentrada escrevendo algo. Uma lembrança diferente veio à mente dele, lembrou-se dela sentada ali, tentando não olhar para ele, enquanto lhe dizia que não tinha uma capa de invisibilidade...

"Mas é claro... a capa."

Draco não conseguia acreditar que não tivesse pensado nisso antes. Ela deve estar vindo invisível para a biblioteca durante a madrugada. Fazia sentido, ele não tinha imaginado que a Granger poderia ser tão ousada, mas não havia outra explicação de como ela poderia estar realizando o trabalho. Draco olhou para o seu relógio, o Grande Salão devia ter parado de servir o jantar duas horas atrás. Ele tinha apenas que esperar.

À meia-noite em ponto, a porta da sala abriu-se silenciosamente. Ele não pode vê-la, mas pode sentir sua presença. Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira de encosto alto, de costas para a porta. A sala estava escura e não tinha como ela saber que ele estava lá. Continuou sentado, sem se mover, simplesmente esperando que ela chegasse mais perto. A porta fechou-se atrás dela, um pequeno click lhe informou que ela havia sido trancado. Pôde escutá-la andando com dificuldade por entre as caixas na sala escura e ajoelhando-se em frente à lareira murmurou um feitiço, as chamas apareceram iluminando a sala toda. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro quando o calor da lareira atingiu seu corpo, virou-se contente apenas para ver Draco atrás dela. Seus olhos ficaram tensos, mas Draco já tinha se movido até ela, que conseguiu apenas dar um passo para trás, antes que ele a segurasse pelos braços. Vê-la em pé ali, iluminada pelo fogo, olhando como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro, o deixara furioso. A puxou para longe da lareira, a jogando em uma poltrona. Durante aqueles segundos, ela parecia apavorada, mas não gritou. Draco a soltou, curvando-se segurou os braços da poltrona. Ela encolheu-se, ainda mais, olhando para ele assustada.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito." Ele falou. Draco descobriu que o olhar aterrorizado dela, o deixava muito incomodado.

"Então pare de me assustar." Sua voz era muito baixa, e tremia um pouco.

Draco deu um suspiro resignado afastando-se. Jogo-se em uma poltrona em frente a dela, começando a esfregar a testa. Imaginara que ela aproveitaria a chance para fugir dele, agora que ele não a segurava mais, mas a Granger, simplesmente, ficou sentada sem se mover.

"Levou algum tempo, para eu descobrir como você conseguia continuar trabalhando, sem que eu visse você." Falou com uma voz calma.

"Eu não queria ver você." Respondeu naquele tom de voz baixo, que parecia tão frágil.

Granger, finalmente, levantou-se e foi pegar sua mochila, que caíra quando Draco a tinha agarrado. Ele tentou não perceber como a mão dela parecia tremer, enquanto ela retirava a mochila do chão.

"Eu também não queria ver você." Não sabia porque estava ali. Não queria ficar perto dela, mas ali estava ele, e isso, Draco não conseguia entender.

"Maldita Sangue Ruim." Murmurou mais para si mesmo.

Granger olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de medo estavam, rapidamente, mudando para olhos cheios de raiva. Ela parecia brilhar com fúria em frente dele, e então, arremessou a mochila nele. Draco ficou tão surpreso que a única coisa que pode fazer foi se esquivar.

"Como você ousa? Quem você pensa que é?" A Granger tinha os punhos cerrados tremendo de raiva.

"Eu?!" Draco ficou de pé. "Eu sou o cara que está envolvido com uma Sangue Ruim!"

Os olhos da Granger brilharam, e ela deslocou-se em sua direção. Movendo-se mais rápido, do que Draco podia imaginar, e antes que ele pudesse reagir, lhe acertara um tapa. Draco segurou o queixo dolorido olhando para ela em choque, mas, reagiu quando ela tentou acertá-lo novamente, segurando sua mão.

"Eu odeio esse nome! Eu odeio! Como você ousa me chamar assim? Como você ousa me chamar de alguma coisa suja, quando você mesmo está a um passo de virar um Comensal da Morte! Eu odeio isso, e eu odeio você!" Lutou para se desvencilhar dele, mas Draco a segurou firme.

"Não se preocupe mais com isso Granger, você não vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo." Falou em tom de ameaça.

"Não me diga que meus sonhos vão virar realidade!"Respondeu.

"Eu estou indo embora Granger, de volta para a mansão, de volta para Lúcio."

"O que? V.. você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode voltar. Não depois do que ele fez." Os olhos furiosos dela, também, mostravam aquela preocupação, que ele considerava tão alentadora. Ela tinha parado de lutar contra ele e o encarava.

"Você nem ao menos sabe o que ele fez Granger." Ele a soltou, virou de costas aproximando-se da lareira. De repente, Draco sentia-se muito cansado.

"Eu posso suspeitar o que ele fez, eu sei que não foi nada de bom. Você não pode voltar." Ela disse.

"Ele mandou me buscar, eu não tenho alternativa. Eu parto para Londres em alguns dias." Draco não a olhou, mas ficou surpreso quando sentiu sua mão em seu ombro, não tinha reparado quando ela se aproximou.

"Fale com Dumbledore, diga o que aconteceu. Você pode confiar nele. Se você lhe disser que não quer ir, ele não vai deixar seu pai vir buscá-lo.

"Aquele velho louco, não pode me ajudar." Respondeu rispidamente.

"Ele não é louco, ele é brilhante!" Os olhos da Granger brilharam com fúria por um momento, mas se encheram de preocupação após um segundo. "Você não pode voltar Draco, você não é um deles."

Ele a olhou diretamente, quando falou seu primeiro nome. Uma memória invadiu sua mente, essa não era a primeira vez que ela o chamava de Draco, a outra vez fora durante o ataque da manticora, quando ela queria salvar sua vida.

"Como você sabe que eu não sou um deles?" Perguntou com a voz calma.

"Porque você disse que não era, e eu acredito em você." Sussurrou essa resposta.

Os olhos de Draco mudaram, completamente de expressão, quando ela disse isso. Ele podia notar a confiança na expressão dela. Ele estendeu a mão, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela que havia caído para frente do rosto, colocando-a de volta atrás da orelha. A Granger pareceu paralisar com o contato, mas não recuou. Draco começou a passar as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dela, traçando o contorno de seu queixo. A Granger tremeu um pouco, mas ele sabia que não era medo ou raiva, era outra emoção. Draco aproximou-se, não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, ou do porquê estava fazendo, mas ele, gentilmente, tocou os lábios dela com os dele. Sua mão encontrando o caminho para os cabelos dela acariciando-os. Ele olhou para sua face, ela fechara os olhos esperando que ele a beijasse. Abandonando todas as suas dúvidas, Draco segurou os cabelos dela com mais força e a beijou. Ela aproximou seu corpo do dele, sua mão delicada veio a repousar em seu ombro. Draco aprofundou o beijo, perguntando-se como beijar a Granger podia ser melhor do que todas as outras experiências, que já experimentara com outras mulheres. A abraçou com força, explorando os lábios dela coma a sua boca. As mãos dela agarraram firme no robe dele, e então, abruptamente, o empurraram para longe.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir." Murmurou em uma voz fraca, afastando-se dele. "Você vai falar com Dumbledore, não é?"

Draco fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Estava respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Na primeira vez em que ele a beijara, houve uma razão para isso. Dessa vez, entretanto, não havia razão, não havia desculpa. Granger puxou uma capa dourada de dentro da sua mochila, olhou para Draco antes de colocá-la por sobre sua cabeça e desaparecer. A porta abriu-se e fechou. Draco não ouviu mais nada. Estava pensando que havia gostado de beijá-la, e ainda mais perturbador, ele queria, desesperadamente, beijá-la de novo.


	11. Capítulo XI Anúncios

Capítulo 11: Anúncios

**Capítulo 11: Anúncios**

"Ron"

"Ron?"

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, o espetando no braço com o garfo.

"O... o que?" Ron deu um pulo de quase meio metro, retirando o olhar da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, para onde ele estava direcionado, desde que Susana Bones sentara-se nela para o jantar.

"Francamente Ron!" Hermione disse com um toque de desaprovação. "Tudo que é preciso com você, é um rosto bonito."

"Bem, mas você não precisava me atacar." Resmungou, enquanto massageava o braço.

"Ron... -Fred falou para seu irmão- É hora de você saber a verdade sobre nossa querida Hermione."

"Sinto muito Hermione, nós não podemos mais manter o seu segredo, é hora dele saber a terrível verdade." George completou.

Fred curvou-se em direção aos dois sussurrando: "Veja Ron, Hermione é na verdade a Maníaca do Garfo!"

A voz de Fred aumentara de volume no final da frase e muitos alunos da Grifinória estavam, agora, olhando os quatro com um certo interesse.

"Ron, você poderia..." mas Hermione foi interrompida por George.

"Ela é louca Rony, louca..." George deu uma risada maníaca.

"Ron -Hermione tentou de novo- você poderia, por favor, me passar à torta?"

"Q...que torta?" Perguntou sem olhar para ela. Os gêmeos estavam fazendo um espetáculo, enquanto tentavam espetar um ao outro com os garfos, em algum tipo de estranho duelo medieval.

"A que está na sua mão."

Hermione bateu em seu ombro, mas ele ficara, completamente, paralisado, enquanto a bela garota da Lufa-Lufa, na qual tinha ficado interessado, passava ao lado deles.

"Ah... esquece!" Puxou sua varinha

"Accio torta."

A torta voou da mão do Ron passando a milímetros do seu nariz, pousando suavemente na mão de Hermione.

"Exibida." Murmurou entre os dentes.

Hermione começara a cortar um pedaço de torta, quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Oi Harry, onde você estava?" Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe passava a torta.

"Pensei que você não vinha jantar." Ron falou, finalmente capaz de começar uma conversa normal, agora que Susana deixara o salão.

"Eu estava falando com Hagrid, encontrei ele na saída da biblioteca, ele me disse que Dumbledore decidiu..." Mas naquele momento, o diretor levantou-se da mesa dos professores.

"Eu espero que possa ser perdoado, por interromper o delicioso jantar de vocês, mas há um anuncio que eu preciso fazer."

Hermione olhou para Harry, e soube, que o que quer, que estivesse para ser anunciado, era o que Hagrid havia conversado com ele. Harry apenas ficou olhando Dumbledore com interesse.

"O Baile de Inverno do ano passado foi de um tal sucesso, que decidimos realizar um novo baile nesse Natal." O professor sorriu, enquanto os estudantes começavam a aplaudir.

"E... –continuou- uma vez, que todos tivemos um momento muito especial, no ano que passou, decidi que o baile desse ano será aberto para todos. Todos os anos poderão participar."

O salão ouviu em um silêncio aturdido. Os alunos mais novos não tiveram permissão de participar do baile passado.

"Agora, imagino que já tenha prolongando seu jantar por tempo demais, obrigado por sua paciência." Dumbledore sorriu novamente para eles sentando-se.

A barulheira que começou depois que o diretor terminara de falar, foi quase ensurdecedor. Ron, Harry e Hermione curvaram-se e começaram a conversar, tentando evitar o barulho em torno deles.

"Eu pensei que o Baile de Inverno era uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo?" Ron perguntou.

"E é." Hermione retrucou, sua mente trabalhando rápido. "De acordo com Hogwarts: Uma História, o Baile de Inverno acontece durante o ano do torneio. Eu não entendo o que mudaria isso."

"E quanto a deixar que o primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano participem?" Ron perguntou para ela. Hermione apenas fez um sinal com os ombros que não sabia.

"Eu sei porque." Harry falou baixinho, olhando para os lados certificando-se que ninguém estava escutando.

"O Baile de Inverno só deveria acontecer a cada três anos. Mas, vocês se lembram, como a maioria dos estudantes ficou em Hogwarts no Natal passado, por causa dele?"

Hermione e Ron disseram que sim.

"Dumbledore quer manter tantos estudantes em Hogwarts quanto possível devido a Voldemort."

Ron olhou chocado, tentando não mostrar sua apreensão, quando Harry falou o nome de Voldemort. "Hagrid te contou isso?"

"Você sabe como o Hagrid é... deixou escapar. Ele me disse que eu não ficaria chateado nesse Natal, porque todo mundo estaria indo para o baile. Também me falou que era a melhor maneira de manter todo mundo sobre vigilância."

"A situação deve estar ficando, realmente, ruim se Dumbledore quer manter todos os estudantes aqui, durante o feriado. É engraçado, não houve qualquer menção da atividades dos Comensais da Morte no Profeta Diário." Hermione falou calmamente.

"O Ministro deve estar tentando manter tudo quieto." Ron concordou.

"Verdade." Harry murmurou "Eles vão fingir que nada está acontecendo, até o dia em que Voldemort vier bater nas portas deles."

"Você podia, por favor, não dizer esse nome?" Ron pediu.

"Que nome Weasley? Repassando uma lista de nomes femininos, que você e o Potter podem subornar para acompanhá-los ao baile?"

Hermione ficou paralisada, quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy interromper a conversa deles. Antes que ela conseguisse virar-se, Harry e Ron já estavam de pé. Malfoy estava parado logo atrás deles, usando seu olhar cínico normal. Crabbe e Goyle parados alguns passos atrás dele.

"Potter ao menos tem dinheiro, mas você Weasley, eu não sei como vai conseguir. Talvez, possa convencer alguma garota de bom coração a acompanhá-lo, apenas por piedade."

Ron saltou na direção do Malfoy conseguindo acertar-lhe um soco preciso, antes que Harry se juntasse à luta. Se Harry estava tentando tirar Rony da briga, ou derrubar o Malfoy, Hermione não conseguiu ver, Snape chegou lá primeiro.

"Potter! Weasley! O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?!" Snape gritou, enquanto puxava os dois garotos de cima do Malfoy.

"Malfoy começou!" Ron falou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Professor Snape, eu vim aqui apenas para entregar a Granger um livro, para nosso projeto de Aritmancia." Malfoy puxou um velho volume de sua mochila estendendo-o na direção de Hermione. "Foram Potter e Weasley que me atacaram."

"Detenção Potter, e você também Weasley! Brigas são proibidas pelas normas da escola, vocês sabem muito bem!" Snape falou.

Hermione observou que Malfoy ainda estava segurando o livro em sua direção. Ela reconheceu, como sendo um dos velhos livros de O´Leary.

"Pegue Granger, há algo nele que você realmente precisa ver."

Hermione olhou do livro para os olhos de Malfoy. Ele parecia estar olhando bem dentro dela. Sentiu que começava a ficar vermelha, e desviou o olhar. Mas, mesmo assim, aceitou o livro. Ele lhe deu mais um olhar penetrante antes de sair.

Hermione virou-se na cadeira e começou a folhear o livro. Tentava não escutar o Ron, que estava, naquele momento, comparando Malfoy e Snape com coisas bem pouco agradáveis. Enquanto folheava, delicadamente, as páginas amareladas do livro, um pedaço de papel dobrado flutuou para o chão. Pegando o papel percebeu que era um bilhete.

"Biblioteca, depois do jantar." Estava escrito em uma caligrafia impecável, que ela sabia pertencer a Malfoy.

Hermione sentiu que sua respiração parou por um segundo, rapidamente recolocou o bilhete dentro do livro. Olhou, casualmente, para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy tinha sua cabeça ligeiramente curvada para trás, enquanto, uma muito cordial, Pansy segurava algo contra o rosto ferido dele. Sentira o olhar de Hermione sobre si, virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça rapidamente, então se voltou para ouvir Ron dizer a Harry, exatamente, o que gostaria de fazer com Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione subiu, silenciosamente, a escadaria para longe do Grande Salão. O barulho das conversas diminuíam à medida que ela se afastava pelos corredores escuros. Não pela primeira vez, Hermione se perguntou que diabos estava pensando. Havia concordado em encontrar Malfoy sozinha. Estava com uma sensação estranha no estômago.

"Maldito Malfoy." Murmurou sozinha.

Embora Hermione temesse ficar sozinha com Malfoy, sabia que não havia jeito de o evitar. Não importava quantas vezes repetisse que não se importava com o que aconteceria com o Sonserino, não conseguia ignorar a sensação de medo que se apoderara dela, quando soube que ele estava deixando Hogwarts. Malfoy não lhe contara o que havia acontecido em Hogsmead com seu pai. Mas Hermione era esperta, e a expressão de fúria que Lúcio Malfoy mantinha em seu rosto, enquanto procurava por seu filho, havia feito seu sangue gelar.

"Se ele ainda não falou com Dumbledore, vou ter que forçá-lo a ir!" Falou com confiança para si mesma.

Hermione sabia que Malfoy não queria ir com Lúcio. Sabia que ele não queria se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Isto tinha surpreendido Hermione, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Bem, na verdade, havia outra coisa que a surpreendera, a sensação que sentira, quando Malfoy tocou seu rosto, quando ele a abraçou, quando ele...

"Para! Para de pensar nisso!" Falou para si mesma, enquanto atravessava outro corredor, em direção à biblioteca.

Não é que não tivesse gostado do que Malfoy tinha feito, na verdade, do que os dois tinham feito. O problema era, que ela não conseguia tirar aquilo da sua cabeça. Quando conseguiu chegar às portas da biblioteca, Hermione havia sido capaz de convencer-se, e não pela última vez, que não gostava do Malfoy, realmente, não gostava dele.

Hermione parou em frente à sala deles, respirando fundo abriu a porta. A lareira já estava acesa, com um calor agradável que preenchia a sala. Malfoy estava sentado em uma cadeira junto à mesa. Olhou para ela, quando Hermione entrou, e por um momento, ela pôde ver um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Alguma coisa como se fosse contentamento, mas tão rápido quanto apareceu, o brilho sumiu, e Hermione se viu olhando para o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ela sempre desprezou.

"Não tinha certeza se você iria aparecer Granger. Imaginei que o Potter e o Weasley iriam manter você lá para sempre." Malfoy falou com seu sarcasmo usual.

"Sabe, você não precisava colocá-los em detenção, apenas para me passar um recado." Hermione respondeu, enquanto fechava a porta.

"Verdade, mas eu não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade!"

"Sabe Malfoy, você é um verdadeiro canalha de vez em quando."

Hermione sentou em uma cadeira em frente a ele, estava satisfeita que houvesse toda uma mesa os separando. O fitou silenciosamente, uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro estava jogado sobre seu rosto, Hermione teve que lutar contra a vontade e esticar a mão e ajeitá-la. Tremeu um pouco com a idéia de passar os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

O silêncio manteve-se entre os dois por diversos minutos, enquanto Hermione continuava sentada e Malfoy a investigava com o olhar. Suas mãos suavam, ela sentira-se embaraçada, durante todo o tempo em que Malfoy olhava para ela.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou, esperando soar mais calma do que se sentia.

"Sim?" Malfoy retrucou, parecia perdido em pensamentos.

"Você foi falar com o Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione perguntou desesperada para saber a resposta, mas temendo qual seria.

Malfoy pareceu compreender, o quanto ela precisava saber a resposta, para a pergunta. Ele se espreguiçou olhando pela janela.

"Está uma noite bonita, não é? Uma lua e tanto lá fora! Não acha Granger?" O sorriso cínico em seu rosto aumentou.

"Droga Malfoy, se você não falou com ele, eu juro que vou te arrastar pra lá!" Hermione levantou-se com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Humm... essa não é uma má idéia..., não acha?" Malfoy a encarou novamente.

Hermione fechou os punhos olhando para a mesa. Odiava que isso fosse difícil para ela. Odiava o fato de estar, imensamente, preocupada com ele.

Malfoy deu um suspiro e Hermione olhou para ele, o sorriso cínico deixara seu rosto. Lembrando-a, novamente, do garoto perdido, que havia encontrado naquele beco.

"Eu falei com Dumbledore, e eu vou ficar. Eu não sei o que ele vai dizer para o Lúcio. Sei que ele vai ficar furioso. Mas, eu duvido, que isso importe para o Dumbledore. Ele rompeu relações com o ministro, não foi?" A voz de Malfoy soava derrotada agora.

Hermione fez sinal que ele estava certo. "Sim, ele rompeu. Fudge não aceita o fato de que Voldemort retornou."

"Então por que insistir em lutar?" Malfoy passou as mãos nos cabelos ajeitando a mecha que havia estado incomodando Hermione, desde que entrara na sala. "Se Dumbledore e o Ministro estão divididos, que chance nós podemos ter contra Voldemort?"

Os olhos de Hermione aumentaram, quando ele puxou a mecha de cabelo revelando um olho roxo. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Malfoy olhou curioso para ela.

"O que é tão divertido, Granger?" Perguntou.

"Nada, apenas contente de saber que você não escapou ileso, Malfoy." Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Golpe de sorte, foi tudo."

Hermione podia jurar que o viu sorrir, quando falou isso.

"Sabe, você não precisa ser um canalha o tempo todo, e para todo mundo." Disse calmamente.

"Claro que eu preciso, alguém tem que manter o Potter e o Weasley na linha." Respondeu em tom divertido.

"Malfoy, o que ele fez com você? Seu pai, por que ele o estava procurando em Hogsmead?"

As palavras saíram de sua boca, antes que pudesse pará-las. Hermione quisera perguntar isso para ele, desde aquele dia, mas não tinha ousado. Agora que se sentira aliviada por saber que ele não ia sair de Hogwarts, ficara calma, o suficiente, para perguntar.

"Lúcio e eu estávamos apenas tendo uma conversa, sobre os meus planos para o futuro." Falou com calma, sua voz sem nenhuma emoção.

"Malfoy..." Hermione murmurou, em tom calmo.

"O que você quer que eu diga Granger? Você quer ouvir que meu pai, alegremente, me mataria, se Voldemort lhe dissesse para fazer isso? Que Lúcio irá, provavelmente, me matar, não importa o que o seu abençoado professor Dumbledore fizer? O que você quer que eu diga Granger?" Os olhos de Malfoy pareceram mudar de brilhosos, para algo perigoso, e então, ele abaixou a cabeça parando de olhar para ela.

Malfoy passou as mãos nos cabelos novamente, afundou o rosto na palma da mão colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Hermione esticou-se e gentilmente tocou a mão dele, que pareceu se assustar. Levantou o rosto e olhou para ela. Hermione, imediatamente, retirou sua mão, afundando-se um pouco na cadeira, tentando não deixar o seu embaraço ficar visível.

"Tudo vai ficar bem Malfoy. Você está salvo aqui em Hogwarts com Dumbledore." Hermione falou quando conseguiu recuperar sua voz.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada cínica. "É claro, veja o bom trabalho que ele, vem fazendo em manter o Potter seguro."

Hermione ficou pálida, ela não precisava ser lembrada como Harry estava sempre em perigo. A maior parte do seu tempo livre, passava preocupando-se quanto a Harry e a Ron. Acabou pensando se a partir de agora, estaria preocupando-se, também, com o Malfoy. Mordeu os lábios e começou a estudar os entalhes elaborados de uma das cadeiras. Sentindo que ele a observava, levantou o olhar. A expressão no rosto de Malfoy era impossível de discernir. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de apreensão, e imagens do último encontro deles ali, naquela sala, passaram pela sua cabeça. Levantou rápido da cadeira, quase a derrubando.

"A biblioteca vai fechar logo." Anunciou, esperando que ele não notasse a mudança de tom na sua voz.

"Antes você não parecia preocupada em ficar na biblioteca depois do horário, Granger."

"Olha, eu não quero mais problemas Malfoy."

Hermione procurou em uma pilha de pergaminhos pegando alguns para trabalhar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Andou até a porta virando-se para olhá-lo. Malfoy não se movera, seus olhos estavam focados nela, e então, ele passou a olhar para a lareira.

"Eu... eu estou contente que você vá ficar, Malfoy." Ela disse com cuidado, surpresa de ter dito isso.

Malfoy não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para o fogo.

* * *

Hermione apertou mais o seu casaco de inverno em torno de seu corpo, desejando ter trazido algo quente para beber. Olhou para cima, onde o time de Quadribol da Grifinória estava praticando. Harry acenou para ela, lá de onde ele estava voando, enquanto esperava o pomo de ouro aparecer. Geralmente, Hermione gostava de olhar o treino de Quadribol, mas hoje estava muito frio, para ficar tanto tempo fora. Esfregou as mãos percebendo que sua respiração estava congelando na frente de seu rosto.

"Olá Hermione."

Hermione observou Dino Thomas subindo os degraus em direção à ela.

"Oi Dino, como você está?" Perguntou contente.

Sorrindo para ela sentou-se perto. Procurou entre suas coisas puxando uma garrafa térmica. Hermione alargou o sorriso sentando-se mais perto dele.

"E o que temos aqui?" Perguntou com um sorriso inquisitivo.

"Cidra quente, os elfos ficaram fazendo durante todo o dia de ontem na cozinha. Simas e eu decidimos que valia a pena descer até lá para conseguir um pouco." Dino derramou um pouco do líquido quente em um pequeno copo, que servia como tampa da garrafa e o deu para Hermione.

"Obrigado Dino, está realmente frio aqui fora. Eu não sei porque decidi acompanhar os outros para olhar o treino, eu poderia estar fazendo algo de útil agora." Falou para ele.

"Algo como Aritmancia?" Dino sorriu. "Olhar Quadribol é preferível a Aritmancia, a única coisa melhor, seria um jogo de futebol."

"Por que todos os meus amigos têm que ser fanáticos por esportes?" Perguntou em tom jocoso.

"Na verdade, falando sobre amigos, Hermione, eu estava pensando se você gostaria, bem, já que somos amigos..." Dino olhava para seus sapatos. "Eu estava pensando, bem, quero dizer, você, provavelmente, vai com o Ron ou com o Harry, mas se não for, e já que somos amigos..." Dino olhou para Hermione. "Você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

Hermione sorriu. "Não, eu não vou como Rony ou com o Harry, eles decidiram que se tivessem que se sujeitar a outro baile, iriam sozinhos dessa vez."

Dino olhou aliviado, quando recebeu essa informação.

"Eu gostaria de ir com você, seria muito legal." Falou a ele. "Veja, acho que eles acabaram o treino."

Dino olhou para o campo observando os jogadores da Grifinória pousarem.

"Você quer descer para encontrar com eles?"

"Claro." Hermione levantou-se, bebeu um último gole da cidra gostando da sensação de calor que lhe causava.

Dino guardou a garrafa, então se levantou, esperando Hermione terminar de guardar seus pertences. Ela olhou para ele dando-lhe um sorriso, podia jurar que ele estava embaraçado, enquanto desviava o olhar.

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava sua mochila no ombro, ela gostava de Dino, ele era legal.

"Claro que sim, legal." Uma voz na sua cabeça falou. "Muito seguro também."

"E o que tem de errado com seguro?" Hermione se perguntou. "Eu gosto de segurança, melhor segurança do que alternativa."

Uma imagem de Malfoy apareceu na sua cabeça parecendo perdido e sozinho. Malfoy olhando para ela, com aquela expressão que a fazia sentir-se vendo estrelas. Dino, com certeza, não a fazia ver estrelas.

"Por que estou pensando em Malfoy novamente? Talvez Ron tenha razão, e eu esteja ficando louca." Pensou.

"Sim." A voz na sua cabeça falou de novo "Você bem que queria, que essa fosse a razão."

"Cale a boca." Hermione retrucou aborrecida.

Dino virou a cabeça a olhando. Ela enrubesceu, quando percebeu que falou, a última sentença, em voz alta. Adiantou o passo para se aproximar dele, que então, continuou andando para o campo. Silenciosamente decidiu não pensar mais em Draco Malfoy.


	12. Capítulo XII Discutindo o Baile

**Capitulo 12: Discutindo o Baile**

Draco se encostou, casualmente, na cerca, e deixou seus olhos percorrerem o caos de estudantes da Grifinória e da Sonserina reunidos para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ele se permitiu olhar por um tempo mais longo para a Granger, ela estava junto com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, na clareira em frente da cabana de Hagrid. Eles não pareciam estar prestando a menor atenção na aula do meio gigante, ficavam conversando aos sussurros e com cuidado para não serem ouvidos. De vez em quando um deles levantava a cabeça e olhava em torno para ver se ninguém os estava escutando. Granger olhou para traz e os cabelos dela pareciam mudar de cor dependendo de como a luz do sol os atingisse. Draco se maravilhava como eles podiam mudar de cor do marrom escuro para claro e para um tom quase vermelho, dependendo de como os raios do sol os atingissem. Não que ele estivesse interessado na cor do cabelo dela, de jeito nenhum. Ela pareceu notar o olhar de interesse dele e o olhou curiosa. Parecia estar prestes a dar um sorriso mas mudou de idéia quando ele lhe deu um de seus olhares de escárnio.

Uma voz alta e forte fez Draco parar de olhar para Granger e voltar-se, em direção ao centro do cercado, onde Hagrid tinha um novo monstro.

"Este aqui é um Bezekira. Cuidado Finnegan, você não vai querer chegar muito perto dele."

Draco deu um suspiro aborrecido, a criatura não parecia nada mais do que um enorme Leão. Ao contrário de um leão normal, entretanto, o novo bichinho de Hagrid tinha um pelo que parecia brilhar. A juba dele tremia com a luz, olhar diretamente para ele era quase doloroso.

O Bezekira, que estava dormindo naquele momento, tinha uns dois metros e meio de comprimento e provavelmente chegaria a um metro e meio se ficasse em pé nas quatros patas. Hagrid estava listando as habilidades mágicas da criatura, mas Draco realmente não se importava. Era o último dia de aula, antes da pausa do inverno, e tudo que ele realmente queria era ficar aquecido e manter o trio maravilha sobre vigilância.

Foi quando latidos altos fizeram Draco voltar sua atenção para o cercado, um animal enorme passou ao lado de Draco e se atirou dentro do cercado. A fera que Hagrid chamava de cachorro tinha pulado para dentro do cercado e estava rosnando ameaçadoramente para o leão adormecido. O felino abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou lentamente. Ele olhou em torno com um vago ar de interesse. O cachorro deu um latido baixo e se moveu em direção ao grande felino. O Bezekira simplesmente deu um bocejo largo e em seguida deu uma patada no focinho do cachorro.

Canino deu um grito de dor e fugiu, pulando para fora do cercado. O gato, entretanto, agora que tinha sido acordado não parecia estar cansado do jogo e facilmente pulou para fora, seguindo o cachorro.

Draco olhou interessado enquanto o felino parava um instante para examinar os estudantes.

"Todos fiquem calmos, ninguém corre." Hagrid falou calmamente.

O problema era que, como a maioria dos animas, fossem eles mágicos ou não, o Bezekira podia farejar o medo. Ele virou seus olhos dourados em direção a Longbottom, e deu um rugido. O garoto deu um grito histérico, virou-se e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

Draco começou a rir enquanto o gato imediatamente começou a caça, ele simplesmente ficou correndo atrás dele brincando com os calcanhares do garoto. Potter, sempre o herói, e Weasley saíram correndo atrás de Longbottom com as varinhas na mão. Hagrid também saiu correndo, desesperado. O riso de Draco só aumentou ante a cena. Todos os alunos da Grifinória olhavam aterrorizados, enquanto os Sonserinos riam.

Longbottom desapareceu atrás de um morro e a classe começou a se mover na direção que ele tinha seguido. Não querendo perder nenhum momento da ação, Draco se afastou do cercado. Ele estava andando em direção à Crabbe e Goyle quando parou; uma sensação estranha começando a tomar conta dele. Sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo Draco parou para tentar analisar. Ele olhou em volta, mas quase todos os estudantes já tinham deixado a clareira. Nenhum dos que tinham ficado pareciam estar interessados nele. Ele sentiu de novo, mas agora a sensação era mais forte, mais urgente. Ele se voltou e começou a caminhar em direção à cabana de Hagrid. A sensação era familiar mas ao mesmo tempo perturbadora. Ele andou para além da cabana e olhou em volta. Mas ao longe ele pode ver uma pequena construção. Ele se moveu em direção à ela e então parou, algo o estava olhando. Mas Draco não podia ver nada, exceto árvores. Ele tinha decidido que não precisava saber o que era aquela sensação estranha, e que voltar para o castelo e ter um bom almoço seria a coisa correta para fazer. Foi quando ouviu uma voz próxima.

"Fique quieto Canino, eu não posso te ajudar se você não ficar quieto."

Draco suspirou, "Como ela pode estar em todos os lugares?"

Se aproximando da pequena construção ele encontrou a Granger, que estava tentando, desesperadamente, segurar a enorme coleira do cachorro. Canino parecia estar lutando contra ela e a única razão pela qual ainda não tinha saído correndo era que Granger havia conseguido amarrar uma corda na coleira dele e dar diversas voltas, na outra ponta da corda, em uma pequena árvore. Do jeito que estava, no entanto, mesmo a arvore não ia agüentar muito tempo contra os impulsos do cachorro.

"O que você está fazendo Granger?" Ele perguntou friamente.

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa, uma pequena jarra em suas mãos. Draco reconheceu o conteúdo da jarra como sendo um bálsamo de cura; era o mesmo tipo que era aplicado pela Madame Pomfrey, para cuidar dos diversos ferimentos que os jogadores sofriam durante as partidas de Quadribol. Granger estava, obviamente, tentando aplicar o bálsamo nos arranhões, que apareciam no focinho do cachorro.

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo Malfoy?" ela respondeu, parecendo afrontada.

Draco notou que ela, casualmente, se moveu para colocar o cachorro entre os dois. Ela tinha feito muito isso ultimamente, sempre se posicionando de forma que houvesse algum objeto tangível entre eles. Draco pensou que assim era melhor, ele sempre tinha uma sensação estranha quando ficava muito perto dela, uma sensação que o deixava nervoso.

Draco ouviu um galho se partir em algum lugar próximo. Ele forçou a audição para ouvir algo mais, algum outro som, mas o silêncio era completo, na verdade, era silêncio demais para um lugar tão perto da floresta.

"Granger, temos que sair daqui," ele falou calmamente, enquanto puxava sua varinha.

"Porque? E eu não vou a lugar algum com você;"

Draco olhou para ela, e esqueceu sobre a sensação de perigo iminente quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu a ele uma expressão de desaprovação. Mas o som de outro galho, se partindo ainda mais perto, o lembrou que o perigo se aproximava. Ele andou até ela, segurou seu pulso e a afastou do cachorro.

"Tem alguma coisa lá fora Granger, precisamos ir."

Granger olhou para ele, aparentemente sem acreditar em Draco, e então ela olhou para o cachorro. Ele continuava lutando para se libertar. Canino olhou para ela com os olhos grandes, como se implorasse para ela o soltar, e então cobriu os olhos com as patas e começou a latir baixo em direção as árvores.

Granger olhou diretamente para as árvores, procurando por algum sinal de movimento. Derrepente Draco sentiu o perigo se afastar. Se sentiu mais relaxado do que havia em muito tempo, ele soltou o pulso dela. Ela se virou e olhou surpresa para ele. Seus grandes olhos castanhos como se queimassem dentro da alma dele.

"Sim," ele pensou distante, "seria perfeito poder olhar ela, para sempre."

Ele se sentiu tonto, uma sonolência começando a se apoderar do seu corpo e um grande desejo de sentar e dormir.

"Malfoy?" A voz dela o tirou dos seus sonhos.

Draco olhou em torno, ele sentiu como se uma névoa estivesse em sua cabeça. E então ele entendeu quem os estava caçando.

"É a Manticora, Granger" ele sussurrou.

"O que?! Impossível." Ela falou.

Mas Draco não estava com vontade de argumentar; ele já tinha experimentado essas emoções antes, quando tinha aberto a jaula e deixado aquela criatura infernal solta. Ele segurou o braço dela e a puxou, andando rapidamente pela trilha, lutando contra a vontade de sair correndo. Seu orgulho não queria que ele parecesse ainda mais com a caça, do que já estava parecendo.

"Mas e o Canino?" ela disse

"Deixe o maldito cão para trás!" Draco respondeu, aumentando o passo.

"Não posso!" Ela se soltou da mão dele.

Draco viu enquanto ela corria de volta para o cachorro. Ele não sabia porque não deixar ela simplesmente ir. Se ela estava tão determinada em dar fim a sua própria vida, ele podia simplesmente deixar ela morrer, porque se importar?

O problema era que ele se importava, com um suspiro de frustração ele saiu correndo atrás dela.

Granger se ajoelhou e tentou desatar o nó que mantinha o cachorro preso. Suas mãos estavam tremendo com o medo, que aumentava, e os dedos dela continuavam escorregando no nó. O cachorro estava completamente paralisado, ganindo devagar.

"Deixa que eu faço," Draco falou enquanto empurrava Granger para o lado. Ao invés de desatar o nô da coleira, ele facilmente removeu a corda da árvore e a puxou com firmeza para chamar a atenção do cachorro. Canino olhou para Draco e então começou a correr para umas moitas próximas.

"Agora não Canino!" Hermione gritou com o cachorro e começou a arrastá-lo pela coleira.

Draco agarrou o braço de Granger e a puxou. A vegetação à direita deles se moveu e eles puderam ouvir um rugido baixo. Com o Cachorro à frente, eles correram de volta pela trilha, sem se importar em olhar para ver se o que os estava seguindo.

Mas Draco não resistiu e olhou, ele pode distinguir a criatura vindo atrás deles. Embora estivesse meio escondida na vegetação baixa, ele pode distinguir o pelo marrom e a cauda de escorpião, que lhe informaram que ele estava correto sobre o que os estava caçando. Ele estava tentando pensar quanto ainda poderiam correr, antes que a criatura, que se movia mais rápido que eles, os alcançasse, quando Granger o puxou para a esquerda. Tropeçou, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, antes que caísse, e deixou ela o levar por entre as árvores. Na frente dele Draco viu aparecer a cabana de Hagrid.

Embora ele pudesse ouvir a Manticora se aproximando rapidamente ele ainda era um Malfoy, e seu orgulho falou mais alto.

"Eu não vou entrar ai!" Ele falou com firmeza.

Granger olhou para ele rapidamente, e praticamente o empurrou para dentro da cabana. Ele caiu no chão e se virou, foi capaz apenas de ter uma visão rápida da Manticora preparando para saltar em direção à eles antes que Hermione fechasse a porta. Houve um segundo de silêncio e então algo muito forte bateu contra a porta do outro lado. Parecia que toda a cabana tinha tremido. Draco olhou nervosamente em torno, se perguntando o quão forte a cabana era. Outro grande choque sacudiu a cabana, mas ela se manteve em pé.

Eles se sentaram à mesa de madeira, olhando para a porta da cabana de Hagrid. Canino estava encolhido em um canto, as orelhas cobrindo a cabeça, ganindo baixinho para a parede.

"Quanto tempo você acha que vamos ficar aqui?" Draco perguntou finalmente.

"Como é que eu vou saber Malfoy?" Granger respondeu, não com o melhor dos humores.

"Não é você que sempre sabe tudo sang... Granger." Draco murmurou.

Granger não pareceu notar o que ele quase tinha dito. Ela se levantou e foi até uma das janelas e olhou para fora.

"Eu não vejo nada, talvez ela tenha ido embora." Ela olhou para ele

"Droga Granger, saia da janela, você está apenas atiçando a criatura."

Ela virou suas costas para ele. Draco se levantou e começou a andar em direção à ela quando a fera fez outra tentativa contra a cabana. Granger deu um grito rápido quando ela viu a Manticora saltar contra a janela. Ela rapidamente retornou e se sentou junto à mesa.

"Eu não falei."

"Hagrid deve ter algum tipo de encantamento nas paredes para manter criaturas como ela distantes." Ela disse, ignorando o último comentário dele.

Granger se levantou, foi até um armário de madeira e pegou uma enorme chaleira para chá e duas chicaras. Draco ficou observando enquanto ela se ocupava com o fogo. Sem notar, ela puxou uma mecha de cabelo da frente do seu rosto e a colocou atrás da orelha. Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro de si, antes que conseguisse mudar seu pensamento para outro assunto, ele pensou o quanto ela era bonita. Ela olhou de volta para ele, seus olhos refletindo o brilho vermelho do fogo, o olhar dela ainda tinha medo, mas agora também havia ansiedade neles. Draco sentiu sua boca seca. Ele desviou o olhar dela para a pequena cabana.

"Porque alguém viveria aqui?"

"Eu acho um lugar agradável," Granger falou.

"Claro que você acha, você gosta de passar os verões na casa dos Weasleys também. Essa cabana parece estar bem do seu gosto."

Granger virou-se irritada para ele e disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa, "Eu tenho pena de você, será que já esteve em uma casa de verdade? Você sempre viveu naquela mansão fria da sua família que ama tanto. Um dia você vai entender que dinheiro e poder não ajudam muito quando tudo mais ao seu redor é frio e sem vida."

Ela colocou o chá quente em duas xícaras antes de se sentar e estender uma das xícaras para Draco. Ela levou o chá à sua boca e segurava a xícara com força. Draco olhava chocado para ela. O problema é que ela tinha razão. Como diabos ela podia sempre ter razão? Como ela podia saber essas coisas, apenas olhando para ele? A única coisa que ele realmente se importava era a mansão. A grande casa antiga que um dia seria sua, a casa em que ele havia crescido. Mas ela estava correta; era um lugar frio e sem vida.

"M... me desculpe, Malfoy, eu não devia ter dito isso."

Draco olhou surpreso para ela. Ela estava passando os dedos na borda da mesa. "Eu não devia dizer algo assim." Draco deu o seu sorriso cínico habitual para ela; Granger apenas virou os olhos e continuou, "Nem mesmo para alguém como você."

Draco relaxou na cadeira, e teve que admitir que ela era confortável, seu sorriso apenas aumentou.

"Então Granger, ansiosa pelo seu encontro com Potter?"

Granger se engasgou com o chá, e olhou para ele surpresa.

"Do que você está falando Malfoy?" Ela perguntou.

"O baile de inverno, Granger, você realmente deveria prestar mais atenção." Ele falou divertido.

"Eu não vou com Harry."

"O que? Não me diga que você disse sim para o Weasley? Aquele idiota não tem nada a oferecer, quero dizer, você viu a roupa que ele foi no ano passado?" Draco estava irritado; a idéia de Granger indo com Potter era mais aceitável do que ela indo com Weasley. Ao menos Potter era famoso.

"Para sua informação, eu não estou indo nem com Harry nem com Ron."

"Você ainda não tem um acompanhante?" Draco não podia esconder o tom de surpresa na sua voz. Ele não podia acreditar que ninguém a tivesse convidade, mesmo ela sendo da Grifinória, Granger era muito bonita. E tinha uma conversa bastante agradável.

"Eu estou indo com Dino." Granger evitou olhar para ele.

Draco tentou pensar em quem ela estava falando, tentando unir o nome à algum rosto. Então lembrou de um garoto alto da aula de Poções.

"Thomas? Vou vai com o Thomas? Ele deve ser no mínimo meio metro mais alto que você. Aposto até que ele não sabe dançar, ele parece bem desengonçado."

"Eu gosto de Thomas, e ele não é desengonçado." Granger respondeu rapidamente "Falando nisso, quem você vai levar ao baile?"

" Eu vou..." Por um breve momento, Draco se viu entrando pelo Grande Salão com um garota de cabelos marrons ao seu lado, usando uma roupa que não escondia, e sim acentuava as curvas do seu corpo, ela se virava e olhava para ele, seus olhos castanhos fazendo algo dentro dele derreter. "Pansy. Eu vou com Pansy."

"Certo." Granger disse. Draco pensou que ela parecia um pouco triste, mas o olhar tinha desaparecido tão rápido que ele não pode ter certeza.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Draco estava pensado o que significaria se ele a acompanhasse ao baile. Ele não tinha mentido sobre Pansy; a garota tinha se jogado em cima dele no momento em que Dumbledore tinha anunciado sobre o baile. Draco tinha concordado em levá-la, era a garota mais atraente da Sonserina e ela gostava de inflar o ego dele, o que ele achava bem agradável. Mas quando Granger perguntou quem ele estava levando, tinha pensado nela. E naquele momento isso tinha parecido tão normal, tão natural, tão correto.

Granger se levantou e começou a mexer no armário novamente, ela pegou um pequeno prato com uns bolinhos que pareciam feitos de pedra. Fazendo uma careta ela fechou a porta do armário e um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Intrigada ela colocou o prato na mesa e pegou o pedaço de papel. Draco olhou para o papel quando ela se sentou. A caligrafia no papel parecia não fazer qualquer sentido a princípio. O papel estava coberto de pequenos garranchos e marcas. Levou um momento para Draco entender que era uma lista de compras.

"É algum tipo de código que aquele idiota dever ter criado." Ele disse.

Granger olhou para ele curiosa.

"Você sabe, códigos simples? Lúcio usa uma variação deles. Substituir palavras ou frases por análogos curtos. Fica mais rápido de escrever, e fica mais difícil de reconhecer o que se escreve, se você não conhece o código pessoal que foi usado." Draco voltou a se afundar na cadeira com um sorriso satisfeito, ele tinha quebrado o código pessoal de Lúcio a muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de aprender a escrever em cursiva.

Granger olhou para ele enquanto Draco falava e depois voltou a olhar o pedaço de papel. Seus olhos pareceram se abrir e ela parecia estar falando sozinha. Ela se levantou derrepente, a cadeira caiu e ela quase derrubou o bule de chá.

"É isso!" Ela gritou, brandindo o pedaço de papel em frente à ele. "É por isso que não fazia sentido."

"O que?" Draco perguntou curioso.

"É isso! Eles estão em código!" Granger estava praticamente pulando enquanto falava.

"Do que você está falando? O que está em código?" Draco se levantou, porque ter a garota da Grifinória pulando na frente dele o estava deixando desconfortável.

"Os livros, os livros de O´Leary. Aqueles cheio de números. Eles devem estar em código!" Granger agora estava realmente pulando visivelmente excitada.

E foi ai que Draco entendeu do que ela estava falando. E fazia sentido, é claro, os livros deviam estar em algum tipo de código. Draco se sentiu irritado por não ter pensado nisso primeiro. Granger correu para a porta, com a mão na maçaneta ela se virou para ele.

"Venha! Precisamos ir agora para a biblioteca!"

Draco viu o que ela estava para fazer e atravessou a sala como um raio. Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou para longe da porta antes que ela a abrisse. Granger perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima dele. Como se não controlasse seu próprio corpo ele a abraçou. Ela primeiro ficou tensa, mas depois relaxou. Ele a ajudou a se endireitar mas não a largou. Ele sentiu o coração disparar e a abraçou mais perto do seu corpo. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e Draco abaixou seu rosto na direção do rosto dela.

"Hermione! O que você acha que está fazendo?" A voz de Hagrid ecoou alta pela cabana.

Houve um momento de pausa no qual Draco apenas olhou para o rosto enorme de Hagrid, entendendo, talvez pela primeira vez, o real significado da palavra meio-gigante. A imagem de uma bota gigantesca esmagando a sua cabeça passou rápida pela sua mente. Granger pulou para longe dele. Ela foi tão rápida e se afastou dele com tanto empenho que Draco quase caiu no chão.

"Hagrid, ainda bem que você voltou!" A voz nervosa de Granger estava muitos decibéis acima do normal.

Hagrid se moveu mais rápido do que Draco achou que ele seria capaz, por causa do seu tamanho, e, segurando ele pelo robe, o levantou do chão.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Havia uma grande dose de ameaça na voz de Hagrid.

"Hagrid, por favor, não é o que você está pensando!" Granger tentava argumentar com o meio-gigante. "A manticora estava aqui, ela estava nos caçando, não tivemos tempo de correr de volta para o castelo."

Draco sentiu o chão voltar aos seus pés quando Hagrid o largou. Tentando recuperar a respiração viu quando Hagrid se virou para Granger.

"Tem certeza Hermione?"

Granger fez um sinal afirmativo e Hagrid passou pelos dois e se agachou perto do fogo. Disse algumas poucas palavras e houve um súbito clarão quando o fogo pareceu ficar transparente. O escritório de Dumbledore parecia ficar visível através da fumaça.

"Professor Dumbledore? O senhor pode me ouvir?" Hagrid falou para as chamas.

"Sim Hagrid?"

"O senhor tinha razão professor, ela voltou, caçou Hermione e Malfoy até minha cabana."

"Estarei ai em um instante Hagrid, espere por mim, por favor." O rosto de Dumbledore desapareceu.

Draco se endireitou e olhou inquisitivo para Granger. Ela deu de ombros e eles apenas ficaram olhando para Hagrid. O meio-gigante estava procurando algo em um enorme baú que ficava ao lado de sua cama. De dentro do baú ele puxou uma arco enorme e um pedaço de pano que ele desenrolou para revelar diversas flechas embebidas em uma estranha substância. As flechas causaram surpresa em Draco.

"Esses são..., são dentes de dragão?" Granger sussurrou.

Draco sorriu, ela agradável ver como ela era esperta, uma vez que você conseguia superar o jeito mandona de sabe tudo, é claro.

"Sim," Hagrid respondeu enquanto examinava cada uma das flechas. Pareciam haver 7 delas.

Draco estava espantado que Hagrid tivesse tais coisas, era muito difícil conseguir dentes de dragão, eles eram excepcionalmente valiosos. O dente de um dragão adulto era quase tão duro como diamante; eles podiam cortar qualquer coisa. Lúcio sempre tinha tido muito orgulho de uma pequena faca cuja ponta era feita de um dente minúsculo, e esse idiota aqui tinha uma aljava inteira deles.

"Você vai matá-la, Hagrid?" Granger perguntou.

"Se nos conseguirmos encontrá-la, sim." ele falou para ela. "Eu sei que você é a favor do direito à vida das criaturas mágicas, mas essa aqui tem que ser derrubada, mesmo isso me doendo muito. Se não a matarmos ela não vai deixar vocês em paz."

"O que você quer dizer com não vai nos deixar em paz?" Draco perguntou.

"Veja Senhor Malfoy" Draco se virou para ver Dumbledore em pé na porta, um passo atrás dele estava o Professor Snape "A Manticora é conhecida por sua crueldade, mas o que a maioria das pessoas não estão a par, é que a Manticora raramente deixa sua presa escapar."

"Isso quer dizer que..." Granger começou a dizer mas Dumbledore a interrompeu.

"Sim senhorita Granger, eu tinha um pequeno persentimento de que a Manticora de vocês iria continuar próxima à escola, esperando uma chance de terminar o que tinha começado. E agora, Severus, você poderia por favor escoltar nossos estudantes de volta ao castelo? Hagrid, você e eu devemos cuidar desse assunto."

Draco não teve muito tempo para argumentar porque logo se viu voltando para o castelo com o Professor Snape e a Granger. Snape não disse nada para nenhum deles e estava agindo como se não estivesse satisfeito com o seu trabalho de guardião. Uma vez que eles tinham atravessado as portas para dentro do castelo, Snape parou.

"Agora senhorita Granger, eu sugiro que você volte para sua Sala Comunal, o mesmo para você, Draco."

"Mas professor, Malfoy e eu temos que ir para a biblioteca." Granger disse rapidamente, Draco pode sentir o excitamento na voz dela.

"Você não acha que a senhorita e o Senhor Malfoy já passaram muito tempo juntos hoje? O que as pessoas vão dizer?" O Professor Snape disse de forma crua.

"Não foi culpa dela professor," Draco disse antes que tivesse tempo de conter suas palavras.

Snape virou-se e olhou para ele, Granger parecia chocada. Draco lutou para manter seu rosto impassível e, sem outra palavra, virou-se e começou a andar de volta para o calabouço da Sonserina.

* * *

Nota do Autor: O Bezekira que aparece nesse capítulo foi emprestado do "Manual dos Monstros" do AD&D.

Nota do tradutor: Infelizmente não houve como revisar esse capítulo, algo que pode acontecer também com os outros daqui para a frente, desculpem por isso.

* * *


	13. Capítulo XIII Compras com Ginny

**Capítulo XIII – Compras com Ginny**

Hermione olhou ansiosamente para o relógio na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Tinham se passado apenas cinco minutos desde a última vez que ela havia olhado, ainda eram cinco e trinta e cinco da manhã. Derrotada hermione rolou na cama e ficou olhando para o lençol vermelho que cobria sua cama, a biblioteca ainda ia levar uma hora para abrir. Ela teria ido escondida até a biblioteca, de madrugada, e que Snape se danasse, se não fosse por Harry e Ron que tinham decidido que ela estava passando muito tempo lá, e tinham se recusado a emprestar a capa de invisibilidade, ao invés disso, a forçaram a jogar xadrez por diversas horas.

Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou, sem sucesso, voltar a dormir. Seu sono tinha sido perturbado naquela noite por velhos textos de aritimancia e por olhos cinza escuros. Pensar sobre aritimancia era comum para Hermione, mas sonhar com Draco Malfoy não fazia parte da sua rotina normal.

Decidindo finalmente que voltar a dormir não era mais possível naquele momento, Hermione levantou-se da cama e calçou suas sandálias, elas eram azuis e lembravam vagamente algo que uma velha empregada usaria, mas Hermione sempre as tinha considerado maravilhosamente confortáveis, especialmente tão cedo em uma manhã de inverno, quando o chão de pedra que levava ao banheiro feminino parecia como gelo aos pés descalços.

O banheiro estava deserto, o que não era de surpreender naquele horário e Hermione foi capaz de ter a banheira em um dos cantos só para ela. Fechando as cortinas douradas e vermelhas que lhe concediam privacidade ela colocou sua toalha perto de uma pia. Estava frio ali; os elfos tinham apenas recentemente acendido o aquecimento para aquela sala. Hermione escolheu um banho de espuma de cor púrpura entre os vidros que ficavam em uma das paredes e foi preciso apenas derramar um pouco do conteúdo do vidro na banheira para que bolhas púrpuras começasse a se formar e o cheio de alfazema enchesse o ar.

Ela deitou na banheira e deixou a espuma cobrir todo seu corpo, sua mente começou a divagar.

_Hermione se viu em uma sala na qual nunca tinha estado antes; uma cama larga estava em um dos cantos, coberta por um lençol de seda azul escuro. Havia uma lareira com fogo aceso e uma porta grande na parede do outro lado do quarto. A porta se abriu e Hermione viu Malfoy entrando no quarto, ele sorria enquanto se aproximava dela._

"_Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

_Malfoy não respondeu; ele a segurou e facilmente a levantou do chão e a beijou. Hermione podia se sentir derreter naquele beijo e então lutou contra ele, encontrando força para afastá-lo dela. Malfoy não tentou impedi-la e simplesmente a deixou se afastar._

"_Tudo bem, tudo bem, Hermione, pode me dizer o que foi que eu fiz de errado hoje para você me chamar de Malfoy e não de Draco?" Havia um sorriso genuíno no rosto dele enquanto ele acariciava o rosto dela._

"_O que está acontecendo Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou nevosamente._

_Mas ele não respondeu, sua mão desceu do rosto dela para o robe que ela estava vestindo. Hermione deu um gemido baixo quando sua roupa caiu até a cintura. Malfoy a segurou pelos ombros e a puxou para ele. Suas mãos explorando o corpo dela enquanto ele começava a beijá-la de novo._

Hermione acordou engasgando com a água da banheira, seu movimento mandou uma cascata de espuma para o chão do banheiro. Ela saiu do banho. Estava respirando com dificuldade e olhou para a banheira como se ela fosse a responsável.

"Hermione? É você?"

Hermione tentou se recompor e, rapidamente, vestiu seu roupão de banho, puxando as cortinas ela viu no outro lado do banheiro Ginny Weasley, vagarosamente penteando o cabelo.

"G... Ginny, o que você faz de pé tão cedo?" Hermione perguntou, se sentindo embaraçada.

Ginny cobriu a boca para esconder um bocejo.

"Ron e Harry querem ir logo cedo para Hogsmeade esta manhã, então nos vamos sair logo depois do café." Ela explicou.

Ginny terminou de pentear o cabelo e voltou toda sua atenção para Hermione. "Você está bem Hermione? Você parece vermelha."

"Estou bem, acho que fiquei muito tempo no banho, só isso." Hermione disse rapidamente e tentou sorrir para ela.

A jovem Weasley cruzou os braços e olhou para Hermione de cima a baixo.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?"

Hermione se virou para o lado começando a juntar seus pertences, deliberadamente não olhando para sua amiga.

"Não está acontecendo nada entre eu e Malfoy, nos apenas estamos trabalhando juntos no nosso projeto de aritimancia. Eu já tinha explicado isso Gin."

Ginny continuou olhando firme para ela. "Ron e Harry podem acreditar nisso, mas eu sou um pouco mais observadora que eles."

Algo dentro de Hermione se partiu, ela deu um suspiro e se sentou em um dos bancos que ficavam junto às paredes. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e com o Malfoy." Ela falou.

Ginny se sentou ao lado de Hermione e gentilmente colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela.

"Então existe mesmo algo entre vocês dois," Ginny finalmente sussurrou para ela.

Hermione removeu o braço de Ginny dos seus ombros e repousou a cabeça na parede.

"Sim," ela disse devagar, "existe alguma coisa, mas eu não sei explicar o que é."

"Você quer falar à respeito?" Ginny perguntou com cuidado, uma preocupação óbvia em seu rosto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, "não Ginny, pensar nele vai apenas me dar dor de cabeça. Você não vai contar para o Harry ou para o Ron, vai?"

"Claro que não, se eles não estão prestando atenção o suficiente para descobrirem sozinhos então que se danem." Ela falou com um sorriso.

"Obrigada Gin, eu tenho que me vestir, te vejo no café?"

"Sim, diga à Harry e Ron para não saírem sem mim caso eu me atrase, eles parecem estar com pressa essa manhã."

Com essa palavras Ginny Weasley entrou na área de banho na qual Hermione tinha estado dormindo apenas alguns minutos atrás e puxou as cortinas atrás dela. Com a toalha no braço Hermione saiu quieta do banheiro e voltou para o dormitório. O sonho tinha começado a desaparecer de sua mente e Hermione decidiu que ele havia sido causado porque ela tinha comido muita massa no jantar da noite anterior. A conversa dela com Ginny ainda pesava em sua mente, enquanto ela vestia as roupas da escola. Ela sabia que Ginny não iria falar nada para Harry ou Ron, mas se Ginny foi capaz de notar, será que eles também não iriam perceber alguma coisa eventualmente? Hermione tremeu ao pensar em qual seria a reação deles, se pensassem que ela podia estar gostando de Draco Malfoy.

"Não que eu goste." Ela afirmou para si mesmo firmemente.

Hermione lembrou novamente que Draco Malfoy não era nada mais do que um garoto egoísta e mimado, que não tinha nada mais para fazer em sua vida do que atormentar ela e seus amigos. Mas enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo para trás e o prendia com um grampo ela não podia ignorar a solidão que parecia existir nele as vezes, ou o calor que de vez em quando ela via em seus olhos geralmente frios. Suspirando profundamente Hermione pegou sua mochila com seus livros, e começou a descer a escadaria.

Ron e Harry já estava lá quando ela chegou na Sala Comunal. Eles sorriram quando ela entrou.

"Bom dia Hermione! O que você está fazendo com isso?" Ron perguntou apontando para a mochila.

"Eu vou à biblioteca depois do café," Hermione falou para eles.

"Não, você não vai," Harry falou para ela enquanto Ron concordava vigorosamente. "Você vai para Hogsmeade conosco depois do café."

"Desculpem rapazes, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer lá, acho que posso estar quase fazendo uma grande descoberta. Eu não posso ir para Hogsmeade agora." Hermione respondeu.

Hermione pode ver que a situação ia apenas piorar quando ela notou um olhar resoluto na face de Harry e Ron. Ela tentou apenas passar por eles em direção à porta mais os dois foram mais rápidos. Ron a agarrou pelo braço e depois lhe deu um forte abraço enquanto Harry pegava a varinha do bolso dela. Hermione tentou chutar Harry mas ele apenas saltou para trás com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ron a soltou e ela começou a correr atrás de Harry, mas antes que dese um único passo Ron tinha puxado a mochila do ombro dela. Virando-se furiosa, Hermione olhou para Ron e depois de volta para Harry.

"Muito engraçado, agora me devolva minha varinha Harry."

"Hermione, você está passando muito tempo estudando, isso não é saudável." Harry falou gentilmente.

"Isso, e também não é saudável passar tanto tempo com aquele imbecil do Malfoy." Ron parecia cuspir o nome de Malfoy.

Quando o nome Malfoy foi mencionado, Hermione se sentiu ficar ainda mais vermelha e olhou para seus amigos, com uma veemência que era surpreendente.

"Escute Hermione," Harry disse calmamente, "nos sabemos que você vive para o estudo, e que você dormiria na biblioteca se a Madame Prince permitisse, mas nos ficamos preocupados, você passa todos os minutos do dia lá."

Hermione deu um suspiro e olhou para o chão, ela realmente tinha negligenciado seus amigos, sabia disso. Ultimamente ela tinha passado a maior parte do seu tempo na biblioteca trabalhando com Malfoy, não que ele fosse o motivo dela ir para lá, é claro.

"Acho que um dia de folga em Hogsmeade não vai acabar comigo," Ela concordou finalmente, para o alívio dos seus amigos.

"Verdade, eu acho que será bom passar algum tempo longe do Malfoy." Disse uma voz atrás dela.

Se virando, Hermione viu Ginny de pé na escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino. Ginny sorriu para Hermione que lutou contra a sensação de embaraço que queria aparecer no seu rosto. Ela fez uma nota mental para passar um sorvete de canário para Ginny mais tarde.

"Bem, se isso está resolvido, vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Ron falou com um sorriso.

Para consternação de Hermione ele jogou a mochila com os livros em cima de uma cadeira próxima à lareira. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Ginny tinha dado um passo à frente e pego o braço dela. A jovem ruiva sorriu para Hermione e a puxou através da passagem no retrato.

* * *

De braços dados Ginny e Hermione andaram através da neve enquanto percorriam as ruas de Hogsmeade. Uma tempestade de neve estava se formando no sul, mas não chegaria neles até mais tarde naquela noite. Naquele momento, os flocos de neve caiam lentamente do céu, fazendo da cidade um cartão postal perfeito para qualquer imagem de natal. Havia decorações natalinas nos postes e em cada porta e janela das casas.

Hermione estava contente que Harry e Ron a tivessem forçado a vir. Eles geralmente não tinham visitas a Hogsmeade durante os feriados de inverno, mas havia circunstâncias especiais envolvidas. Com tantos alunos que tinham ficado na escola os professores tinham decidido que uma visita a Hogsmeade serviria para para dar algo a eles fazerem com as aulas interrompidas.

Harry e Ron estavam andando alguns passos à frente das duas garotas, quando chegaram à praça principal os quatro pararam e olharam uns para os outros.

"Bem... é... agora que estamos aqui, Harry e eu queríamos fazer algumas compras sozinhos. Se vocês concordarem." Ron falava nervosamente.

Ginny cruzou os braços e deu um olhar de desaprovação para o seu irmão.

"Tudo bem Ron, Ginny e eu estávamos indo dar uma olhada em roupas novas, não é Ginny? Meus pais me mandaram algum dinheiro para comprar novas roupas agora no natal." Hermione falou, interrompendo qualquer reclamação que estivesse se formando na boca de Ginny.

A garota concordou e os dois amigos se viraram e foram embora, falando em voz baixa um com o outro.

"Eu devia ter adivinhado que esses dois iriam esperar até o último minuto para fazerem as compras de natal." Ginny falou "Eu já fiz as minhas a séculos."

"Vamos Ginny, vamos para Gladrags, eu cresci muito durante o último ano, minhas roupas da escola estão começando a ficar pequenas. Se eu crescer mais meia polegada eu vou ter sérios problemas."

Loja de roupas para magos Gladrags era uma das maiores lojas em Hogsmeade, e como tudo o mais na cidade, ela estava cheia de decorações natalinas. Velas encantadas para acender e apagar decoravam a frente do prédio, até mesmo três elfos estavam na entrada entoando canções natalinas. A parede da frente da loja parecia não ser nada mais do uma enorme janela, as duas garotas ficaram paradas por algum tempo apenas admirando as roupas, de cores brilhante, que estavam em exposição.

Hermione dificilmente levava muito tempo procurando por roupas em lojas, uma das coisas que ela mais gostava em ser uma bruxa era que roupas simples sempre estavam na moda. Mas a caçula da família Weasley não pensava do mesmo jeito, e parecia não apenas gostar mas entender muito sobre moda. Hermione logo se encontrou carregada de uma pilha de uniformes escolares, de vários tons e acabamentos.

"Ginny, eu só preciso das roupas padrões da escola." Hermione suplicava detrás de uma pilha crescente de roupas.

"Nada disso, roupas padrões são chatas, o que você acha dessa aqui?" Ginny perguntou.

Hermione teve que esticar o pescoço para poder olhar por sobre a pilha de robes para um robe de um negro brilhante que Ginny estava lhe mostrando. Parecia, perturbadoramente, com algum tipo de couro de animal, ou melhor, como Hermione descobriu ao chegar mais perto, de um animal que rastejava.

"Ginny, eu definitivamente me recuso a vestir algo feito de pele de cobras." Hermione disse com firmeza.

Ginny deu um olhar de derrota para Hermione, mas isso foi só por um momento, rapidamente seu olhar passou por Hermione e se concentrou em algo atrás da amiga. Com um novo sorriso em seu rosto Ginny passou por Hermione com um grito de excitamento. Hermione deu um suspiro e desejou estar agora na biblioteca. Hermione depositou a pilha de robes na mão de uma bruxa vendedora que tinha estado pacientemente esperando a duas garotas. Hermione se virou rapidamente, para se afastar do olhar de ódio que a jovem vendedora estava dando para elas e procurou Ginny.

Não demorou para encontrá-la na sessão de vestidos da loja. Ela tinha pego um vestido de um violeta escuro e o estava segurando em frente ao corpo para examinar como ficava em um espelho. Ela fez um sinal para que Hermione fosse até lá.

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou enquanto se virava para Hermione.

"É lindo Ginny, mas eu pensei que você já tinha um vestido de festa para esse ano." Hermione disse admirando sua amiga. O vestido realmente ficava bonito nela.

"Eu já tenho, foi um presente de aniversário de Percy, mas olhar não tira pedaço. E falando nisso, vamos encontrar um vestido para você!" Ginny recolou o vestido onde o tinha encontrado e começou a procurar nas prateleiras.

"Eu não preciso de um vestido novo, eu gosto do que eu usei no ano passado. "Hermione tinha ficado muito satisfeita com sua aparência no baile do ano anterior.

"Sim, mas isso foi ano passado," Ginny fez questão de enfatizar cada palavra. "E, se você me diz que suas roupas da escola do ano passado estão pequenas em você agora, o que dizer do vestido?"

"Eu..."

Hermione fez uma pausa, ela realmente não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Mas Ginny tinha razão, o vestido que ela tinha usado no último baile tinha sido feito sobre medida para ela, então provavelmente não iria mais servir agora. Hermione olhou em torno e suspirou resignada, isto ia levar mais tempo do que ela tinha pensado, ou do que queria. Ginny não parecia se incomodar com isso; ela já tinha pego dois vestidos e os estava testando contra a figura de sua amiga mais velha.

Hermione se afastou um pouco dela e começou a olhar para as roupas e passar as mãos pelos tecidos, alguns eram suaves como vidro, outros era ásperos, um deles era feito de escamas de dragão. Hermione estava tentando ignorar a pilha sempre crescente de roupas que Ginny estava formando na mesa próxima ao espelho e se concentrou em um prateleira em frente à ela. Seus olhos imediatamente foram atraídos por um vestido em particular. Ela o pegou para examinar. O tecido era de um vermelho claro, lhe lembrava morangos silvestres. O vestido em si era liso quando ela o tocou, como se fosse seda, apenas que mais fino. Tinha um acabamento fosco e a luz não refletia nele da mesma forma como em outros vestidos. Ele era sutil em sua beleza. O único detalhe que ele continha era nas mangas que aumentavam um pouco acima dos pulsos e terminavam em bordados simples. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hermione e ela se virou para mostrar o vestido para Ginny.

"Olhe aqui!" Ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny estava segurando um vestido para Hermione ver. Com uma troca de oohs e ahhs as duas garotas admiraram os vestidos. O que Ginny tinha encontrado era de um azul brilhante, leve e arejado, com material que parecia brilhar contra a luz. Um franzido delicado corria pela bainha e pela manga. Hermione olhou para os vestidos e sorriu para Ginny, ela não estava conseguindo se decidir qual dos dois levar. Mas Ginny tinha ficado parada, ela estava olhando para um ponto acima do ombro de Hermione.

"O que foi?" Hermione olhou para trás.

Draco Malfoy estava em pé, do lado de fora da loja, olhando as duas pela vitrine, mais precisamente olhando para Hermione. O trio de elfos estava cantando em torno dele mas ele não parecia ter notado. Hermione se perguntou a quanto tempo ele estava ali olhando para elas e o rosto dela começou a ficar vermelho. Ele pareceu acordar do seu sonho e notar o que estava fazendo, rapidamente ele se virou e desceu pela rua, desaparecendo no meio da neve.

"Bem," Ginny falou em uma voz aturdida, "isso foi estranho."

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta da sala deles e parou, de algum jeito Malfoy tinha sido capaz de chegar lá primeiro. Ele estava sentado junto a mesa com os pés em cima de uma pilha de papel usado, um livro no colo. Ele olhou para ela, que estava parada na porta, e detalhes do sonho que Hermione tinha tido voltaram à sua mente. Ela se sentiu terrivelmente embaraçada e respirou fundo antes de fechar a porta.

"Algo errado Granger? Você parece meio vermelha." Malfoy falou para ela, um traço de divertimento em seus olhos.

Hermione se recusou a responder, apenas andou até a a caixa próxima da janela, pegou um dos tomos ilegíveis, voltou para a mesa e se sentou, silenciosamente. Ela continuou a ignorá-lo por diversos minutos, mas saber que ele a estava olhando estava começando a deixa-la incomodada.

"Que foi?" Ela finalmente falou exasperada, "o que você acha tão interessante assim que não para de me olhar?"

Malfoy sorriu, ele estava obviamente satisfeito em deixá-la aborrecida. "Nada na verdade, eu só acho estranho como você está parecida da com o Weasley agora. Não sabia que seu rosto poderia ficar tão vermelho."

"Estava frio lá fora! E eu prefiro pensar nele como rosado." Ela falou friamente.

"O que você disser Granger, o que você disser." Malfoy sorriu para ela de uma forma quase agradável e voltou a ler.

Hermione gastou um momento para olhar para o cabelo despenteado dele e depois se deixou levar pelo estudo do livro. Os minutos pareceram correm mais rápido agora e logo tinha escurecido lá fora, a neve caindo furiosa quando a tempestade de neve finalmente os alcançou. Em um determinado momento Malfoy saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione olhou ele sair pelo canto dos seus olhos e deu de ombros quando ele tinha partido.

Hermione soltou um pequeno gemido e começou a esfregar a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Ela tinha estado trabalhando no código por horas e ele ainda não parecia fazer qualquer sentido, sentindo um calafrio Hermione fechou mais sua roupa da escola, pensando no casaco de inverno quentinho que estava dobrado próximo à sua cama no dormitório ao lado do seu novo vestido.

A porta se abriu e Malfoy entrou. Ele estava carregando dois copos, um dos quais ele deixou em frente à ela antes de voltar para sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Hermione olhou para líquido escuro e quente e depois para Malfoy que já estava bebendo do seu copo.

"O que é isso?"

"O que lhe parece Granger? É café." Ele disse cinicamente.

"Eu notei que era café, o que eu quero saber é porque eu tenho um copo com café na minha frente?" Hermione perguntou com um tom de suspeita na voz.

"Eu estava ficando com frio, imaginei que eu poderia fazer uma visita ao meu velho elfo doméstico e ver se eu conseguia algo quente para beber. E achei que seria cavalheiresco da minha parte trazer um pouco pra você também."

Hermione continuou olhando com suspeita para o café e para Malfoy.

"Você pode beber café puro, não pode? Eu sei que algumas bruxas tem um temperamento muito frágil para beber algo tão forte." Ele sorriu para ela.

"Claro que eu posso beber café puro." ela retrucou, e como se para provar que ela não possuía uma constituição frágil tomou um grande gole do líquido quente.

O calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo rapidamente e em breve Hermione estava de volta estudando o livro, sentindo falta do breve sorriso que ela tinha visto no rosto de Malfoy quando ela tinha tomado o café.

Os dois permaneceram estudando em silêncio por um bom tempo até que Hermione olhou para o relógio e notou que estava quase na hora da biblioteca fechar. Ela finalmente se deixou entregar ao desejo desesperado de entender o que os livros significavam.

"Conseguiu descobrir o código Malfoy?"

"O que? Você ainda não entendeu como funciona o código Granger?' Malfoy respondeu a questão dela com outra questão.

Hermione olhou para ele e então engoliu seu orgulho "Não, ainda não consegui. O que o seu livro diz?" Ela disse com uma voz cheia de excitamento, as possibilidades do que eles poderiam descobrir nos livros pareciam, para ela, como uma grande aventura.

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia." Para dar ênfase à sua frase Malfoy fechou o livro com força e o jogou em cima da mesa.

"Como? Mas você disse... eu pensei... Sabe Malfoy, as vezes você é muito irritantes." Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou firme para ele.

"Eu sei, mas eu também sou diabolicamente bonito, e isso mais do compensa meus, muito poucos, defeitos." Malfoy deu um sorriso

Hermione começou a rir e fechou o seu livro. Ela decidiu que estava muito cansada para continuar e colocou o livro junto a uma pilha de suas notas, rapidamente ficou revendo suas anotações para ver se não havia alguma coisa que ela não estava percebendo. Hermione não conseguia entender como eles ainda não haviam quebrado o código; agora que eles sabiam o que procurar era óbvio que ele estava lá. Havia padrões numéricos claros em todos os livros. Os grupos de quatro que apareciam constantemente e o fato de que o número onze sempre aparecia sozinho, nunca acompanhado de outros números, eram uma indicação clara disso. Ela deu um bocejo e decidiu que não seria nada produtivo continuar trabalhando, não do jeito que ela estava cansada. Pegando a mochila ela começou a andar para a porta.

"Vejo você amanhã Granger?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Claro que sim." ela respondeu antes de fechar a porta.


	14. Capítulo XIV O Baile

**Capítulo XIV – O Baile**

Nevava no dia de natal. Na noite anterior tinha havido uma violenta tempestade, a qual tinha finalmente terminado, e quando o sol finalmente aparecesse naquele dia, o que devia acontecer em cerca de uma hora, haveria um dia bonito em Hogwarts. Os corredores da escola permaneciam silenciosos, o único som audível vinha da cozinha, onde os elfos já estavam ocupados trabalhando rápido. Todos os estudantes dormiam, todos exceto Draco Malfoy.

Draco estava deitando em sua cama e tentava, sem sucesso, cobrir os ouvidos com o travesseiro. Os roncos altos de Goyle, com os quais ele estava tão acostumado, que eles geralmente o ajudavam a dormir, o tinham acordado muito mais cedo do que ele ele queria. Não era do estilo de Draco passar uma oportunidade de dormir algumas horas a mais pela manhã. Mas estava ficando claro para ele que aquela não seria uma dessas manhãs. Com um grunhido de raiva Draco jogou seu travesseiro para o lado e se sentou na cama. Puxando as cortinas de lado ele procurou por sua varinha, mirar um alvo era meio difícil na escuridão do dormitório, os elfos ainda não tinham acendido o fogo para iluminar o ambiente, mas Draco finalmente conseguiu focar na enorme figura de Goyle na cama ao lado. Para infelicidade de Goyle ele não havia puxado as cortinas da sua cama antes de dormir na noite anterior.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco falou.

Ele esperou um momento pela reação de Goyle, mas o silêncio voltou a reinar no dormitório. Com um suspiro satisfeito Draco voltou a se deitar em sua cama. Agora ele podia voltar a dormir e, se tivesse sorte, voltar ao sonho do qual tinha sido tão rudemente interrompido. Ele podia sentir que estava perdendo o contato com a realidade, enquanto o sono voltava a tomar conta dele, e na medida que a sua consciência se afastava, ele pode pode ver a porta da biblioteca distintamente em sua mente. Ele sabia onde estava indo e sabia também quem o estava esperando, ele esperava que ela ainda estivesse com as mesmas roupas, ou ausência delas, que estava antes dele ter acordado.

Houve um estranho barulho como se alguém estivesse engasgando, imediatamente seguido por um sonoro ronco. Draco suspirou e se sentou novamente.

"Só mesmo Goyle para roncar mesmo paralisado." Ele resmungou.

Ficando em pé Draco começou a fazer gestos ameaçadores contra a forma parada de Goyle. Repentinamente o dormitório do quinto ano da Sonserina foi invadido por luz. Distraído momentaneamente Draco olhou para o fogo que agora queimava na lareira que, até um segundo atrás, estava fria. Os elfos deviam ter começado suas rondas. Draco parou e fez um sinal de derrota. Não havia mais como voltar a dormir.

Depois de murmurar rapidamente uma contra-mágica, Draco se afastou de Goyle e notou, pela primeira vez, que havia uma grande pilha de presentes perto da sua cama, embrulhados com muito cuidado. Ele se sentiu surpreso com aquilo, Lúcio provavelmente queria matá-lo, não lhe mandar presentes. Mas Draco suspeitava que Lúcio não tinha, provavelmente, informado a ninguém que seu filho tinha se rebelado. Poderia parecer estranho se o natal chegasse e Lúcio ignorasse seu filho.

Desconfiado Draco empurrou os pacotes com a ponta da sua varinha. Parecia não haver problemas em tocar os pacotes, assim Draco pegou todos eles e os jogou na lareira. Devido à sua última experiência com uma carta de Lúcio, Draco achava melhor não usar nada que tivesse passado pelas mãos de seu pai. Draco nunca tinha descoberto o que o pô com um cheiro ruim era, mas a ponta dos seus dedos ficaram vermelhas por diversos dias, e ele imaginava o que teria acontecido se tivesse aberto a carta de seu pai, ao invés de queimá-la, como estava fazendo agora com os presentes. Draco imaginava se seu pai realmente esperava que ele fosse cair em truques tão simples, afinal ele era o filho de Lúcio Malfoy.

Ele ficou parado em frente ao fogo e olhou os presentes desaparecerem nas chamas. Virou-se para sua cama e olhou a quantidade bem menor de pacotes que haviam sobrado. Seguir Lúcio teria sido tão mais fácil do que tudo isso. Dumbledore lhe tinha assegurado que ele estaria completamente seguro em Hogwarts. Mas Draco conhecia Lúcio melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, e ele duvidava enormemente que aquela situação ia terminar assim tão fácil. E todas as razões que ele tinha para não seguir seu pai e Voldemort pareciam pequenas, comparadas à morte quase certa que o aguardava. Todas exceto uma, se ele seguisse Voldemort, Draco sabia que os olhos castanhos de uma certa garota só o olhariam com desprezo, se ele algum dia permitisse que a marca negra cobrisse seu braço.

Todos na escola pareciam muito excitados sobre os eventos daquela noite, ao menos Draco imaginava que eles estivessem. Sendo um Malfoy, eventos sociais eram bastante comuns na mansão, e um pequeno baile em nada o impressionava. Mas esse era o primeiro ano em que os estudantes mais novos tinham sido permitidos participar do baile e ele estava disposto a perdoar a barulheira, que todos estavam fazendo no Grande Salão, enquanto o café da manhã era servido. Draco também foi capaz de ignorar o tumulto na biblioteca, pois até mesmo Madame Prince havia desistido em tentar parar o entusiasmo dos estudantes. Mas ele não conseguiu evitar a massa de alunos da Grifinória que estavam se reunindo para participar de algum estranho tipo de jogo na neve, em frente do castelo.

Draco deu um suspiro de derrota na entrada do castelo, será que ele não conseguiria um momento de paz sem ser perturbado por um grupo da Grifinória, que não tinham bom senso o suficiente para ficar dentro do castelo em um dia frio com esse? E, é claro, lá estava a estrela da torre da Grifinória, Harry Potter em pessoal e seu fiel escudeiro Weasley também. Mas Granger não estava com eles. Draco procurou entre os morros de neve e finalmente a viu. Ela estava andando com aquele garoto da aula de poções, seu acompanhante para o baile. Draco fez uma careta; ele não estava impressionado com Dino Thomas. Granger poderia conseguir algo melhor.

Foi quando houve um grito inesperado vindo dos Gêmeos Weasley que estavam escondidos atrás de uma árvore, bolas de neve começaram a voar pelo ar.

Draco estava parado na escadaria, exatamente no limite onde a neve começava e cercava toda a escola, continuou olhado, despercebido, para o caos que seguiu depois que os gêmeos haviam começado a guerra de bolas de neve. Havia neve voando para dos os lados, embora nenhuma viesse na direção de Draco, como se as próprias bolas de neve estivessem com medo do olhar de desaprovação que havia no seu rosto.

Granger e o outro garoto não tinha recebido nenhuma bola de neve até aquele momento, foi quando a menina dos Weasley encheu a mão de neve e começou a caçar sua amiga, ela se virou e saiu correndo em direção à escola. Granger estava correndo rápido, tentando manter um olho na garota ruiva um pouco atrás dela, assim ela não notou Draco bloqueando o caminho na escadaria e correu diretamente para ele. Com um grito de espanto ela deu de encontro com ele e caiu de costas, ficando deitada no chão à frente dele. O primeiro impulso de Draco foi levantar ela, como ele já tinha feito tantas vezes, mas ele pode ver Thomas correndo para alcançá-la assim como Weasley, e se ela queria passar seu tempo com eles então um deles podia segurá-la. Ele olhou para baixo, o cabelo marrom emoldurando o rosto bonito apenas o deixou mais furioso, e antes que ele pudesse se conter, Draco começou a formular um velho insulto.

"Olhe por anda sangue ruim." falou isso, temporariamente esquecida de que ele era um Sonserino sozinho, em meio a uma massa de alunos da Grifinória.

Os olhos de Granger tinham estado fechados mas agora ela os abriu quando ouviu as palavras de Draco, ela olhou para ele chocada. Houve silêncio enquanto todos os outros alunos da Grifinória pararam o que estavam fazendo, e olharam para ele sem disfarçar o ódio.

Weasley chegou neles primeiro, seguido quase imediatamente por Thomas. Weasley passou direto por Granger e tentou acertar um soco em Draco que se esquivou dele sem nenhuma dificuldade e depois olhou de novo para Granger. Thomas estava ajudando Granger a ficar de pé. Olhar para ela foi o erro de Draco, os outro dois Weasley se juntaram à briga. Ele logo se viu imobilizado pelos Gêmeos enquanto Ronald Weasley se preparava para dar outro soco.

"Ron! Não!" A voz de Granger cortou através das vozes zangadas de seus amigos. "Fred, George, deixem ele ir."

"Como?" Os gêmeos falaram juntos.

"Hermione," Ron falou para ela, "você ouviu o que ele falou, não ouviu?"

Granger tinha se movido para ficar ao lado dele e colocou a mão no braço que estava prestes a acertar Draco e disse com uma voz muito calma.

"Eu ouvi Ron, mas eu não me importo mais, eu não me importo com qualquer coisa que ele diga."

Draco olhou com surpresa para ela, os olhos dos dois se encontraram rapidamente, mas isso foi tudo que ele precisava. Ela não estava com raiva, ela estava ferida, magoada e cansada. E uma sensação de culpa muito forte começou a tomar conta dele. Agora que ele tinha olhado nos olhos dela, Draco não conseguia mais entender porque tinha estado com tanta raiva apenas um minuto atrás.

Contra suas vontades os Gêmeos soltaram Draco e os três irmãos Weasley viraram suas costas para ele e começaram a ir embora.

"Granger, eu..." Draco começou a falar, querendo explicar de alguma forma o que tinha dito mas ela o interrompeu.

"Vá embora Malfoy," ela disse com uma voz triste e derrotada, "você não é bem vindo aqui."

* * *

"Draco! Ai está você, eu estava começando a achar que tinha esquecido de mim."

Draco olhou pela Sala Comunal da Sonserina e encontrou Pansy, correndo na direção dele, o vestido azul dela brilhando distintamente.

"Claro que não a esqueci Pansy, o baile começa as sete horas, eu lhe disse que iria encontrá-la quando faltasse um quarto de hora para as sete." Draco falou bem lentamente, como se estivesse falando para uma criança pequena.

Pansy fez uma careta e ia falar alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e preferiu mudar de assunto, seu rosto mudou para um sorriso.

"Bem, você está aqui agora. Eu não pareço deliciosa?" Pansy deu um volta em frente dele, seu vestido azul apertado, para mostrar todas as curvas do seu corpo, e Draco tinha que admitir que ela realmente parecia muito sensual.

"Mhmm..." ele respondeu. "Vamos?"

Pansy aumentou seu sorriso e aceitou o braço que Draco oferecia para ela. Eles seguiram pelas escadarias do castelo e se viram na entrada que dava acesso ao Grande Salão. As portas já estavam abertas e já haviam muitas pessoas começando a entrar. Pansy sorria para quase todos pelos quais eles passavam, não por um ato de camaradagem, mas por orgulho, e para usar a oportunidade de se mostrar. Embora essa ação dela nunca tivesse incomodado Draco, nessa noite ele não estava gostando disso. O vestido azul dela era quase dolorosamente revelador e deixava muito pouco para a imaginação, e se antes Draco consideraria seu ponto de vista do decote dela como privilegiado, essa noite ele estava pensando em uma certa garota que dificilmente faria um espetáculo tão óbvio dos seus atributos físicos, não importando o quão prazerosos fossem aos olhos.

Eles sentaram em uma pequena mesa junto com Crabbe, Goyle e as acompanhantes deles. Ambos tinham conseguido convencer duas estudantes do segundo ano da Sonserina a acompanhá-los. Draco pensou que elas não pareciam estar ali por livre e espontânea vontade. Ambas sentavam juntas, parecendo assustadas com os dois homens que sentavam ao lado delas.

O jantar terminou rápido e os estudantes começaram a se socializar. Pansy agarrou Draco novamente e o puxou para o salão de dança. Ela imediatamente colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o puxou para mais perto. O corpo dela se movia nele ritmicamente, e, se algum tempo atrás Draco poderia ter considerado isso como excitante, agora Pansy lhe parecia apenas uma pálida sombra do que ele realmente desejava.

Draco parou de dançar.

"Eu desejo a Granger?" Ele se perguntou em choque. "É isso que está acontecendo comigo?"

Pansy cruzou os braços irritada. "O que há de errado com você Draco?"

Draco olhou para Pansy sem realmente vê-la. Sua mente rapidamente passou por esse obstáculo em sua linha de pensamento. Ele a tinha beijado, mais de uma vez, só que ele nunca tinha considerado que se sentisse fisicamente atraído por ela. Havia aquela atração que ele sentia por ela, aquela necessidade de estar junto com ela no mesmo espaço, isso ele sabia. Mas que ele realmente a desejasse... isso não tinha sido considerado como uma possibilidade.

"Draco..." Pansy falou em tom de reclamação. Então ela teve uma idéia, colocou a boca perto do ouvido dele "o que quer que o esteja distraindo, eu posso lhe mostrar algo muito mais interessante daqui a pouco." Suas mãos o apertaram o suficiente para que ele não tivesse nenhuma dúvida ao que ela estava se referindo.

"Não, obrigado Pansy," ele disse, uma pequena pontada de desprezo em sua voz.

Ela olhou para ele veementemente e então virou-se e foi embora irritada. Draco não a olhou se retirar; ele já estava procurando por Granger em meio à multidão.

Ele se moveu para um ponto, em que podia melhor observar a multidão de estudantes. Era difícil identificar uma pessoa específica naquela multidão. Uma vez que todos os anos puderam atender, o ambiente estava muito barulhento. Era difícil escutar o que a banda tocava, uma trupe de mulheres que mais pareciam Banshees, e que gritavam em vozes estridentes que ele dificilmente achava agradável. Levou alguns minutos para ele poder localiza-la. Ela estava dançando com aquele garoto. Draco olhou para eles, a irritação que tinha sentido mais cedo voltando. Thomas movia-se desengonçado junto à Granger, que parecia tão graciosa. A metáfora apropriada seria a de um elefante dançando com uma borboleta.

Ela estava usando o vestido vermelho que ele a tinha visto admirando em Gladrags. O vestido que parecia estar dançando com o corpo dela, e ele notou, também, que o vermelho acabava realçando os diferentes tons do cabelo dela. Ela parecia feliz, dançando com Thomas, mas Draco sabia que ela poderia conseguir alguém melhor.

Os dois pararam de dançar na música seguinte e sentaram na mesa no lado da Grifinória do Grande Salão. Draco olhou friamente quando ela se juntou aos seus amigos. Potter e Weasley haviam vindo sozinhos, sem acompanhantes, mas pareciam estar se divertindo. Potter, Weasley, Thomas e o amigo Irlandês deles estavam conversando animadamente. Quando Weasley subitamente pulou e fez um movimento com a mão Draco entendeu que eles estavam conversando sobre Quadribol. Draco também adorava Quadribol, tanto quanto qualquer outro bruxo, mas isso não era jeito de tratar sua acompanhante a um evento social. Granger estava, certamente, começando a parecer aborrecida. Tão preocupado Draco estava com o comportamento impróprio de Thomas, que ele não pareceu lembrar do seu próprio comportamento com Pansy Parkson, apenas alguns minutos antes.

Granger se curvou para o rapaz que tinha vindo ao baile com ela e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Ele concordou, sorrindo, e ela deixou a mesa. Ela andou até a mesa de bebidas, e encheu seu copo com um suco. Ela começou a beber devagar enquanto continuava a andar, aparentemente sem rumo, no limiar onde os casais estavam dançando. Alguma coisa pareceu chamar a atenção dela, e Granger começou a andar em direção às portas que levavam para fora.

Draco a viu olhar para os jardins com um brilho de satisfação em seu rosto. Ele sabia que tinha pensamentos peculiares à respeito dela. Mas ele não tinha dado muita consideração à eles antes. Draco tinha achado que os sentimentos em relação à ela iriam passar, como um resfriado passaria. Mas agora que ele tinha confrontado a idéia de que ele podia desejar ela, uma outra idéia ainda mais aterrorizante passou pela sua cabeça. E se ele realmente gostasse dela? E se a necessidade de estar perto dela não tivesse nada a ver com luxúria? O que aconteceria então?

Granger olhou para trás em direção a Thomas e seus amigos; eles ainda estavam conversando animados e pareciam não ter notado que o Baile continuava em torno deles.

"Será que eu poderia ir contra tudo o que Lúcio me ensinou sobre Sangue Ruim e Sangue Puro? Será que eu poderia me deixar envolver por Hermione Granger?" Draco se perguntou em silêncio, quase temendo a resposta.

Granger deu um último olhar para seu acompanhante e então saiu pelas portas abertas. No momento em que o último pedaço do seu vestido vermelho desapareceu, Draco tinha chegado a uma decisão.

"Só existe um jeito de descobrir", ele murmurou "e faz muito tempo que eu deixei de considerar as lições de Lúcio."

Draco atravessou o salão de dança, evitando os casais que rodopiavam e atravessou as portas em direção ao frio lá de fora. A primeira coisa que notou é que não estava tão frio quanto ele imaginou que estaria. Devia haver algum tipo de encantamento acontecendo, para manter a temperatura confortável. Ele descobriu que nem precisava colocar seu casaco. Uma brisa fria se fazia sentir pela sua roupa, mas não fria o suficiente para ser incomoda.

No ano anterior ele tinha deixado o baile para explorar os jardins decorados com Pansy, não que eles tivessem explorado muito, ao menos não o jardim, houveram outros tipos de explorações. Mas ele notou que os jardins estavam diferentes este ano. Tudo parecia ser feito de gelo. Onde antes havia espaço aberto agora havia um labirinto feito de gelo. Paredes finas se alinhavam em um caminho feito de blocos de gelo ao invés de pedra. Delicados flocos de neve estavam caindo de um céu limpo, sem nuvens. Em um espaço aberto Draco encontrou um chafariz feito de gelo, água jorrava sem parar da fonte e congelava na metade da quda, formando pequenos blocos de gelo, que derretiam no momento em que atingiam o chão. Ele não podia ver nenhuma fonte de iluminação, ainda assim toda a área brilhava com uma luminosidade rosa. Ao menos foi o que ele pensou a princípio, pois ao andar mais um pouco o brilho mudou para azul, depois para amarelo e depois para verde. A luz parecia emanar do próprio gelo, ao tocar umas das paredes ele descobria que ela não era fria.

Ele já estava andando pelo estranho labirinto por algum tempo e ainda não tinha visto nenhum sinal de Granger em qualquer lugar. Ele tinha vista outras pessoas, é claro, figuras que ele não conhecia, casais abraçados em algum dos muitos caminhos do labirinto.

Draco pode ouvir uma música melódica ficando mais alta. Ou ele estava voltando para a entrada do baile ou a música tinha aumentado de volume. Se sentido frustado Draco se sentou em um baco ornamentado, que, sendo feito de gelo, deveria estar congelando, mas que não estava nem um pouco frio. Um movimento chamou sua atenção e quando ele olhou pode notar que do outro lado da parede, em frente à ele, havia uma figura vestida de vermelho. Se levantando rapidamente ele seguiu pelo caminho, até que virou à esquerda na primeira oportunidade e retornou. Draco se viu em um pequeno espaço com bancos na parede, Granger estava sentada em um dos bancos, olhando para o céu noturno enquanto pequenos flocos de gelo caiam em seu rosto. O elabora penteado que ele tinha feito já estava parcialmente desfeito pelo ar da noite, parte de seus cabelos escorriam pelos ombros, em ondas delicadas, com flocos de neve presos neles.

"Não existem dois flocos de neve iguais, cada um é uma maravilha em si mesmo." Ela disse em uma voz baixa, fazendo parecer a Draco que ela estava muito distante, e não ali perto dele.

"Na verdade", ele disse enquanto sentava em um banco próxima à ela, "tudo que você tem que fazer é usar o feitiço _specullum_ e duplicá-los. Eu costumava fazer isso o tempo todo quando era mais jovem, deixava os trouxas confusos, quando eu lhes mostrava flocos de neve idênticos."

Draco parou de falar quando Granger lhe deu um olhar sem expressão, o sentimento de nostalgia que ele tinha, desapareceu de seu rosto.

"O que você quer Malfoy?"

"Eu... quem disse que eu quero algo?" Ele retrucou.

Granger olhou para ele sem dizer nada. Draco pensou que ela parecia tão pequena sentada ali, um ponto vermelho perdido naquela imensidão branca. Draco sentiu algo se partir dentro dele.

"Me desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo."

Ela olhou com surpresa para ele, "porque você está pedindo desculpas?"

"Eu não devia ter dito aquilo," ele parou e olhou para ela de novo, "e eu realmente não quis te magoar."

Ela olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso. Draco sentiu seu sorriso voltar, e começou a se sentir mais alegre, esse era o jeito como as coisas deveriam ser entre eles. Pode ouvir a música recomeçar, uma melodia distante, carregada levemente pela brisa. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela o olhou sem entender.

"O que?"

Draco riu de leve antes de responder. "Eu estou lhe convidando para dançar, Granger."

"O que?"

"Dançar, é o que as pessoas fazem em bailes, elas dançam," havia um tom de contentamento na voz dele.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, "você deve estar brincando."

"Eu vi você dançando com Thomas, e pensei que você merecia ao menos uma dança, com um parceiro de verdade. Eu lhe disse que ele era muito desengonçado." Draco falou pacientemente.

"Ele não é desengonçado." Granger retrucou, mas Draco podia sentir que ela dizia isso apenas para defender um companheiro da Grifinória.

"Granger?" Draco mantinha a mão estendida para ela.

Com um olhar que dizia que ela não esperava que nada de bom poderia vir disso, Granger estendeu sua mão com cautela e a repousou na dele. Ele teve um momento para se maravilhar como a mão dela parecia pequena na dele, antes de gentilmente a colocar de pé.

Granger olhava para ele nervosa, hesitante ela colocou sua outra mão no ombro dele. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso ante a apreensão que ela demonstrava e passou seu braço por trás dela, sua mão repousando na costa dela um pouco acima da linha da cintura, fazendo apenas o mínimo de pressão necessária. Os olhos dela pareceram aumentar ante este contato e ela parecia estar prestes a remover a mão dele, quando Draco começou a dançar, levando ela junto.

No momento em que eles começaram a dançar a ansiedade dela pareceu desaparecer, Granger deixou ele a segurar com mais força enquanto dançavam. Depois de um momento ela parecia ter relaxado completamente. Ela deixou sua cabeça repousar gentilmente no ombro dele, e a música começou a ficar mais lenta, até quase parar. Eles agora mal se moviam, a neve ainda estava caindo em torno deles e a luz vinda da neve continuava a ser a única iluminação que tinham, mas Draco não notava mais esses detalhes. Ele podia ver e sentir apenas ela, um de seus muitos inimigos e sua única amiga. Naquele momento perfeito não importava que ele fosse um sangue puro e ela uma sangue ruim. Não importava que Lúcio estava atrás dele ou que Voldemort provavelmente mataria todos em um ou dois anos. Tudo que importava era que a garota com quem ele tinha sonhado na noite anterior estava ali, e que ele estava prestes a beijá-la.

Draco abaixou a cabeça em direção ao rosto dela, procurando os lábios dela, querendo desesperadamente sentir ela e sentir que ela também o queria beijar. Draco fechou os olhos sabendo que não precisava ver para saber onde encontrá-la.

"Malfoy, o que está acontecendo conosco?" Ela falou baixinho.

Draco voltou à realidade. Granger estava olhando para ele, a pergunta que ela tinha feito estampada na expressão do seu rosto. E Draco sentiu o momento perfeito desaparecer, e mais uma vez o peso da realidade voltou a ser sentido. Era impossível para ele desejar ela, ele não podia tentar fingir que era normal querer aquela garota, não era. O mundo não funcionava assim.

"Porque você sempre me chama de Malfoy?" Ele perguntou, soltando ela e dando um passo para trás.

"O... o que?" A súbita mudança de assunto a tinham pego de surpresa e Draco forçou o seu melhor sorriso cínico.

"Você sempre me chama de Malfoy, e eu sempre a chamo de Granger, porque agimos assim?"

"Eu... eu não sei," ela estava parecendo confusa agora. "Bem, nos nunca fomos formalmente apresentados, não é?" Granger pareceu usar esse argumento ridículo no desespero de não conseguir pensar em mais nada.

"Verdade, não passamos pelas formalidades tradicionais, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez," Draco estava se sentido seguro de si novamente, no controle da situação. "Isto é facilmente remediável." Ele fez uma reverência.

"Draco Aquilis Malfoy, ao seu dispor."

Granger parecia atordoada, ela fechou a abriu a boca diversas vezes, tentando pensar em alguma resposta sarcástica. Sem encontrar nenhuma ela olhou para os próprios pés antes de responder.

"Hermione Anne Granger, e não faça piadinha com as iniciais." (Nota do tradutor: As inicias dela fazem a palavra HAG, bruxa velha.)

Draco sorriu, os dois pareciam amigos naquele momento.

"Aquilis? Esse nome não é latim?" Hermione perguntou repentinamente, atraindo a atenção dele de volta.

"Sim, assim como Draco."

"Eu sei o que Draco quer dizer, significa Dragão, mas Aquilis?" Ela franziu a testa em concentração e pareceu estar pensando profundamente. "Aquilis não quer dizer negro, sombrio?"

Draco sorriu, estranhamento orgulhoso da mente rápida dela. Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Seu nome é Dragão Negro?" Agora foi a vez dela sorrir para ele.

"É um nome de família!" Draco falou indignado.

"Claro que é," ela concordou tentando, sem sucesso, conter o riso.

"Agora eu lembrei porque nos nunca fomos formalmente apresentados." Draco disse com uma voz e uma expressão irritadas, mas ela podia dizer, pelos olhos dele, que ele estava fingindo o aborrecimento.

"Eu não vou mais rir, eu prometo." Ela conseguiu falar entre uma risada e outra.

A risada dela morreu enquanto Draco a olhava com desaprovação e novamente ela pareceu perdida em pensamentos.

"Mal... Draco?" Ela disse devagar.

Draco sentiu um sorriso se formar quando ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome, mas ele o reprimiu.

"Sim?"

"Se você fosse um feiticeiro, vivendo no século XVI, e você estivesse escrevendo algo muito importante, que língua você usaria?" Ela falou praticamente sem respirar.

"Bem," Draco começou a pensar, "iria depender do nível de educação que eu tivesse. Quer dizer, a maioria dos feiticeiros daquela época nem sabia escrever, mas os que eram realmente intelectualizados pareciam sempre preferir línguas mortas, como o Grego ou..." suas voz começou a sumir enquanto ele falava as últimas palavras. "Você acha que...?"

"É claro! Isso explica tudo!" Ela gritou alegre. "Ele escreveu os livros em Latim antes de serem transcritos para códigos de Aritimancia."

Hermione começou saltar, abraçou Draco e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Antes que ele pudesse reagir ela o segurou pelo braço e começou a correr, puxando ele atrás dela pelo caminho de gelo.

"O que? Onde estamos indo?" Ele conseguiu perguntar, ainda chocado pelo jeito que ela estava agindo.

"Para a biblioteca é claro. Temos que começar a traduzir os livros agora." Ela respondeu sem olhar para trás.

"Mas e quanto ao baile?"

"Como você pode pensar no baile em um momento como esse?" Ela parou e se virou para ele. "Estamos prestes a descobri o que está escrito naqueles livros. Você não quer saber o que era tão importante que O´Leary se deu a todo esse trabalho?" Ela soltou o braço dele e o olhou, "você vem ou não?"

Draco olhou para a garota vestida de vermelho na frente dele; parecia que ela poderia explodir de tanto entusiasmo. E ele tinha que admitir, o entusiasmo dela era contagiante.

"Claro que sim... Hermione."

* * *


	15. Capítulo XV A Emboscada

**Capítulo XV – A emboscada**

Hermione bocejou e procurou ajeitar o travesseiro embaixo do seu rosto. Embora ainda estivesse meio dormindo ela conseguiu identificar que a superfície dura, embaixo da sua cabeça, era a de um livro.

"Devia ter guardado os meus livros antes de ir pra cama," ela pensou sonolenta.

Hermione permaneceu desse jeito, meio dormindo meio acordada, até o momento em que se lembrou algo extremamente importante. Ela não tinha voltado para o dormitório na noite passada. Isso a fez ficar completamente acordada.

Ela ainda estava na sala deles. Estava dormindo em uma cadeira grande, o livro que ela estava tentando traduzir servindo de travesseiro. Hermione esfregou os olhos, estava escuro na sala, a lareira nunca tinha sido acesa e as velas tinham derretidos a muito tempo atrás. A sala estava fria também, e hermione ajeitou o casaco em torno dela, tentando se proteger. Foi quando ela lembrou que na pressa de correr para a biblioteca, tinha deixado seu casaco no baile, com Dino; o casaco que ela estava usando era cinza escuro e parecia com o que Draco estava usando no baile.

Hermione puxou a lapela do casaco e passou o rosto na fábrica dele para sentir que era macio e tinha um perfume exótico, talvez patchuli. Ela notou que Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente à ela, sua cabeça apoiada nos braços, os cabelos desarrumados, caindo sobre seu rosto, pareciam brilhar na escuridão da sala.

Hermione bocejou novamente e desejou que ela tivesse ao menos voltado ao seu dormitório para se trocar, antes de ter vindo para a biblioteca. Como se acordar em uma sala escura no meio da noite, depois de dormir em uma cadeira, não fosse o suficiente, ela tinha feito isso com o seu vestido novo.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e andou até as janelas, estava muito escuro lá fora, não que ela teria sido capaz de ver qualquer coisa mesmo que não estivesse, o vidro da janela estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

Ela voltou para a mesa e levemente tocou no ombro de Draco. Como nada aconteceu ela se curvou e sussurrou baixinho.

"Mal... Draco, acorde."

Ele não respondeu. Hermione olhou para ele, Draco parecia ter um sono profundo. Se aproximando mais ela sacudiu o braço dele com mais força.

"Draco," ela o balançou. "acorde."

E ele realmente acordou. Com um grito de espanto ele se levantou da mesa e a agarrou, antes que Hermione pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo ela se viu deitada na mesa olhando para o rosto de Draco. Ele mantinha o braço dela em uma posição dolorosa e notou que ele estava apontando sua varinha para o pescoço dela.

"Malfoy! Você ficou louco?" Ela gritou, meio com raiva, meio com medo.

Os olhos deles brilharam quando ele a reconheceu e soltou seu braço.

"Hermione? O que você está fazendo no meu dormitório?" O olhar de Draco mudou de surpresa para um sorriso sedutor.

"Nem pense nisso Draco, eu não estou em seu dormitório e nem você está." Hermione disse acidamente.

Draco se afastou dela, e Hermione se sentou, ela ainda estava em cima da mesa. Seu braço estava começando a doer levemente e ela fez uma careta de dor.

"Eu te feri?" O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Draco e ele chegou mais perto.

"Não, tenho certeza de que quando o sangue voltar a fluir eu vou ficar bem."

"Vem aqui, deixa eu ver."

Draco não esperou uma resposta, ele pegou o braço dela e gentilmente enrolou a manga do vestido. Na escuridão, o vermelho do vestido dela parecia castanho, e contrastava fortemente com o branco da pele dela. Mesmo na escuridão o lugar em que a mão dele a tinha segurado podia ser visto, pequenas marcas vermelhas marcavam onde os dedos dele tinham estado.

"Que droga Granger, porque você tem que se ferir tão fácil? Isso não é divertido."

Hermione olhou para ele, mas não viu traço de ironia no sorriso que ele tinha aberto de novo. Ele não tinha soltado o braço dela e ela olhou tensa, quando notou que ele estava massageando o braço dela, no local em que a tinha segurado antes. Ela engoliu em seco quando notou o olhar que ele tinha dado para ela, bem dentro dela, Hermione tentou se afastar, o que era impossível visto que ela estava sentada na mesa de madeira.

Foi a vez de Draco notar o quão próximos eles estavam, imediatamente ele ajeitou a manga do vestido dela e soltou seu braço. Ele se virou e começou a procurar por uma caixa por velas. Hermione voltou a respirar normalmente e seu coração voltou a bater mais lentamente.

"Acho que dormimos." Ela disse.

"Você é boa em constatar o óbvio."

Na escuridão o sorriso cínico de Draco não pode ser visto, mas Hermione sabia que ele estava lá. Ela quase podia ouvi-lo.

"Parece que você é meio desagradável quando acorda sem o seu sono de beleza, não é?" Ela retrucou.

A luz de uma vela iluminou a sala a tempo dela ver o sorriso de Draco antes que ele voltasse a ficar nas trevas novamente. Ele colocou a vela na mesa e olhou para o livro que tinha estado estudando.

"Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava," Hermione murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

"Maldito código. Porque diabos ele tinha que inventar seu próprio sistema de Aritimancia?" Draco continuava olhando para o livro.

"Código? Eu estou falando do Latim; a Aritimancia é a parte fácil. É só um grupo de números correlatos." Hermione se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dele.

"Certum est, quia impossibile." Draco falou lentamente.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você fala Latim?"

"Eu falo, leio e escrevo em Latim." Havia um tom de orgulho na voz de Draco.

"Você está brincando."

"Educação clássica," Draco parecia ofendido. "O que? Você achou que minha educação começou em Hogwarts."

"Bem, não é o que acontece com a maioria das bruxas e dos feiticeiros..." Hermione começou

"E você acha que os Malfoys são como a maioria das bruxas e dos feiticeiros?" Draco perguntou para ela. "Eu tive tutores desde que me lembro. Lúcio sempre acreditou que eu deveria ter fundamentos sólidos, para quando eu fosse entrar na escola mais tarde. Ah, e a maioria dos feitiços malignos são em Latim." Ele adendou.

"Vou lembrar disso." Ela falou com um misto de surpresa e reprovação.

"Hermione, eu acho que você está vendo nossa situação da forma errada." Draco falou pacientemente.

"Verdade? Eu apenas devotei a maior parte do meu tempo a esse projeto, e não parece que eu estou chegando a lugar nenhum. Eu sei que as respostas estão bem ali na minha frente, e eu não consigo lê-las." Ela falou isso em tom irritado, um pouco ofegante.

"Acalme-se Hermione, eu acho que você não está olhando a situação racionalmente." Ele falou devagar como se estivesse com medo de uma outra explosão dela, mas Hermione sentia que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Como? Eu não estou olhando a situação racionalmente, Malfoy?" Ela disse acidamente.

"Não, você não está, Granger," ele respondeu também de forma ácida. "Você é excepcional com o código e eu sou um gênio em lingüística."

Hermione apenas continuou olhando para ele.

"Vamos Granger, ponha as peças juntas." Draco decidiu que ela devia estar muito cansada para pensar direito e não esperou por uma resposta. "Você pode quebrar o código e eu traduzo, se trabalharmos juntos não deve ser problema. Trabalho em equipe, Granger."

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro, a cabeça dela estava doendo e ela estava começando a sentir os efeitos do frio. Ele tinha razão, entretanto, e ela odiava quando ele tinha razão.

"Tudo bem! Nos vamos trabalhar juntos. Mas acho melhor nos começarmos amanhã."

Draco concordou e começou a apagar a vela. Hermione se virou para juntas suas coisas quando lembrou que ela tinha vindo para a biblioteca direto do baile. Ela tinha apenas parado um momento para se desculpar rapidamente com Dino por sair tão cedo. Harry e Ron tinham ambos reclamado que ela lhes tinha prometido uma dança e Ginny apenas lhe deu um olhar que dizia que ela entendia mais do que os outros, mas Hermione foi capaz de se desvencilhar deles e escapou para fora do Salão. No seu excitamento ela não notou que Harry e Ron a tinham visto sair com Draco.

"Pronta?" Draco falou da porta.

Hermione fez sinal que sim com a cabeça, embora naquela escuridão não houvesse como ele poder reparar nisso.

Depois que ela tinha trancado a porta da sala deles, os dois desceram silenciosamente a escada em espiral e atravessaram a biblioteca. Normalmente eles se separariam do lado de fora da biblioteca, mas Draco parecia perdido em pensamentos e a acompanhou através dos corredores silenciosos, em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ela o observava pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele parecia muito distante.

A dama gorda estava roncando baixinho quando ele chegaram no buraco no retrato, Hermione se virou para Draco, será que ele pretendia a seguir até lá dentro?

"Draco?" Ela sussurrou.

"Então é esse o caminho para a torre da Grifinória? Bom saber." Ele murmurou devagar.

"A sim, como se você viesse visitar de vez em quando."

Hermione ficou parada pacientemente, esperando que ele fosse embora, mesmo cansada do jeito que estava, ela não ia dizer a senha na frente dele. Draco não parecia estar prestando atenção. Hermione lembrou do casaco.

"Aqui," ela murmurou, enquanto removia o casaco e o devolvia para ele.

Draco pegou o casaco lentamente, como se realmente não o estivesse vendo. Ele estava olhando para ela com um olhar que Hermione achava ao mesmo tempo perturbador e excitante. Os olhos cinzas dele estavam mais uma vez escurecidos, seu rosto meio escondido nas trevas. Ele parecia a ponto de dizer ou fazer algo quando um movimento chamou a atenção de ambos.

Sentada apenas alguns metros deles estava Madame Norris, seus grandes olhos estudando os dois nas trevas.

Hermione engasgou e deu um passo para trás "melhor você ir, ela pode chamar Filch mais rápido do que você imagina."

"E você costuma encontrar muito essa gata maldita, tarde da noite?" Draco sussurrou meio surpreso, havia uma nota de respeito em sua voz.

"Mais do que eu gostaria, é melhor você ir!" Hermione fez um sinal com a mão para a escadaria.

Draco permaneceu lá, sem se mover.

"Olha, se você for pegou quem vai me ajudar a traduzir o Latim amanhã?" Ela falou.

Draco olhou para Norris, e então de volta para Hermione. Ele concordou e começou a descer a escada. Norris deu um olhar frio para Hermione e se voltou para segui-lo. Hermione foi até o retrato e sussurrou.

"Feliz Natal."

A dama gorda bocejou e depois falou. "Está muito tarde para você estar fora querida, você devia dizer ao seu namorado para não mantê-la ocupada até tão tarde." A dama no retrato sorriu para Hermione. "Mas ele é bonitão."

"Ele não é meu namorado!" Ela retrucou e passou pelo buraco atrás do retrato.

"Claro que não é, querida," a voz respondeu em tom divertido antes de fechar-se atrás dela.

O Salão Comunal estava escuro e Hermione subiu a escadaria para o dormitório feminino. Lilá e Parvati já estavam dormindo quando ela chegou lá. Um relógio ao lado da sua cama lhe informou que eram quatro horas da madrugada. Hermione retirou seu vestido e colocou o pijama. Se sentindo confortável pelo tecido macio. Uma vez deitada, Hermione se permitiu um momento para pensar em algo que estava pesando em sua mente a noite toda, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione fechou as cortinas em torno dela. Ela se embrulhou no cobertor e ficou olhando para o teto. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

Não conseguia entender, um minuto ele era o mesmo Malfoy de sempre. O mesmo garoto que odiava todos os Sangue Ruins e desejava a ela e seus amigos apenas problemas. Mas no minuto seguinte ele se transformava em alguém gentil, quase carinhoso. Hermione tremeu um pouco ao lembrar do jeito que ele tinha olhado para ela.

Ela não tinha esperado que ele a fosse procurar durante o baile, mas estava feliz que ele tivesse. Não é que ela não estivesse se divertindo. Mas não era aquilo que ela queria. Embora fosse tolice, ela não podia evitar o desejo de que algo mágico acontecesse. E embora odiasse admitir isso, dançar com Draco, com um céu cheio de estrelas acima deles e com neve caindo delicadamente em torno, tinha sido mais mágico do que ela ousado imaginar, em qualquer sonho.

A manhã surgiu limpa e clara. A neve da noite anterior servia apenas para reforçar o brilho do sol. Não havia o menor sinal de que outra tempestade estivesse se formando, fosse fora ou dentro da Torre da Grifinória. Hermione acordou se sentindo contente e relaxada. Ela estava se sentindo ansiosa. Se era pela perspectiva de estar prestes a descobrir o mistério dos livros de O´Leary ou pelo fato de que Draco a estaria esperando, ela não sabia.

Hermione se vestiu rápido, pegando um uniforme da costa de uma cadeira e colocando sua mochila no ombro, ela começou a descer para o Salão Comunal. Enquanto descia ela assoviava uma melodia. Se ela tivesse parado para analisar Hermione teria notado que a canção que ela estava assoviando era a mesma que ela e Draco tinham dançado na noite anterior. Mas ela estava muito contente para parar e analisar algo.

Ela já estava quase no final da escada quando o dormitório das alunas do quarto ano, um andar acima do dela, se abriu. Passos rápidos desciam a escadaria rapidamente.

"Hermione?" A voz de Ginny ecoou até onde ela estava.

Hermione respondeu enquanto atravessava a entrada para o Salão Comunal. "Estou com um pouco de pressa Gin, te encontro no almoço."

"Não, espere, Hermione, você não entendeu."

Mas o pedido de Ginny encontraram ouvidos surdos porque Hermine já tinha entrado no Salão Comunal. Ela parou quando encontrou Ron e Harry sentados junto à mesa. Ela não conseguia ler a expressão deles, mas pelo jeito resoluto que Harry estava sentado, Hermione podia dizer que os dois amigos tinham algo em mente. Um pensamento passou pela mente de Hermione enquanto ela olhava para os dois: aquilo parecia uma emboscada.

"Hermione!" Ginny tinha aparecido atrás dela parecendo ofegante. Os olhos da menina caíram em Harry e Ron. "Eu tentei te avisar." Ela sussurrou.

"O... o que está acontecendo?" Hermione perguntou cautelosamente, seu bom humor desaparecendo.

"É melhor você se sentar Hermione," Harry falou para ela em tom decidido.

Hermione olhou para Harry e Ron e depois para Ginny, antes de se sentar junto à mesa. Ron deu a Ginny um olhar de desaprovação, quando a garota se sentou ao lado de hermione. Harry e Ron olharam um para o outro incertos de como começar a conversa. Finalmente Ron ficou exasperado e deixou cair a bomba.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?"

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Como eles descobriram? Era tão óbvio assim que ela estava tendo emoções e pensamos estranhos sobre Draco.

"Nos vimos vocês dois saírem juntos, ontem no Baile." Harry falou rápido, tentando cortar Ron, antes que esse dissesse alguma coisa que pudesse ofender Hermione.

"Ah, isso?" Hermione deu um suspiro aliviado, "Eu e Draco apenas tivemos que ir para a biblioteca."

O rosto de Ron inflou de cólera e Hermione soube imediatamente que tinha falado algo de errado.

"Draco? E desde quando você chama ele de Draco?" A voz de Ron soava zangada.

"Bem... é mais fácil do que chamar ele de Malfoy o tempo todo." Ela murmurou.

"Hermione, o que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou com calma.

"O que está acontecendo? Não é óbvio? Aquele bastardo estúpido fez alguma coisa com ela!"

"Cale a boca Ron!" Hermione retrucou, seu temperamento começando a ferver.

Agora foi a vez de Ron olhar para Hermione com o queixo caído.

"Ele não é mal." Ela disse irritada, "vocês nunca deram uma chance à ele, não que ele realmente tenha merecido uma, eu admito, mas vocês não podem ficar chateados comigo porque eu peguei uma situação ruim e tentei aproveitar ela ao máximo, e no final descobri que ela não é tão ruim assim."

"Você não entende, não é!" Ron gritou para Hermione.

"Ron..." Harry tentou interromper, mas Ron ignorou ele.

"É do Malfoy que estamos falando! Ele é um Sonserino, e ele é maligno. Como você pode esquecer isso? Eu aposto que ele já deve estar na fila de espera para virar um Comensal da Morte. Como você pode defende ele?"

Ron tinha ficado em pé quando começou a gritar. E Hermione também se levantou para ficar no mesmo nível que ele, tanto Harry quanto Ginny procuraram se afastar dos dois, já imaginando onde aquilo ia parar.

"Ele não é um Comensal da Morte!" Hermione gritou de volta. "E ele também não vai se tornar um!"

"Que maravilha, quando foi que ele te disse isso? Enquanto ajudava velhinhas a atravessar a rua em Hogsmeade?" O rosto de Ron estava vermelho agora e todos no Salão Comunal pararam para olhar.

"Ron," Harry tentou parar seu amigo antes que ele fosse longe demais.

"Eu acredito nele!" Hermione falou, seu rosto tão vermelho quando o de Ron.

"Você não pode confiar nele, ele é um maldito Sonserino!" Ron afastou a mão de Harry. "Como você é burra Hermione!"

"Ron!" Tanto Harry quanto Ginny gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ron parou, ligeiramente ofegante, e com olhos esbugalhados, ele lentamente começou a se dar conta do que tinha acabado de dizer. O Salão Comunal estava em silêncio, ele olhou em volta, todos os olhares da sala estavam fixos neles. Ele se virou para olhar para Hermione, que estava pálida.

"Hermione," ele tentou começar.

Ela deu um passo para longe da mesa. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e ela mal podia enxergar no meio das lágrimas que estavam se formando nos seus olhos. Hermione colocou sua mochila nos ombros e deu outro passo para trás.

"Hermione, eu não quis dizer isso." Ron sussurrou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Hermione se virou rápida e saiu correndo através do Salão Comunal. Ela atravessou rapidamente o buraco no retrato e o deixou aberto atrás dela. Ron começou a gritar o nome dela, desesperado, mas ela não parou de correr.

Hermione correu às cegas pelas escadarias. Ela atravessou um corredor atrás do outro tentando colocar tanta distancia quanto podia entre Ron, Harry e ela. Ela ignorou os olhares que estava recebendo e não reconheceu Neville quando possou por ele no corredor para a sala de Transfiguração.

Foi mais por instinto, que qualquer outra coisa, que Hermione acabou indo para a biblioteca. Ela tinha essa convicção arraigada, de que qualquer que fosse seu problema, ler um livro a faria se sentir melhor. Foi assim que ela começou a andar na galeria que ia dar na biblioteca.

Uma porta imediatamente à sua direita, do banheiro masculino, se abriu e uma figura de cabelos pálidos e uniforme da Sonserina saiu de lá. Hermione olhou para Draco com surpresa e alívio. Era reconfortante vê-lo, mesmo que ela não soubesse porque. Ele pareceu ficar com raiva quando notou as lágrimas no rosto dela. Ele parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa para ela, quando a porta se abriu de novo, e Crabbe e Goyle apareceram.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas com a maga de sua roupa, mas não podia esconder o rosto cansado ou os olhos vermelhos. Sorrisos cínicos e cruéis, idênticos, apareceram nos rostos de Crabbe e Goyle.

"Olhe só, a Sangue Ruim estava chorando," o riso de Goyle aumento.

"O que há de errado Granger? Potter e Weasley não te amam mais?" Crabbe gargalhou.

Hermione engoliu um soluço e olhou para Draco. Ele desviou o olhar, seus olhos cinzas se focando em algo em uma parede distante. Ela entendeu que ele não ia dizer nada, que ele ia apenas ficar ali em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, como se ainda fossem inimigos. E eles eram inimigos?

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã Hermione se viu incapaz de olhar para alguém com quem ela se importava. Ela não conseguiu continuar olhando para o rosto dele, baixou os olhos para o chão. Crabbe e Goyle deram um passo ameaçador em sua direção e ela se afastou. Não havia respostas a serem encontradas na biblioteca hoje. Hermione sentiu como se as paredes do corredor estivessem se fechando em cima dela, e as lágrimas, que tinham parado quando ela tinha encontrado Draco, estavam ameaçando voltar a qualquer instante. Hermione se virou e saiu correndo pelo corredor, para longe do trio.

Ela não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, apenas que ela precisa sair, ir para algum lugar onde o ar estava limpo e ela poderia respirar. Hermione não parou de correr até que tinha chegado na beira do lago. Lá, ela sentou em uma árvore caída, e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

A neve tinha se acumulado profundamente e o lago estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo. O céu estava escurecendo, como se uma nova tempestade se aproximasse. O vento aumentou de intensidade e Hermione sentiu o frio. Com toda aquela confusão ela tinha esquecido o seu casaco novamente; dessa vez na cadeira na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela abraçou as pernas e tentou se aquecer tanto quanto possível; mas não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso.

"Hermione?" Uma voz que poderia fazer emudecer um trovão quase a derrubou no chão.

"Hagrid," ela respondeu calmamente, sua voz denotando o frio que estava sentindo.

"Harry e Ron estão te procurando. Me perguntaram se eu tinha te visto. Estão muito preocupados."

Hermione evitou olhar para Hagrid e parou de chorar. Como ela poderia voltar e encará-los? Depois de tudo que Ron tinha dito, em frente a todo mundo. Como ela poderia voltar, sabendo que no final das contas, eles estavam certos.

Algo pesado foi colocado nos ombros dela e Hermione se viu com o enorme casaco de peles de Hagrid a envolvendo. Ela se virou para ele surpresa.

"Venha, eu vou preparar um chá para nós, parece óbvio que você precisa de um pouco." Hagrid facilmente a levantou e depois saiu andando de volta para sua cabana. Hermione não teve alternativa se não acompanhá-lo.

Duas chicaras de chá depois, Hermione estava sentido sua confiança retornar. Hagrid, que parecia ter um pouco mais de bom senso do que os outros, estava evitando assuntos delicados e estava lhe contando dos seus planos para a próxima aula. As aulas estariam recomeçando em alguns poucos dias e ele estava tão contente com isso quanto Hermione. Ele estava animadamente explicando que tinha conseguido um casal de Bulettes para mostrar aos alunos. Hermione preferiu não perguntar como, ou melhor, por que, ele os tinha adquirido. Ela sabia que as criaturas eram perigosas e não nativas das Ilhas Britânicas. A propensão delas por carne, e sua ferocidade em combate eram bem conhecidas, mas ela se viu rindo para a enorme figura de qualquer jeito.

"Hagrid," um pensamento ocorreu à ela naquele momento, "você e o professor Dumbledore conseguiram pegar a Manticora?"

"Pegamos sim, uma semana atrás. E derrubamos o bicho," O rosto de Hagrid ficou um pouco triste quando ele falou isso. "É interessante que ela tentasse matar o Malfoy. Sendo ele filho de Lúcio."

"Bem, Draco não é igual a Lúcio!" Hermione retrucou indignada, antes que conseguisse se conter.

"Draco, é?"

Hermione ficou vermelha, os olhos de Hagrid pareceram estar intrigados.

"Ron mencionou algo sobre você estar fora de si por aquele Sonserino. Mas eu disse a ele e ao Harry que você tem uma cabeça esperta sobre esses ombros, e que saberia tomar conta de si mesma." Ele encheu outra xícara de chá.

Hermione sorriu para Hagrid e então deu um suspiro. "Eu não sei Hagrid, eles podem ter razão. Draco é tão impossível às vezes. Ele é tudo que eu odeio, mas mesmo assim..."

"Eu não acho que aquele bruto saberia se comportar direito se alguém agisse com bondade com ele. E você é uma boa garota, Hermione."

Hermione desejou que não fosse chorar novamente, mas era uma batalha perdida e Hagrid lhe passou um lenço que era tão grande, que ela poderia amarrar na cintura e usar como saia.

"Eu não julgaria nenhum deles com muita dureza. Garotos fazem coisas estranhas quando emoções estão envolvidas. Não sabem como agir direito, se você quer saber. Na verdade, acho que nem quando crescem eles sabem." Hagrid deu uma risada alta e depois de um momento Hermione também começou a rir.

"Obrigada Hagrid." Hermione falou devagar, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo no canto dos seus lábios.

* * *

Nota do tradutor: Os bullets a que Hagrid se refere nesse capítulo também são do Manual dos Monstros do AD&D.

Com esse capítulo cheguei na metade da história, ainda existem mais 15 capítulos e o epílogo. Vou tentar manter o rítimo de um capítulo por dia, a menos que eu tenho que viajar à trabalho.

Espero que estejam se divertindo tanto com essa história quanto eu me diverti da primeira vez que a li. E traduzí-la também foi muito divertido.


	16. Capítulo XVI Apenas um jogo

**Capítulo XVI – Apenas um jogo**

Draco entrou na biblioteca, no mesmo momento em que a escuridão descia sobre o castelo. A tempestade de neve já tinha quase chegado e Dumbledore tinha sugerido, durante o jantar, que os estudantes não deveriam sair até que ela passasse. Draco tinha esperado poder ver Hermione na mesa da Grifinória, embora não gostasse de vê-la com aqueles amigos irritantes dela, ele ao menos a teria visto. Draco não tinha sido capaz de encontrá-la depois do incidente mais cedo perto da biblioteca.

Ela tinha desaparecido quase imediatamente, e se Draco não tivesse lido a História de Hogwarts, durante seu primeiro ano na escola, ele teria apostado toda sua fortuna que ela tinha se teleportado para fora da escola. Mas já que isso não era possível, imaginou que ela devia estar em algum lugar dentro do terreno de Hogwarts. Ele tinha tentado seguir ela depois que Crabbe e Goyle tinham desaparecido, a procura de algo para comer. Mas Draco havia perdido a pista dela em algum lugar perto da sala de transfiguração. Ele passou as próximas horas andando pela escola, não havia como ele conseguir procurar em todos os lugares, mas sabendo um pouco sobre como Hermione pensava e sendo ela da Grifinória, ele sabia que não deveria procurar nas proximidades das masmorras da Sonserina. Também lhe pareceu muito pouco provável que ela fosse para a torre de Astronomia, ele a tinha ouvido ela falar uma vez para Potter, enquanto passava perto dele, que não gostava de lá. O fato dela não gostar de Adivinhação, ou da Professora Trelawney, eram outros motivos para mante-la longe daquela torre. E a garota respeitava muito seus professores para ir perto de onde ficavam os quartos deles. Então ele procurou nos lugares que sobravam, o que mesmo assim era muito para procurar. Após horas de busca ainda não havia encontrado qualquer sinal dela, nada em lugar algum.

O que ele encontrou foi Potter e Weasley, parecendo preocupados, perto da sala de Aritimancia. Ele tinha se escondido rápido em uma sala escura, antes que eles o vissem, e ficou ouvindo os dois.

"Onde ela pode ter ido?" Weasley perguntou preocupado.

"Ginny checou todos os banheiros femininos, nos sabemos que ela não está em um deles." Potter respondeu. "E Fred e George disseram que iriam manter os olhos abertos perto do Grande Salão."

"Como se Ginny fosse nos contar se tivesse encontrado ela. E Fred e George apenas disseram isso para poderem ir almoçar, ao invés de nos ajudar." Weasley resmungou.

"Acha que deveríamos checar a biblioteca de novo? Você sabe como Hermione é."

"Correção, nos sabíamos como Hermione era, agora que ela está envolvida com o imbecil do Malfoy... quero dizer, ela o defendeu! Realmente, Malfoy não é tão ruim, nos devíamos fazer uma festa pra ele, dar um medalha por ele não ser tão maligno assim!" Weasley falou com raiva.

"Ron..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu não devia ter dito isso pra ela. Mas ela sempre entende as coisas da forma errada." Weasley estava olhando para o chão, arrependido.

"Acho que as vezes você fala as coisas da forma errada." Potter disse calmamente.

Draco teve que fazer um grande esforço para não saltar nos dois e atacá-los. Era tentador saltar e começar a soltar magias neles pelas costas, mas Draco não era burro. Potter era muito bom com magias e já havia enfrentado Voldemort mais de uma vez e Weasley sabia usar muito bem os punhos. E na sua mente Draco podia ouvir a voz dela lhe dizendo para não fazer isso. Ele os deixou ir, sua mão estava segurando a varinha com tanta força que ele se surpreendeu, depois, de não a ter a quebrado. Foi só mais tarde, durante o jantar, quando ela não apareceu, que ele entendeu o que Weasley tinha dito; ela o tinha defendido. Ela tinha encarado seus amigos por causa dele.

Uma pequena parte de Draco ficou feliz quando notou a preocupação nos rostos deles, durante o jantar, indicando que não a haviam encontrado. Essa pequena parte dele provavelmente teria ficado mais feliz, se ele também não estivesse tão preocupado.

Assim, depois do jantar, Draco finalmente entendeu que não iria encontrá-la. Que qualquer que fosse o local em que ela tivesse se escondido, estava além de suas capacidades. Não tendo nada melhor para fazer ele foi para a biblioteca.

Draco abriu a porta para a sala deles e parou. Ele tinha esperado encontrar a sala escura, fria e vazia. Ao invés disso havia fogo na lareira e a sala estava quente. Ainda mais surpreendente era ver Hermione sentada junto à mesa, com pilhas de livros por perto.

A porta se fechou atrás dele. Hermione o olhou. Uma expressão que ele não pode identificar estava em seu rosto, expressão essa que desapareceu, para dar lugar a um sorriso que ele notou ser falso.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria chegar. Eu estou aqui a horas." Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu acho que consegui. Encontrei diversas chaves possíveis." Ela segurou diversos grupo de papeis sem parar de falar, "é claro, não posse checar para ver se as chaves estão corretas sem uma tradução para comparar, o que é a parte onde você entra, é claro. Você não estava aqui mais cedo para me ajudar, mas está aqui agora. Você poderia começar por essa aqui, acho que é nossa melhor chance."

Ela tinha procurado em seus papéis até encontrar o que estava procurando. Hermione entregou alguns papéis para ele, com o mesmo sorriso falso de antes. Muitas questões estavam passando pela cabeça de Draco, então ele perguntou a primeira que veio a sua mente.

"Onde você estava?"

"Estava tomando chá com Hagrid hoje à tarde." Ela falou calmamente.

"Você saiu em um tempo como esse, sem dizer a ninguém, apenas para tomar chá com aquele meio gigante?" O alívio que Draco tinha sentido em encontrá-la estava rapidamente se transformando em raiva.

"O tempo não estava tão ruim quando eu fui lá. E Hagrid me trouxe de volta para o castelo mais tarde." Ela falou calmamente, mas o rosto dela havia começado a ficar vermelho.

"Então você não se importa nem um pouco com seus amigos, apenas faz o que quer!" Draco retrucou.

"Desculpe, da próxima vez eu consigo uma permissão por escrito, isso te deixa feliz?" A voz dela continuava calma, mas o tom tinha se alterado um pouco.

"Não me trate como criança, Granger."

"Então não haja como uma, Malfoy."

Draco olhou para ela. Sentada com a costa ereta e os braços cruzados, Hermione parecia exatamente como uma professora reclamando de um estudante. Ela manteve o olhar nele, seu queixo mantido alto como um desafio. Antes que ele pudesse se controlar, antes que pudesse evitar o impulso, a mão de Draco tinha tocado o queixo dela, e então se moveu para acariciar o seu rosto. Os olhos dela brilharam de espanto, mas ela se recusou a olhar para o outro lado ou dar qualquer sinal de emoção. O fato de que ele agora a estivesse beijando pegou ambos de surpresa. Draco não conseguia lembrar quando havia tomado a decisão de fazer isso, quando notou ele já tinha feito. Ele a levantou sem interromper o beijo. Ela se aproximou mais dele e as mãos de Draco baixaram para a cintura dela onde ele agarrou as roupas dela. Ele ficou perdido naquele momento por apenas um segundo quando ela começou a lutar para se afastar dele. Draco a deixou se afastar.

"Pare!" Ela gritou quando ele a soltou.

Ela estava olhando para ele, seus olhos castanhos começando a lacrimejar, e o tom profissional que ela tinha, quando eles tinham começado a conversar, havia desaparecido completamente.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" a voz dela tremia. "Você não pode continuar me beijando, você não pode ser indiferente e frio um minuto e no momento seguinte mudar para... isso." Uma lágrima começou a rolar pelo rosto ela e ela esfregou os olhos com raiva. "Trabalhe nisso aqui."

Novamente ela lhe estendeu os pais e dessa vez ele os pegou. Hermione não estava olhando para ele agora. Assim que os papéis deixaram sua mão ela se virou e começou a recolheu seus livros.

"Você está indo embora?" Draco disse quando conseguiu recuperar o controle.

Hermione fez um sinal que sim mas não olhou para ele. Os ombros dela tremiam e Draco ficou parado, quieto, sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu já fiz tudo que podia hoje." Sua voz estava tremendo.

Draco olhou para os papéis em sua mão. A escrita pequena dela estava neles. Ele notou, para sua surpresa, que suas mãos também estavam tremendo. Draco imediatamente se afastou dela e se sentou do outro lado da mesa. Ele jogou sua mochila na mesa com mais força do que queria e o barulho fez ela olhar para ele. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam cheios da dúvida e da dor que ela tinha tentado esconder mais cedo. Hermione desviou o olhar e começou a ir embora.

"Eles estavam te procurando. Potter e Weasley."

Ela parou para ouvir.

"Eu pensei que... bem, eu pensei que eles estavam preocupados com você." Draco olhou cuidadosamente para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela disse antes de ir embora.

Ela já tinha saído a vários minutos antes que Draco falasse para a sala vazia.

"Eu também estava preocupado."

Draco trabalhou redobrado na biblioteca, pelo resto da pausa de inverno. No segundo dia ele quebrou o código, na verdade eles quebraram o código, mas uma vez que Hermione nunca mais aparecia na biblioteca ele pensou que merecia a maior parte do crédito. Não que houvesse muita coisa na verdade. Os livros acabaram demonstrando serem diários pessoais, muito longos e detalhados. Ainda assim ele ia para a biblioteca diariamente para traduzi-los. Nunca deixou de acreditar que ela iria aparecer a qualquer minuto. Entretanto, Hermione nunca voltou para a sala deles. Se ele não considerasse todo o fiasco da situação tão irritante, ele ficaria impressionado com a tenacidade dela, mas no momento, Draco apenas a considerava muito cabeça dura. O único lado bom da situação era que Hermione parecia estar passando ainda menos tempo com Potter e Weasley, do que com ele.

Ele tinha notado, quase imediatamente, que ela não mais sentava com eles durante as refeições. Ela geralmente sentava em uma das pontas da longa mesa da Grifinória, com a irmã mais nova de Weasley. E em algumas raras ocasiões ela sentava na mesa de Corvínea, com alguns amigos da aula de Aritimancia. De vez em quando ele notava Potter ou Weasley olhando, preocupados, para ela, e nunca cessava de ser divertido para ele como ela os ignorava. Ajudava a esquecer que ela estava, é claro, ignorando ele também.

Foi no último dia das festas natalinas que Draco finalmente viu ela de novo com Potter e Weasley. Ela estava sentada em um dos jardins, virtualmente desertos, lendo um livro. Ele estava quase se aproximando quando Potter e Weasley apareceram vindos de um arcos. Draco estava muito longe para escutar o que eles estavam falando com ela, mas depois de um momento o que parecia uma discussão acalorada mudou, quando Hermione começou a chorar e os outros dois garotos pareceram aliviados.

Draco cerrou os dentes quando a viu abraçar o Weasley e enfiar a cabeça nos ombros dele. Ele ficou ainda mais irritado quando Weasley a abraçou de volta. E quando ela se virou para fazer o mesmo com Potter, Draco descobriu que não podia mais tolerar aquilo. Ele avançou na direção dos três.

Weasley o viu primeiro. "O que você quer Malfoy?"

"Nada, só queria congratular vocês. A escola toda vai ficar emocionada em saber que o Supertrio finalmente fez as pazes." Ele responde friamente.

"Cale a boca Malfoy." Potter falou com raiva.

"Porque não tenta me calar Potter." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Potter soltou Hermione e tanto ele quanto Weasley deram um passo na direção de Draco. O sonserino não estava com medo; ele segurava sua varinha dentro do bolso e deixava sua raiva guiá-lo. Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Hermione se adiantou e ficou entre eles.

"Por favor não lutem, Harry, Ron, por favor." Ela tentou acalmá-los. Ela olhou para Draco sem dizer uma só palavra; seus olhos castanhos disseram tudo que precisavam para ele. Mas Draco estava muito furioso para entender, e naquele momento os olhos dela só serviram para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

"Você sempre tem que ficar no caminho Granger?"

Ela tremeu, mas se manteve no lugar. Weasley passou por ela.

"Não fale assim com ela Malfoy."

"Eu falo com ela do jeito que quiser Weasley."

Foi a vez de Potter se adiantar; Draco notou que ele tinha sacado a varinha. Uma parte de Draco se perguntou porque ele ia fazer isso, mas ele estava muito nervoso para pensar logicamente.

"Ora Potter, será que varinhas vão ser necessárias? Não somos todos amigos?" Draco perguntou cinicamente.

"Muito engraçado Malfoy." Weasley deu uma risada falsa.

"Não somos amigos Hermione?" Draco perguntou se virando subitamente para ela, falando o primeiro nome dela propositalmente. Ela desviou o olhar e não disse nada. Draco se sentiu de uma certa forma vingado.

"Deveríamos ser amigos, eu a conheço como esses dois não podem nem imaginar." Ele colocou as mãos no queixo dela e riu quando ela pareceu embaraçada. Draco se sentiu triunfante quando Potter e Weasley olharam chocados para ele.

"O que isso significa Malfoy?" Harry perguntou.

"O que você acha que isso significa Potter?" Draco deu uma piscada para ele.

Tanto Harry quanto Ron cerraram punhos e fizeram expressões de fúria, mas antes que qualquer dos dois pudesse agir Hermione fez algo que forçou todos eles a pararem. Ela deu um soco em Draco. O cabelo dele caiu sobre os olhos e ele olhou de volta para ela. Ela estava chorando e tremendo. Potter e Weasley olhavam surpresos, mas Draco não prestava mais a menor atenção neles, toda sua atenção estava voltada para ela.

"Eu estava errada." Ela murmurou.

Draco não teve certeza se ela tinha falado alto o suficiente para Potter ou Weasley ouvirem, mas naquele momento ela também parecia esquecida dos dois. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a jovem e bela garota em frente dele. Ela não fazia o menor esforço em esconder que estava chorando ou em tentar parar de chorar. Então ela virou as costas para ele e para os outros e andou pelo jardim desaparecendo pelo mesmo caminho que Ron e Harry tinham vindo, a cabeça erguida.

Potter e Weasley a olharam partir em silêncio. Quando ela tinha desaparecido eles se voltaram para Draco.

"Você realmente não presta, Malfoy." Potter falou friamente.

Draco notou que Potter estava segurando firme o braço de Weasley, o que era provavelmente uma boa idéia, já que o jovem de cabelos ruivos poderia facilmente matar Draco a socos se fosse deixado sozinho com ele.

"Vamos embora," Potter falou para seu amigo. Weasley pareceu querer argumentar mas ficou calado, e se virou para seguir o outro rapaz.

Draco ficou sozinho, olhando para a neve. Ela pareceu não entender. Não era justo na opinião dele. Ela os tinha perdoado. E Draco sabia que eles eram a razão dela estar tão triste. Mas com quem ela ia falar? Os malditos rapazes da Grifinória é claro. Draco começou a chutar a neve, mas não conseguia afastar a sensação que devia estar chutando a si mesmo.

* * *

Draco olhou novamente para Hermione, mas ela continuava do mesmo jeito desde que havia sentado na sala de aula, ela estava olhando para a frente e se recusava a notar sua presença no local. Era o primeiro dia de aulas depois da pausa do inverno e ele tinha esperado ansiosamente pela aula de aritimancia. Claro que esta era sua classe favorita depois de poções, só que mais importante que isso, ela não podia evitá-lo nela. E mesmo assim, para a irritação de Draco, era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

A Professora Vector continuava com sua explicação, que provavelmente era interessante, mas a qual Draco não conseguia prestar atenção. Era como se os últimos meses nunca tivessem acontecido. Como se esse fosse o primeiro dia do ano escolar, e não o primeiro dia do novo semestre. Hermione se sentava tão distante dele quanto possível. Todo o material dela colocado na borda da mesa, a pena que ela segurava se movendo em um pedaço de papel. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo; estava evitando toda distração possível e se concentrando exclusivamente na professora. Mas ela não tinha qualquer razão para prestar atenção na aula. Draco estava disposto a admitir que Hermione sabia tanto de Aritmancia quanto ele, talvez até mais se o assunto fosse Polinomiais. A única razão dela estar se concentrando tanto em uma matéria que ela já dominava, era para não pensar nele. Na verdade, essa linha de raciocínio que Draco seguia, também também tinha a ver com a noção, arraigada em sua consciência desde muito cedo, de que sendo um Malfoy, o mundo girava em torno dele, e as ações das outras pessoas estavam sempre relacionadas com ele.

Mas dessa vez, nesse caso em particular, Draco estava correto.

Ele olhou para a ampulheta que estava na mesa da Professora. A aula ia terminar em breve, e Hermione ainda não tinha sequer olhado para ele. Draco olhou para ela e deixou seu livro de Aritmancia cair no chão. O barulho alto fez com que todos os olhares da sala, inclusive o olhar que ele queria encontrar, se virassem para ele. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Draco se encontrou fitando os olhos castanhos dela, e notou que ela não estava feliz em vê-lo. Hermione olhava para ele com uma expressão que ele conhecia muito bem. Era a mesma expressão que ela sempre tinha usado nos anos anteriores, quando se tratava dele. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de desprezo, só que agora havia algo mais, ela se sentia traída. Desviou o olhar dele para a Professora Vector e não voltou mais a dirigir a atenção para ele, pelo resto da aula.

Draco se sentiu incomodado, observou os últimos grãos de areia caírem da ampulheta e os estudantes começarem a recolher seus pertences. Ele olhou Hermione rapidamente se levantar e se dirigir para a saída, quando teve uma idéia. Draco se levantou e correu até Hermione. Ele segurou o braço dela e a puxou de volta para a sala de aula antes que ela pudesse desaparecer na massa de estudantes que saim para o corredor. Ela se virou para ele com alguma frase irritada se formando, mas, como ele havia previsto, ela não conseguiu falar nada na presença da professora..

"Professora Vector," Draco puxou Hermione em direção aonde a professora ainda estava arrumando suas coisas.

"Senhor Malfoy, Senhorita Granger, como está indo o projeto? Encontraram algo excitante?" A professora sorria para ele.

"Sim professora, Hermione e eu passamos a maior parte das férias de Natal decifrando alguns velhos diários que O´Leary tinha escrito em Latim e depois codificado." Draco sorria para ela, e mantinha o braço de Hermione seguro.

"Eu estou feliz, para dizer a verdade, eu estava como medo que isso pudesse ser muito avançado para vocês. Eu sei que estava pedindo muito."

"De jeito algum professora," Draco estava usando todo o seu charme agora. "A senhora tinha dito algo, da última vez que falamos, sobre querer ver o nosso progresso. Estávamos pensando, se a senhora não tiver nenhuma aula agora, se gostaria de nos acompanhar até a biblioteca e ver com seus próprios olhos o nosso progresso?"

"Excelente idéia."

Draco sorriu enquanto a professora o seguia para fora da sala, o sorriso mudou para um de vitória quando ele notou que Hermione começou a seguir junto, alguns passos atrás deles. A ida à biblioteca foi bem curta. Uma vez que estavam acompanhados de uma professora, a massa de alunos nos corredores abria caminho para eles passarem. A Professora Vector ficou bastante impressionada com a tradução que Draco tinha escrito, e extremamente alegre quando viu as diferentes chaves que Hermione tinha criado para decodificar o texto. Sem se demorar muito, ela os congratulou e depois saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Hermione?" Draco a chamou calmamente, ela parecia perdia em pensamentos e olhando pela janela.

Com o som da voz dele, Hermione pareceu notar que eles estavam sozinhos. Ela se moveu para a porta, mas Draco ficou na frente dela.

"Não, você não vai embora." Ele falou com firmeza.

"Quero ver você me impedir."

"Isso é um convite, Granger?"

"Você realmente gosta disso, não é? Você realmente gosta desse jogo." Ela cruzou os braços e olhou irritada para ele.

"Do que você está falando?" Draco também cruzou os braços, imitando ela.

"Você sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando." Ela retrucou com raiva. "Você gosta de jogar com as pessoas. Você sabe que Harry ainda está zangado comigo e Ron... Ron evita ficar na minha presença."

Draco se afastou um pouco para o lado, mas tendo certeza que ainda estava em frente da porta. "Eu deixei Potter e Weasley chateados? Não pode ser, como vou conseguir viver agora?"

"A parte triste disso é que eu não devia nem estar irritada. Você não pode evitar ser o que é, frio e sem sentimentos." A voz dela tremia, e Draco não tinha certeza se era por raiva ou tristeza" eles tinham razão sobre você. Eu não sou mais que uma peça de um jogo, isso tudo é apenas um jogo." A voz dela foi sumindo e ela parou de olhar para ele.

Draco deu um passo silencioso em direção à ela, Hermione estava tão distraída enxugando uma lágrima do rosto que não notou ele se aproximar, até que sentiu a mão dele ajeitando os cabelos dela que tinham escorregado para a frente do rosto. Ela se afastou surpresa, mas Draco tinha antecipado esse movimento e tinha usado o outro braço para segura-la. Hermione não lutou, ela tinha aprendido que era um esforço inútil; ele era muito mais forte que ela. Olhou para ele, com medo do que ele ia fazer.

Draco se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa dela.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós, mas não é, e nunca foi, um jogo." Ele murmurou sem remover os lábios da testa dela e depois a abraçou com mais força.


	17. Capítulo XVII Uma Visita de Dumbledore

**Capítulo XVII – Uma visita de Dumbledore**

Como sempre parecia acontecer, quando Draco estava envolvido, Hermione descobriu que o tempo parecia ter parado enquanto ele a abraçava. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito de Draco e notou que estava contando as batidas do coração dele. Ela notava o peito dele subir e levantar e ela podia jurar que os dois existiam apenas naquele momento. As mãos de Draco estavam perdidas nos cabelos dela. Ela notou que ele estava acariciando cada uma das suas mechas. Ela também ficou consciente que ele a abraçava cada vez mais forte, e que não parecia ter a menor intenção de soltá-la. Hermione ficou repentinamente com medo, ilogicamente com medo, incontrolavelmente com medo. Ela lutou, se desvencilhou dos braços de Draco e sai correndo. Ele tentou segurá-la de volta, mas ela o tinha surpreendido e ele não reagiu a tempo. Ela conseguiu sair da sala e correr para escada.

"Hermione" ele chamou, mas ela não parou.

Ela não parou até ter chegado no Grande Salão. O almoço estava para ser servido. O peito dela doía e os pés estavam fracos, Hermione duvidava que já tivesse corrido tanto em toda sua vida. Descendo escadas, subindo escadas, se esquivando de estudantes que não entendiam porque ela corria.

Hermione entrou no salão e se dirigiu para a mesa da Grifinória. Ron e Harry já estavam lá. Ela olhou para o espaço vazio ao lado deles e desejou poder sentar ali, mas ao invés disso se dirigiu para a outra ponta da mesa, e se sentou sozinha. Hermione tentou não notar Simas se sentando no que antes seria o seu lugar. E, não pela primeira vez, ela se viu pensando novamente no que tinha acontecido no dia em que em Ron e Harry haviam confrontado Draco.

Havia sido um dia horrível. Como se as palavras cruéis de Draco não tivessem sido o suficiente, o rosto acusador de Ron e a expressão de que havia sido traído no rosto de Harry, tinham sido a gota d´água. A princípio eles não tinham acreditado, é claro. Os dois tinham decido que o que Malfoy tinha insinuado não podia ser verdade. Ela não conseguiu mentir para eles. Harry e Ron eram as pessoas mais importantes no mundo para ela. Hermione pode ter omitido detalhes e diminuído a importância de certos eventos, mas ela não mentiu. Não que Harry e Ron tenham apreciado a honestidade dela. Na mente deles ela tinham cometido um pecado mortal. E agora ela estava passando pelo purgatório, esperando pelo perdão deles.

Hermione começou a cortar um pedaço de pão e ficou olhando para o prato. Ela sabia o que eles queriam que ela dissesse, eles queriam que ela falasse que odiava ele. Que Draco não significava nada para ela e que Ron tinha razão, que ela tinha estado louca. Mas Hermione não ia dizer isso. Ela não podia dizer que odiava Draco, porque a verdade era que ela não odiava, e o medo dela era que provavelmente sentisse o contrário. Não que ela sentisse que estava apaixonada por ele, as ações de Draco não deixavam espaço para sentir isso. Mas Hermione estava começando a aceitar o fato de que sentia carinho por ele, mesmo quando ele era o Malfoy que ela conhecia, cheio de ódio e ressentimentos. E era isso, acima de tudo, o que a deixava com mais medo.

"Hermione?"

Uma voz interrompeu os pensamentos dela e Hermione olhou para cima. Harry estava se sentando ao lado dela, e Ron também tinha feito o mesmo. A primeira reação dela foi de alívio e contentamento. Mas bastou um olhar para o rosto de Ron, para que todas as palavras cruéis que ele tinha dito voltassem à mente dela, e destruíssem qualquer sorriso que ela pudesse querer dar. Hermione franziu o rosto.

"Oi Ron, pensou em alguma ofensa nova para mim? Quer tentar de novo? Ver se consegue me fazer chorar novamente?" Ela falou para Ron, lembrando a linguagem que ele tinha usado com ela no outro dia.

"Hermione," Harry interrompeu, "Estamos preocupados. Você sabe disso. Ron e eu não conseguimos entender como você pode ignorar tudo o que ele já fez. Ele sempre foi horrível para todos nós."

"Harry, eu sei, eu realmente sei. Não é como se eu tivesse esquecido," A voz dela ficou mais calma, "só que o passado não parece importar tanto agora."

"Você realmente gosta dele? De verdade? É do Malfoy que estamos falando, eu achava que nem a mãe dele gostava daquele cretino." Harry parecia perplexo.

"Eu não sei Harry. Essa não é a resposta que você está esperando, mas eu simplesmente não sei."

Ron tossiu levemente, mas Hermione teve a impressão que ele tinha lutado contra alguma coisa desagradável que ia dizer. Ela olhou para Ron friamente e ele ficou vermelho.

"E quanto a você Ron? O que você tem a dizer?" Ela perguntou.

Ron murmurou alguma coisa, que ela não compreendeu, e desviou o olhar. Houve um silêncio desconfortável enquanto Hermione tentava entender o que ele tinha dito. Com um suspiro alto Ginny se sentou ao lado do seu irmão. Ela tinha acabado de chegar para o almoço, direto da aula, sua mochila ainda estava no ombro.

"Por favor, se me permite Hermione, eu falo o dialeto Weasley." Ginny olhou para seu irmão por um momento e depois se voltou para hermione. "Meu extremamente comunicativo irmão está tentando pedir desculpas, por chamá-la de nomes horríveis outro dia. Mais alguma coisa Ron?"

Ron olhou para sua irmã, mas Hermione não pode deixar de notar que a ponta das orelhas dele estavam ficando rosadas. Ela notou também que Harry, sentado ao lado dela, estava se controlando para não rir.

"É verdade Ron?" Hermione perguntou, "você está realmente pedindo desculpas."

Novamente Ron resmungou alguma coisa que tanto Hermione quanto Harry não entenderam, Ginny parecia concentrada, ouvindo o seu irmão, e depois começou a traduzir.

"Ron diz que você também devia pedir desculpas. Se deixando envolver por um imbecil que nem o Malfoy. Ele também gostaria de informar que lá em casa ele dorme com um abajur encant..."

"Pode parar Gin, droga, eu saio por ai falando sobre a sua coleção de bonecas de bruxas?" Ron interrompeu.

Ginny ficou vermelha e Hermione e Harry caíram na gargalhada. E, repentinamente, tudo estava de volta ao normal. Um acordo silencioso foi feito entre os três, o de não falar sobre o assunto, de deixar o não dito em silêncio, e Hermione ficou feliz com isso. Eles passaram o resto do almoço discutindo as propriedades mágicas de um abajur moderno. Hermione chegou a perguntar a Ron onde ela poderia comprar um.

O almoço pareceu terminar mais cedo do que Hermione gostaria. Eles começaram a voltar para aula, mas Hermione não podia deixar de sentir que ainda havia algo inacabado. Ela seguiu Harry e Ron até a próxima classe, mas ela não podia abandonar aquela sensação. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia qual era o problema: Draco e a biblioteca. Ela ainda deveria estar com raiva dele, ela ainda deveria estar furiosa com ele pelo que ele tinha dito a Harry e Ron, mas ela não estava. Apesar dele ainda não ter se desculpado ela já o tinha perdoado. Hermione entendeu que ela o tinha perdoado no momento em que ele havia tocado o rosto dela, no momento em que ela tinha realmente olhado para ele. Hermione parou no meio do caminho, Ron e Harry não notaram, eles estavam discutindo energicamente Quadribol. Não havia razão para pensar que ele ainda estaria lá, mas Hermione não conseguia parar o lado irracional da sua mente que lhe dizia que ele ainda estava na biblioteca. Ela já tinha se virado e começado a subir uma escadaria antes que sua mente tivesse tomado qualquer decisão racional. Correndo pelos corredores ela tentou não pensar no que estava fazendo, ela tentou não pensar nele. Hermione sabia que perderia a coragem se ela parasse para pensar. Mas era muito difícil não pensar em Draco, especialmente agora que ela estava tentando encontrá-lo. Ela continuava pensando nele de diversas formas, nos diferentes Dracos que ela conhecia. Draco magoado e irritado, que a feria com palavras e, o que era mais assustador, o Draco que parecia ter carinho por ela. Com sua amizade com Harry e Ron aparentemente restaurada, não havia nada para distraí-la, Hermione se sentia fraca, parte dela queria voltar para encontrar Harry e Ron, ir para sua aula, sentar em sua cadeira e apagar a lembrança de Draco Malfoy de sua cabeça. Mas Hermione entendeu que ela gostava de ter Draco em sua vida e de que não seria a mesma sem ele.

Pareceu para ela que tinha chegado na sala deles mais rápido do que tinha partido, apenas algumas horas antes. Ela abriu a porta e olhou em torno, mas a sala estava vazia. Hermione fechou a porta atrás dela e olhou decepcionada em torno. Ela suspirou, o que podia esperar?

Hermione tinha acabado de decidir que o melhor era voltar para a aula e pedir desculpas à Professora Sprout por estar atrasada, quando a porta se abriu. Draco entrou lendo um livo. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso. Sua expressão ficou dura.

"Você voltou Granger?" Ele falou em tom irritado, "o que Potter e Weasley..."

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar, antes que ele pudesse dizer algum insulto que iria estragar tudo novamente, antes que ela pensasse na Professora Sprout ou na aula, Hermione o agarrou com força e o beijou. O beijo pegou Draco tão de surpresa que ele deixou o livro cair no chão. A surpresa não durou muito, e antes que ela perdesse a coragem e recuasse, ele a segurou com um braço enquanto o outro fechava a porta. Depois de um momento ele parou o beijo e olhou para ela, eles estavam tão juntos que ela podia sentir a respiração irregular dele no seu rosto.

"Você voltou" ele disse novamente, mas dessa vez não havia malícia em sua voz, havia espanto.

"Eu, bem, nos ainda temos que trabalhar em algumas das tabelas." Hermione conseguiu falar enquanto seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

Draco, que certamente tinha notado o tom rosado do rosto dela, falou com seu sorriso cínico habitual, "você queria trabalhar em Aritmancia?"

Ele se curvou e começou a beijar suavemente a orelha dela. Hermione se sentiu tonta e segurou o braço dele para se manter em pé. Ele riu e começou a beijá-la de novo, Hermione se sentiu alegre quando os lábios dele encontraram os dela. Eles começaram a se deixar envolver por uma onda de sentimentos e emoções enquanto se abraçavam e se beijavam, tão envolvidos que não escutaram quando a porta se abriu, nem notaram que não estavam mais sozinhos na sala, até ouvirem um barulho de alguém tossindo. Eles imediatamente se separaram.

"P...professor Dumbledore." Draco quase engasgou.

"Minhas desculpas por interrompe-los, mas acho que estou com um pequeno resfriado." Ele disse sorrindo, e tossiu de novo.

Draco se virou para Hermione, que estava parada como se tivesse virado pedra, ela colocou as mãos na boca e seu rosto ficou branco.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco falou rapidamente, ficando em frente de Hermione, "Não foi culpa dela professor, eu a beijei."

"Posso já ter passado em muito dos meus anos de juventude, Senhor Malfoy, mas certamente não estou tão velho. Ambos pareciam igualmente envolvidos a um minuto atrás."

Hermione emitiu um som estranho. Ela descobriu que estava completamente incapaz de andar ou falar. Ela tinha acabado de ser descoberta fazendo algo ilícito por um professor da escola, e não qualquer professor, pelo próprio Dumbledore.

"Calma, calma, Senhorita Granger," Dumbledore passou por Draco e gentilmente pegou o braço de hermione e a levou até uma cadeira. "tente não ficar tão assustada. A Professora Vector pode ser incapaz de pensar que seus dois melhores alunos fossem capaz de qualquer escapada, mas eu sei que estudantes... bem, estudantes sempre serão estudantes."

Draco olhou para Dumbledore e depois para hermione. Ela ainda estava em um estado de choque, mas entendeu o que os olhos de Draco queriam dizer e concordou com a cabeça, "Sim, o professor Dumbledore tinha realmente ficado louco."

"A razão de minha visita hoje foi devido ao fato de que encontrei a professora Vector mais cedo, depois do almoço, e ela mencionou o maravilhoso trabalho que vocês dois tem realizado. Eu decidi vir aqui e ver com meus próprios olhos."

Hermione notou que sua garganta estava completamente seca. Suas mãos estavam fechadas e apertando com tanta força, que seus dedos começaram a ficar brancos. Draco notou e segurou a mão dela no momento em que o professor virou para olhar os papéis em cima da mesa. Se não tivesse feito isso ela ia acabar ferindo a mão com as unhas.

Dumbledore continuava ocupado, folheando as notas e as traduções dos dois, um sorriso fascinado apareceu no rosto dele. "Fascinante," ele murmurou para si mesmo, e depois ficou perdido em pensamentos.

"Professor?" Hermione finalmente foi capaz de falar.

"Isto pode demonstrar ser mais útil do que eu tinha previamente pensado," Dumbledore falou, só que mais para si mesmo do que para os dois.

Hermione olhou para Draco e ele para ela. A garota deu de ombros. O Professor Dumbledore continuou olhando o trabalho deles por diversos minutos. Ele pareceu particularmente interessado nos velhos diários. De vez em quando ele murmurava alguma coisa, enquanto passava os olhos nas páginas antigas. Ele finalmente colocou a chave da tradução, que tinha estado estudando, de lado e se virou para eles.

"Ambos fizeram um excelente trabalho, estou bastante satisfeito, assim como também está a professora Vector, mas o trabalho de você ainda não está terminado." Dumbledore puxou um estranho pedaço de metal circular de seu bolso, cheio de cores estranhas, que pareciam se mover em círculos em torno de um pequeno pedaço de pedra. "Ah.. já são quatro horas? Bem, eu devo deixá-los agora, tenham uma boa tarde." E tendo dito isso ele sorriu para os dois, e deixou a sala.

Pelo que lhe parecia a primeira vez, desde que Dumbledore havia entrado na sala, Hermione pode respirar normalmente e se afundou na cadeira. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou que todos os acontecimentos recentes jamais tivessem acontecidos, que ela tivesse apenas imaginado tudo aquilo. Que ela apenas tivesse comido algo estranho no almoço, embora os elfos domésticos jamais pudessem cozinhar algo estranho. Ela abriu novamente os olhos; Draco tinha sentado na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e a estava olhando com uma expressão preocupada.

"Acho que vou ficar doente," ela murmurou.

"Não foi tão ruim, ele não ficou chateado, não tirou nenhum ponto de nossas casas. Nos nem mesmo pegamos detenção. Você deveria ver como McGonagall reage. Snape também pode ser muito duro à respeito." Draco notou o olhar mortal de Hermione para ele, e rapidamente completou. "Claro que eu sei isso só pelo que ouvi falar, não que eu tenha qualquer experiência pessoal no assunto."

"Não foi tão ruim? Não foi tão ruim? Você está louco?" Hermione se levantou abruptamente e começou a andar pela sala. "Fomos pegos por um professor. E não por qualquer professor, pelo próprio Dumbledore!" Hermione se sentou no banco junto da janela e se encostou no vidro.

Draco imediatamente se juntou a ela, ainda com um olhar apreensivo. "Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo Hermione." Ela olhou para ele. "Ele já sabia à nosso respeito."

"Como assim, ele já sabia?" Hermione perguntou, com uma voz perigosa.

"Eu não sei como, mas ele já sabia. Eu tenho certeza que o velho gagá tem espiões em todos os lugares." Draco falou com veemência.

"Não fale dele assim!" Hermione disse em tom de desaprovação. "ele é O senhor de Hogwarts. Sem mencionar que é um feiticeiro muito poderoso."

Draco desviou o olhar para a janela. Hermione olhou também. Ainda havia um pouco de neve na janela, mas o calor do sol já tinha começado a derreter o gelo. Através dela era possível ver a floresta. Ela ainda estava coberta com um manto fino de neve. Apesar do seu embaraço, Hermione sentia que havia algo mais na visita de Dumbledore. Algo que ela precisava pensar, algo importante. Hermione ficou séria tentando pensar o que era.

"Do que ele estava falando?" Ela finalmente perguntou para Draco.

"O que? De quem você está falando?"

"O Professor Dumbledore, do que ele estava falando? Por que ele acha que nosso trabalho vai ser útil?" Hermione olhou para a mesa onde estavam as tabelas e os livros.

"Eu não sei," Draco parecia estar lutando contra um bocejo; ter problemas com professores não parecia ser um grande peso na mente dele. "Talvez ele possa usar informações sobre a reprodução de vermes gigantes e a esfera dos números. Ou talvez aquele meio gigante amigo seu pudesse usá-la. Ele parece gostar desse bichinhos."

"Isso é sério Draco." Hermione falou para ele. Ela se levantou e andou até a mesa, pegou um dos velhos diários e estudou a capa. "Esses aqui são importantes, eles tem que ser." Draco deu um olhar de desinteresse. "Ainda não olhamos nada daqui, você apenas traduziu algumas páginas desse livro. Quem sabe o que vamos encontrar."

Draco suspirou, "Você vai querer ficar aqui a noite toda, não é?"

Hermione concordou sem olhar para ele. Ela se sentou na mesa, suas mãos rapidamente folheando o livro.

"Tudo bem, vou na cozinha tentar conseguir alguma comida pra gente."

Os olhos de Hermione mal deixaram as páginas, enquanto Draco saia da sala. Ela decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer seria ler o que Draco já tinha traduzido, ele podia ter deixado alguma coisa de lado, alguma pista do que estava escondido naqueles livros. Até aquele ponto, o livro parecia conter nada mais que os pensamentos pessoais do autor. Ela começou a ler as notas de Draco. Ele já tinha traduzido diversas páginas, mas enquanto continuava lendo, Hermione descobriu que uma página parecia estar faltando. Ela começou a procurar no meio da pilha de documentos em cima da mesa. Hermione já estava se sentindo frustada quando quando notou um pedaço de papel embaixo da mesa. Ela se ajoelhou e o pegou. Ela se levantou triunfante, com o papel na mão quando, acidentalmente, derrubou um dos diários.

Ele caiu perto do fogo com as páginas abertas. Hermione se abaixou para pegá-lo. As mesmas linhas de números estavam colocadas em suas páginas. Mas ela notou outra coisa também. Quando olhou a página do livro contra a luz do fogo, ela viu uma pequena figura meio apagada, em um dos cantos da página. Ela voltou a se sentar, e pegando a lente de aumento, que eles ocasionalmente usavam para poderem decifrar algumas partes mais complicadas dos manuscritos, começou a tentar entender a imagem. Parecia ser algum tipo de emblema. Embora fosse meio apagado, ela conseguiu identificar o que parecia um dragão sentado, com as asas abertas. Hermione franziu a testa pensando. Ela já tinha visto aquela figura, ela podia jurar que já tinha visto aquela imagem em algum lugar.

Hermione pegou um pedaço de papel e fez uma cópia, o melhor que ela podia. Ela marcou a página do livro em que tinha encontrado a imagem e deixou a sala, procurando entre os livros normais da biblioteca. Não havia nada em Aritmancia Antiga, ou em Um Passado de Magias, ou no Livro de Iconografias Mágicas. Depois de um tempo, Hermione se sentou em uma das mesas, e olhou sem expressão para a parede, tentando força o conhecimento da sua cabeça, por que um dragão de asas abertas era familiar para ela? Um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa passou do seu lado.

"Mamãe não está muito feliz com a minha decisão de virar um Auror, depois do que aconteceu com Cedrico no ano passado, mas eu acho que é apropriado para o momento que passamos." Disse um rapaz com cabelos cor de areia

"Mas você não acha essa decisão horrivelmente perigosa?" Um dos outros perguntou enquanto eles viravam um corredor e desapareciam da vista dela.

As vozes foram ficando mais distante, depois sumiram, deixando Hermione sentada sozinha. Derrepente ela sorriu e se levantou, rapidamente, e desceu um corredor. Levou apenas um minuto para ela encontrar a estante certa; Hermione conhecia a biblioteca como a palma da sua mão. Depois de alguns segundos de busca, enquanto lia os títulos dos livros, ela encontrou o que procurava: 'Execução das Leis da Magia: passado, presente e futuro'. Ela voltou para a sala deles, profundamente envolvida na leitura do livro. Ela se sentou na cadeira, e não notou que tinha deixado a porta aberta. Draco apareceu alguns instantes depois, com sua mochila cheia de comida. Ele olhou surpreso para a porta aberta antes de entrar.

"Hermione?" Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de excitamento.

"Draco, encontrei algo."


	18. Capítulo XVIII O Cavaleiro de Aequitus

**Capítulo XVIII – O Cavaleiro de Aequitus**

"Ele era o que?" Draco perguntou de novo, interrompendo Hermione no meio da frase.

Hermione respirou fundo e repetiu, "Eu suspeito que ele era um Cavaleiro de Aequitus."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, como se isso tornasse toda a discussão tão clara para ele quanto era para ela. Draco fez uma cara zangada; não era sempre que ele não sabia algo. Hermione pareceu notar a expressão dele e reprimiu o seu contentamento. O tom de voz que ela assumiu agora era um dos que ela preferia, e um dos que Draco mais detestava: o de professora. Apesar disso, Draco descobriu que, agora, o estilo professora dela não o incomodava mais tanto quanto antes.

"Na verdade, não há muito a dizer a respeito deles." Hermione começou a falar lentamente. "Eu sei que eram uma ordem secreta de bruxos, que começaram suas atividades ou no final do século XIV ou no início do Século XV, quando diversos magos poderosos tomaram controle do que poderia ser considerado o precursor do Ministério da Magia."

"O que? Eu nunca li a respeito disso. O Velho Binns sempre fica falando, sem parar, à respeito da revolução dos goblins e das atrocidades dos Ogros, mas nunca menciona a parte interessante." Draco pareceu zangado novamente, irritado porque não tinha sido informado dessa parte da história.

"Bem," a voz de Hermione chamou a atenção dele novamente, "Dificilmente você vai ouvir à respeito disso na nossa classe de História da Magia. O ministro gosta de manter a parte sombria do passado em segredo. É a mesma forma como tratam a questão dos elfos domésticos."

Draco falou em tom cansado, "Hermione."

"Veja só, eles agem como se, ignorando a presença de elfos domésticos, eles pudessem continuar a mantê-los como escravos."

"Hermione"

"Outra parte da roupa suja que esses oficiais do ministério não querem do conhecimento público. Não que eles saibam alguma coisa sobre roupa suja."

"Hermione!" Draco gritou exasperado.

"O que?" Hermione se sentiu embaraçada quando notou que tinha saído do assunto. "Bem, como eu estava dizendo, os assentos mais poderosos do Ministério ficaram sob o poder de algumas pessoas bastante terríveis. Feiticeiros das trevas."

"Verdade? Eu estou surpreso que Lúcio nunca tenha falado à respeito deles. Ele sempre gostava de mostrar exemplos de feiticeiros malignos que foram bem sucedidos, eu acho que ele queria que eu os usasse como modelo." Draco colocou seus pés na mesa e deu a Hermione um sorriso que ficaria bem no rosto de um lobo, ela apenas o ignorou.

Fingindo não ter ouvido uma palavra que ele tinha dito, ela continuou. "Os Cavaleiros de Aequitus fizeram o possível para confrontar o Ministério, enquanto ele esteve sobre o controle desses feiticeiros malignos. A maior parte da informação que eu consegui sobre eles, e não foi muita, diz que eles eram algo como os Aurors que temos hoje, mas eu acho que há mais nessa história do que essa pouca informação. Eu devia ter reconhecido o símbolo imediatamente."

"E você conseguiu descobrir isso tudo devido a uma pequena figura, que você mal consegue ver, e que o velho doido provavelmente desenhou uma noite, enquanto bebia sua dose diária de Absinto?" Draco falou em seu tom de voz superior, não é que ele quisesse irritá-la; era que ele gostava de discutir com ela.

Mas Hermione não estava disposta a morder a isca. "Claro que não, a figura foi apenas a pista. O resto eu sabia da aula."

"Aula? Mas você disse que Binns jamais ensinaria algo assim."

"Bem," Hermione parecia nervosa, "Eu não disse que tinha sido uma classe aqui de Hogwarts."

"Como é? Eu não sabia que você tinha tempo para freqüentar duas escolas diferentes."

"Eu tenho muito tempo livre no verão." Ela murmurou sem olhar para ele, um sinal de que ela não queria falar do assunto. O que, é claro, fez Draco ficar ainda mais interessado.

"Só você para atender uma escola durante o verão. Você, realmente, não dever ter uma vida fora da Hogwarts." Draco notou que tinha atingido um nervo quando ela ficou irritada.

"Foi apenas uma classe, e nem ao menos foi uma classe muito longa. Eu nem mesmo tive que sair de casa, a maioria do material foi mandado por Corujas." Hermione respondeu com raiva.

"E essa classe era sobre o que, além de Aurors mortos que, obviamente, não eram muito bons no serviço, ou Feiticeiros Malignos não teriam assumido o controle do ministério pra começo de conversa." Draco não conseguia se controlar, discutir com ela era um dos seus passatempos preferidos.

"Era uma classe sobre os erros do Ministério." Draco olhou com surpresa para ela. "Eu fiquei interessado nos erros que o ministério já cometeu, depois da forma como eles trataram o assassinato de Cedric Diggory, no ano passado."

"Eu não acredito que o Ministro teria aceitado uma escola que tivesse uma classe como essa."

"Eles não são exatamente uma escola oficial." Hermione disse baixinho.

Foi quando Draco entendeu de que escola ela estava falando. "Você está se referindo ao colégio de Saint Sthephen, não é? Aquele buraco na parede perto de Bristow? Lúcio me falou dessa escola, dirigida por algum velho doido, ainda mais maluco que o Dumbledore."

Hermione ficou visivelmente irritada. Ela pareceu incapaz de formar palavras por alguns segundos.

"O Professor Dumbledore é um dos maiores Bruxos de todos os tempos e o Professor Greyson não é louco, apenas excêntrico, ele e a escola dele me foram altamente recomendadas."

Draco notou que agora estava indo longe demais, mas não foi capaz de conter suas palavras. "Verdade, recomendada por quem? Um fugitivo de um hospício?"

"Isso não é da sua conta e se você me perguntar de novo eu juro que eu vou te petrificar e deixar para que os elfos te encontrem." Ela disse isso em uma voz baixa através de lábios semi-cerrados. Draco quase podia ouvir ela contar até dez entre cada respiração.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou." Draco levantou as mãos em um sinal de paz. "Mas antes de encerrarmos o assunto, deixa eu ver se eu entendi bem, você assistiu uma aula que o Ministro com certeza não aprovaria, lecionada por um homem que já foi um criminoso procurado por causa de um livro criticando Fudge, que ele escreveu muitos anos atrás, em um lugar que nem é uma escola de verdade?" Hermione olhou séria para ele e Draco sabia que ela estava tentando decidir se conseguiria pegar a varinha e soltar uma magia antes que ele tivesse tempo de se esconder.

"Granger," ele disse com um riso cínico e um tom de aprovação na voz, "Eu nunca imaginei que havia um tal espírito revolucionário em você."

"Ora, cale a boca." Hermione respondeu e Draco ficou aliviado de ver um sorriso no rosto dela.

* * *

Draco andou lentamente pelo salão na manhã seguinte. Tinha sido uma longa noite na biblioteca, e eles ainda tinham muito trabalho pela frente. Não importava quando tempo eles passassem lá, nunca parecia que era tempo o suficiente para completar o trabalho. Mas mesmo considerado a pequena quantidade de sono que ele tinha tido na noite anterior, depois de se despedir de Hermione do lado de fora da biblioteca, ele estava em um bom estado de espírito. Ele estava a caminho da biblioteca agora. A única aula que ele tinha tido com Hermione tinha sido poções, onde ele tinha mantido um olho nela e o outro em Snape. Não era muito sábio ignorar o Professor Snape, ele sempre parecia saber quando um estudante não estava prestando atenção na sua aula.

Os corredores estavam desertos, uma vez que todos tinham ido almoçar. Um movimento chamou a atenção dele e Hermione apareceu de uma escadaria à direita de Draco. Ela o viu e sorriu para ele. Draco sentiu vontade de andar até ela mas parou e olhou em volta. "E se alguém..."

"Não se preocupe, ninguém vai ver você com uma sangue ruim." Hermione disse friamente enquanto se aproximava dele.

Draco ficou parado quando ouviu ela falar Sangue Ruim. Fazia muito tempo que ele não mais falava isso e agora, quando ele escutava isso vindo da boca de outra pessoa, a ofensa parecia tão dura e cruel. "Não é isso que eu ia dizer." Ele respondeu. Mas nem mesmo ele acreditava nessa mentira, e ele queria muito acreditar. Draco desviou o olhar dela se sentindo culpado, o que era esquisito, porque ele nunca tinha se sentido culpado até esse ano, até ele passar a realmente conhecer ela.

"Não tem problema," ela disse com calma, "Eu não me importo." Mas isso também era uma mentira, uma que nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar.

Eles continuaram em silêncio em direção à biblioteca, juntos. Parecia que ela tinha razão, ninguém iria vê-los. Essa parte da escola estava aparentemente vazia.

"Aqui," Hermione procurou em sua mochila e pegou um pergaminho pequeno. "Achei que você iria querer ler isso."

Draco pegou o pergaminho dela, era pesado e estava enrolado com um pequeno pedaço de couro, impresso em um lado estava escrito: Os Erros do Ministério, por Tobias Greyson. "Como? Saint Stephen nem pode pagar por livros de verdade?" Ele provocou.

Ela sorriu e Draco parou no meio do corredor para olhar para ela. O sorriso de Hermione aumentou enquanto ele ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em tentar cair para o rosto dela.

"Draco!" um grito de arrebentar os tímpanos encheu o corredor vazio quando Pansy Parkinson, que tinha acabado de sair de uma sala de aula atrás deles, jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele com tal força que ele foi atirado para a frente e derrubou Hermione, a mochila dela se abriu e espalhou diversos livros no chão.

"Draco," Pansy falou de trás dele, com os braços ainda envolvendo seu pescoço "Onde você tem se escondido ultimamente? Eu senti saudades." Pelo tom de voz dela era fácil imaginar o que ela queria, os olhos de hermione se estreitaram perigosamente.

Ela passou para a frente de Draco, tendo cuidado para manter seu corpo pressionado sugestivamente nele. Foi quando notou Hermione no chão, onde ela ainda estava recolhendo os livros, e notou também a varinha dela que tinha caído, sem que ela percebesse.

"Ora, ora, se não é a dentuça da Torre da Grifinória, a pequena sangue ruim. Me diga Granger, onde estão Potter e Weasley? Não me fale que eles a deixam andar sozinha por ai? É perigoso andar sozinha, sendo filha de trouxas." Pansy deu um passo a frente e colocou o pé em cima da varinha de hermione.

"E eu devo ficar com medo, Pansy?" Hermione perguntou corajosamente.

"Deixe ela em paz Pansy," Draco disse calmamente, surpreso por suas palavras.

Pansy ignorou ele e puxou sua própria varinha do bolso. Hermione se levantou cautelosamente e olhou em torno, esperando que algum professor aparecesse.

"Deixe ela em paz Pansy," Draco falou novamente, sua voz um pouco mais alta.

"Ora vamos, Draco, apenas um pouco de diversão, eu aposto que eu posso fazer o dente dela crescer de volta ao jeito como era." O sorriso de Pansy ficou maior.

"Eu disse," Draco agarrou o braço dela e a virou em sua direção, "para deixá-la em paz." A voz dele agora era bem baixa, e carregava um tom de perigo.

Pansy se livrou da mão de Draco. "Você não está sendo divertido Draco, ela é apenas uma estúpida sangue ruim, será que ela vale todo esse esforço?"

Draco olhou para ela e sentiu seus punhos se fecharem. Embora não suportasse Pansy, ele nunca teve vontade de vê-la ferida, ao menos não até aquele momento. Hermione pareceu compreender o que ia acontecer e foi até ele para segurar seu braço.

"Draco, não."

Os dois se olharam, e Draco pode sentir o medo que ela sentia de que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa impulsiva e se meter em encrencas. Ele também pode sentir gratidão por ele ter ficado do lado dela. A alguns passos dele, Pansy estava em estado de choque, e os fitava com espanto.

"A... agora eu entendi. A Sangue Ruim é o motivo." Draco voltou a olhar para ela mas Pansy apenas riu. Ela se virou e foi embora, rindo baixinho. "...é o motivo de tudo," ela disse enquanto subia por uma escadaria.

"Draco?" Hermione murmurou baixinho.

"O que?" ele disse irritado, sua voz mais contundente do que ele tinha querido que fosse.

Hermione soltou o braço dele e se afastou. Ela se ajoelhou e começou e recolher seus livros e sua varinha. Draco ficou atrás dela, sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhou pelo corredor e viu estudantes saindo da mesma sala da qual Pansy tinha aparecido. Draco percebeu que deveria ser o grupo de estudo que Pansy havia mencionado uma vez. Draco deu um passo para longe de Hermione. Ela parou por um momento e virou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar para ele. Draco não conseguiu ler o rosto dela. Ele odiava aquilo, ele sempre conseguia ler as emoções das pessoas, mas de vez em quando ele falhava em ler as dela, as vezes, como agora, as emoções dela podiam ser um mistério completo.

"Te vejo mais tarde na biblioteca." Ele murmurou enquanto alguns alunos olharam para eles com curiosidade enquanto passavam.

Hermione concordou silenciosamente, Draco se virou e foi embora. Ele passou em frente das portas da biblioteca rapidamente, sabendo que se parasse por um segundo ele provavelmente iria entrar para esperar por ela. E ele não queria esperar por ela, ele era um Malfoy, ele não devia esperar ninguém. Mas Draco sabia com um certeza dolorosa que ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário se ela lhe pedisse. E ele não entendia o significado disso. Draco continuou descendo o corredor sem olhar para trás. Um outro pensamento começou a inundar sua mente. Para quem Pansy iria contar? Draco era um Sonserino bastante popular, será que ela ousaria espalhar rumores à respeito dele? Draco sabia que sim, Pansy era muito maliciosa. O que os outros Sonserinos diriam quando descobrissem que ele tinha se deixado envolver por Hermione? Com uma filha de trouxas? Mas ele tinha realmente se envolvido com ela? Disso Draco não tinha certeza. A muito tempo atrás pensar no corpo de Pansy teria sido o suficiente para mante-lo acordado a noite inteira, mas agora ele sabia que não tinha nenhum interesse nela, o que isso significava?

Draco desceu uma escadaria e se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ele sabia que não havia sentido em negar que se sentia atraído pela garota da Grifinória. Antes ele tinha tentado racionalizar seu comportamento como uma forma de ferir Potter, porque ele realmente desprezava o jeito de bom garoto de Potter, ou mesmo como uma forma de deixar Lúcio furioso. Mas agora, enquanto atravessava o retrato que bloqueava a porta para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina ele sabia que era bem mais que isso. Mesmo agora que o retrato se abria para lhe dar passagem ele tinha que lutar contra o desejo de voltar para a biblioteca, de voltar para ela. Ele conhecia bem os romances trágicos que sua mãe gostava de ler, sobre a relação entre Sangues Puros e Trouxas, para saber que uma relação com Hermione Granger não acabaria bem. Mas porque ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela?

Draco sentou na beira de sua cama e olhou para o chão. Que tipo de confusão Pansy deveria estar causando? O que ela ia dizer aos outros? Iria ela arruinar sua vida em Hogwarts? Draco se levantou e começou a andar pelo dormitório.

"Eu nem me importo com ela, ela é apenas uma garota, e filha de trouxas." Mas Draco sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Ele poderia ter matado Pansy por ameaçar ferir Hermione. Embora Draco não tivesse dúvida que Hermione conseguiria uma forma de derrotar Pansy, ela era esperta o suficiente para isso. Hermione poderia, possivelmente, derrotar até mesmo Draco, ela era uma bruxa poderosa. Ele considerava Hermione como sendo igual a ele em poder e inteligência, e esse era um privilégio que Draco nunca havia concedido a ninguém. Ela constantemente o deixava confuso. Ela vivia em um padrão moral que Draco não era acostumado, e ela o julgava por esse padrão. Um padrão no qual ele não podia ser cruel. Um padrão pelo qual ele tinha que pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações, antes de agir. Draco se deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

"É bom ver que você finalmente decidiu aparecer e trabalhar."

Draco fechou a porta atrás dele e a ignorou. Ela se virou para olhar para ele; Hermione estava sentada na cadeira que parecia gostar tanto.

"Eu tinha alguns assuntos para tratar Granger." Draco respondeu friamente, e foi se sentar do outro lado da mesa.

Ele notou que ela tinha parecido parar por um segundo, mas não disse nada mais para ele. Draco puxou um livro e tentou se enterrar na leitura dele. Parecia que ele nunca conseguia dizer a coisa certa quando estava perto dela.

Draco focou sua atenção inteiramente no livro. Se ele mantivesse seus olhos concentrados na leitura então ele poderia evitar olhar para ela. O tempo pareceu passar lentamente à princípio, o silêncio dos dois parecia terrivelmente alto dentro da sala, mas quanto mais eles trabalhavam, mais fáceis a situação ficava. Menos forçado o silêncio se tornava.

"Parece que você tem razão." Draco disse repentinamente. Ele já tinha lido metade do livro antes de encontrar algo interessante.

Hermione se curvou para a frente interessada e Draco começou a ler, em voz alta, o texto que tinha encontrado.

"Os poderes das trevas tomaram conta do Ministério, apesar de todos os nossos valorosos esforços. Eu temo por meus colegas desaparecidos, posso apenas rezar para que aqueles que estavam mais perto do perigo possam ter conseguido escapar à chacina. Os cordeiros do ministério apenas entraram no matadouro sem resistir. Mas e quanto aos outros? Estarei eu realmente sozinho agora? Minha única esperança é que minha pesquisa não tenha sido em vão."

Draco parou de ler e olhou para Hermione. "O que ele quis dizer com 'minha pesquisa'?"

"Não tenho certeza," hermione parecia intrigada também. "Mas pode ter alguma coisa a ver com isso." Ela passou para ele o texto em que ela estava trabalhando. "Eu não entendi o que estava escrito à princípio, listas de coisas que eu não reconheci, mas depois de um tempo eu comecei a reconhecer algumas delas. Como aqui, Santonica misturada com Cardo-santo. E aqui, a tradução pode não ser exata mas eu tenho quase certeza que essa é a palavra para Artemísia."

"Ingredientes de poções?" Draco perguntou.

"Eu acho que isso aqui é um Grimório, um livro de magias," Hermione falou lentamente. "E provavelmente muitos deses outros aqui também."

Draco pegou o livro da mão dela e começou a ler. "Nenhum desses feitiços eu reconheço, nem qualquer dessas poções. Existem alguns componentes que nos usamos hoje, mas e quanto ao resto?"

Hermione suspirou e se reclinou na cadeira, "Eu não entendo o que ele estava fazendo com todas essas magias estranhas. Metade das combinações nem iriam funcionar. E ali temos os mesmos ingredientes, repetidos diversas vezes, apenas com algumas pequenas variações de uma linha para a outra. O que ele estava fazendo?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

Draco continuou a examinar o livro enquanto Hermione parecia completamente concentrada. Ele tinha a sensação de que havia algo importante aqui, algo especial, mas o que? "Eu acho," Draco disse lentamente, uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça, "que ele estava pesquisando feitiços novos. Ele mencionou em seu diário; talvez essa fosse sua posição nos Cavaleiros, quero dizer, você consegue imaginar um velho Aritimancista como alguém que pudesse entrar em combate contra um feiticeiro maligno?"

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com excitamento. "Você acha que era disso que Dumbledore estava falando? Será que ele suspeitava que O´Leary tinha criado suas próprias magias."

Draco franziu a testa, "Eu duvido que ele daria algo com esse grau de importância para dois meros estudante."

"Harry parece pensar que Dumbledore gosta de ver do que somos capazes, que ele gosta de nos testar." Hermione falou com orgulho, se o orgulho era por Potter ou por ela mesma, Draco não teve certeza.

"Se isso for verdade, então o velho é mais louco do que eu imaginava."

"Draco, " Ela falou rápida, mas o tom dela não era de raiva.

Draco sorriu satisfeito, contente de ter pensado algo antes dela. Não que os dois estivessem competindo, mas Draco estava acostumado a ser mais inteligente que seus amigos. É claro, um estudante do primeiro ano sempre seria mais esperto do que Crabbe ou Goyle. Pansy, por outro lado, gostava de se fazer de burra, mas ela tinha uma inteligência própria e uma mente rápida, e que mente. Draco parou um momento para pensar nela. Será que ela estaria agora no Grande Salão contando a todos à respeito de Draco e Hermione? Não que houvesse qualquer coisa para falar, não era como se ela tivesse encontrado os dois se beijando em um corredor. Mas Draco sentia que o que ela tinha visto era ainda pior. Se ela o tivesse visto beijando Hermione ele poderia falar que era um plano para chegar até Potter. Entretanto, Pansy não tinha pego os dois em uma posição comprometedora, ela os tinha visto andando juntos em um corredor, sozinhos. E ele tinha defendido Hermione com veemência, como Pansy nunca tinha visto antes. E Draco não tinha certeza se alguma vez em sua vida ele tivesse se sentido tão certo sobre uma ação, ou tão perto de perder o controle.

"Draco?"

Ele olhou para ela e viu preocupação em seus olhos. "O que?" Ele perguntou em um tom desagradável, se sentindo como se ela o tivesse pego fazendo algo errado.

"N... nada, você parecia," ela fez uma pausa para pensar no que ia dizer, "distante. Você parecia tão distante por um momento."

Draco se sentiu sorrindo sem saber porque. Ele se curvou na mesa e pegou a mão dela. Parecia tão pequena comparada com a dele, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que fora feita para estar ali. Draco virou a mão dela com a palma para cima e depois começou traçar com o dedo as linhas da palma da mão dela. Ela ficou um pouco tensa e Draco notou que ela estava também embaraçada, Hermione respirou fundo e exalou o ar devagar.

"Isso aqui, querida," Draco começou a falar, uma imitação perfeita da Professora Trelawney, "é a sua linha da vida. Oh... você vai viver uma vida muito longa, que pena, nenhum desastre. Embora eu veja problemas em seu caminho. O que será esse problema? Eu vejo um belo estranho, cabelos loiros, mas meio cínico, que homem lindo!" Hermione começou a rir mas manteve a mão parada para que ele continuasse. "E essa aqui é a linha do amor, um guia para o funcionamento do seu coração." A voz dele parou derrepente e Hermione puxou sua mão.

Ela parecia dividida entre surpresa e ansiedade. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo no qual Draco preferiu não abrir a boa. Ele já tinha descoberto que era melhor ficar calado nesses momentos, do que arriscar falar algo imensamente estúpido.

Hermione se levantou. "É... melhor eu ir. Eu prometi a Harry e Ron que eu daria uma olhada no dever de casa deles de Transfiguração."

Hermione começou a recolher suas coisas. Draco também fez o mesmo. Ele a seguiu para fora da sala e os dois deixaram a biblioteca juntos, nenhum dos dois falou nada, mas havia uma sensação boa no silêncio. Na porta da biblioteca ela parou e se virou para ele, "Draco". Ela começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

"Hermione!"

Draco e Hermione olharam Harry Potter e Ron Weasley ainda vestido eu suas roupas de treino de quadribol, vindo na direção deles. Eles pararam a alguns passos e demonstraram pelo olhar, que não estavam contentes de encontrar Draco.

"Malfoy," Potter disse friamente.

Draco notou que Hermione tinha ficado rígida. Ela começou a esboçar alguns sons preocupados, como se estivesse tentando pensar em algo que pudesse interromper qualquer hostilidade que estivesse para começar. Ela olhava de Draco para os seus dois amigos e de volta, com olhos de súplica.

"Potter, Weasley," Draco falou amigavelmente e depois fez um sinal com a cabeça para Hermione, antes de se virar e ir embora, deixando para trás Harry e Ron surpresos e uma Hermione bastante aliviada.


	19. Capítulo XIX De Volta à Enfermaria

Capítulo XIX – De volta à enfermaria

"Harry, cuidado!" Hermione gritou desesperada, embora sua voz se perdesse no meio da multidão de torcedores.

Harry se desviu no último segundo do batedor de Corvinal e subiu para despistar um balaço que o perseguia.

Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio e se sentou ao lado de Ginny. Ela só teve um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes que um passe rápido de um jogador de Corvinal fizesse com que ela e Ginny ficassem de pé novamente, gritando para Ron. "Cuidado, ele está logo ali!" Os gritos de aviso foram desnecessários, Ron facilmente defendeu o ataque e mandou a bola de volta para frente, parecendo entediado.

"Esse jogo está demorando demais." Ginny comentou enquanto se sentava.

"Eu acho que é dos mais longos da história de Hogwarts em quase 30 anos." Hermione retrucou olhando para o relógio. O sol estava começando a se por. O jogo tinha começado de manhã cedo.

"Harry já podia ter vencido facilmente, o pomo já apareceu duas vezes, mas ele quer se mostrar para a Cho." Ginny murmurou irritada.

Hermione olhou com cautela para sua amiga, "Gin, eu não acho que Harry iria perde de propósito," Era verdade, Hermione conhecia o espírito de competição de Harry, e sabia que ele jamais perderia um jogo intencionalmente, mesmo se fosse para agradar Cho. "Ele provavelmente quer dar uma chance esportiva para eles."

Ginny olhou para a apanhadora de Corvinal, que passava perto delas. "Não sei o que ele vê nela," ela murmurou baixinho e virando-se para Hermione completou "não que eu me importe."

Hermione concordou, Ginny dizia já ter, a muito tempo, deixado para trás sua adoração por Harry, mas Hermione sempre se perguntava se sua amiga estava sendo sincera. Ginny parecia ainda estar atraída por ele, e o pobre Harry não notava isso. Não que Hermione tivesse tempo para pensar na vida amorosa dos seus amigos, com a escola e a pesquisa de Aritmancia. E, é claro, havia Draco também. Mas as duas amigas tiveram que parar esses pensamentos e novamente se levantar, quando Fred quase colidiu com outro jogador.

"Ele está te olhando de novo." Ginny sussurrou para sua amiga quando elas sentaram.

"O que? Quem está me olhando?" Hermione perguntou confusa.

"Malfoy, é claro. Não me diga que você não notou?" Ginny olhou descrente para Hermione e então deu um suspiro resignada. "Você é um caso perdido, sabia? Ele está bem ali."

Hermione seguiu o olhar de Ginny e viu Draco sentado na outra seção. O sonserino estava olhando diretamente para ela.

"O que ele quer?" Ginny perguntou em um tom de espanto.

"Não tenho a menor idéia." Hermione respondeu e continuou olhando para ele. Draco se levantou e começou a descer da arquibancada, parando um pouco antes de atingir a saída, ele olhou de novo, agora como se estivesse pedindo algo. "Eu volto já, Ginny."

"Volta já? E quanto ao jogo?" Ginny segurou o braço de Hermione.

"Não vou demorar." Hermione respondeu e soltou-se dela.

Hermione virou as costas para o olhar de desaprovação de Ginny e começou a se dirigir para a saída. Ela o encontrou facilmente embaixo das arquibancadas, encostado em um dos suportes. Enquanto se aproximava Hermione não sabia se o sorriso no rosto dele era genuíno ou se era outro de seus deboches, ela se aproximou dele e esperou ele começar a falar. Ao invés disso Draco ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo dela e se inclinou para beijá-la.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Hermione perguntou surpresa e se afastou dele. "A escola toda está sentada acima das nossas cabeças, você está louco?"

Agora ela não tinha a menor dúvida que Draco estava com seu sorriso cínico. "Eu não me preocuparia. A Grifinória toda está olhando o jogo."

"E quanto à Sonserina? O que eles estão fazendo?" Ela tentou imitar o tom de voz dele.

Draco riu do jeito dela. "Provavelmente torcendo para o outro time."

"O que você quer Draco?" O tom de voz de Hermione agora estava irritado.

"Bem," Draco se moveu para perto dela, "as passagens que eu traduzi na noite passada não continham formulas de poções. Haviam magias, eu acho que eram feitiços, mas não tenho certeza."

"Verdade?" Hermione perguntou excitada. Até aquele momento eles tinham conseguido identificar apenas poções nos livros de O´Leary. Descobrir as poções novas dele já tinha sido bastante excitante, mas descobrir feitiços novos?

"Eu achei que você iria querer ir para a biblioteca e trabalhar nisso." Draco concluiu.

"Agora? Eu não posso ir agora. Estamos no meio do jogo."

Os olhos de Draco escureceram. "Você sabe que o seu pequeno Potter vai pegar o pomo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo se ele não está com pressa para fazer isso."

"Eu tenho que ficar e dar apoio para Ron e Harry." Hermione respondeu rapidamente.

"Não que eles notassem se você saísse. Provavelmente nem se importariam com isso." Draco falou friamente.

Hermione olhou furiosa para ele. As vozes deles estavam ficando mais altas e ela olhou em volta para ver se ainda estavam sozinhos. Voltando-se para ele, ela disse em voz baixa, "Eu vou voltar e terminar de assistir o jogo com Ginny. Eu vou para a biblioteca depois, desde que você pare de dizer coisas que me façam querer quebrar essa sua cara pomposa."

Draco fitou ela com força, "E o que eu devo fazer enquanto isso, Granger?"

"Sei lá," Hermione virou as costas para ele, "porque você não constrói uma ratoeira melhor?"

* * *

A Euforia em ganhar o jogo tinha apenas começado na torre da Grifinória quando Hermione juntou seus livros e começou a ir para a biblioteca. Uma hora depois da conversa de Hermione com Draco, Harry tinha finalmente feito o mergulho decisivo, que fez praticamente todos se levantarem em horror, apenas para vê-lo desviar do chão no último segundo, com o pomo de ouro na mão. Harry tinha ficado completamente vermelho quando apertou a mão de Cho, que o tinha vindo congratular pela vitória e Ginny, que estava ao lado de Hermione, também ficou vermelha, só que de raiva, raiva que Hermione também estava sentindo, Malfoy lhe dava nos nervos as vezes. Ele honestamente pensava que ela iria parar tudo que estava fazendo apenas porque ele queria?

"Hermione, você está saindo?"

Ela parou, sua mão já abrindo o retrato para ir embora. "Não vou demorar muito, Harry," Ela disse virando-se para o amigo.

"Malfoy de novo?" Ele tentou esconder o tom de desaprovação em sua voz.

"Não é apenas o Malfoy, os livros são realmente importantes. Eles são muito importantes para mim." Hermione retrucou, lutando contra o desejo de ir logo embora e deixar essa conversa para trás.

Harry cruzou os braços, imitando o estilo que Hermione costumava usar. "E ele também é importante para você?"

Hermione se sentiu embaraçada e olhou para o chão, tentando escolher as palavras certas que pudessem explicar exatamente o que ela sentia por Draco. Tantas vezes ela queria apenas jogar alguma coisa nele, mas tantas outras vezes ela queria apenas estar perto dele, falar com ele.

"Sim," ela murmurou depois de um tempo, "ele é importante para mim."

Harry começou a falar algo, mas qual seria sua reação às palavras dela, Hermione não teve como saber. Fred e George Weasley apareceram através do retrato carregados de coisas que tinham pego na cozinha. Uma massa de pessoas convergiu para a entrada e Hermione perdeu Harry de vista. Decidindo que aquele era o melhor momento para ir embora ela se virou e saiu da sala.

Através das janelas que passava Hermione podia ver as estrelas. Ela não sabia exatamente a localização de Hogwarts, mas suspeitava que tinha que ser em algum lugar alto. As estrelas nunca pareciam tão próximas quando ela estava em casa. Aqui ela tinha a impressão que se esticasse o braço, um pouco mais alto, ela poderia tocar as estrelas. Não que esse fosse um pensamento constante, ou que ela realmente acreditasse que podia fazer isso. Era apenas uma sensação que ela tinha em noites como essa. Um vento gélido soprava pela Floresta Proibida na distância, fazendo os galhos das árvores antigas dançarem. A neve continuava acumulada no chão e apenas servia para refletir a luz das estrelas. Hermione fechou mais o casaco para espantar o frio e continuou andando para a biblioteca.

Ainda havia alguns poucos estudantes na biblioteca, entre as pilhas de livros e estantes gigantescas. Nenhum deles parecia particularmente notar Hermione, enquanto ela se movia para os fundos da biblioteca e subia a escada em espiral que levava para a sala deles. De fato, os poucos estudantes que permaneciam lá, estavam concentrados perto de Made Pince, próximos da porta.

Hermione parou com sua mão na maçaneta e respirou fundo. As vozes lá debaixo pareciam muito distantes agora, enquanto ela abria a porta.

Ela não ouviu a parte final do encantamento, mas o feitiço a fez voar pra trás e bater com força na grade atrás dela e depois cair no chão. Hermione ficou no chão, tonta, por diversos momentos. A luz forte que a havia atingido ainda estava cintilando nos olhos dela. Ela tentou sacudir a cabeça para recuperar o controle mas descobriu que isso só a fazia ficar mais tonta.

"Hermione?" ela podia escutar uma voz preocupada. "Hermione você está bem?"

Hermione piscou e descobriu que a medida que sua visão retornava ela podia ouvir a voz preocupada de Draco. "Que foi que você fez?"

"Você está bem, pode ficar de pé? Que diabos você estava fazendo abrindo a porta daquele jeito!" O rosto de Draco estava muito mais pálido que o habitual.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando bloquear a luz que ainda estava turvando as imagens em torno dela. Hermione sentia sua cabeça doer e a sensação era como se estivesse bêbada. "O que diabos aconteceu?" Ela perguntou entre os dentes.

"Eu fiquei cansado de esperar e decidi experimentar alguns dos feitiços de que falamos mais cedo." Draco estava ajoelhado, tentando ajuda-la a se levantar.

"Então você resolveu me usar como cobaia para o feitiço?" Ela falou e passou a mão na testa onde ela parecia estar ferida, quando olhou para a mão ela viu sangue.

"Você parece muito irritada para estar ferida gravemente." Draco disse enquanto a ajudava a ficar de pé.

Hermione só foi capaz de ficar em pé sozinha por um segundo, antes de desabar novamente no chão. Draco facilmente a segurou antes que chegasse ao chão e a carregou nos braços.

"É isso, vou te levar para enfermaria." Draco falou enquanto começava a andar para a escada.

"Eu não preciso ir pra enfermaria." Hermione disse firmemente enquanto tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

"Claro que não, é normal você não conseguir ficar de pé sozinha. E veja só, você sempre sai sangrando por ai, tradição da Grifinória." Draco se recusava a soltar ela.

"Cale a boca Malfoy." Hermione murmurou.

* * *

"Acho que era algum tipo de Feitiço para atordoar." Draco disse olhando para o teto.

Hermione olhou para ele deitada na cama da enfermaria. "Parece que funcionou bem, considerando que você nunca o tinha praticado antes."

"Desculpe por quase te derrubar inconsciente. Mas eu achei que o feitiço ia apenas criar luz, como se fosse a magia Lumos. Como eu ia saber que o efeito ia ser violento ou que você ia abrir a porta naquele momento?" Draco, que tinha estado de pé, se sentou na cama ao lado da dela.

Hermione puxou o lençol até o pescoço, sentindo que a roupa fina do hospital revelava mais do seu corpo do que ela gostaria. "Eu sei que você não fez de propósito. Mas a partir de agora vamos testar essas magias fora da escola."

Draco se levantou e foi para o lado dela. "Verdade? Você ainda quer experimentar com esses feitiços depois do que aconteceu? Pode ficar pior. Eu pensei ter uma tradução bem acurada do resultado."

"Bem," ela falou devagar, "O feitiço criou luz."

"Isso é verdade," Draco concordou.

Hermione olhou para a porta do escritório de Madame Pomfrey. Ela ficaria bem é claro. Eles tinham dito à enfermeira que hermione havia apenas levado uma queda. Eles tinham a impressão que ela não havia acreditado neles, mas a velha enfermeira da escola parecia sempre mais preocupada com os ferimentos do que com o acidente que os tinha causado.

Draco se sentou na beira da cama dela e sorriu. Era um tipo de sorriso que Hermione geralmente considerava perturbador. Ela tentou se afastar um pouco mais dele, mas não havia como fazer isso na cama pequena.

"Madame Pomfrey vai ficar muito zangada se encontrar você ainda aqui." Hermione falou rapidamente, consciente da escuridão da sala e da roupa do hospital muito reveladora que ela estava usando.

"Não estou preocupado com a enfermeira. E de qualquer jeito é quase impossível ouvir através das paredes do escritório dela. No meu terceiro ano eu e Crabbe enfeitiçamos algumas camas para seguirem aquele idiota da Grifinória por toda a enfermaria, aquele com a Câmera. Elas subiam pelas paredes, derrubavam armários e a Madame Pomfrey nunca escutou. Foi divertido." Draco riu.

Hermione olhou para ele com desaprovação, mas não conseguia ficar irritada. Ela jamais admitiria, principalmente para Draco, mas houve momentos quando ela tinha estado tentada a soltar uma azaração em Colin. Ele estava sempre seguindo eles para todos os lugares, ficando no caminho, tirando fotos de Harry. Uma vez ele tinha derrubado um vidro de tinta sobre um dever de casa de Hermione.

Levantando o braço ela gentilmente tocou o local de sua testa em que tinha se ferido. Madame Pomfrey tinha curado o ferimento imediatamente. No todo Hermione se sentia bem. Ela não achava necessário passar a noite na enfermaria, mas a enfermeira tinha insistido. A sala estava vazia exceto por ela e Draco, que a estava olhando daquele jeito que fazia Hermione sentir os joelhos fraquejarem.

"Draco," Hermione começou a falar enquanto ele se abaixava para beijá-la. Uma das mãos dele gentilmente acariciando o rosto dela. Ela sempre se espantava o quão carinhoso e gentil ele podia ser. A respiração dela começou a ficar mais rápida e Draco se aproximou mais, sua outra mão descendo pelo braço dela para segurar a mão de Hermione. A ponta dos dedos dele deixando uma trilha pelo braço dela antes que a mão dos dois se encontrassem e se fechassem uma na outra.

"Fique longe dela!"

O grito foi seguido imediatamente por um raio de cabelos vermelhos que derrubou Draco no chão. Hermione olhou em horror enquanto Ron dava um soco no queixo de Draco.

"Ron, pare!" Ela gritou, tentando se levantar da cama.

Ron ignorou hermione, e continuou a socar Draco que parecia ainda muito surpreso para fazer outra coisa que não se defender e tentar sair debaixo do garoto furioso.

"Ron!," Hermione saiu da cama e segurou o braço dele antes que ele conseguisse dar outro soco. "Ron, pare."

"Parar?" Ron se virou para Hermione confuso, "mas ele estava atacando você."

Hermione se sentiu completamente vermelha e notou Harry parado, a alguns passos deles, uma expressão séria no rosto. "Não Ron, ele não estava me machucando." Ela conseguiu falar, sua boca tinha ficado completamente seca.

"O que você está dizendo?" Ron perguntou, dividido entre a fúria e o medo de ouvir a resposta dela.

"Eu... eu..." Hermione olhou para Draco. Ele a estava fitando intensamente, esquecido do sangue que escoria dos seus lábios.

Uma luz iluminou toda a área da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey ficou parada na porta do seu escritório. Um olhar de irritação no seu rosto. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês estavam brigando? Brigas não são permitidas na escola."

Ron se afastou de Draco e Hermione notou que ele estava mancando.

"Senhorita Granger, de volta para sua cama. Os outros três, detenção." Nenhum dos garotos argumentou, a enfermeira parecia que poderia cuspir canivetes neles. "O que há de errado com a sua perna?" Ela perguntou à Ron.

"Eu torci o tornozelo enquanto mostrava a Dino como eu tinha bloqueado um ataque, no jogo de hoje." Ron murmurou.

"No meu escritório, já. Você," ela se virou para Draco, "esse é um corte sério nos seus lábios, para lá, na outra sala, espere por mim."

Draco olhou para hermione rapidamente e entrou em uma pequena sala, que parecia ser usada para guardar suprimentos.

"E você Senhor Potter, é claro, isso aqui não seria a enfermaria sem a sua presença. O que há de errado com o senhor?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou rapidamente.

"Nada, eu só ajudei Ron a chegar aqui." Harry respondeu.

A enfermeira apontou para a porta, "Fora," foi tudo que ela disse para Harry, que se virou e deixou o lugar o mais rápido que podia. A enfermeira se voltou para Hermione e fechou as cortinas em torno da cama dela.

Hermione ficou deitada, olhando para o teto e desejando que nunca mais tivesse que deixar a enfermaria. O que Harry e Ron iam dizer para ela amanhã? E pior, e quanto a Draco? Ela tinha visto o jeito que ele havia reagido quando Pansy havia visto eles no corredor, e aquilo tinha sido inocente, apenas os dois caminhando juntos. Mas e agora? Levou muito tempo antes que Hermione fosse capaz de dormir.


	20. Capítulo XX Pansy tem novidades

**Capítulo XX – Pansy tem novidades**

A última neve já tinha derretido. O inverno estava terminando e todos sabiam que a primavera estava começando a se aproximar, vagarosamente. Entretanto, o inverno ainda não tinha desistido completamente de tomar conta da escola de magias de Hogwarts. A luz do sol que passava por entre as árvores não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em aquecer o clima em torno do castelo. Um frio rígido pairava sobre eles, mas mesmo assim, Draco Malfoy estava se sentindo alegre.

"Vamos, tente desse jeito," Ele virou o pulso de Hermione de forma que a varinha dela estava apontando um pouco mais para a direita. "Agora tente de novo."

Hermione olhou e repetiu a magia. Sua voz se levantou de forma quase musical, como se as palavras que ativavam o feitiço devessem ser cantadas. Uma bruma verde saiu da varinha dela e entrou na terra, embaixo dos seus pés. Eles prenderam a respiração enquanto observavam a grama verde crescer em torno de suas botas. Enquanto olhavam, os pequenos pedaços de grama quase imediatamente ficaram marrons e murcharam.

"É triste," Hermione falou por um momento, "Nos demos à elas um empurrão para viver, mas ainda está tão frio aqui fora que elas morreram. Eu me sinto como se as tivesse traído."

Draco olhou para ele espantado, "Hermione, é só um pouco de grama."

Hermione virou o rosto na direção dele com um olhar de descontentamento e se sentou em uma pedra grande. Diversos livros e pergaminhos estavam espalhados em torno dela. Draco olhou enquanto ela retirava as luvas e procurava em sua mochila por uma pena. Ela começou a parecer frustada e começou a procurar mais intensamente.

Draco pegou uma pena do seu bolso. "Aqui," ele falou enquanto lhe passava a pena. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou escrevendo esse feitiço na lista de magias úteis."

"Não pareceu muito útil pra mim," Draco pegou um livro antigo e as as notas que ele tinha tomado e se sentou ao lado dela. "Tudo o que fez foi fazer a grama crescer."

"Honestamente," Hermione olhou para ele consternada. "Se não fizer fogo ou explodir alguma coisa você acha que é inútil. Todos os garotos são iguais, sejam da Grifinória ou da Sonserina."

"Isso não é verdade! Eu gostei daquela magia que você fez mais cedo, você sabe, aquela que que causou uma ventania que quase arrancou sua roupa."

Hermione ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar. "Mas essa magia é realmente importante, se conseguir acelerar o crescimento de plantas. Você imagina o que a Professora Sprout poderia fazer com uma magia dessas?"

Draco ainda estava sorrindo com a lembrança de Hermione quase perdendo as roupas. "Eu acho que sim, se ela pudesse fazer as plantas crescerem mais rápido então você não teria passado tanto tempo na enfermaria, durante o nosso segundo ano."

Hermione o olhou surpresa, "você sabia que eu estava na enfermaria?"

"Todo mundo sabia. Praticamente todo a escola estava em panico, sobre o caso da volta do herdeiro de Sonserina." Um sorriso nostálgico apareceu no rosto de Draco.

Hermione pareceu chateada com ele.

"É sempre bom saber onde seus inimigos estão." Draco disse.

Hermione cruzou os braços e deu um olhar penetrante nele.

"Calma, não precisa ficar irritada, naquela época eu não gostava muito de você." Draco falou nervoso. O jeito que ela o estava olhando agora, tinha começado a deixá-lo incomodado.

"E você gosta de mim agora?" Hermione ainda o estava olhando com o mesmo jeito penetrante, mas a voz dela tinha ficado diferente.

Draco olhou para ela com a boca aberta, tentando pensar em algo. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que gostava dela, podia? Ele não tinha certeza. Draco sabia que pensava nela constantemente, mas era isso que ela estava perguntando?

"Acho que devíamos tentar o próximo feitiço." Ele disse, se levantando, segurando firmemente um livro.

Hermione desviou o olhar e concordou. Draco se afastou dela e começou a recitar o feitiço em sua mente, de novo e de novo. Ele tentou não reparar que o sorriso alegre que Hermione tinha durante quase todo aquele dia, agora tinha desaparecido, e que os olhos dela abertos durante o dia agora pareciam estar em guarda.

Por dentro Draco estava se chutando. Ele nunca sabia o que dizer. Perto de outras garotas ele era sempre calmo e centrado, mas com Hermione ele sempre tinha a impressão que trocava os pés pelas mãos. Mas o que ela esperava exatamente? Que ele fosse se ajoelhar na frente dela e confessar amor eterno? Draco preferia beijar uma trasgo do que fazer qualquer dessa besteirada romântica que Pansy sempre tinha querido que ele fizesse. E agora Hermione estava pedindo a mesma coisa. Não estava? Draco não tinha certeza do que ela queria. Ele se sentia ligeiramente frustado.

Hermione se sentou e começou a olhar suas notas. "Sim, eu suponho que podemos tentar esse, se você quiser. O que a sua tradução diz a respeito dele?"

Com alívio Draco leu as suas notas, "algo verde".

"Essa é a sua tradução? Hermione cruzou os braços novamente. "Não é muito clara, não?"

"Bem, a tinta nessa página estava borrada." Draco falou em sua defesa. "E nos vamos descobrir o que ele faz em um minuto." Hermione deu um olhar para ele que, somado com os braços cruzados, a fazia ficar muito parecida com a professora Mcgonagal.

Draco puxou sua varinha do bolso e olhou em torno procurando um alvo. Havia próximo um arbusto pequeno, que não havia sobrevido ao inverno rigoroso daquele ano. Draco apontou sua varinha na direção dele.

"Inligo!"

Por um momento nada aconteceu. Não houve nenhuma luz saindo da varinha, nenhuma chuva de faíscas, nada. Draco franziu a testa, achando que a magia não havia dado certo. Foi quando eles ouviram um barulho alto e o arbusto começou a tremer. Os olhos de Hermione se abriram espantados e ela olhou com desconfiança para o arbusto. Isso foi inteligente da parte dela porque o arbusto começou a crescer em todas as direções. Os galhos mortos se estenderam rapidamente. Hermione ofegou e subiu na pedra para se proteger. Os galhos a seguiram e agarraram o tornozelo dela. Hermione lutou para se soltar mas isso não parecia possível. Mais galhos se aproximavam famintos e ela deu um grito de medo.

"Finite! Finite Incantateum!" Draco gritou enquanto corria na direção dela ao notar que magia não era tão inofensiva assim.

O arbusto parou seu avanço mas não recuou. Ele ficou lá, novamente morto. Hermione tentou soltar seu pé, mas mesmo os galhos agora estando mortos ainda seguravam firme nela.

"Espere," Draco puxou um pequeno objeto negro do seu bolso e apertou um botão para fazer aparecer uma lâmina, Hermione se assustou ao notar que o objeto era uma faca retrátil. Ele facilmente cortou os galhos secos e ajudou Hermione a sair da rocha.

"Você tem uma faca?" Ela perguntou.

"Lúcio sempre pensou que eu deveria estar preparado para qualquer coisa. Você nunca sabe quando pode perder sua varinha e estar numa situação em que vai ter que usar uma faca contra..." Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram e Draco achou melhor mudar de assunto. "Foi uma magia e tanto, não foi?"

"Sim, eu amei quando aquele arbusto decidiu que eu era a refeição dia. Muito revigorante."

"Você não precisava se preocupar com isso, ele não podia te comer, não tinha uma boca. Ele só teria te agarrado e você morreria de exposição ao frio." Draco riu.

"Isso é muito reconfortante, Draco." Hermione olhou com reprovação para ele, mas não conseguiu manter o tom sério por muito tempo, logo ela começou a rir também.

Hermione começou a limpar os galhos restantes da sua roupa mas parou e franziu a testa. Um som distante de vozes estavam se aproximando. Draco a observou subir novamente na rocha e olhar para longe. Hermione voltou e se escondeu atrás da pedra, puxando sua mochila com ela.

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco perguntou.

"Shh... eles vão ouvir você." Hermione estava recolhendo seu material de forma apressada. Ela terminou, agarrou o braço de Draco e o puxou atrás dela. As vozes estavam ficando mais claras.

"Quem vai ouvir?"

"Ron e Harry, eles estão vindo nessa direção." Hermione puxou Draco para trás de uma grande árvore a apenas alguns passos da floresta proibida.

"E daí? O garoto maravilha e aquele seu amigo sabem que nos passamos muito tempo juntos. Ou eles são tão lentos que a ficha ainda não caiu?" Draco se sentia insultado. Ele não queria se esconder de Potter ou Weasley.

Hermione, que tinha estado olhando escondida atrás do tronco da árvore se virou para encarar ele. "É claro que eles sabem, mas depois do incidente na enfermaria eu tenho tentado evitar que eles lembrem." Ela falou. "Apesar de eu achar que Ron simplesmente reprimiu a memória, para dizer a verdade."

"Incidente? O que você quer dizer com incidente? Você faz parecer que não foi nada mais do que uma resposta errada em um teste." Draco agora se sentia insultado.

"Não foi nada de sério." Ela sussurrou, já podia-se ouvir o som de passos.

"Nada de sério? Claro que não, os seus maravilhosos amiguinhos pegam você beijando o maior inimigo deles o tempo todo. Eu aposto que eles devem estar emocionados, provavelmente até vão dar uma festa por descobrirem que você não é garotinha boazinha que todos pensam que é." Agora Draco estava furioso.

"Draco, por favor," Hermione murmurava desesperadamente, "eles vão ouvir você."

"Eu não me importo!" Ele gritou. Draco segurou os braços dela e a jogou contra a árvore. Ele estava tão furioso que mal conseguia vê-la. Ele desceu sua boca nela faminto. Suas mãos agarraram os braços da garota com força e ele se pressionou forte contra o corpo dela. Uma parte distante de sua mente podia ouvir Potter e Weasley conversando enquanto passavam a alguns metros de distância, mas Draco não soltou Hermione. Ele a pressionou com mais força, beijando da mesma forma como tinha beijado a primeira vez. Ela começou a soluçar e Draco parou. Ele a largou, deu um passo para trás e voltou a olhar para ela.

Hermione ainda estava encostada na árvore; olhando para ele com medo. Foi quando Draco percebeu o que tinha feito. Ele não havia notado que tinha aberto a presilha da blusa dela e a puxado, expondo os ombros dela. O suéter vermelho e amarelo que ela usava por baixo da roupa estava aparecendo. Ele não tinha percebido que sua mão tinha explorado o corpo dela. Os olhos de Draco voltaram a fitar os dela e ele notou que ela estava chorando. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa que fizesse as lágrimas pararem, mas sua boca tinha ficado seca.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e Hermione respirou fundo e tocou os lábios doloridos. Ela se afastou da árvore e andou até onde estava a sua mochila, com muito cuidado para não tocar em Draco. Uma vez com a mochila na mão ela deu alguns passos para trás, se virou, e saiu correndo em direção da escola.

Ele voltou para junto da pedra onde eles tinham estado praticando e se sentou nela completamente acabado. Ele queria imaginar que ela ainda estava lá e que os últimos minutos não tinham acontecido. Mas ele sabia que ela agora estava indo para a torre da Grifinória, e que ela o estava odiando. Draco se levantou e começou a andar. Ele a tinha atacado como fosse um adolescente idiota. Havia muitas coisas que os Malfoys faziam e muitas que eles não faziam. Agir como um adolescente ou como um idiota apaixonado eram algumas das coisas que não se fazia. Mas ali estava ele, tinha se lançado em cima de uma garota sem se preocupar com o que os outros pudessem pensar, e principalmente, sem pensar nos sentimentos dela. E ele tinha estado tão furioso no momento, que ele mal podia lembrar o que tinha feito. Lá estavam as mãos dele nos braços dela, depois nos ombros e depois descendo pelo corpo dela. Draco parou supreso quando teve total consciência do que tinha feito, ele olhou para escola distante.

"Essa não... o que foi que eu fiz... ela não vai me perdoar." Ele falou alto.

Os dias seguintes foram longos e cinzas. O tempo parecia não querer passar e o dia parecia se prolongar indefinidamente. O céu tinha escurecido e parecia que a chuva não ia mais parar. Não que a chuva afetasse a área dos calabouços do castelo. O ar lá dentro era frio e parecia que sempre estava ventando. As paredes de pedra dos dormitórios da Sonserina estavam sempre úmidas, e por mais que os elfos domésticos se esforçassem, sempre apareciam fungos.

Nada desse clima parecia ajudar o estado de espírito sombrio de Draco. Ele se sentava em uma cadeira alta perto da lareira. Ele tinha passado parte da manhã se divertindo implicando com os alunos do primeiro ano que passavam perto dele, mas depois de uma hora até isto estava perdendo o apelo. Crabbe e Goyle tinham querido ir voar. E Draco pensava que apenas aqueles dois seriam burros o suficiente para querer voar num tempo como aquele. Parte de Draco estava querendo que um vento mais forte soprasse aqueles dois mais para o sul, mas ele sabia que não teria tanta sorte.

O que ele queria era estar sentado agora em algum lugar quente e seco com Hermione Granger. Ele ficaria feliz de apenas ficar sentado lá quieto, lendo, ou discutindo algum assunto acadêmico, ou até mesmo que Hermione ficasse olhando irritada para ele pelo tempo que ela quisesse. Draco olhou com fúria para o fogo; ele detestava quando ela o evitava. E ele não tinha a menor idéia como ela conseguia ser tão boa nisso. Eles tinham aulas juntos, eles estavam trabalhando juntos em um projeto, e ele fazia de tudo para conseguir encontrar ela sozinha em algum lugar. Mas aquela estúpida aluna da Grifinória parecia saber cada atalho e cada corredor da escola e ela usava isso para sua vantagem o tempo todo, entrado em silêncio em algum corredor, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que veio e desaparecendo no meio da multidão. E, se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela agora estava, constantemente, cercada por outros membros da Grifinória. Alguns dos quais ela nem gostava. Draco sabia como fato que Hermione mal podia agüentar aquela garota, a tal de Brown, e outro dia quando Draco tinha finalmente conseguido encontrar ela na biblioteca, Hermione estava sentada com aquela garota discutindo Adivinhação. E ela nem gostava daquela matéria.

"Algo errado Draco?" Um voz doce e melosa foi sussurrada perto da orelha dele.

Draco não demonstrou surpresa, ficou parado, fazendo parecer que ele tinha sabido o tempo todo que havia alguém às suas costas. "O que você quer Pansy?"

A garota da Sonserina se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. Ela cruzou as pernas lentamente e ajeitou um amassado em sua roupa. Os olhos azuis dela pareciam ter um brilho malicioso quando ela o fitou.

"Eu só queria oferecer minhas condolências, acabei de saber." Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou sua mão fria em cima da dele.

Draco não fez nenhum comentário; ele sabia que se ele esperasse Pansy iria simplesmente falar o que queria dizer.

O sorriso de Pansy continuou o mesmo enquanto ela apertava a mão dele, "se você precisar de alguém para falar..."

Por um breve momento Draco pensou que talvez ela se referisse à Hermione, mas ele sabia que isso não era possível. "Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou acidamente.

"O que? Você não sabe?" O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela, mas não dos olhos, ela parecia estar gostando da conversa. "Não, é claro que não. Que idiotice minha esquecer, você queima as cartas do seu pai."

Draco paralisou e olhou para ela friamente. Ele sempre fazia questão de estar sozinho quando destruía as cartas. Pansy o devia estar espionando.

"Draco, eu não sei se sou a pessoa que deveria estar lhe contando isso, mas sua mãe está doente." Pansy lutou para não sorrir enquanto dizia isso.

"Você está mentindo." ele falou, lutando para não estrangular Pansy antes que ela lhe tivesse contado tudo que sabia.

"Draco," ela sussurrou, fingindo mágoa, "Eu jamais mentiria para você. Lembre-se, nossas mães visitam a Rue de Champs todo ano em Paris, mas não esse ano. O seu pai disse à minha mãe que Narcissa está muito doente e vendo um especialista em St. Mungos."

Draco não disse nada; ele sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mãe e a Sra. Parkinson iam para Paris toda primavera, para uma semana de compras. Elas tinha feito isso durante anos e a mãe dele iria preferir morrer que perder a viagem. Pansy ainda estava sentada, com sua mão delicadamente em cima da dele, um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca. Ela estava gostando da situação; ela gostava de vê-lo perturbado. Draco sempre tinha considerado Pansy como frívola e superficial, talvez um pouco para o lado malicioso ,mas ela era da Sonserina afinal, isso era esperado. Mas pela primeira vez ele tinha visto nela uma crueldade inteligente, que ele não havia notado antes.

"Há algo que eu possa fazer?" Ela perguntou devagar. A voz dela gentil e carinhosa; um timbre de voz que ele nunca tinha escutado em Pansy antes.

"Não," Draco disse ficando de pé abruptamente; ele sabia com quem precisava falar, mesmo que ele tivesse que usar um feitiço para paralisá-la primeiro.

"Mas Draco..." A voz de Pansy foi desaparecendo enquanto ele deixava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ela esperou até ele ter ido embora, antes de se reclinar na cadeira e deixar um riso de triunfo escapar da sua boca.

Não era que Draco fosse próximo de sua mãe. Mas ele se importava com ela. Ela era sua mãe, e ela era única. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo longe da Mansão, com amigos ou fazendo compras. Havia o clube ao qual todos eles pertenciam, no qual ela gostava de jogar ponticulus com mãe de Pansy. Mas ela tinha mesmo muito do que fugir, sendo casada com Lúcio e, Draco tinha de admitir, ele não tinha sido um filho muito fácil de se criar. Ele se preocupava em saber que ela estava doente.

A escola estava cheia de estudantes, as aulas da tarde estavam prestes a começar. Draco tinha planejado fingir que estava passando mal e passar o resto da tarde perdido em pensamentos, no Salão Comunal. Agora ele estava realmente começando a se sentir mal e ele não conseguia encontrar Hermione.

"Onde diabos ela está?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ela devia estar vindo pelo corredor em que ele estava agora, caminhando do salão para sua aula de Transfiguração. Alunos da Grifinória passavam por ele, o observando com cuidado, mas ele não estava prestando atenção para eles, ela tinha aparecido no final do corredor. Andando junto com Potter e Weasley.

Draco avançou para encontrar eles, "preciso falar com você." Ele disse rapidamente.

Hermione o encarou com surpresa e Potter e Weasley deram olhares de ameça para ele.

"Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, Malfoy," ela respondeu calmamente, olhando rápido para os outros membros da Grifinória, que tinham parado e estavam olhando os dois com interesse.

"Eu preciso falar com você, agora." Draco falou firme, mas em algum ponto de sua voz havia um começo de pânico.

"Vá embora Malfoy, ela não tem nada para dizer à você." Potter disse friamente.

Draco não teve que olhar em voltar para saber que estava em território hostil, ele estava cercado pela Grifinória, mas ele precisava dela. "Eu não estava falando com você, Potter," ele responde friamente.

"Vá embora Draco," Hermione tentou passar por ele mas Draco segurou o braço dela e a virou para ele.

Houve gritos de protesto de Potter, Weasley e de outros alunos que pareciam prestes a tomar alguma atitude.

"Por favor," Draco murmurou para ela, "por favor, eu preciso falar com você."

Hermione ficou surpresa, por um momento Draco pensou que ela ia simplesmente ir embora. No que pareceu uma eternidade mas foi apenas o tempo de uma respiração ela finalmente concordou.

"Tudo bem," ela murmurou, parecendo surpresa pelo desespero dele e pelo fato de ter concordado em seguir com ele.

Houve uma série de murmúrios entre os alunos que estavam observando e Draco a segurou mais forte com medo que ela pudesse mudar de idéia e sair correndo para a sala de aula. Potter e Weasley estavam olhando para ele, mas não fizeram qualquer movimento para pará-los, enquanto Draco conduzia Hermione para longe. As pessoas olhavam, é claro, enquanto ele abria caminho na multidão de alunos. Quando finalmente entraram em uma sala de aula vazia, o rosto de Hermione estava vermelho e ela estava se sentindo completamente embaraçada.

"Espero que você tenha uma boa razão para tudo isso." Ela falou com raiva, enquanto a porta se fechava e eles ficavam sozinhos.

Agora que ele estava com ela Draco não sabia o que dizer. Enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos da garota ele não tinha mais certeza de porque era tão importante falar com ela.

"Bem? Eu tenho aula agora como você sabe. Estamos estudando o feitiço Devoveo hoje, e eu tenho certeza que ele vai cair no exame final." Hermione sentou na mesa e cruzou os braços, olhando para ele.

Draco se afastou e olhou para a janela, que era praticamente toda a parede de trás da sala. Ainda estava chovendo fraco, a umidade fazendo a janela parecer brilhar nas extremidades apesar de ainda estar muito frio lá fora. Era uma chuva que não trazia satisfação.

"Bem?" A pouca paciência de Hermione estava acabando.

"Minha mãe pode estar doente." Draco disse em voz baixa.

Hermione descruzou os braços e olhou para ele, "O que? Como você sabe?"

Draco olhou para ela, "Pansy me falou, ela deixou escapar," ele disse "Provavelmente achou que era parte de um grade jogo."

Hermione se levantou e andou até ele, "só porque Pansy lhe disse isso não quer dizer que seja verdade. Ela deve estar mentindo. Além disso, se sua mãe estivesse doente então o Professor Dumbledore lhe diria, não é?"

"Claro que diria." Draco falou com sarcasmo. "Ele é conhecido por ser aberto e direto sobre todos os assuntos."

"Ele diria. Eu sei que sim." Ela disse e estendeu o braço para tocar nele.

Draco deu um passo para longe, só o suficiente para ficar longe do alcance dela. "Me diga Granger, o maravilhoso Dumbledore alguma vez lhe disse o que estava errado com o Garoto Maravilha Potter quando ele foi parar na enfermaria?"

"Isso não é justo," ela retrucou e abaixou a mão. "Isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry."

"Tudo tem a ver com Harry Potter e esses ideais idiotas que vocês tem." Draco nem sabia porque ele estava dizendo isso. Mas ele não podia parar as emoções que estavam dentro deles, querendo sair de qualquer maneira.

"Há mais alguma coisa que você queria me falar, Malfoy?" A voz de Hermione era baixa e o tom seco.

"Não, eu não quero mais nada de você." Ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem," ela se virou e andou para a porta.

Draco voltou a olhar para a janela, de lá ele podia ver um terreno perdido em uma bruma escura, cinza, e que refletia o que ele sentia. Ele estava se sentindo cansado e mais sozinho do que nunca, desejava nunca ter saído da sua sala comunal e de perto da lareira.

Ele não a ouviu voltar, para sua surpresa ele foi envolvido por braços delicados e sua primeira reação automática foi a de ficar tenso, mas ele relaxou quando sentiu o rosto de Hermione se comprimindo contra seu ombro.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver." Ela falou baixinho para ele.


	21. Capítulo XXI Sonhos e Presságios

Nota do tradutor: estou apressando um pouco a tradução. Devo ter que viajar semana que vem (ainda não sei ao certo quando) por isso quero ver se termino de postar os capítulos que faltam antes que de viajar. Não quero ter que interromper por algumas semanas, principalmente agora que estou perto do final do história.

E obrigado pelos comentários. Eu não esperava mesmo muitos reviews, sendo isso aqui apenas uma tradução. E não me importo que queiram logo ler o original em inglês, muito pelo contrário. O original é sempre melhor que a tradução, e um dos meus objetivos era chamar a atenção para uma das histórias que eu li nesse site que mais me agradou.

.

**Capítulo XXI – Sonhos e presságios**

Uma chuva fina estava caindo do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória quando Hermione acordou naquela manhã. Mas a umidade de fora dos muros não penetrava no dormitório. Um fogo baixo estava aquecendo a sala, a apenas alguns metros da cama de Hermione, a luminosidade vermelha do fogo emoldurando o rosto dela enquanto acordava, Hermione nunca fechava as cortinas quando ia dormir. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o teto, contente no momento de ficar apenas deitada, quieta, e aproveitar seu momento sozinha. Era bom ter um lugar em que ela pudesse parar e pensar, sem ser incomodada por Ron ou Harry, um lugar onde ela pudesse se esconder dos olhares penetrantes de Draco. De fato, o dormitório de Hermione tinha se tornado seu santuário particular do mundo exterior. Era o lugar em que ela poderia se esconder em baixo de cobertores vermelhos e dourados e imaginar que a escola toda não estava fofocando nas suas costas, quando ela passava.

Parecia que, o que tinha sido mantido como um dos mais bem escondidos segredos de Hogwarts, tinha, subitamente, se tornado o assunto mais interessante de toda a escola. Isso não queria dizer que ninguém soubesse antes, que Hermione tinha sido colocada para trabalhar junto com Draco. Isso era aceitável, para a maioria das pessoas, especialmente para aqueles que a conheciam e sabiam da sua absoluta devoção aos estudos. Mas, do dia para a noite, toda Hogwarts tinha parecido compreender, que não apenas Hermione estava trabalhando junto com Draco Malfoy, por mais tempo do que pareceria necessário, mas também que ela parecia estar gostando disso. E que o Sonserino em questão, também não parecia incomodado com o assunto.

Aqueles mais próximos à ela sabiam que havia algo mais que dedicação ao estudo entre Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Haviam muitas opiniões diferentes entre os amigos dela sobre o que estava acontecendo, a opinião seguida pela maioria tinha sido resumida por Ron em uma frase:

"Ela ficou completamente doida!"

Hermione sabia que ele não dizia isso por mal. Harry e Ron estavam apenas tentando protege-la. Mas Hermione sempre tinha gostado de ser filha única, e não era agora que ela ia precisar de irmãos que a protegessem.

Parecia que os amigos dela tinham decidido que, qualquer que fosse a vergonha que Hermione estivesse para trazer sobre si mesma, por estar com Draco, era algo melhor mantido só entre eles. Todos pareciam contentes em ignorar o comportamento estranho dela e a sua estranha atração por Draco Malfoy. Se dependesse deles, a escola continuaria sem saber o que acontecia entre os dois estudantes, trancados sozinhos em uma sala na biblioteca.

Tudo isso tinha mudado, é claro, no dia anterior, quando Draco tinha confrontado Hermione em um corredor da escola. Nada do que eles tinham dito poderia ser considerado comprometedor, para qualquer dos dois. Mas as pessoas que tinham observado não precisavam de provas sólidas, todos tinham ouvido o tom de raiva e desespero na voz geralmente cínica e calma de Draco. Mas o que realmente tinha surpreendido a todos, fora o fato de que Hermione tinha cedido e acompanhado ele.

Os boatos tinham começado quase imediatamente.

"A quanto tempo eles se falam?"

"Porque Hermione não lançou um feitiço nele?"

"Porque Draco tolerava a presença de uma Sangue Ruim?"

"Eles eram amigos?"

"Eles eram mais que amigos?"

Nada de muito excitante estava acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele ano, nenhum torneio tribruxo, nenhum estudante petrificado e nenhum foragido de Askaban. Dessa forma, os boatos sobre um possível relacionamento entre uma aluna da Grifinória e um aluno da Sonserina tinham se espalhado pela escola como se fosse um fogo sem controle. Hermione nunca tinha ficado tão embraçada desde aquela vez em seu primeiro ano, quando ela tinha perdido todos aqueles pontos para sua casa.

Ela se enrolou mais no cobertor e fechou os olhos. Ela não queria nunca mais sair dessa cama.

"Hermione? Você está acordada?"

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu, sentadas na cama ao lado da dela, Parvati e Lilá. Algo no jeito em que as duas a estavam fitando fez com que um alerta soasse na cabeça dela.

"Hermione, estamos tão contentes de vê-la acordada, gostaríamos de falar com você. Uma conversa só entre garotas." Lilá deu um sorriso que Hermione não gostou.

"Veja Hermione, tem havido muita conversa na escola e..." Parvati começou, mas foi interrompida por Hermione, que chutou a coberta para longe e pulou da cama.

"Vejam só a hora, já são sete e meia?" Hermione perguntou, enquanto abria seu armário e começava a, rapidamente, vestir sua roupa da escola.

Lilá e Parvati não iam ser dissuadidas tão facilmente, elas seguiram Hermione pela sala, enquanto a garota recolhia seus livros e penas. "Você vai encontrar o Malfoy?" Lilá perguntou.

Hermione se virou para elas. "Malfoy? Claro que não. Eu ia assistir ao treino de Harry e Ron para o próximo jogo." Isso era uma mentira é claro, ela tinha planejado ir para a biblioteca encontrar com Draco, e Hermione nem tinha certeza se Harry e Ron tinham treino naquela manhã.

"Vamos juntas então." Parvati disse com um sorriso e pegou o braço de Hermione, saindo junto com ela do dormitório.

"Não precisa, eu tenho certeza que encontro o caminho sem problemas." Hermione pediu desesperadamente, sabendo que um interrogatório estava a caminho.

"Não se preocupe! Parvati e eu adoramos quadribol, e nos três nunca passamos tempo juntas. Não é Parvati?"

Elas começaram a descer as escadas e Hermione estava tentando pensar em algo que pudesse a fazer se livrar de suas companheiras de quarto, que naquele momento lhe pareciam como duas harpias.

"Hermione!" Uma voz chamou do dormitório do quarto ano. "Que bom que eu te encontrei, eu preciso que você me ajude com meu dever de casa." Ginny saiu do dormitório e se aproximou da amiga.

"Hermione está indo assistir a o treino de quadribol," Parvati falou friamente.

"Isso só vai levar um minuto, garotas," Ginny segurou o braço de Hermione e a afastou das outras duas. "Ela alcança vocês depois!" Ginny puxou Hermione para o quarto dela e fechou a porta na cara de Lilá e Parvati.

Hermione sentou na beirada da cama de Ginny e suspirou aliviada. "Obrigada."

"De nada, parecia que você estava precisando ser resgatada. Será que essas duas não tem algo melhor pra fazer?" Ginny ainda estava de pijamas e se sentou na cama ao lado de Hermione.

"Bem, parece que ninguém tem nada melhor pra fazer mesmo." Hermione resmungou.

"Honestamente, o que você esperava? Você está namorando o Malfoy, não é?" Ginny esperou a reação de Hermione.

"O que? Eu... eu não estou! É isso que todos estão dizendo?"

"É uma das teorias mais populares. Está logo atrás de uma outra, que diz que você está usando o Sonserino para causar ciumes em Ron ou Harry, tem também uma teoria que diz que Malfoy descobriu um segredo sombrio seu, e está te chantageando para você fazer todos os deveres dele. Mas a minha preferida é que você é na verdade a irmã gêmea a muito perdida de Malfoy, e que vocês dois estão tão contentes de terem finalmente se reunidos que estão passando esse tempo todo juntos."

"Mas eu nem pareço com Draco," Hermione falou. Ela parecia pasma por um segundo, até olhar para o riso no rosto de Ginny, "você acabou de inventar isso, não foi?"

"Bem.. sim, eu acho que inventei. Mas sério Hermione, algumas das histórias que as pessoas estão falando são ainda mais ridículas."

"Você não está ajudando Ginny," Hermione murmurou cansada.

Ginny deu um sorriso para tentar confortar sua amiga. "Isso vai passar, eu prometo. A escola está apenas entediada. Lembra dos rumores quando você foi ao Baile de Inverno com Viktor Krum? O que eu posso dizer Hermione, sua vida amorosa é muito excitante para Hogwarts ignorar."

"Estou lisonjeada, de verdade." Hermione se levantou e começou a andar no quarto. "O que eu faço agora?"

Ginny tinha ido ao seu armário e pego as roupas da escola, "você vai descer comigo para o café da manhã. Comer suas refeições sozinha para evitar o resto da escola não pode ser saudável. E além disso, quanto mais você se esconder de todos, mais culpada você vai parecer."

"Como você sabe disso tudo?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos e você conhece minha mãe. Eu sei tudo que é possível saber sobre como evitar problemas. A melhor coisa a fazer é encará-los e rir." Ginny saiu do quarto de braços dados com Hermione.

"Isto não pode ser uma boa idéia." Hermione murmurou, enquanto eles saiam da torre da Grifinória.

O café da manhã acabou se tornando mais suportável do que Hermione tinha suspeitado. Embora o salão tinha começado um murmurinho quando ela havia entrado, a expressão resoluta dela parecia ter desestimulado até os fofoqueiros mais insistentes. Depois de alguns olhares decepcionados, por ela se recusar a jogar mais lenha na fogueira dos boatos, a maioria dos estudantes se voltou para suas refeições, deixando Hermione sozinha.

"Hermione, experimente isso aqui." Ginny colocou uma quantidade grande de ovos no prato dela. Entre os ovos havia pequenos pedaços da casca que brilhavam e pareciam comestíveis.

Hermione olhou curiosa para o prato dela e depois se voltou para Ginny, "sabe, minha mãe sempre tentava deixar a casca do ovo de fora."

Ginny torceu o nariz, "porque alguém faria isso? A casca é que dá o sabor." Ela enfiou o garfo em dos ovos.

Hermione não disse nada e pegou um pedaço de torrada. Ela geralmente gostava da comida feita para feiticeiros. Mas hoje ela queria algo mais familiar.

Houve um barulho de asas no salão e ela levantou a cabeça para ver as corujas descendo em direção à eles. Hedwig pousou na mesa em que elas estavam e pareceu estar procurando por Harry.

"Desculpe Hedwig," Ginny falou para a coruja branca, "Harry está no treino."

A coruja levantou vôo chateada e Ginny a olhou enquanto ela sai voando do salão, mas os olhos de Hermione seguiam a trajetória de uma outra coruja. A coruja de Draco tinha descido rapidamente na mesa da Sonserina, se desviando apenas no último seguindo para evitar cravar as garras na cabeça dele. O pássaro estava levando consigo uma carta e Hermione deixou cair seu pedaço de torrada. Ela sabia, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, que Draco estava prestes a fazer algo muito estúpido.

Ele ia ler a carta de Lúcio.

Hermione tinha feito o melhor possível para convence-lo que se a mãe dele estivesse, realmente, doente, Dumbledore o teria informado. Ela esperava ter soado mais sincera do que se sentia, Draco tinha razão quanto ao fato de que Dumbledore, mais de uma vez, não havia fornecido todas as informações que eles precisavam. Mas Hermione não conseguia acreditar que Pansy estivesse falando a verdade, tinha que ser algum tipo de truque.

Draco olhou para ela do seu lugar do outro lado do salão. Mesmo com toda essa distância ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele precisava saber, mesmo que essa carta contivesse algum tipo de maldição. Mesmo que seu pai estivesse planejando alguma coisa, ele tinha que saber.

Draco se levantou abruptamente, diversos Sonserinos pararam de comer e olharam para ele. Draco manteve contato com os olhos dela por um momento e depois se virou e saiu rapidamente do salão, com a carta ainda fechada na mão.

Hermione se levantou imediatamente, quase derrubando um copo de suco. Ginny olhou para ela surpresa, mas Hermione já estava afastando a cadeira e abria caminho entre outros membros da Grifinória.

"Hermione o que você está..." Ginny parou de falar quando seguiu o olhar da amiga e a viu olhando Draco sair do salão. "Hermione, essa é uma péssima idéia." Ele sussurrou, notando que os outros estudantes tinham notado.

Hermione a ignorou e correu por entre as mesas em direção à porta, atrás de Draco. Era quase reconfortante que, naquele momento, ela não se importasse com o que qualquer um pensasse dela.

Ela nem precisou raciocinar muito para saber onde ele estaria naquele indo momento. A sala deles na biblioteca estava tão entranhada na mente dele quanto na dela. Hermione saiu correndo em direção à biblioteca, parando para andar apenas quando a professora McGonagall e o Professor Flitwick saíram juntos de uma sala. Hermione teve uma realização enquanto corria pelos corredores: o quanto era irônico que ela estivesse caçando Draco Malfoy para ajudá-lo, quando menos de um ano atrás, ele não levantaria uma palha para socorre-lo ou se preocuparia se ele estivesse sofrendo. Mas, talvez, a razão dos problemas dele fosse ela. Hermione nunca tinha considerado isso antes, que talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa a ver com os problemas que ele enfrentava com Lúcio. Ela nunca tinha perguntado a Draco a razão dele não ter se juntado aos comensais da morte.

Ela derrubou uma pilha de livros quando entrou na biblioteca, mas ignorou os gritos da bibliotecária. Alguns estudantes olharam surpresos, enquanto ela passava, Hermione era uma figura conhecida na biblioteca, mas vê-la correndo e derrubando coisas parecia algo tão distante do comportamento normal da menina viciada por livros, que todos ficaram surpresos. Ela subiu a escada em espiral dois degraus de cada vez e abriu a porta da sala deles com tanta força que ela bateu em uma parede.

"Draco não," ela gritou desesperada.

Draco estava parado alguns passos dentro da sala, ele já estava abrindo o envelope, "Não se preocupe," ele falou sem olhar para ela enquanto abria o envelope, "eu chequei, é apenas uma carta."

"Tem certeza?" Ela disse ofegante.

Ele fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça e ela se deixou cair em uma cadeira, com um suspiro aliviado. Hermione começou a massagear um lado da sua cocha que ela tinha batido em algum momento durante sua corrida para a biblioteca.

"Você pode ler se quiser," ele disse secamente e jogou a carta no colo dela antes de se virar, pegar um livro e se sentar.

Hermione olhou o pedaço de papel com cuidado e depois olhou para Draco, ele tinha começado a tomar notas enquanto lia o livro, sem demonstrar mais nenhum interesse. Dando de ombros ela começou a ler.

_Draco,_

_Não tenho outro meio de que essa informação chegue até você, a não ser pela esperança que deixes de lado esse seu comportamento infantil e leia as cartas que lhe envio, imagino que destruas a maioria delas, mas espero que algum senso chegue até você e que leia essa missiva._

_Temo que exista pouco tempo nesse mundo para sua mãe. Ela foi abatida por um terrível caso de Aucupor e os especialistas em St. Mungo me garantiram estarem fazendo todo o possível para ajudá-la a se recuperar. Entretanto, esta é uma doença muito difícil, e sua mãe sempre foi uma mulher de uma constituição frágil, não acredito que ela tenha o vigor para suportar esta provação. Ela também sofreu uma forte comoção quando você se afastou de sua família. Eu a convenci que isso se deve a uma influência nefasta, de certos elementos em sua escola, principalmente Dumbledore e os descendentes de trouxas. Ambos sabemos a verdade, entretanto, mas o conhecimento de que você trairia sua família, de forma tão deplorável, certamente destruiria qualquer chance de recuperação para ela._

_Eu mantenho a doença dela em segredo, tanto quanto possível. Acredito que demonstrações de apoio não seriam benéficas no momento, e que existem aqueles que usariam a fraqueza dela para prejudicar meus objetivos. Apenas alguns amigos mais próximos foram informados da seriedade da doença que a aflige._

_Não tenho ilusões quanto aos seus sentimentos por mim, mas espero que o tenha criado para que demonstre ao menos alguma consideração quanto à doença de sua mãe. Mas a escolha, como sempre, recai sobre sobre seus ombros._

_Seu Pai_

Hermione levantou o olhar, "Draco?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto." Ele falou sem sem desviar a atenção do livro.

"Mas você não pode acreditar..."

"Eu disse," Draco fechou o livro e olhou para ela, "que eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto."

"Você não pode simplesmente acreditar no que ele diz," Hermione se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. "Quero dizer, não há nenhuma prova de que sua mãe esteja sequer com um resfriado, quanto mais uma doença terminal."

Draco se levantou e falou para ela ríspido. "Isso não é problema seu, Granger."

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa, "Como?"

"Não é problema seu." Draco virou as costas para ela e foi até uma pilha de livros e pegou um que queria. Ele voltou para seu assento e puxou uma pena e um pedaço de papel.

Hermione ficou parada, sem palavras, observando ele. "Então é assim que você quer?" Ela esperou por uma resposta, mas ele continuava sentando em silêncio. "Por mim tudo bem, então."

Ela passou por ele e pegou um livro de cima da mesa. Colocando o livro na mochila ela olhou para ele e depois saiu da sala. Draco nem tentou olhar para ela.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada, de pernas cruzadas, no chão aos pés de sua cama, virando com raiva as páginas do dicionário de latim. Um barulho de papel se rasgando chamou a atenção de Hermione, que olhou para a página rasgada do dicionário em sua mão.

"Droga." Ele colocou o livro no chão e rapidamente usou uma magia para restaurar a página.

Se encostando na cama, Hermione fechou os olhos tentando se forçar a esquecer da carta. Ela queria esquecer tudo que dizia respeito à família Malfoy, especialmente o que dissesse respeito à Draco Malfoy. Ela não tinha certeza quando ele tinha se tornado uma figura central em sua mente, mas agora ela não conseguia tirar ele dos seus pensamentos.

Hermione não entendia como ele não via que nada daquilo era verdade. Não podia ser verdade, podia? Era coincidência demais. E Draco parecia estar aceitando tudo. Ela não conseguia entender. Quando tinha deixado a sala deles mais cedo, ela se sentia como se tudo que eles tivessem construído nos últimos meses tivesse desaparecido, tudo o que parecia ligá-los tinha sido desfeito e a barreira que sempre os havia separado estava de volta no lugar. Ela tinha deixado a sala com a impressão que eles tinham voltado a ser estranhos.

"Estranhos não," ela murmurou triste, "inimigos."

* * *

_O beco estava escuro, as pedras que calçavam a rua pareciam refletir apenas a luz da lua de volta para as trevas da noite em que Hermione se escondia. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas bem perto, e Hermione se esforçou para entendê-las. Um coro gargalhadas podia ser ouvido e Hermione saiu do beco para a rua, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Um grupo de homens estavam parados em frente à uma casa em ruínas. Draco estava caído no chão com as roupas rasgadas, lábios sujos de sangue e o rosto cortado. Lúcio Malfoy estava parado em frente à ele, apontando a varinha na direção do filho. Hermione engasgou, e saiu correndo na direção deles pela rua._

"_Draco," ela gritou, sabendo que não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, mas incapaz de não tentar._

_Draco olhou na direção dela, "Foi tudo em vão?"_

"_O que?" Hermione falou, sem entender, nenhuma das figuras pareciam notar sua presença._

"_Toda minha pesquisa foi em vão?" Draco repetiu._

_Hermione teve um calafrio quando a brisa fria passou pelo seu vestido. Mas ela não estava usando um vestido; ela estava com o pijama que sua mãe lhe tinha comprado no natal. Ela sentiu o frio novamente e então acordou._

Um vento gelado tinha passado pela Torre da Grifinória e um pouco dele tinha entrado no dormitório feminino. Em algum ponto durante o sonho, ela tinha deixado a colcha cair no chão, Hermione a pegou de volta e a colocou em volta dos ombros. Sentando na cama ele pegou sua varinha de uma mesa do lado da cama.

"lumos"

A ponta da sua varinha começou a emitir luz e ela ficou cega por um momento. Ela se recuperou rapidamente, e a claridade da varinha era reconfortante, depois da escuridão do seu sonho.

"Hermione..." uma voz saiu da cama ao lado dela. Lilá, que tinha sempre tido um sono muito leve, retirou o seu próprio cobertor e olhou sonolenta para Hermione. "O que você está fazendo? São..." ela olhou para o relógio na sua mesa, "três da manhã."

"Desculpe," Hermione murmurou. "Foi apenas um sonho ruim, eu vou desfazer a luz agora."

Lilá sentou na cama e fez luz com a sua varinha, "um sonho? Verdade? Que tipo de sonho? Foi com um certo Sonserino?"

"Não!" Hermione retrucou veementemente e então pareceu embaraçada, ela nunca tinha sido uma boa mentirosa.

"Ora vamos Hermione, você pode me contar, eu sei tudo sobre sonhos." Lilá disse isso com orgulho. "A Professora Trelawney diz que os sonhos são a janela para observarmos como funciona nosso subconsciente."

Hermione a olhou com se não acreditasse nela.

"Tá bom, ela não acha isso, sou eu que penso assim, mas sonhos são muito importantes."

Hermione desfez sua luz e se deitou. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou voltar a dormir. Mas não conseguiu, ela continuava ouvindo a voz de Draco, de novo e de novo.

"Lilá," ela disse se virando na cama e acendendo de novo a varinha, "em meu sonho, alguém repetia algo constantemente, como se fosse importante."

A garota, que tinha se deitado, imediatamente se levantou de novo, "você quer dizer que isso significa alguma coisa para você?"

"Eu... eu acho que não."

"Tem certeza? Você já ouviu isso antes, em algum lugar? Ou, conhecendo você, lido em algum livro? Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso mas, pense direito Hermione." Lilá ajeitou suas cobertas em torno dela antes de continuar. "Algumas vezes nos nos esquecemos de coisas importantes, e os nossos sonhos nos ajudam a lembrar. E a maioria dos sonhos são baseadas em coisas que são familiares."

Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar. Ela achava que já tinha escutado aquela frase antes, mas onde? Ela suspirou e olhou para o chão. O dicionário de Latim estava aberto no chão perto de um dos velhos diários. Ela tinha estado tão frustada que não os tinha guardado. Era muito difícil ela não tratar um livro com carinho, ou ser desorganizada. Hermione saiu da cama e se ajoelhou próxima da pilha de livros. Ela abriu o primeiro que encontrou e começou a folheá-lo furiosamente.

Lilá se debruçou em direção à ela e olhou interessada. "Pensou em ago?"

"Não tenho certeza," Hermione falou e jogou para o lado o livro que estava folheando passando para o próximo. Era o livro que Draco estava lendo, quando pela primeira vez eles tinham descoberto quem O´Leary era. Ela foi até a última página que Draco tinha marcado. Eles nunca tinham terminado com o texto, a descoberta dos livros de feitiços tinham passado a dominar o interesse deles. Os dedos dela desceram pelo texto encriptado até ela encontrar o que estava procurando. Draco tinha marcado o parágrafo com um pedaço de papel.

"Eu posso apenas esperar que minha pesquisa não tenha sido em vão."

"Draco disse isso." Hermione falou baixinho, esquecida que sua amiga a estava observando.

"Draco?" Lilá perguntou com os olhos bem abertos, todos sabiam os rumores, mas isto estava se tornando mais intrigante do que ela tinha imaginado.

Hermione não estava mais escutando a outra garota, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela ficou em pé e foi até o seu armário. Ela se vestiu apressada e começou a colocar livros em sua mochila.

"Hermione, você não está pensando em ir para a biblioteca, está?" Lilá perguntou, não acreditando no que a amiga ia fazer.

Parvarti resmungou e se sentou, "vocês duas não podem conversar mais baixo? São realmente três da manhã?" A sonolência deu lugar à um tom de aborrecimento na voz dela quando olhou para o relógio.

"Hermione sonhou com Draco Malfoy e agora ela está indo escondida para a biblioteca." Lilá explicou calmante, enquanto observava Hermione calçar as botas.

"O que! Verdade?" Parvati perguntou excitada.

Hermione nem se preocupou com suas companheiras de quarto, enquanto andava para a porta.

"Não deixe que te peguem!" Lilá falou enquanto Hermione fechava a porta atrás dela.

Enquanto seguia para a biblioteca, Hermione não podia evitar ouvir a voz de Draco em sua mente, o que ele tinha dito no sonho e o que ela tinha lido no livro eram tão idênticos, que tinham que significar alguma coisa. Mas havia algo mais. Aquelas palavras eram de O´Leary e não de Draco. E elas eram importantes.


	22. Capítulo XXII O Acidente

**Capítulo XXII – O Acidente **

Bem dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, Draco acordou. Ele estava coberto de suor, mesmo o fogo tendo sido apagado a muito tempo e o ar no seu quarto estar frio. Ele sabia que devia ser muito tarde mas agora estava completamente acordado. Ele não podia lembrar o que o tinha acordado ou sobre o que estivera sonhando, mas ele estava agradecido por ambas as coisas. Os sonhos de Draco eram muito mais sombrios que os de Hermione, principalmente porque ele tinha assistido muito mais atos de violência que ela. Sendo filho de Lúcio, Draco tinha estado presente a muitas das vezes em que seu pai ia punir alguém. E considerando seu grande conhecimento sobre feitiços malignos, ele tinha uma imaginação bem mais fértil.

Jogando a coberta para o lado Draco saiu da cama e foi para o seu armário, onde ele colocou uma das suas roupas da escola por sobre a calça do pijama. Ele saiu da sala e entrou um um corredor longo e escuro, iluminado por velas. Portas levavam para os diferentes dormitórios da sonserina. Draco ignorou as portas e foi direto para o Salão Comunal.

Estava escuro e silencioso quando ele chegou lá. Depois de observar a sala por um momento, ele se dirigiu direto para o buraco atrás do retrato e saiu. Ele queria ler a carta de Lúcio novamente; talvez alguma coisa pudesse lhe dar uma pista do que estava realmente acontecendo. Draco sabia que era um trabalho inútil, todos os truques que ele sabia tinham sido ensinados por seu pai, não havia dúvida que ele tinha sido bem cauteloso em suas palavras. Mas Draco não conseguia dormir, e pensar no problema com Lúcio o ajudaria a se focar em algo, qualquer coisa.

A caminhada até a biblioteca levou um longo tempo, ele teve que se esconder diversas vezes por detrás de velhas armaduras e teve que entrar em uma sala vazia para se esconder de Madame Nora. Aquela maldita gata parecia estar sempre querendo emboscá-lo. Mas ela não conseguiu descobrir onde ele estava. Draco ficou surpreso de não ter encontrado nenhum professor andando pelos corredores. Ele sempre os encontrava em todos os lugares, quando saia com Crabbe e Goyle. Parecia que fazia muito tempo que ele não saia com um deles. Ou que ele tivesse saído com Pansy para observar a escola, da torre de astronomia. Mas ele não sentia falta dessas escapadas. A maior parte do seu tempo livre agora era passado trabalhando com Hermione, pensando em Hermione ou brigando com Hermione. E, é claro, ele tinha estragado tudo com ela novamente, ele a tinha magoado de novo. Parecia que assim que ela conseguia perdoá-lo pela sua última besteira ele dava um jeito de magoá-la novamente. Honestamente, se ele estivesse no lugar dela, Draco já teria soltado uma maldição nele a muito tempo. Draco franziu a testa; ele não sabia como ser uma pessoa boa, não era o estilo dele.

Draco chegou na sala deles e abriu a porta, notou que havia luz lá dentro e quando a porta se abriu por completo pode notar, surpreso, que ela estava sentada junto à mesa, profundamente envolvida em um livro. Ela levantou o olhar para ele e Draco sentiu alívio no rosto dela, por um momento, depois medo e por fim apreensão, como se ela estivesse lembrando algo. Ela voltou a olhar para o livro.

A carta estava na mesa onde ele a tinha deixado mais cedo. "Não é um pouco tarde?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Eu não consegui dormir," ela murmurou, "Eu tive um sonho." Ela falou quando ele olhou mais intensamente para ela. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Eu também não conseguia dormir," ele respondeu.

"Teve um sonho?"

"Provavelmente, mas não consigo lembrar os detalhes agora." Draco fechou a porta. Ela levou um pequeno susto com o som da porta se fechando. "Sobre o que foi o seu sonho?" Draco perguntou com interesse, ela não era de assustar por tão pouco.

"Nada" ela murmurou tentando não olhar para ele, o que era um sinal de que ela, definitivamente, estava escondendo algo.

"Eu estava no sonho?" Ele deu um sorriso sedutor.

"Não!" Ela gritou alarmada e o sorriso dele só aumento, ela não era um boa mentirosa. "E mesmo se você estivesse no sonho, não era esse tipo de sonho."

"Mas você já teve esse tipo de sonho comigo? Não é?" Draco agora parecia ter um ar de triunfo.

"Eu... eu não disse isso," A voz de Hermione falhou e ela ficou vermelha.

Draco sorriu cínico e ela enterrou a cabeça entre os braços. "Você não presta Malfoy, realmente não presta."

"Acho que você mencionou isso uma ou duas vezes Granger." Ele disse isso gentilmente, ainda sorrindo. "Agora, quanto ao seu sonho, que não era aquele tipo de sonho, sobre o que era?" Ele se sentou junto à janela e olhou para ela.

"Não sei, talvez um aviso?" Hermione murmurou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu pensei que você não acreditava em adivinhações e sonhos."

"Geralmente não, mas dessa vez foi diferente." Hermione virou outra página do livro e começou a tomar mais notas. "Eu acho que encontrei algo, mas não tenho certeza, estou tendo dificuldades com a tradução."

Draco esticou o braço para ela e Hermione hesitou um segundo antes de lhe entregar o livro e ir se sentar ao lado dele. Draco examinou o tomo; era um dos primeiros livros encriptados que eles tinham trabalhado.

"Eu lembro desse livro," ele falou e começou a olhar a tradução dela. "Muito bem feita a tradução, considerando que Latim não é o seu forte."

Hermione olhou irritada para ele e Draco soube imediatamente que ela teve que se controlar para não empurrá-lo da bancada. Ela preferiu ignorar o comentário dele. "Esta palavra aqui, e esta frase aqui embaixo. Eu não consigo entender nenhuma delas."

Draco olhou para onde ela tinha apontado e imediatamente seus olhos mostraram espanto. "Eu sei o que isso significa," ele rapidamente apontou para a frase. "Quer dizer nex recis. É como eram chamadas, originalmente, as maldições imperdoáveis."

"O que?" Hermione falou, a cor sumindo do seu rosto.

"Não me diga que não explicam à vocês da Grifinória sobre isso? As maldições imperdoáveis, Cruciatus, Imperius e Av..."

Hermione interrompeu ele, "claro que eu sei o que elas são! Mas porque ele está escrevendo sobre elas?"

Draco franziu o rosto pensativo, "provavelmente porque elas foram criadas naquele período."

"Elas foram? Eu não sabia disso." Hermione estava começando a recuperar a cor do rosto.

"Não é um fato muito conhecido, mas suponho que elas foram criadas por algum grupo de bruxos durante o período que feiticeiros malignos tinham tomado controle do ministério, na virada do século XV."

Hermione pareceu surpresa, "como você sabe disso?"

Draco pareceu demonstrar orgulho do seu conhecimento; "eu só somei dois mais dois, meu conhecimento da artes das trevas com o que li naquele livro de Greyson que você me emprestou. Eu posso ser bastante inteligente quando quero."

"Estou admirada com o seu conhecimento de coisas malignas, Draco." Hermione disse acidamente. "Então os magos que tomaram controle do ministério criaram as maldições."

"Não," Draco disse rapidamente, "não foram eles, outra pessoa os criou. Lúcio sempre me disse que devíamos muito a algum desconhecido que estava tentando fazer a coisa certa."

Hermione ficou sentada quieta, ela estava mexendo, sem notar, em uma da mechas do seu cabelo. "Você acha," ela começou a dizer, mas parou para diminuir o tom de voz, "que O´Leary poderia ter criado elas? Ele não poderia, não é? Esses feitiços são malignos."

"Bem, ele parecia desesperado em seu diário." Draco disse pensativamente. "E nos dois sabemos que ele podia criar seus próprios feitiços."

"M... mas eles são malignos." Hermione sussurrava novamente, aparentemente em choque. "E ele era bom, ele não poderia, ele não faria..."

"Só porque eles são feitiços malignos isso não quer dizer que eles não sejam úteis." Draco disse automaticamente.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão de horror antes de se levantar, "como você pode dizer uma coisa horrível dessas, como você pode ser assim. Você sabe o que acabou de dizer?"

"O que eu disse é verdade." Draco simplesmente respondeu, ele agora a estava olhando andar irritada pela sala pequena. "Apenas por algo fazer coisas ruins não quer dizer que ele não um lugar no nosso mundo."

"Essas magias feriram tantas pessoas, você não entende isso? Uma delas matou os pais de Harry! Você não se importa?" Hermione não deu tempo para ele responder e continuou falando. "Claro que não, você é tão mal quando esses comensais da morte, não importa o que diga. Você é mesquinho, horrível, maligno..."

"Eu não sou maligno! E também não sou um comensal da morte!" Draco retrucou interrompendo Hermione.

"Porque você não se tornou um Comensal da Morte?" Ela perguntou calmamente, a raiva tinha desaparecido, só havia agora curiosidade em seu rosto.

"Por sua causa, eu acho." Ele responde baixinho.

"Isso não faz sentido." Hermione se sentou novamente ao lado de Draco.

"Eu sei que não faz." Ele murmurou.

Ela fechou os olhos. "Draco, você está em perigo por minha causa?"

A questão dela carregava tantas preocupações e tantas esperanças. Draco sentiu sobre si uma pressão insuportável e respondeu irritado antes que pudesse se conter. "Claro que eu estou em perigo por sua causa. Por acaso você acha que meu pai ficaria feliz em saber que eu gosto de beijar uma sangue ruim?"

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Draco desejou, com fervor, que tivesse nascido mudo, antes de Hermione se levantar. Ela não olhou para ele, apenas foi recolheu seus pertences. Parou um segundo em frente da porta e, antes de sair, se voltou para olhar nos olhos dele. E daquela vez Draco soube exatamente o que os olhos dela diziam, ela não ia voltar, fosse para a sala ou para a vida dele.

Draco praticamente se atirou em direção da porta e saiu correndo atrás de Hermione. Ela também estava correndo pelas escadas, mas ele foi mais rápido e a alcançou. Ele a segurou pelos braços e a puxou de volta para a sala. Ela lutou contra ele e enfiou a mão no bolso onde sua varinha estava. Ele segurou a mão dela e a desarmou enquanto ela tentava puxar a varinha. Hermione olhou para ele com fúria.

"Eu vou gritar," ela disse.

"Não, não vai," ele retrucou com firmeza esperando soar mais seguro do que realmente estava.

Ele a levou de volta para a sala e fechou a porta. Ela ainda estava lutando para se soltar dele, mas não estava tendo muita sorte.

"Pare com isso. Você só está perdendo tempo e energia." Para enfatizar o que dizia Draco a segurou com mais força.

Hermione olhou séria para ele, mas parou de lutar.

"Escute, me perdoe," ele falou gentilmente, "Eu não sou mais assim, eu não penso mais desse jeito. Você sabe disso."

"Eu não sei nada, Malfoy. Você está sempre dizendo algo diferente, ou até pior, não fala nada e eu estou cansada disso." Ela parecia estar perdendo a vontade de lutar e curvou a cabeça levemente. "Eu brigo mais com você do que brigo com o Ron."

Draco sentiu a fúria voltar, "se estar comigo é tão ruim assim porque você não vai ficar com ele." Draco a soltou e ela andou para frente.

Os olhos dela agora tinham um brilho perigoso e ela parecia estar toda envolvida por raiva. "Eu não estou com você!" Ela andou na direção dele e apontou um dedo para o rosto de Draco. "O único momento em que estamos juntos é nesta sala."

"É esse o problema então?" Ele também se aproximou dela.

"Claro que é, você não iria querer manchar seu nome sendo visto em companhia de uma Sangue Ruim."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com meu nome!" A cabeça de Draco estava começando a doer e ele sabia que, se os dois continuassem gritando um com o outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria ouvir, não importando o quanto a sala fosse distante de tudo.

"Não tem a ver com seu nome? É clar..."

A voz de Hermione tinha ficado tão alta que Draco imaginou ouvir portas se abrindo e Filch se aproximando deles. Sabendo que tinha que fazer ela calar a boca, Draco fez algo que poderia ser considerado extremamente estúpido. Ele a beijou, interrompendo Hermione no meio da frase.

A surpresa foi tão grande que ela passou diversos segundos parada, sem qualquer reação, o que foi tempo o suficiente para Draco abraçá-la. E quando ela finalmente reagiu não foi, como ele tinha imaginado, para afastá-lo, e sim para agarrá-lo e aprofundar o beijo.

Draco não parou para questionar o que estava acontecendo agora, ele estava ocupado notando como todo seu corpo tinha parecido despertar. Ele se perguntou rapidamente como alguns poucos segundos beijando ela podiam ter esse efeito nele. Uma parte distante do seu cérebro se perguntou como ele podia desejar essa garota mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Suas bocas se separaram e ele começou a beijar o queixo dela. Hermione fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela indo parar em um ponto sensível um pouco abaixo da orelha. Ele respirava o suave perfume do cabelo dela. Draco afastou o seu rosto o suficiente para olhar para ela e estudou seu rosto. Os olhos dela se abriram e encontraram os dele

"Você está comigo agora." ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou com você agora," ela concordou, quase sem respirar.

Draco a beijou de novo, seus lábios procurando desesperados pelos dela. Os dedos de Hermione se fecharam nos cabelos dele. Os dois foram se esquivando das caixas e pilhas de livros e andaram abraçados até chegarem na bancada perto da janela, Draco se sentou e a puxou com ele. Ele estava com uma mão nas costas de Hermione e a outra acariciando o rosto dela. Ela encontrou um caminho por dentro da roupa dele e começou a explorar seu peito, os dedos dela deixando marcas na pele de Draco. Na pressa de sair do seu quarto Draco tinha apenas vestido o robe da escola por cima das calças do pijama, não estava vestindo uma camisa, e no momento em que os dedos dela começaram a deslizar pelo peito dele ele agradeceu profundamente por ter esquecido a camisa.

Hermione se deitou no banco e puxou ele por cima dela, e Draco, obviamente, não resistiu, apenas passou a beijar a base da garganta dela. Draco se levantou acima dela e olhou para o rosto de Hermione, as maçãs do rosto dela estavam rosadas e os olhos pareciam de vidro. A súbita falta de contato entre os dois parecia quase dolorosa para eles, e ela respirava forte. Ele continuou olhando e gentilmente começou a remover os cabelos dela que tinham escorrido para o rosto, suas mãos começaram a descer acariciando o rosto e o pescoço da garota enquanto procuravam o caminho para os robes dela. Hermione abriu os olhos mas não tentou impedir enquanto ele puxava o robe da escola dela por sobre os ombros.

Ele removeu o robe de Hermione e o jogou para longe, Draco lutava para se controla e se mover devagar, não cedendo ao desejo de simplesmente rasgar a roupa dela. Uma expressão de alegria apareceu no rosto dele quando notou que Hermione também estava usando seu pijama, por baixo do robe, um pijama de algodão com desenhos de estrelas. Hermione pareceu notar a expressão no rosto dele e franziu a testa. Draco sentiu que ela ia dizer alguma coisa e a beijou primeiro, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. E mais uma vez ela pareceu derreter com o contato. Com as mãos por dentro dos robes dele ela agarrou os ombros de Draco e o puxou mais para perto.

Estar tão perto dela era intoxicante e Draco estava tendo problemas em resistir ao desejo de ir mais rápido, de beijá-la mais profundamente. Ele não queria fazer um movimento errado, que a fizesse lhe dar um tapa e sair correndo da sala, ele estava com medo de estragar aquele momento. Draco notou que suas mãos tinha descido para o lado dela e tinham chegado à parte de baixo da camisa do pijama que tinha subido um pouco para deixar exposta a barriga dela. Ele começou a explorar a barriga exposta com os dedos e Hermione pareceu paralisar por um segundo com o contato das mãos dele na sua pele nua. As mãos dele começaram a subir e Draco as moveu para dentro do pijama dela. Repentinamente Hermione puxou as mãos de dentro do robe dele e agarrou as mãos de Draco antes que ele pudesse ir mais longe.

Ela segurou as mãos dele e ficou balançando a cabeça pedindo perdão. Draco saiu de cima dela e se sentou, segurando as mãos dela com firmeza ele começou a respirar forte, procurando se acalmar. Ele notou que Hermione estava prestes a começar a chorar e que em breve ela iria se levantar e ir embora. Draco se deitou no banco e a puxou para cima dele, largou as mãos dela, a abraçou, e deu um beijo gentil no alto da cabeça dela.

Ela pareceu ficar rígida quando ele a puxou, mas finalmente entendeu o que ele estava fazendo, deixou soltar um longo suspiro e repousou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou ouvindo a respiração dela sem dizer uma palavra. Draco já sabia pelas experiências anteriores com ela, que era uma boa idéia manter a boca fechada e evitar o risco de dizer alguma coisa imensamente estúpida. Hermione pareceu ficar cada vez mais relaxada, sua respiração cada vez mais regular e Draco notou quando ela caiu no sono. Ele ficou admirando o momento, contente com a proximidade dela e o quanto ela parecia indefesa ali. Ele nunca antes tinha estado com alguém que demonstrasse tanta confiança nele, que se permitisse baixar todas as suas defesas na presença dele.

Draco sorriu e fechou seu olhos, sem acreditar que ele também iria dormir, mas querendo gravar esse momento em sua mente, querendo que ele se estendesse para sempre. Sua cabeça começou a ficar pesada e antes que ele se desse conta estava dormindo. Um sono profundo e desprovido de sonhos.

Ele sabia que era ridículo acreditar que tinha sido a ausência dela que o acordou muitas horas depois, quando o sol finalmente se fez sentir na sala. Draco imaginava que seu relógio biológico o estava informando que ele chegaria atrasado na aula de Poções se ele não se levantasse logo. Mas ele não pode deixar de pensar, no momento em que abriu os olhos naquela manhã e descobriu que a sala estava deserta, que tinha sido a ausência dela que o tinha acordado.

Draco não ficou surpreso quando acordou. Uma vento leve passou pelos pergaminhos na mesa, como se a porta tivesse acabado de ser fechada, mas quando olhou para o corredor lá fora ele estava vazio.

Raios do sol da manhã tinham começado a passar pelo alto da janela e Draco se lembrou que ainda estava vestindo o seu pijama. Se ele fosse mudar de roupa agora poderia ainda chegar a tempo na aula. Snape podia favorecer a Sonserina, mas ele tinha sempre sido muito rígido quanto a atrasos para sua aula.

* * *

Draco sentou em sua cadeira e olhou em torno. A classe já estava quase toda lá, com exceção de Hermione. Tanto Potter quanto Weasley trocavam olhares de surpresa. Hermione nunca se atrasava. Por acaso, ou talvez desconfiança, Potter olhou para Draco. Não querendo desapontá-lo, Draco deu um sorriso relaxado de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Todos as cabeças se viraram quando a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou, visivelmente apressada, na sala.

"Senhorita Granger, eu estou contente em ver que a senhorita decidiu se juntar a nós nessa manhã." O professor Snape disse friamente.

"Professor Snape, me desculpe senhor. Eu..." Hermione tentou explicar.

"Não quero saber de suas patéticas tentativas de desculpas, senhorita. Menos dez pontos da Grifinória. Agora sente-se, antes que roube ainda mais o tempo precioso dessa aula." A voz cruel de Snape deixou Draco irritado, ele não via que ela estava tentando se desculpar?

Hermione fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça, parecendo muito embaraçada, e começou a andar para seu lugar na sala. Ela parou quando viu Draco. Quando eles se olharam ela ficou vermelha. Draco sentiu que devia dizer alguma coisa para ela, o que seria um ato estúpido, uma vez que Snape estava esperando impacientemente que ela se sentasse.

"Algo errado senhorita Granger? Eu não sabia que o Senhor Malfoy fosse tão interessante."

Hermione engasgou e foi se sentar, dando as costas para Draco.

Draco olhava com frieza para seu professor favorito. Normalmente ele achava divertido quando o Professor Snape repreendia algum aluno da Grifinória, mas Hermione não merecia aquilo. Era óbvio, pelos círculos nos olhos dela, que a garota não tinha dormido muito na noite passada. Pensando na noite passada Draco deu um largo sorriso, se endireitou na cadeira e se permitiu lembrar.

A poção dele estava fervendo no caldeirão sem problemas, o que era surpreendente levando em conta que ele tinha passado a maior parte da aula distraído, olhando para Hermione que cuidadosamente media os ingredientes para a poção dela. Ela estava com os cabelos presos por um laço que parecia ter sido feito às pressas. Draco achou que ficava bonito nela, o pescoço dela aparecendo, exceto por algumas partes cobertas com as mechas de cabelo que tinham escapado do laço.

Enquanto olhava para ela, uma das outras garotas da Grifinória, Lilá ele achava, começou a subir o corredor entre as cadeiras, ela escorregou na sua roupa da escola, que era bem maior que ela, e caiu em cima de Hermione. Houve um explosão quando o pô de raiz de Lótus que Hermione estava medindo foi derrubado dentro do caldeirão. Lilá levou as mãos ao rosto e caiu gritando. Mas Draco não se importou com ela; ele já tinha pulado por cima das mesas e da garota no chão, em direção à Hermione. Draco à alcançou antes que qualquer dos outros alunos tivesse se recuperado do susto da explosão. Ele notou imediatamente que as mãos dela estavam cobertas de um líquido verde, assim com a parte da frente da sua roupa. Ela não parecia notar isso e olhava para a outra garota.

"Lilá?" Ela murmurou preocupada.

O Professor Snape estava vindo rápido em direção à elas e Draco, já tendo visto o que queimaduras de raiz de lótus poderiam fazer, pegou um pedaço de pano e começou a limpar e enfaixar as mãos de Hermione. Ela não parecia notar ele, estava olhando fixa para a outra garota. Draco rapidamente removeu a roupa da escola dela, notando a substância verde se espalhando nele, para sorte de Hermione ela gostava de usar roupas de trouxa por baixo da roupa da escola, assim ao invés de um espetáculo com suas roupas de baixo ela estava usando um suéter e uma saia marrom. Draco jogou o robe em cima do caldeirão destruído.

"Lilá? Você está bem?" A voz de Hermione tremia do choque e da dor.

"O que você fez garota estúpida?" o Professor Snape, que tinha puxado as mãos de Lilá para poder olhar o seu rosto, viu que havia apenas algumas poucas queimaduras superficiais, voltou-se para Hermione.

"Ela está bem? Eu não tive a intenção. Foi um acidente."

"Um acidente? Não existem acidentes?" Snape colocou Lilá de pé.

A garota estava chorando incontrolavelmente e Snape estava olhando firme para Hermione.

"Professor Snape," Potter gritou, vindo se posicionar ao lado de Draco, "não foi culpa de Hermione, Lilá escorregou e caiu em cima dela."

Draco concordou, sabendo que Snape estaria mais inclinado a aceitar a palavra dele do que a de Potter.

"Não importa, Granger deveria saber que não se pode separa ingredientes em cima de um caldeirão aberto." Snape ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de Hermione. "Fora da minha classe. Leve a senhorita Brow para a enfermaria e não volte até ter escrito cinco páginas sobre procedimentos de segurança no preparo de poções."

Hermione fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça, pôs o braço por sobre o ombro da outra garota e começou a levá-la para fora da sala. Ela estava tremendo.

Pela primeira vez na vida Draco se encontrou na situação de levantar a voz para discordar de um professor, junto com outros alunos da Grifinória e não contra eles. Potter e Weasley estavam agora flanqueando ele, ambos olharam para Draco com surpresa. Mas no caos, ninguém mais pareceu notar.

"Sentem-se!" A voz geralmente calma de Snape agora parecia irritada e a sala ficou em silêncio.

"Não foi culpa dela," Draco falou para o Professor.

"Não foi mesmo," Weasley falava irritado, "foi Lilá que não estava prestando atenção."

"Goyle fez a mesma coisa semana passada, ele só está reclamando com Hermione por ela ser da Grifinória."

"Claro que sim," Draco concordou.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar, enquanto os três garotos olhavam um para o outro. Draco se virou e voltou para seu lugar. Ele passou o resto da aula com um olhar entediado no rosto que escondia o fato de que, na verdade, estava tremendo.


	23. Capítulo XXIII O Observador na floresta

**XXIII – O observador na floresta**

"Vamos, vamos querida, pare de chorar. Não é tão ruim assim." Madame Pomfrey falava gentilmente enquanto examinava o rosto de Lilá. "A senhorita Granger recebeu a maior parte da explosão."

Hermione estava sentada, preocupada, em uma cama próximo de Lilá. "Ela vai ficar bem? Eu não acredito como fui estúpida."

Mada Pomfrey começou a, lentamente, esfregar um pouco de um creme azul escuro no rosto de Lilá. "Asim, melhor agora? Você só se queimou um pouquinho. Tudo vai estar normal até o almoço. Mas você, por outro lado," ela disse se voltando para Hermione, "precisa manter essas bandagens até amanhã de manhã."

Hermione olhou desanimada, "tudo isso? Mas eu tenho trabalhos escolares para fazer."

Madame Pomfrey deu um olhar penetrante para Hermione, era muito difícil estudantes reclamarem de não terem que fazer deveres. "Tenho certeza que a senhorita dará um jeito." Ela disse depois de ter decidido que Hermione não estava brincando com ela.

Hermione se voltou para Lilá novamente, "você está bem? Me desculpe, por favor."

Lilá, que tinha finalmente conseguido parar de chorar, olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos de lágrimas, e disse em uma voz tremida, "tudo bem Hermione, fui eu que tropecei em cima de você."

"Eu sei, mas Snape tem razão, eu não deveria estar tomando medidas da raiz de lótus em cima do meu caldeirão. Eu sei disso muito bem."

E ela sabia. Hermione conhecia todas as regras de segurança quando lidando com poções. E separar ingredientes longe do fogo ou do calor era número um na lista de precauções. Mas ela estava distraída, tinha estado distraída desde que chegara na aula. Desde que ela tinha se permitido olhar para ele, e quando os olhos dos dois tinham se encontrado era tarde demais, ela era dele. Hermione tinha passado o resto da aula com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, mãos tremendo e a sensação de milhares de borboletas no estômago.

Ela não tinha certeza, mas Hermione poderia jurar que alguém a estava olhando durante a maior parte da aula, e ela poderia facilmente imaginar quem poderia ser essa pessoa. Mas Hermione não tinha ousado virar a cabeça para olhar. Porque desde que não olhasse, ela não teria certeza. E não saber parecia ser muito mais seguro que a possibilidade de que Draco Malfoy a estivesse observando, e lembrando.

"Bem, já terminei com vocês duas." A voz de Madame Pomfrey afastou Hermione de seus pensamentos e de volta à enfermaria. "Agora lembre-se do que eu falei, Senhorita Granger, mantenha essas bandagens em suas mãos. Você precisou de mais ungüentos do que a Senhorita Brown e ele não vai fazer efeito se for exposto ao ar."

Hermione concordou em silêncio e se levantou. Ela olhou para suas mãos; elas estavam cobertas em ataduras brancas. Parecia que algo sempre acontecia com as mãos dela. Como se o destino soubesse que a única tortura verdadeira para Hermione seria impedi-la, de alguma forma, de escrever. Ela tentou flexionar os dedos com cuidado, foi ai que notou que realmente não iria conseguir fazer seus deveres naquela noite. Mover os dedos causou mais dor do que ela gostaria de sentir de novo.

Lilá e Hermione se separaram na escadaria perto do salão de entrada. Lilá estava interessada em passar o resto do seu dia livre misturando a Maquiagem Mágica de Mavis com um pouco da maquiagem de trouxa de Hanna Abott, ela achava que isso iria criar uma combinação interessante, que Parvarti jurava que poderia ser vista a um quilômetro de distância. Hermione pessoalmente não conseguia entender como alguém iria querer ficar brilhando que nem um farol, mas ela estava se relacionando bem com Lilá nos últimos dias e preferiu ficar calada. Hermione recusou, polidamente, a maquiagem que Lilá estava excitada para experimentar, e decidiu dar um passeio perto do lago.

O vento da primavera estava soprando sobre a água cristalina do lago e Hermione estava contente de que o clima não estava mais frio. Em poucos meses eles estaria realizando seus testes finais. Hermione se sentiu frustada, ela poderia estar usando seu tempo para estudar, ao invés disso ela tinha que explodir um caldeirão.

Hermione parou próxima do lago; a Floresta Proibida tinha crescido em direção ao lago e estava quase chegando em suas margens. Ela tinha lido em Hogwarts: Uma história, que de tempos em tempos tinham que usar de mágica para afastar a floresta. As árvores pareciam ter uma mente própria e as vezes parecia que elas queriam devorar a escola. Hermione teve um calafrio quando o sol se escondeu atrás de algumas nuvens, deixando uma sombra cair sobre ela que parecia se estender vinda da floresta. E subitamente ela teve a sensação que estava sendo observada.

Ela se virou mas não havia ninguém lá. Entretanto, a sensação ainda permanecia, a certeza fria de que alguém estava olhando para ela. A sensação era forte, e a intensidade era familiar.

"Draco?" Ela chamou baixinho, a voz dela indo mais longe do que ela pretendia.

Hermione continuou a olhar nervosamente para a floresta. Os olhos dela se fixaram em um movimento estranho entre o caos verde das árvores. Por um momento ela pareceu distinguir uma figura.

"Hermione?"

Hermione deu um grito e se virou para ver Hagrid, atrás dela. Hagrid estava andando pela trilha.

"Hagrid, tem alguém..." Mas voz dela falhou quando olhou de volta para a floresta. Não havia ninguém lá. "Pensei ter visto..." Hermione falou intrigada.

"Porque você não está estudando?" Hagrid perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela.

O sol tinha reaparecido por entre as nuvens, e mais uma vez ela estava sendo banhada pela luz confortadora do sol. As árvores gigantes pareciam até ter recuado ante a luz do sol e a sensação de estar sendo observada, que Hermione tinha sentido antes, havia desaparecido. Ela deu um olhar de suspeita para a floresta mais uma vez, antes de se voltar para Hagrid, que estava esperando por uma resposta. Hermione levantou suas mãos feridas como explicação.

"O que aconteceu? Não me diga que Neville explodiu outro caldeirão."

"Não," Hermione disse com um ar taciturno, "Fui eu que explodi."

Hagrid segurou uma risada e disse em uma voz condescendente, "bem, acontece com os melhores."

"Eu não posso nem fazer meus deveres," Hermione murmurou irritada, se sentido deprimida. As coisas só pioraram quando ela notou que uma de suas mãos estava coçando.

"Bem, você pode me ajudar. Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar de suas mãos." Hagrid sorriu. "Consegui alguns bimestris hoje. E está sendo difícil manter eles calmos enquanto eu removo eles das caixas."

Hermione seguiu ao lado de Hagrid, contente de ter algo para fazer, e agradecida de não estar mais andando sozinha.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido de um bimestri antes, o que não era um bom sinal, uma vez que Hermione tinha um conhecimento extensivo de criaturas mágicas e Hagrid tinha a tendência de se interessa por criaturas de uma natureza ilegal e perigosa. A sensação de perigo só aumentou enquanto eles se aproximavam da clareira e um som estranho pode ser ouvido. Quando chegaram na cabana, o barulho era quase insuportável, parecia que milhares de pequenas vozes estavam gritando aterrorizadas. Entretanto a sensação de perigo de Hermione desapareceu quando ela viu ao que Hagrid estava se referindo. Dentro de diversas caixas abertas, próximas da porta, haviam animaizinhos peludos de diferentes cores. Os animais em si, que não eram maiores que a palma da mão dela, estavam gritando de medo e pulando uns em cima dos outros, tentando sair das caixas. Alguns dos animais pararam de gritar e passaram a olhar curiosos para Hermione, os narizes rosa cheirando o ar, mas logo, mesmo esses pareceram esquecer dela e voltaram a participar do caos.

"Hagrid," Hermione perguntou sorrindo, "o que eles fazem?"

"Bem, quando eles não estão tão agitados, fazem muitas coisas." Hagrid estendeu a mão para pegar um deles e os bichinhos resistiram e se espalharam com medo. "Eles são geralmente usados para livrar os jardins de um feiticeiro de ervas daninhas. Veja, eles gostam de grama fresca e tal, mas eles parecem sempre saber que planta não devem tocar." Hagrid sorriu afetuosamente para as criaturinhas que tentavam fugir dele. "E você vê como eles são tímidos e assustadiços, dificilmente você vai ver um por ai. Eu poderia jogar centenas deles no jardim da Professora Sprout e você jamais encontraria um. Eles se parecem com elfos domésticos nesse aspecto."

"Bem, eu acho que é errado se esperar que os elfos domésticos fiquem escondidos. É claro, é isso que provavelmente a maioria das pessoas querem, para não ver as condições cruéis a que eles são submetidos pela sociedade dos bruxos. Longe dos olhos..."

"Hermione," Hagrid falou gentilmente, "você está assustando os bimestris."

Hermione parou de falar e olhou para dentro de uma das caixas, onde notou os pequenos roedores ainda mais assustados do que antes. "Me desculpe," ela falou rapidamente para Hagrid, "eu não quis assustá-los. Como se faz para deixar eles calmos?"

"Bem, eles gostam de ouvir alguém cantar."

"Você está brincando?"

"Não, eles gostam de ouvir canções, mesmo assovios. Mas por algum motivo eles não gostam quando eu canto." O sorriso de Hagrid se desfez quando ele disse isso. "Mas eu acho que eles podem gostar de ouvir você."

Hermione olhou para os bimestris e de volta para Hagrid, "o que eu vou cantar?"

"Qualquer coisa funciona."

Hermione franziu a testa e tentou pensar em alguma música. Ser forçada a escolher uma canção pareceu ter apagado todas as músicas que ela conhecia da sua cabeça. Ela respirou fundo e começou a assoviar uma canção melódica. Uma canção da qual ela não conseguia lembrar a letra, apesar de que, se ela tentasse, lembraria que ela já havia dançado essa música uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, em um jardim, enquanto neve caia em torno dela.

Um a um, os bimestris notaram a canção e começaram a se acalmar, permitindo que Hagrid tivesse oportunidade de pegá-los. Ele examinou o pêlo e os olhos deles e depois deu um tapinha nos seus narizes, que os fez se contorcer, guinchar e depois espirrar uma fina partícula de poeira, que rapidamente se desfez no ar. Com cuidado, Hagrid os foi colocando em pequenas gaiolas.

Hermione passou o resto da tarde mantendo os bimestris distraídos, enquanto Hagrid repetia seu procedimento com os bichinhos até que cada um deles tivesse sido examinado e colocado em sua nova casa. Quando terminaram, Hermione se despediu dele e voltou para a escola, com o coração um pouco mais leve e seu estado de espírito também. Mesmo não tendo sido capaz de fazer os deveres, ela tinha ajudado um professor, o que sempre deixava Hermione feliz. Ela tinha acabado de chegar até a porta quando sentiu a necessidade de olhar sobre os ombros. Foi quando viu, no limite da floresta, uma figura parada. Hermione forçou a vista nervosamente, olhando por um momento a mais, antes de entrar no castelo.

Hermione entrou na torre da Grifinória e o retrato foi fechado atrás dela pelo vento, Hermione se assustou, ela não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo, ela nunca tinha sido uma pessoa tensa (a menos, é claro, que se tratasse de seus estudos). Mas Hermione teve a sensação de que estava pisando em ovos o dia todo. Os corredores da escola lhe tinham parecido estranhamente desertos quando ela tinha retornado da cabana de Hagrid, mais cedo. O próprio sol da tarde parecia ter dificuldades para entrar em Hogwarts naquele dia. As velas que normalmente serviam para alegrar o ambiente, agora pareciam servir apenas para evidenciar as sombras, que pareciam querer agarrá-la.

Hermione ouviu o barulho do retrato se abrindo atrás dela e prendeu a respiração. Ela sentiu o toque de uma mão pousando em seu ombro e sentiu o pânico começar a tomar conta dela. Hermione se virou e acertou um soco para trás com toda força que podia, seus dedos doendo do esforço. Ela ouviu um som de dor e a mão deixou o seu ombro.

Fred se afastou tropeçando de Hermione, segurando a barriga, onde Hermione tinha acabado de socá-lo. George estava bem atrás dele, ainda na passagem atrás do retrato, olhando pasmo para a cena

"Hermione!" Fred balbuciou, "o que foi que eu fiz?"

"Fred?" Hermione parecia ter problemas entendendo o momento. "Oh meu deus, Fred. Me desculpe." Hermione andou até ele.

George tinha começado a rir. Hermione e Fred olharam para ele sérios, mas isso só conseguiu fazer com que a risada se transformasse em gargalhada. "Bem feito pra você, Fred!" Ele disse entre uma gargalhada e outra, "Eu te falei para não fazer mais isso, ficar chegando em silêncio por trás das garotas. Pode não ter problema com aquelas meninas da Lufa-lufa, que você tentou assustar mais cedo, mas nossas garotas da Grifinória são de outro nível."

"Cale a boca George," Fred exclamou calmamente, a cor voltando ao seu rosto.

"Me desculpe Fred, eu não sabia que era você. Eu pensei... eu não sei o que eu pensei." Hermione se sentia horrível, ela não se considerava uma pessoa violenta.

O retrato se abriu novamente, Ron e Harry entraram, carregando uma grande quantidade de livros que tinham pego na biblioteca, para poderem preparar seus deveres de casa.

"Qual é a graça?" Ron perguntou com cautela.

"Nada!" Fred disse.

"Porque você está segurando sua barriga?" Harry perguntou, Fred só deu um sorriso.

"Não foi nada." George concordou, "Fred apenas acabou de descobrir que nossa querida Hermione está destinada a seguir carreira no circuito de boxe profissional da Inglaterra."

Hermione ficou embaraçada quando Harry e Ron se viraram para ela. "Bem, ele se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim." Ela disse com um olhar de culpa.

"Não há problema algum Hermione, eu a perdoarei, algum dia. Talvez, depois que passar pela minha longa e dolorosa recuperação, encontrarei em meu coração forças para olhar para o passado e..." Fred parou de falar quando notou Hermione olhando séria para ele. Ele se jogou de joelhos no chão, segurando as mãos em frente ao peito se arrastou até ela, "por favor, senhora, não me bata de novo. Eu farei qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa. Por favor!"

"Oh, deixem de ser ridículos," Hermione deu as costas para os quatro garotos, que estavam agora gargalhando, e saiu da torre pelo passagem. Ela já estava praticamente chegando na biblioteca quando lembrou que sua intenção original era ir para o dormitório, antes de ter encontrado seus amigos.

Vozes ecoavam baixinhas por entre as estantes e pilhas de livros, e Hermione inalou fundo o ar. Ela adorava estar aqui, o cheiro de livros antigos, a quietude de tantos estudantes se esforçando para aprender, até mesmo o olhar oficial de Madama Prince era bem vindo para Hermione.

A sala deles estava vazia, mas ela não esperava encontrar Draco ali. Era, de uma certa forma, reconfortante não encontrá-lo agora. Ela poderia se sentar e trabalhar, sem ter que se preocupar com ele. Não que ela pudesse fazer qualquer trabalho com as mãos enfaixadas. Hermione se sentou taciturna. Ela franziu a testa enquanto olhava para as pilhas de livros. Ela lutou contra um bocejo; Hermione não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior, com o sonho e o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco.

Draco... Hermione suspirou, ele era com um praga em seus pensamentos, constantemente lá. Ela sabia que era ridículo se deixar sentir alguma coisa por ele. Draco era um Sonserino, e ela era da Grifinória. Ele era de sangue tão puro quanto um bruxo pudesse ser e ela era filha de trouxas. Os amigos dela odiavam ele e ele parecia ficar mais contente o quanto mais eles o odiavam. Hermione sabia todas esses motivos pelos quais ela não poderia se envolver com Draco Malfoy. A mente racional dela sempre reconhecia a verdade, mas não importava o quanto a mente dela a alertasse, Hermione não podia evitar a felicidade que sentia com o jeito que Draco a olhava, quando ele imaginava que ela não estava prestando atenção. Quando o sorriso cínico dele dava lugar a um sorriso mais gentil. Ou o prazer que ela sentia quando ele ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo dela que tinha caído para a frente do rosto. Ou a sensação peculiar que tomava conta dela quando ele a tocava.

Hermione soltou um suspiro e tentou enterrar aquelas memórias no fundo da sua mente. Ela se forçou a pensar em outra coisa que não Draco, sua mente se voltou para o que tinha acontecido mais cedo, perto do lago, e o desconforto que sentiu enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola. Mesmo depois de todas as coisas horríveis que tinham acontecido para Harry dentro da escola, e nos terrenos em torno, Hermione ainda considerava que Hogwarts era um dos lugares mais seguros da Inglaterra, mas mesmo assim ela ainda sentia um traço de medo de que alguém a estivera observando perto do lago e isso a deixava assustada. Será que realmente havia alguém ali?

O fogo na lareira estalou e Hermione deu um pulo. "Isso é ridículo!" Ela falou alto, o som de sua voz lhe trazendo alívio na sala silenciosa.

Hermione começou a esfregar as ataduras de sua mão, finalmente conseguindo soltar uma das pontas. Ela começou, cuidadosamente, a desenrolar as bandagens de suas mãos, ela não se importava que devesse continuar com as ataduras por mais algum tempo, precisava encontrar alguma coisa para fazer. As mãos dela estavam vermelhas e pareciam inchadas, mas não havia nenhum ferimento visível. Hermione flexionou as mãos algumas vezes, tentando recuperar a sensação nelas, depois pegou uma pena e tentou escrever, testando. Os dedos dela emitiram espasmos de dor e Hermione cerrou os dentes, determinada a força sua mão a fazer o que ela queria. Depois de alguns minutos ela teve a impressão que não ia conseguir, mas a Grifinória era feita de alunos persistentes, e depois de um tempo a dor nos dedos começou a diminuir e hermione se atirou ao trabalho.

Eles já tinham feito um grande progresso, mas no último mês, desde que tinham descoberto os livros de feitiços, eles tinham se concentrado apenas nisso, interpretando e testando cada magia que encontravam. Os outros livros tinham sido negligenciados, e com mais da metade do ano escolar tendo passado, Hermione se perguntou se eles não poderiam terminar o trabalho durante as férias de verão. Ela tentou se imaginar sentada com Draco, em uma sorveteria que ela freqüentava em Londres, quando estava em casa, trabalhando em textos antigos, escritos em latim e transcritos em códigos de aritimancia. Quase parecia um encontro de namorados. Hermione começou a rir sozinha da idéia.

Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu, o que Draco iria fazer durante as férias de verão? Se ele não estava mais falando com seu pai, e se Lúcio fosse tão perigoso quanto ela suspeitava, será que ele poderia voltar para a mansão dos Malfoy? Talvez ele tivesse parentes, em algum outro lugar, que o acolheriam. Hermione achava que Draco não gostaria da idéia de ser 'acolhido' e ela também duvidava que houvesse algum parente que Lúcio Malfoy não pudesse controlar. Hermione nem considerava a mãe de Draco. Ela não tinha dúvidas que a história da doença terminal dela era algum tipo de farsa, para deixar Draco preocupado.

Suspirando, Hermione limpou espaço na mesa e foi pegar um dos tomos que eles tinham estado negligenciando. Ela empurrou uma das caixas em direção à mesa com os pés, não querendo usar as mãos mais do que precisasse. Ela se esforçou muito para mover a caixa grande. Houve um barulho de algo quebrando e a velha madeira da caixa se partiu e fez Hermione se desequilibrar e cair em cima de uma outra pilha de caixas.

Ela ficou tonta por um momento, não acreditando na maré de azar que ela estava passando naquele dia. Um pequena nuvem de poeira tinha se levantado dos livros, e agora estava caindo sobre a sala, fazendo com que Hermione espirasse.

"Eu devia era ir para a minha cama e dar esse dia horrível como encerrado." Ela murmurou irritada.

Ela se levantou e começou, cuidadosamente, a arrumar os livros que ela tinha espalhado ao cair. Ela se voltou para a caixa que tinha sido a causa de sua queda e notou, pelo buraco que tinha criado, um pequeno e frágil pedaço solto de papel.

Hermione já estava tão acostumada com códigos de aritimancia e textos em latim, que de início ela nem notou que o texto estava escrito em inglês. Era inglês arcaico, é claro, mas Hermione preferia isso a Latim a qualquer momento. O papel continha a letra que ela reconheceu como sendo O´leary.

_Minha querida McKenna,_

_Eu não sei onde começar. Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que pude observar as águas que cercam a nossa velha propriedade, e temo que possa levar ainda um tempo maior, antes que eu possa retornar para casa. Eu não desejo te alarmar, apenas desejo que, de tempos em tempos, lembre de mim para meus sobrinhos e sobrinhas. Nossa resistência tem sido fútil até o momento. Eu sei que todos os bruxos que tenham a capacidade de lutar devem fazê-lo nesses tempos difíceis, mas bem sabes que não sou um homem de batalhas._

_Eu matei, querida irmã, matei um dos bruxos malignos. Ele me procurava, sabia onde se localizava minha casa na floresta, e sobre meu trabalho. Eu não poderia permitir que contasse a outros dos meu planos. Eu não quis matá-lo, juro pelo que me é de mais sagrado, minha intenção era apenas atordoá-lo, pensei que o feitiço que tinha criado iria apenas deixá-lo desacordado. Mas eu sentia tanto ódio em mim, tanta fúria acumulada em minha alma, que a magia pareceu ganhar vida própria. E quando aquela pútrida luz verde tinha desaparecido, desejei que jamais tivesse me juntado à esta guerra, que jamais tivesse aprendido magia, que jamais tivesse empunhado uma varinha._

_Morson estava lá quando tudo aconteceu; foi testemunha do meu pecado. Mas ele se alegrou com o ato. Ele sentiu prazer com o horror que havia ficado nos olhos do homem morto. E então, me envergonho em admitir, lhe ensinei como fazer o feitiço. E ele ensinou a outros. Um grande golpe foi infringido contra o ministério. Houve comemorações entre meus amigos, mas como algo de bom pode advir de tanta morte?_

_Queria poder voltar para casa agora, queria poder deixar para trás esta cruzada virtuosa e voltar para meu lar. Mas temo que isso não seja possível, temo que nunca mais será possível._

A carta terminava abruptamente e Hermione a colocou de volta onde a tinha encontrado, suas mãos tremendo, desejando que aquele pedaço de papel tivesse continuado escondido. Se virando, Hermione deixou que seus olhos pairassem sobre o resto da coleção de livros e pergaminhos. Uma sensação de náusea começou a se apoderar dela. Ela começou a procurar desesperadamente nos velhos livros de magia, por algo que ela esperava não estar lá, que ela desejava ardentemente não descobrir.

Mas depois de um tempo ela encontrou o que procurava.

* * *

Já havia passado muito da hora em que os alunos deveriam se recolher aos seus dormitórios, quando a porta da sala deles se abriu novamente. Hermione não se moveu. Draco entrou na sala e não a notou de imediato. Deixou sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira e foi só quando acendeu as velas que ele a notou.

"Hermione, algo de errado? Suas mãos ainda estão doendo?" Ele perguntou, notando o comportamento estranho dela.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e Draco viu que ela tinha estado chorando.

"Foi ele que o criou." ela murmurou.

"Como?" Draco se aproximou dela e com carinho começou a tocar o rosto dela. "Quem criou o que?"

"Eu encontrei, nos livros, naquele ali livro ali," Hermione apontou para um livro que estava do outro lado da mesa. Era um livro antigo, sem nenhuma marca ou título. Ela estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, o mais distante possível do livro.

"Hermione," Draco se ajoelhou em frente a ela e virou a cabeça dela para que ela olhasse para ele, "o que você encontrou?"

Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas de novo e sua voz parecia dolorosamente frágil.

"Eu encontrei Avada Kedavra."


	24. Capítulo XXIV Coincidências

**Capítulo XXIV – Coincidências**

Ler o texto novamente não ajudou. O feitiço estava ali, até mesmo a pesquisa que tinha levado à ele estava lá também, para todos verem. A mente metódica de um de um gênio podia ser vista, em toda a sua glória, espalhada nas páginas amareladas de um livro antigo que Hermione havia descoberto. Não que Draco estivesse preocupado com quem tinha ou não tinha criado a maldição mortal. Alguém teria criado aquele feitiço eventualmente, e se não tivesse sido O´Leary então teria sido outra pessoa. Não, o que Draco achava perturbador era a forma como a garota de cabelos castanhos, que parecia tanto com Hermione, e estava sentada na parte mais distante da sala, estava agindo agora. Aquela garota sentada, como se tivesse sido exposta a dezenas de dementadores por um longo período, não podia ser a sua Hermione. "Hermione não tem aquele olhar vazio." Ele pensou.

Draco tinha visitado Azkaban uma vez, durante seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. De alguma forma Lúcio tinha ficado sabendo o quão assustado Draco tinha ficado com os Dementadores que estavam vigiando a escola. Lúcio sempre tinha acreditado que a melhor forma de superar o medo, se alguém se permitisse ter medo, era confrontá-lo. Por isso durante a feriado de natal, Draco e Lúcio tinham viajado até a prisão para bruxos, a fim de que ele pudesse superar seu medo. Durante a visita, Draco não havia conseguido sentir piedade dos prisioneiros, porque deveria? Se eles tinham sido tão incompetentes para se deixarem prender então o que quer que os dementadores fizessem com eles era merecido. Na verdade, aquela fora a última vez que Draco podia se lembrar de ter sentido orgulho de Lúcio. O homem havia evitado a prisão e era agora um respeitável membro da comunidade; Draco podia apreciar a habilidade de seu pai em evitar problemas.

E agora Hermione o fazia lembrar daqueles prisioneiros.

"Hermione?" Draco chamou.

A garota não se moveu, não fez qualquer sinal de que tinha percebido a voz dele. Draco se sentiu frustado; ele detestava ser ignorado.

"Ora vamos Granger," ele falou, "não é o fim do mundo. Então o velho senil criou a maldição mortal. Grande coisa! Mas você está agindo como se alguém tivesse dito que seu gato morreu."

Hermione pareceu se retrair e Draco achou isso um bom sinal e continuou. "Não é como se o velho eremita fosse o pior vilão de todos os tempos. Diabos, no livro que eu estou traduzindo ele continua repetindo o tempo todo sobre redenção isso e arrependimento aquilo. Eu já li páginas e páginas em que ele não faz outra coisa senão se punir. Se eu tivesse criado um feitiço tão poderoso eu não teria vergonha e sim orgulho."

"Aposto que teria."

Era a primeira vez que ela falava em quase uma hora e Draco teve que lutar para evitar o olhar de satisfação que queria se apoderar do seu rosto. Hermione se virou na cadeira e estava agora olhando para ele.

"Tenho certeza que você gostaria de ter o crédito por uma maldição que matou milhares." A voz dela estava ácida e cortante. E Draco sentiu o seu contentamento se esvair.

"Não é a maldição em si que mata, quem mata é o feiticeiro que a usa." Draco respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Claro, não é a maldição em si a culpada. Na verdade, nos nem deveríamos chamá-la de maldição imperdoável, deveríamos? Não, vamos chamá-la de maldição inofensiva; use em festas, maravilhe seus amigos!" Hermione se levantou e jogou a mochila nos ombros com um gesto furioso. Ela se dirigiu para a porta, parou e olhou para ele por sobre os ombros, "Tenho certeza que Harry acharia reconfortante saber que os pais dele não foram, na verdade, mortos por esse feitiço!"

Draco estava de pé e atravessou a sala com uma velocidade surpreendente. Ele bloqueou a porta com o corpo antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de sair, ficou com o rosto bem perto dela, "Antes de mais nada" ele falou irritado, "eu não dou a mínima quanto ao maravilhoso, glorioso e perfeito Harry Potter!"

Hermione recuou mas o tom de Draco se tornou mais gentil quando ele continuou, "e ele teria achado um outro jeito. Se Voldemort não soubesse Avada Kedavra, ele apenas usaria um outro feitiço. Você sabe disso, não é? Tom Riddle não teria se tornado um bom sujeito, caso O´Leary não tivesse criado essa magia."

"Eu sei disso," ela murmurou devagar, "mas isso não faz eu me sentir melhor." Hermione colocou a mão no ombro de Draco e gentilmente o retirou da frente da porta e saiu da sala.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Draco andava sem rumo pelos corredores da escola, sua mente divagando. Ele estava sorrindo sozinho. "Quem imaginaria isso?" Ele murmurava nos corredores silenciosos. Ele ainda estava se maravilhando com o fato de que a pessoa cujo trabalho Draco tinha passado a maior parte do ano escolar interpretando, traduzindo e transcrevendo, era o autor de uma maldição tão famosa. Draco nunca teria dado ao velho Gregorius esse crédito todo, se não tivesse visto os textos com seus próprios olhos.

Draco não estava mais tão preocupado com Hermione e o jeito como ela tinha reagido quando tinha descoberto a verdade, ela era do tipo virtuoso e heróico. Draco tinha certeza de ela daria um jeito de superar o problema e 'perdoar' O´Leary.

Agora que Draco estava sozinho, longe de Hermione e não mais influenciado pela forma parcial como ela encarava qualquer assunto relacionado com as artes das trevas, ele podia encarar a situação como no mínimo curiosa. E O´Leary tinha se tornado uma figura muito mais interessante.

Draco ouviu passos se aproximando por detrás dele e se virou para olhar, pensando, por um momento, que talvez Hermione tivesse se acalmado um pouco. Mas o que ele viu foi apenas Goyle. Draco parou e esperou, pensando que não estava desapontado que fosse Goyle e não Hermione. Mas essa mentira se tornava mais difícil de acreditar a cada vez que ele a usava, e ele a tinha usado muito ultimamente.

"Draco," Goyle disse, depois de parar um momento para recuperar a respiração, "Draco, chegou uma carta, do seu pai. Pansy disse que você gostaria de saber."

Draco concordou silenciosamente e voltou pelo caminho que Goyle tinha aparecido, sem esperar pelo outro Sonserino, que estava obviamente cansado, exausto do esforço de ter subido um lance de escada.

Então Lúcio tinha respondido à carta de Draco. Não que Draco realmente duvidasse que o seu pai o faria, mas com certeza não seria estranho para Lúcio jogar a isca para Draco sobre o estado de saúde da mãe dele e depois negar novas informações.

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava, como sempre, escuro. Mesmo tendo um fogo acesso na lareira a luz não chegava aos cantos da sala onde muitas pessoas estavam sentadas, conversando baixinho. Não era que todos os alunos da Sonserina estivessem planejando atos sombrios. Mas eles tinham sido selecionados para aquela casa devido à suas ambições e sua capacidade de serem bem sucedidos nas condições mais adversas. Para as outras casas a Sonserina parecia um frente unida, mas aqui, em seu salão comunal, eles se debatiam em suas próprias intrigas internas. Draco sempre tinha gostado disso. Os olhares furtivos e os segredos sussurrados. Capacidade para ouvir e filtrar informações e a habilidade de se manter em silêncio, até que uma oportunidade aparecesse para usar a informação no momento certo, eram muito úteis aqui. E Draco tinha sido treinado nessas habilidades desde cedo.

A carta estava lá, ainda fechada, em uma mesa próxima da sua cama. Ele sabia que ninguém tinha mexido nela. Draco nem precisava examinar a carta para saber disso. Ninguém tentaria abrir uma carta de Lúcio Malfoy. Se fosse a carta de outra pessoa, de um velho amigo, outro parente ou até mesmo de sua mãe, ele não estaria tão seguro de que ela não fosse alvo da curiosidade dos seus colegas; mas não uma carta de Lúcio, ninguém se atreveria a mexer com o patriarca da família Malfoy.

_Draco,_

_Estou contente que tenha finalmente recuperado o bom senso. Sua mãe não quer lhe contar sobre sua condição de saúde, sabendo muito bem que você provavelmente deixaria a escola para vê-la. E ela sempre foi tão determinada que você freqüentasse Hogwarts, como nos fizemos. Eu não fui capaz de contar à ela sobre a desgraça que você está trazendo sobre o nome da família. Eu não acho que ela poderia suportar a dor de saber que seu filho e único herdeiro está abandonando a família para seguir os ideais patéticos de um velho tolo como Dumbledore._

_Mas a razão desta carta não é puni-lo por sua fraqueza, embora seja tentador fazê-lo. Eu recentemente falei como os médicos em St. Mungo. Eles acreditam, agora, que sua mãe tem um raro caso de gripe Tiberiana que ela deve ter pego enquanto viajava, durante o verão. Não existe tratamento mágico conhecido, porque na maioria dos casos esta doença causa apenas um pequeno desconforto e o bruxo por ela afetado pode se recuperar sozinho. Sua mãe, entretanto, contraiu uma variação muito forte do vírus, o que somado com sua constituição frágil, apenas agravou seu estado._

_Eu não quero que você a encontre. Na sua condição atual, uma visita sua pode a deixar ainda mais frágil, e eu não vou permitir isso. Se eu sentir que ela está prestes a nos deixar eu mandarei buscá-lo._

_Seu Pai._

Draco leu a carta novamente, seu cenho franzido em uma expressão que misturava fúria e angústia. Lúcio não estava brincando com ele, estava? Draco não achava que seu pai mentiria sobre o estado de saúde de sua mãe, mas não tinha certeza absoluta. Colocando a carta no bolso, Draco deixou a sala. Ele decidiu andar pela escola na esperança de que alguma idéia surgisse em sua cabeça, que algo que ele tivesse lido na carta lhe mostrasse se Lúcio estava mentindo ou não. Mas igual à última carta que tinha recebido, ele não encontrou nenhuma pista que provasse que Lúcio dizia a verdade, ou que mentia.

Ele estava passando em frente ao Grande Salão pela segunda vez, quando uma voz chamou seu nome. Ele se virou para ver Hermione correndo em sua direção, passando por entre estudantes do segundo e terceiro ano da Lufa-lufa, que olhavam para ela e para ele sem disfarçar o interesse.

Draco que estava relendo a carta do pai, rapidamente a colocou de volta no bolso, se sentindo como se ela o tivesse pego fazendo algo errado, e ficou na defensiva. "O que você quer Granger?"

Hermione olhou para ele, parecendo surpresa com seu tom de voz, mas continuou se aproximando. "Olha só, parece que eu te encontrei em um daqueles dias de mau humor ." Ela falou, sem lembrar que o estado de espírito dela também não tinha sido dos melhores apenas algumas horas antes.

Draco ignorou o comentário e se virou para o grupo da Lufa-lufa, que ainda estavam lá esperando, obviamente tentando ouvir algo que pudesse alimentar a fogueira de boatos. "Posso ajudá-los com algo?" Ele perguntou, em uma voz baixa e perigosa.

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhos com reprovação para Draco, mas os estudantes pareceram entender o tom de ameça na voz dele e começaram a se dispersar em diferentes direções, deixando Hermione e Draco sozinhos.

"Como eu já perguntei antes," Draco falou de forma gélida para Hermione, "o que você quer?"

"Droga Draco, pare de agir com um imbecil." Hermione retrucou. "Eu estive procurando você por toda escola."

"Verdade?" Draco perguntou sorrindo "o meu charme é assim tão irresistível? Honestamente, eu não tinha idéia."

Draco tinha recomeçado a andar quando os estudantes desapareceram e Hermione se apressou para manter o passo com ele. Ela obviamente não ia desistir tão fácil.

"Tem uma coisa que você disse na biblioteca, algo que me fez pensar."

"Você? Pensando? Nunca." Draco deu um sorriso cínico e Hermione olhou séria para ele.

"Você falou algo sobre o livro que está trabalhando no seu dormitório," Hermione o continuou seguindo, apesar de Draco parecer, realmente, não estar de bom humor. "Você disse algo sobre redenção, não foi?"

"Disse sim." Draco se apressou ainda mais, na medida em que outros estudantes apareciam na curva de um corredor.

"E se ele estava falando sério à respeito?"

"Sério à respeito do que?" Draco estava começando a se sentir irritado com Hermione, ela era persistentemente, continuava seguindo ele apesar dos alunos que os estavam olhando.

Exasperada Hermione agarrou a manga da camisa dele e o puxou. Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e se virou para ela.

"Ele se sentiu culpado por ter criado a maldição," Hermione falou rapidamente agora que ela tinha toda a, furiosa, atenção dele. "E se ele fez algo à respeito?"

"O que você está sugerindo?"

"Não sei direito, talvez um contra feitiço?" A voz de Hermione tinha ficado muito baixa e Draco quase não a ouviu.

"Não existe um contra feitiço. Todo mundo sabe disso." Draco cruzou os braços, imitando a maneira como ela, geralmente, demonstrava que desaprovava alguma coisa.

"Mas e se existir?" Hermione sussurrou, "e se ele estava tão arrependido do que tinha feito que ele criou algum tipo de defesa, ou algo para neutralizar..."

"Não existe um contra feitiço Granger. É impossível, a maldição é muito forte. E O´Leary era um velho muito esclerosado para criar uma, mesmo que isso fosse possível." Draco interrompeu.

"Você não achou que ele era tão esclerosado algumas horas atrás, quando estava virtualmente festejando O´Leary por ter criado Avada Kedavra!" A voz de Hermione tinha aumentado de volume.

Muitos dos estudantes que passavam engasgaram e se afastaram defensivamente, quando ela disse o nome da famosa maldição. Draco a pegou pelo braço e, furioso, a puxou por um corredor, desceu uma escadaria e a levou por um outro corredor deserto, antes de encontrar uma alcova escura.

"Você está querendo se meter em encrenca?" A voz irritada dele agora estava bem baixa.

"Não custa nada dar uma olhada, não é? Nos sabemos que ele era capaz de criar algo assim."

"Nos nem saberíamos por onde começar." Ele murmurou, ainda tentando dissuadir Hermione.

"Bem, acho que tenho uma idéia de por onde começar." Ela responde rapidamente, fazendo Draco se arrepender de ter aberto uma brecha para ela.

Ele se encostou na parede da alcova e deu uma olhada para ter certeza que eles estavam sozinhos e que ninguém mais escutava. "E onde nos começaríamos a procurar?"

"Ele mantinha tudo organizado e datado. E o diário com o feitiço é um dos últimos, existem muitos poucos depois daquele. Sabemos que se ele criou um contra-feitiço então teria que estar em um dos últimos livros." Hermione tinha começado a andar para um lado e para o outro na frente dele. "Eu acho que se começarmos com o último volume seria nossa melhor chance."

"Isso é ridículo." Draco murmurou.

Hermione se virou e olhou novamente para ele. Draco não queria nada mais naquele momento do que ir embora dali, deixar ela sozinha com suas esperanças tolas. Ele não queria passar mais tempo com ela naquele local escuro, tendo na cabeça os pensamentos que sempre apareciam quando ela estava perto dele. Mas Draco cometeu o erro de olhar para aqueles doces olhos castanhos, e soube no mesmo instante que ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

"Por favor," Hermione se aproximou dele e tocou seu ombro, "me ajude Draco."

Draco suspirou resignado, incapaz de desviar-se do olhar dela, que lhe pedia ajuda. "Eu vou pegar o livro."

* * *

"Você sabe que esse trabalho todo é inútil, não é?" Draco fechou o livro e se virou para Hermione.

"Não é inútil se conseguirmos encontrar algo." Ela respondeu.

"Certo, como se, depois de meio milênio, dois estudantes vindos de casas rivais de Hogwarts vão descobrir, por acaso, a chave para salvar o mundo da maior ameaça maligna de todos os tempos. Desculpe, mas eu nunca fui de acreditar em contos de fadas." Draco se espreguiçou e deu um sorriso, pensando em como ele realmente gostaria de estar passando seu tempo com Hermione naquele momento.

"Você é sempre tão otimista assim ou é só por causa da época do ano?" Hermione retrucou sarcástica.

Draco abriu o livro novamente e continuou de onde tinha parado. Hermione continuou olhando para ele, por mais alguns segundos, como se para ter certeza de que ele realmente iria continuar ajudando. Antes de retornar ao seu próprio texto.

Ele tinha estado lendo já a algum tempo, o sol já tinha se posto e a hora da biblioteca fechar estava se aproximando. Hermione ainda estava sentada em frente à ele; a pilha de livros que os cercava tinha crescido. Ele tinha passado a gostar de observa-la quando estava lendo. Era divertido para ele notar como ela costumava morder os lábios quando encontrava algo interessante. Ou como ela afastava uma mecha de cabelo que caia por sobre o seu rosto. Ela estava descansando o queixo na palma da mão esquerda, enquanto ele olhava ela trocou de mão para segurar o queixo com a direita. Ela começou a flexionar os dedos da mão esquerda. Ele sentiu uma sensação de carinho por ela, quando lembrou do acidente na aula de poções que tinha deixado as mãos dela feridas.

Hermione levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu. Mas observar o olhar de confiança dela apenas servia para lembrar Draco o quão próximo ele tinha se permitido chegar dela. Ele se lembrou da aula de poções, como ele tinha sido rápido para defende-la. Como ele tinha se juntado, de todas as pessoas possíveis, com aqueles idiotas da Grifinória, tentando livrá-la de problemas. Como se a fábrica de boatos já não tivesse bastante material, ele ainda colocava mais lenha na fogueira. E para que? Por causa de uma garota de cabelos castanhos que o fazia perder a respiração? Draco não conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse deixado a luxuria tomar controle das suas decisões. Mas no mesmo momento em que pensava isso ele sabia que, dessa vez, a culpa pelas suas ações não podia ser colocada na luxuria.

"Algo errado?" Ela perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

Draco voltou toda sua atenção para Hermione e ficou quase surpreso ao notar que ele a olhava de um jeito carrancudo.

"Eu só estou muito cansado de sentar aqui." Ele respondeu.

"Se você se sente desse jeito porque não vai embora logo?" Ela tinha o pavio tão curto tanto quanto o dele.

Draco não falou mais nada. Juntou seus pertences e deixou a biblioteca, não saiu com fúria ou batendo a porta com força, o que parecia à ele o jeito típico de Hermione sair, mas com calma e lentamente, como não se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que dar tempo para que todos admirassem sua bela figura.

Ele voltou para a sala da Sonserina. Ele não sabia porque tinha sido tão desagradável com ela. Eles nem ao menos tinham estado brigando. Draco supunha que fossem seus nervos. Havia a doença de sua mãe e a ameaça velada de Lúcio, a escola e as fofocas sobre eles, sua imagem como Malfoy, e, é claro, havia ela, Hermione, que ainda estava na biblioteca procurando por um feitiço que não estava lá, tentando encontrar algum milagre antigo que tivesse, de alguma forma, passado desapercebido a todos por cinco séculos.

O dormitório estava vazio. Draco se jogou em uma poltrona próxima do fogo. Ele tinha pego aquela poltrona 'emprestada' do salão comunal uma noite.

Ela era tão ingênua que as vezes Draco mal conseguia suportar. Hermione iria sempre procurar pelo melhor em tudo. Ela estava fora da realidade. A pobre garota realmente pensava que o bem sempre derrotaria o mal, que Harry Potter iria sempre vencer, e que Voldemort iria receber a punição que merecia. Mas Draco sabia que o mundo não girava em torno das esperanças de uma garota inocente. Voldemort era muito poderoso para ser derrotado, e a bondade raramente vencia no final.

Draco puxou um livro da sua mochila e o abriu casualmente. Ela iria ficar sentada na biblioteca a noite toda, estudando até que seus olhos doessem, tudo por causa de um tolo idealista que tinha criado um dos feitiços mais poderosos já conhecidos. Ele começou a folhear as páginas do livro. E o que ela estava esperando? Abrir uma página qualquer de um livro e por coincidência encontrar o que queria? Mesmo se houvesse tal feitiço, o que Draco duvidava, a possibilidade de eles encontrarem tal coisa era infinitamente pequena.

Foi nesse momento que Draco olhou para para a página que tinha aberto. E então parou para ler com mais atenção. O queixo dele caiu, e ele ficou sem palavras por um bom tempo.

"Mas que diabos!" Ele murmurou finalmente, "isso não pode ser só coincidência!"


	25. Capítulo XXV Bons e Maus Tempos

**Capítulo XXV – Bons e maus tempos**

Hermione passou pela passagem atrás do retrato tão silenciosamente quanto podia. Ela estava surpresa de encontrar um pequeno fogo aceso na sala comunal. Nesse horário os estudantes deveriam estar na cama. Mas o barulho de alguém escrevendo podia ser ouvido e hermione sorriu quando notou quem era.

"Ron," ela chamou baixinho.

O rapaz ruivo olhou por sobre o ombro e lhe deu um sorriso. Ele estava sentando junto a uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos; um livro de feitiços aberto na frente dele. Havia também uma bandeja de sanduíches próxima do braço dele.

"Ola Hermione, como estão suas mãos?"

"Estão bem melhor, eu acho," Hermione levantou os braços para que ele pudesse examiná-las contra a luz do fogo. "Com fome?" ela perguntou apontando para a bandeja.

"Esses são para você, uma vez que não apareceu nem para o almoço nem para o jantar. Harry e eu imaginamos que você estaria com fome quando chegasse da biblioteca." Ron se virou e continuou se dever de casa com um ar resignado.

Hermione sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dele e começou a procurar entre os sanduíches.

"Os de queijos estão do lado esquerdo, eu disse a Harry que você só gostava dos de queijo, mas Fred e George convenceram ele que você era uma admiradora secreta dos sanduíches de atum. Sabe, eu as vezes me preocupo com o Harry, ele é tão fácil de enganar."

"Obrigada Ron," Hermione falou enquanto afastava os sanduíches de atum e pegava um de queijo. "Eu não pretendia perder o jantar, só que me distrai."

Ron olhou de volta para o seu livro como se nunca tivesse lido nada mais interessante em sua vida. "Foi o Malfoy de novo?" Ele perguntou sem olhar para ela.

Hermione parou de mastigar e olhou para Ron, ele estava parado, a cabeça enterrada no livro, tentando que sua voz soasse normal. "Não, apenas trabalho da escola, para o projeto de aritimancia."

"Olha Hermione," Ron começou a falar, mas Hermione interrompeu.

"Ron, por favor, eu não quero brigar, estou cansada."

"Você acha que tudo que eu quero é brigar?" Ron olhou para ela e os olhos dele pareceram ficar furiosos por um segundo. Ele respirou fundo e continuou, "Eu só queria dizer que, bem... é que..." Ele parou de novo e voltou a olhar para o livro, "Harry e eu, nos não entendemos o que você vê naquele imbecil idiota..." Ron engoliu em seco, "Bill disse que as garotas fazem tolices o tempo todo e que nos não deveríamos nos preocupar muito com isso."

Hermione não conseguia decidir se deveria estar irritada ou furiosa com aquele último comentário. Ela se levantou e colocou o resto do seu sanduíche na mesa.

"Espere Hermione, não entenda desse jeito!" Ron se levantou e pegou o braço dela, a puxando de volta. "Olha, eu sei que não sou bom nisso, eu devia ter mantido Ginny acordada para que ela pudesse explicar o que eu quero dizer."

Hermione se sentou e cruzou os braços, olhando firme para ele.

"O que eu quero dizer, bem, nos podemos não entender o que você vê naquele," Ron parou e respirou fundo de novo, "no Malfoy, mas nos ainda somos amigos. É importante que você saiba disso. Nos bons e maus tempos, certo?" Ele estudou o rosto dela por um minuto, incerto do que ela estava pensando.

Hermione continuou sentada em silêncio por um momento, enquanto Ron a observava com medo. Ela se levantou lentamente e Ron deu um passo para trás, quase com medo que ela fosse lhe jogar algo. Ele estava certo quanto aquilo, é claro, Hermione jogou os braços em torno dele e começou a chorar.

"Hermione?" Ron perguntou ansioso enquanto ela pressionava o rosto contra o peito dele.

"Você e Harry," ela disse em uma voz tremida, "são os melhores amigos do mundo. Eu amo tanto vocês dois." Ela pareceu perder a voz e soluçou.

Ron deu uns tapinhas na costa dela meio sem jeito, a ponta das orelhas dele começando a ficar vermelhas. "ora, vamos lá Hermione, está tudo bem. Nos também te amamos." Ele disse na esperança de consolar ela, mas isso só fez Hermione chorar mais ainda. "Espera ai, ele não fez nada para você, fez?"

Hermione olhou para o rosto dele, notando o tom esperançoso na voz de Ron.

"N...não é que eu queira que ele tenha feito algo, é claro. É só que, bem, quando você quiser que eu o Harry quebremos a cara dele, é só falar, certo?" Ron respondeu rapidamente.

Hermione deu uma risada e soltou Ron que parecia bastante aliviado de não ter mais uma garota chorando abraçada nele. "Eu falo pra vocês." Ela disse delicadamente.

"Sabe, ele defendeu você na aula de poções, levantou a voz contra Snape." Ron murmurou, obviamente não contente de falar algo positivo de Malfoy.

"Verdade?" Hermione perguntou surpresa.

"É, ele te defendeu."

* * *

Hermione estava sentada solenemente junto a sua mesa na aula de Feitiços e olhava desinteressada a página aberta de um livro. Eles estavam aprendendo feitiços para fundir itens diferentes, e ela tinha esperado bastante por essa aula. Mas agora que o Professor Flitwick estava andando contente por entre as mesas, corrigindo o movimento das mãos e a pronuncia dos estudantes, Hermione notou que seu interesse diminuía.

"Não Harry, você está fazendo errado," Hermione pegou a mão de Harry e torceu o pulso dele um pouco para baixo, "tente de novo, mas dessa vez fale como se o som viesse mais de dentro do seu peito. Assim, desse jeito."

Ron e Harry continuavam treinando o novo feitiço, agora que Hermione os estava ajudando. Ela tinha estudado o feitiço fora da classe e não tinha tido nenhum problema para fundir os objetos que o professor Flitwick lhes tinha passado. Ela tinha até testado a magia, unindo um velho urso de pelúcia seu com uma cópia de um livro de Quadribol, a união saiu perfeita, mas tanto Ron quanto Harry tinham reclamado dela ter destruído um bom livro de Quadribol.

O que tinha desapontado Hermione era que Draco não tinha aparecido durante o café da manhã. Ela não tinha tido o menor sucesso em encontrar algo que parecesse, mesmo remotamente, com um Contra-feitiço. Tudo que ela tinha encontrado foram páginas e mais páginas de O´Leary se martirizando pelo que tinha feito. Numa coisa Draco tinha razão, depois de um tempo, o mea culpa de O´Leary tinha começado a ficar repetitivo.

Hermione tinha esperança que Draco tivesse tido melhor sorte que ela. Isso, é claro, se ele tivesse realmente feito alguma coisa. Ele tinha saído tão abruptamente na noite passada que Hermione não havia tido nem mesmo a chance de pergunta o que o estava perturbando, embora ela achasse que ele não ia dizer. Ele estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que Hermione queria ter jogado alguma coisa nele, para que ele acordasse. Ela sorriu sozinha, algumas vezes ela realmente jogava objetos nele.

"Senhorita Granger?"

Hermione deu um salto quando a voz do Professor Flitwick a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Professor?" Ela respondeu rapidamente.

"Uma vez que parece que a senhorita já tinha aprendido o feitiço, antes mesmo de vir para a minha aula, eu gostaria de saber se haveria algum problema em levar esses livros para a Professora Fig?"

Hermione concordou e pegou uma pequena pilha de livros para o qual o professor apontou. Harry abriu a porta para ela. "Nos levamos os seus livros de volta para o salão, você pega no almoço se não conseguir voltar para a aula antes que a classe termine."

"Obrigada Harry," ela respondeu por sobre o ombro, ante de sair da sala.

A maioria dos estudantes estavam em aula, assim Hermione não teve problemas para andar rapidamente até a classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A professora Fig tinha começado naquele ano. Ela era uma professora quase tão agradável quanto Lupin tinha sido. Sirius a conhecia bem, Harry imaginou que eles deveriam ter sido amigos quando estavam em Hogwarts, mas Sirius nunca diria com certeza.

A porta para a sala de aula estava fechada e Hermione tendo as mãos ocupadas pelos livros abriu a porta com o pé. Ela entrou com cuidado e se dirigiu para a mesa da professora. Ela olhou em torno e entendeu que o Professor Fig estava no meio de uma classe do quinto ano da Sonserina.

"O Professor Flitwick pediu para eu trazer esses livros, Professora Fig," Hermione falou, desejando não estar atraindo muita atenção negativa.

"Obrigada, senhorita Granger, eu venho pedindo esses livros para o Professor Flitwick por toda a semana. Senhor Malfoy, ajude-a por favor." Fig estava no outro lado sala segurando uma caixa negra, que parecia estar tremendo.

"Não é necessário Professora, eu..." Mas Hermione parou quando sentiu as mãos dele e o peso dos livros ser tirado dela. Ele se virou e depositou os livros na mesa. Draco olhou de volta para ela, os olhos dele sem expressão. A sala inteira parecia estar terrivelmente interessada em olhar os dois e Hermione engoliu em seco.

"Bem... adeus Professora." ela disse e rapidamente saiu da sala de aula.

Ela tinha apenas chegado no final do corredor, quando as portas se abriram e ela ouviu passos correndo. Draco se aproximou rápido, carregando um livro.

"Fig quer que você devolva esse livro para Flitwick, ela já tem uma cópia." Ele disse, uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre o rosto.

"Oh, tudo bem." ela murmurou.

Draco se virou e começou a andar de volta para a classe, deixando Hermione o observando. Ele estava sendo muito distante e Hermione sentia a cabeça rodar com isso. Ele parou diversos passos na frente dela.

"Encontrei algo."

"Como?" Hermione perguntou, sem entender imediatamente do que ele estava falando.

"Eu encontrei uma coisa, você ficou surda?"

"Nos livros? Espere ai," Hermione foi na direção dele, segurou seu braço e o virou para olhar para ela, "você encontrou um contra-feitiço?" Ela mal conseguia esconder o excitamento na sua voz.

"Eu não disse isso, eu só disse que encontrei algo." A voz de Draco estava opaca e Hermione franziu a testa.

"O que foi que você encontrou então?"

"Me encontre na biblioteca, mais tarde." Draco soltou seu braço.

"Mais tarde? Eu não posso esperar tanto tempo! Me diz agora!" Hermione falou para ele.

Draco se voltou para ela e a puxou, a boca dele desceu sobre a dela mas ele não a beijou, ele parou um pouco antes e Hermione ficou surpresa ao notar que ela tinha se movido para beijá-lo.

"Você sabe," Draco gentilmente a afastou dele, "Eu gosto de te manter em suspense."

Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou Draco espantada. Ele sorriu cinicamente para ela.

"Seu... seu... eu não acredito que você!" Hermione se virou e saiu andando furiosa pelo corredor.

"Eu estou apenas atiçando sua curiosidade." Ele falou contente, enquanto ela se afastava.

* * *

Hermione estava andando pela sala deles com passos rápidos e furiosos. Ela já estava ali à uma hora. Ele adorava a fazer esperar. E a brincadeira dele no corredor, em frente da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a tinha deixado furiosa por muito tempo. Como ele ousava tratá-la como se ela fosse outra qualquer da Sonserina?

Hermione pegou um livro da mesa e o folheou com tanta força que ela acabou rasgando uma das páginas. "Oh droga!" Ela murmurou irritada.

Ouve um barulho e a porta da sala se abriu. Hermione olhou para o sorriso cínico que apareceu na sala. E, por motivo nenhum, além do fato de que ela achou que aquele riso sardônico era coisa mais irritante que ela já tinha visto na vida, atirou o livro nele. Draco não estava esperando um ataque e não teve tempo para se esquivar ou reagir. O livro o acertou diretamente no meio do rosto.

"Ai!" Draco gritou e cobriu o nariz ferido com as mãos, "pra que foi isso?"

"Foi... foi.. foi pelo que você fez mais cedo, seu cretino, egoísta, conquistador barato!" Hermione pegou outro livro da mesa.

"Pode largar esse livro! Eu estava apenas brincando! Não fique cheia de dedos com isso! Ninguém faz uma brincadeira na Torre da Grifinória? Ou vocês estão sempre muito ocupados fazendo serviços comunitários e outros atos heróicos?" Draco estava massageando o nariz enquanto falava.

"Oh, será que eu feri o belo nariz de Draco?" Hermione retrucou e colocou o outro livro na mesa.

"Feriu sim! Eu posso ficar com uma marca."

"Oh, tenho certeza que diversos corações vão se partir em Sonserina por causa disso." Ela falou.

"Tenho certeza que vão." Draco atravessou a sala e examinou seu reflexo no vidro de uma janela.

"Bem, o que foi que você encontrou?" Hermione estava se sentido muito melhor agora que tinha dado vazão à sua raiva.

"E porque eu deveria te contar?" Draco perguntou, indo se sentar em uma cadeira em frente à Hermione.

Hermione olhou séria para ele e pegou outro livro.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa apelar para a violência." Draco levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

"Então, você encontrou um contra-feitiço?"

"Não existe contra-feitiço, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso. Avada Kedavra mata o alvo, não tem como fazer muita coisa depois que se está morto." Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos, ajeitando diversas mechas rebeldes.

"É isso então? Era isso que você queria me contar?" Hermione parecia estar ficando realmente furiosa.

"Não, eu disse que encontrei algo."

"Droga, você está fazendo isso só para me atormentar, não é?"

"Provavelmente, veja só, quando você fica realmente zangada e cerra os punhos como se estivesse planejamento matar alguém, eu acho delicioso! Isso, desse jeito mesmo." Draco sorriu e apontou para as mãos de Hermione, que estavam fechadas no colo dela.

"Eu estou realmente te detestando nesse momento."

"Tudo bem, basta de jogos. Eu não encontrei um contra-feitiço, mas encontrei uma outra coisa." Draco puxou um livro de sua mochila, abriu em uma página que ele tinha marcado e passou para Hermione.

"O que é isso? Um patronus?" Hermione perguntou depois que leu algumas linhas.

"Você sabe conjurar um patronus?" Draco perguntou.

"Harry me ensinou, e ao Ron também."

"Potter e Weasley sabem conjurar um patronus?" Draco disse surpreso.

"Depois do nosso terceiro ano decidimos que deveríamos aprender como enfrentar dementadores. Você sabe, é uma magia muito útil. E Harry..." Hermione olhou para Draco que tinha começado a fechar a cara.

"Basta de falar do Garoto Que Sobreviveu Para Me Atormentar a Vida, temos coisas mais importantes agora." Draco se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para poder olhar para o livro junto com ela. "Veja, isso aqui não é um contra-feitiço, é mais como um escudo feito de energia positiva, por isso é que lembra um patronus."

Hermione olhou e sentiu que estava faltando alguma coisa. "E que bom energia positiva faria nessa situação?"

"Você não sabe como a Avada Kedrava funciona?" Draco perguntou surpreso.

"Não! Claro que não. Você sabe?"

"Claro que sim. Agora, não me olhe assim, nos dois sabemos que meu conhecimento das artes das trevas é muito maior que o seu. Basicamente, Avada kedrava funciona através do ódio. Quando você usa o feitiço, todo o ódio que você já sentiu na sua vida é canalizado em um único e rápido ataque." Draco parou de falar e notou que a cor tinha sumido do rosto de Hermione.

"Então é ódio, tudo se resume ao ódio?" Hermione perguntou, fechando os olhos, sua cabeça tinha começada a doer.

Draco olhou para o livro, "basicamente."

"Então foi isso que ele quis dizer à respeito do amor de sua mãe." Hermione falou baixinho, os olhos dela começando a se encher de lágrimas.

"Mãe? Que mãe?"

"A mãe de Harry. Ele nos contou que Dumbledore tinha dito que o amor da mãe dele o tinha salvo, o tinha protegido. Ela morreu por ele." A voz de hermione tremeu e ela enfiou o rosto no ombro de Draco.

Ele ficou tenso, mas não a afastou e preferiu ficar calado.

Hermione se afastou um pouco dele e limpou o rosto "me desculpe," ela murmurou.

"Tudo bem, eu estou acostumado com garotas chorando, mas é geralmente por minha causa, não em cima do mim."

Hermione deu um leve sorriso e as lágrimas pareceram diminuir. "Quanto charme."

"Eu tento."

"Então esse feitiço funciona como se fosse um patronus?" Hermione perguntou, depois que tinha conseguido parar de chorar.

"Sim e não, ele usa as mesmas emoções que o patronus, mas você não precisa pensar nelas, o que torna a magia mais fácil de usar. Mas o feitiço vai ser tão forte quantos suas emoções alegres, digamos que você fosse Longbottom, não iria funcionar. Você precisa de emoções fortes para que ele seja útil. Lembre-se, as pessoas sentem ódio e raiva o tempo todo, a felicidade é bem mais rara."

"Tão pessimista."

"Eu prefiro pensar que sou realista. Emoções de ódio e a fúria acontecem com mais freqüência do que a felicidade, e são mais intensas. Assim, essa magia só poderia te proteger por um tempo curto. Com sorte tempo o suficiente para se esconder. E eu acho que ele também pretendia usar esse feitiço contra a maldição Cruciatus." Draco falou.

"Cruciatus? Mas ele não criou essa! Cruciatus foi criada por Thorn Firoot no século XIII, quando os vizinhos dela intencionalmente cortaram sua árvore de groselha." Hermione olhou para ele.

"Eu sei disso, mas O´Leary é do tipo heróico, lembre-se. Do que eu li ontem a noite ele tinha pretendido usar essa magia como proteção contra o Cruciatus, mas ele a modificou depois que invetou Avada Kedrava." Ele apontou para uma outra parte do texto, que ele tinha marcado de verde.

"Será que funciona?" Ela fez a questão quase sem respirar.

"Não sei ao certo, ele não diz. Mas eu ainda não terminei de traduzir tudo."

"É melhor que nada," ela lhe disse. "É muito melhor que nada. Você sabe que isso pode mudar tudo, pode mudar essa guerra."

"Só nos resta uma coisa a fazer agora."

"Contar para Dumbledore." Hermione disse imediatamente, sem hesitar.

"Não, nos precisamos testar o feitiço." Draco respondeu sério.

"Nos temos que fazer o que?"


	26. Capítulo XXVI Arma Immeritus

**Capítulo XXVI – Arma Immeritus**

"E como você propõe, exatamente, que nos testemos o feitiço?"

Draco olhou por sobre os ombros para Hermione, que estava seguindo alguns passos atrás dele, tentando não sujar sua roupas de lama.

Ela o fitou, "Quero dizer, porque exatamente você está me arrastando para fora do castelo num tempo desses? Nos temos um plano?"

Eles tinham passado a maior parte da tarde e da noite do dia anterior traduzindo o feitiço que ela esperava que de alguma forma pudesse salvar Potter, e talvez outras pessoas, das ondas de feiticeiros malignos que se aproximavam da vida deles. Eles tinham estudado e praticado o feitiço. Eles tinham repetido exaustivamente a forma correta de o pronunciar. Eles tinham trabalhado até que seus olhos estavam ardendo e as chamas na lareira tinham sido reduzidas a meras cinzas. E, mesmo assim, Draco a tinha convencido a encontrá-lo bem cedo de manhã, no portão de entrada.

Ele agora a estava levando através da área de fora do castelo. O ar da manhã estava frio, embora os dias estivessem mais quentes agora que o inverno estava tão longe deles. O céu estava nublado, mostrando que a tarde daquele dia seria chuvosa.

Nenhum dos dois tinha dormido muito na noite anterior e, na opinião de Draco, Hermione estava ligeiramente irritada por isso. Ela parou abruptamente e Draco parou para esperar por ela. Ela olhava para a floresta proibida, que estava bem na frente deles.

"Não vamos entrar muito nela," Draco falou.

"Eu preferia não ter que entrar ai." Hermione franziu o rosto, "você já esqueceu da última vez que entramos na floresta proibida?"

Draco certamente não tinha esquecido quando os dois tinham tido que se esconder na cabana do meio gigante. Mas, agora que ele estava lembrando daquele dia, ele se punia por ter passando tanto tempo discutindo com ela lá dentro, quando havia tantas outras coisas mais interessantes que eles poderiam ter feito lá. Ele sorriu sozinho.

"Não se preocupe, a manticora está morta, não temos do que ter medo." Ele disse com firmeza, tentando esconder seu sorriso.

"Tem algo mais lá," o rosto dela tinha ficado pálido e havia ansiedade nos olhos dela. "Eu estava andando por aqui, outro dia, e pensei que... que alguém me observava."

"Observava você? Hermione, eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão vaidosa."

"Eu não estou brincando Malfoy!" A voz dele estava estranha e Draco notou que ela estava ajeitando nervosa a manga da camisa.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, o que poderia dar errado?"

Em resposta Hermione cruzou os braços e deu a ele um olhar que informava o que podia dar errado.

"Olha, se você quer sair correndo de volta para sua gloriosa torre da Grifinória, e se esconder atrás do precioso Harry Potter, pode ir em frente."

Draco tinha desistido de tentar forçar Hermione a acompanhá-lo. Ele era um Malfoy, e um Malfoy nunca implorava. Ele se voltou para a floresta e começou a andar em direção às árvores sombrias. Fficou satisfeito, entretanto, quando ouviu que ela ainda o estava seguindo, andando e murmurando descontente o caminho todo.

Eles continuaram prosseguindo por um bom tempo, com ele a levando mais para dentro da floresta, cada vez mais distante do castelo. Draco sabia que o sol já havia se levantado totalmente agora, mas os raios de luz não conseguiam passar pela copa das árvores e ele duvidava que o sol tivesse conseguido dispersar as nuvens de chuva que tinham ficado mais densas desde que eles tinham saído da escola. Ele finalmente havia decidido que eles estavam longe o suficiente do castelo para fazer o que precisava ser feito.

"Acho que aqui está bom." Ele falou.

"Bom para o que? Você ainda não me disso como pretende testar o feitiço." Hermione começou a remover folhas do seu cabelo, Draco os tinha levado por entre diversas áreas de vegetação densa.

Draco a olhou com cuidado e então disse, "esse é um bom lugar para lhe ensinar como lançar a maldição Cruciatus."

Hermione congelou, seus dedos magros pararam enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele. Ela nem perguntou como ele sabia o feitiço, ou quem lhe tinha ensinado. Hermione não parecia duvidar por um momento da habilidade dele. Ela simplesmente recomeçou a retirar as folhas do cabelo, como se não o tivesse ouvido.

"Hermione," Draco começou.

"Não," ela interrompeu. "Existe outro jeito. Sempre existe outro jeito."

"Não há outro jeito, se o feitiço funcionar contra o Crucio, então ele terá uma boa chance de funcionar também contra Avada Kedavra, ambos os feitiços tem o mesmo fundamento." Ele argumentou.

"Eu vou voltar para Dumbledore," ela retrucou e se virou de volta para o castelo.

"Não, você não vai," Draco facilmente a segurou pelos ombros, "olha, nos conseguimos chegar até aqui, eu não vou entregar o que pode ser a descoberta mais importante do mundo moderno da magia para alguns velhos professores !"

"Isso é ridículo" Hermione falou com a voz estridente, "e ilegal!"

"É o único jeito," Draco disse com firmeza.

"Se você acha que é uma idéia tão boa então..." Hermione parou, mordeu os lábios e não olhou para ele. "Se você acha que é o único jeito, você usa o Cruciatus em mim."

Draco soltou os ombros de Hermione e deu um passo para longe, ele não tinha nem considerado essa possibilidade.

"Absolutamente não," ele disse finalmente, sua boca seca.

Hermione ficou parada onde ele a tinha deixado, com a cabeça baixa, seu rosto perdido entre os cabelos. "Faz mais sentido, você usar o feitiço em mim. Você já o conhece. Provavelmente já o usou ao menos uma vez." A voz dela soava muito distante.

"Eu disse não, vamos fazer do meu jeito, como eu tinha planejado." A voz dele era mais firme do que ele se sentia.

"Mas Draco, seria mais fácil se..."

"Eu disse não!" Draco gritou.

Ele não podia dizer para ela que a simples idéia de usar aquele feitiço nela embrulhava seu estômago. O pensamento de que outra pessoa usasse o Crucio nela, o fazia querer matar. Mas ele não podia falar isso; ele não podia falar que se o feitiço de proteção não funcionasse, ele jamais conseguiria se perdoar se a ferisse, ele já havia sentido na pele os efeitos do Cruciatus e não podia suportar a idéia de fazê-la passar por isso.

"Melhor que você faça," ele disse firmemente, "assim se o feitiço de O´Leary não funcionar não vai ser tão mal. Sem ofensas Granger, mas você não é muito habilidosa nas artes das trevas. O máximo que você poderia me causar é um pouco de dor de cabeça, e isso se o feitiço de proteção não funcionar."

Hermione estava extremamente pálida, "Eu nem sei como fazer o feitiço," Ela murmurou.

"É fácil!" Draco disse fingindo uma voz divertida, "até mesmo Longbottom poderia fazer!"

Uma chuva leve começou a cair, fazendo com que Draco e Hermione puxassem suas varinhas.

"Umbraculum" eles disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, houve uma rápida explosão de cores saindo das varinhas e uma pequena nuvem se formou sobre suas cabeças para protege-los da chuva. A de Hermione era azul e a de Draco, é claro, era cinza escuro.

"Tudo que você tem que fazer," Draco continuou, "é apontar a varinha para mim e dizer o feitiço. Você já conhece todas as inflexões corretas. Isso é tudo."

"É tão simples assim?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Porque você acha que é o feitiço de tortura mais popular de todos?"

"Eu não posso fazer isso,"

"Você tem que fazer," Draco se afastou alguns passos dela, "Estou pronto,"

Hermione levantou a varinha e apontou para ele, a ponta da varinha começou a tremer. A umidade estava começando a fazer o cabelo dela, já naturalmente rebelde, ficar ainda mais estranho, e gotas d´água já estavam começando a cair das pontas dele. Os olhos dela estavam bem abertos e ela parecia muito assustada.

"Draco, não posso,"

"Faça agora Granger!" Draco respondeu irritado.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar mas a fechou de novo. Hermione segurou sua varinha com mais força e seus olhos pareceram mais determinados. Draco imediatamente começou a repetir o feitiço em sua cabeça, sabendo que ela estava prestes a começar.

"crucio"

O feitiço parecia tão errado, vindo de uma voz tão inocente, mas Draco teve apenas meio segundo para pensar isso antes que ele dissesse a única coisa que podia protegê-lo.

"arma immeritus!"

Ele soube quando o feitiço o atingiu; o impacto foi forte. Mais tarde, Draco iria se maravilhar com isso, ele sabia que ela era uma bruxa muito forte, mas até aquele momento ele não tinha a verdadeira noção do quão poderosa Hermione era. Mas, naquele segundo, tudo que ele pode pensar foi uma coisa só, não havia dor. Ele estava cercado por um escudo de luz, o escudo era quase invisível, só podia ser visto nos poucos pontos em que a luz fraca refletia nele. Vagamente ele notou que Hermione mantinha sua varinha apontada na direção dele, mantendo o feitiço, mas ele também sentiu sua energia se esvaindo rapidamente. O escudo que o protegia estava desaparecendo. Ele começou a sentir uma sensação de calor e Draco soube que ele tinha apenas alguns momentos antes de começar a sentir, novamente, todo o efeito do Cruciatus.

Hermione baixou a varinha.

Tinha terminado. Draco sentiu suas pernas falharem e se ajoelhou na lama. Ele se sentia como se um batalhão de dementadores tivesse passado por ele. Cada pequeno pensamento positivo tinha se esvaído de sua mente, drenado pelo feitiço. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e imediatamente soltou a respiração quando o ar foi expelido violentamente dos seus pulmões pelo abraço que Hermione deu nele.

"Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa."

Draco olhou para ela. Os olhos de Hermione estavam se enchendo das lágrimas que ele detestava tanto ver.

"Eu não queria fazer, eu sabia que não devia fazer." Ela começou a chorar e se afastou de Draco, como se temesse tocá-lo.

Hermione estava ajoelhada do lado dele, sua cabeça curvada, com as mãos no rosto e chorando. Draco imaginou que ela estava murmurando alguma coisa baixinho, mas não conseguiu entender o que era, ou se ela estava apenas soluçando.

Draco respirou pausadamente, tentando recuperar sua força. Ele pegou as mãos de Hermione e as afastou do rosto dela.

"Hermione," ele disse gentilmente, "está tudo bem. Você não me feriu."

Os soluços comeram a desaparecer e Hermione murmurou, "Não te feri?"

Draco forçou o queixo dela para cima de forma que ela olhasse para ele. Ainda havia lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione, mas por enquanto ela as estava contendo, "não, você não me feriu. O feitiço funcionou."

Os olhos dela ficaram abertos e instantaneamente ela parou de chorar, "verdade? Funcionou?"

Draco deu um sorriso cansado para ela; ele estava exausto. "Sim, funcionou, drena muita energia de um bruxo, mas funciona."

Os lábios de Hermione começaram a tremer e ela jogou os braços em torno de Draco e lhe deu um abraço apertado, as lágrimas estavam agora caindo soltas pelo rosto dela. "Pensei que eu tinha te ferido," ela murmurou.

Draco começou a acariciar o cabelo dela meio sem jeito. "sem ofensas Granger, mas você me parece se irritar com qualquer coisinha ultimamente."

"Me irritar com qualquer coisinha? Você acha que eu estou me irritando com qualquer coisinha?" Hermione se afastou dele. "Nos temos provas finais em breve, sem mencionar nossos testes de aptidão. Nos passamos toda a semana falando de magias das trevas isso e feiticeiros malignos aquilo." Hermione se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, a pequena nuvem que a protegia mal conseguia acompanhá-la. "E você me arrastou até aqui e me faz usar não apenas um feitiço maligno, mas um feitiço ilegal também! Ah, e não vamos esquecer, tem esse sei lá o que esquisito que está acontecendo conosco. E não ouse me olhar como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que eu estou falando! Pelas barbas de Merlim! Não é de se espantar que eu esteja no limite ultimamente."

Draco tentou evitar, sem sucesso, o riso que começava a se formar.

"E você acha isso divertido?" O cabelo de Hermione estava agora completamente molhado e tinha começado a se pregar no pescoço dela. "E se eu tivesse te ferido? Eu não poderia suportar isso." Tendo terminado seu discurso Hermione foi se sentar ao lado de Draco, a fúria tinha abandonado os seus olhos.

"E por que você não poderia suportar me ferir?" Draco estava se sentindo melhor agora; esses momentos de fúria dela sempre o divertiam, mesmo quando a fúria era voltada contra ele. Mas agora ele tinha feito uma pergunta perigosa, e ele não sentia vontade de rir. Draco não tinha certeza que qualquer dos dois estivesse pronto para a resposta daquela pergunta.

"Porque... eu não quero ver você ferido. E certamente eu não quero ser a pessoa que vai te ferir." As palavras dela pareciam ter sido escolhidas cuidadosamente.

Draco se sentou contra o tronco de uma árvore. Era óbvio que eles não iriam mais fazer nenhuma revelação hoje, e provavelmente era melhor assim. Ele não tinha certeza de como teria respondido se ela tivesse feito aquela pergunta para ele. Houve uma forte ventania, derrubando água da copa das árvores, Draco fechou os olhos quando a água atingiu seu rosto; ele sabia que era melhor os dois voltarem logo para o castelo, antes que algum dos amigos dela percebesse que ela tinha desaparecido. Mas a chuva tinha aumentado de intensidade e Hermione se aproximou dele e deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco. E naquele momento ele decidiu que Potter e Weasley podiam mandar um batalhão de Aurors atrás dele, que ele não ia sair dali.

"Então realmente funcionou?" Ela perguntou, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Sim," ele respondeu com uma voz preguiçosa.

"Você acha que vai funcionar contra Avada Kedavra?" Hermione parecia um pouco ansiosa.

"Eu estou achando que sim. Até agora O´Leary ainda não errou nenhuma vez."

"Isso é tão otimista vindo de você."

Draco olhou para ela, "não é você que sempre reclama que eu sou muito pessimista? Mas se você quiser provar isso com certeza eu tenho uma idéia. Nos ensinamos o feitiço para o Potter e da próxima vez que Voldemort tentar matá-lo nos saberemos com certeza se funciona. Nos só vamos ter que esperar uma semana, provavelmente, conhecendo a a habilidade de Harry Potter de estar no lugar errado na hora errada." Ele deu um sorriso para ela mas Hermione apenas o olhou carrancuda.

"Isso não é engraçado."

Draco sorriu de novo e se curvou para beijá-la, uma das mãos acariciando de leve a nuca dela. Ele afastou o rosto dela alguns milímetros, "eu sei." Ele disse antes de beijá-la de novo.

Hermione sorriu ainda com os lábios encostados no dele, pôs os braços em torno de Draco e o puxou mais para perto, "me lembre de ficar irritada com você por isso, mais tarde."

"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que se você já tiver esquecido, eu provavelmente vou acabar falando outra coisa, igualmente sábia, que vai fazer você me detestar de novo."

Draco mudou de posição para ficar por cima Hermione; ele a observou por um momento. O cabelo molhando pregado pelo rosto e nos ombros, os olhos que pareciam mais profundos agora, ele acreditava que por causa de todas as lágrimas que ela tinha chorado. Ela era realmente muito bonita, não que Draco jamais fosse confessar isso. Draco sorriu para ela e a beijou de novo, se sentindo derreter no calor daquele corpo.

* * *

A chuva ainda estava caindo forte enquanto eles subiam as escadarias para Hogwarts. Os jardins tinha estado desertos devido ao tempo inclemente e Draco estava agradecido por aquilo. Como se os rumores já não fossem muitos, se os dois atravessassem os jardins, como se tivessem acabado de se jogar no lago, ai sim as coisas ficariam ruins. Não que eles tivessem realmente se jogado no lago, mas do jeito que estavam encharcados o efeito teria sido o mesmo. A única parte seca deles eram as mochilas.

Draco estava mais uma vez contente que Hermione, ao contrário da maioria das bruxas que ele conhecia, tivesse usado o feitiço repelius, que levava muito tempo para ser feito, em sua mochila e não em uma roupa chique ou em um caro par de sapatos.

Hermione o notou olhando para ela e sorriu. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando e as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Enquanto ela continuava mantendo olhar nele seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela mordeu os lábios e afastou o olhar. Draco sorriu sozinho, tendo a idéia de levá-la de volta pelo caminho que tinham vindo e continuar o que estavam fazendo, só que elevando mais o nível dos carinhos que os dois trocavam. Não que ela fosse deixar ele fazer isso, mas ele podia sempre sonhar.

Ele parou na frente dos portões e se virou para ela, "é melhor você ir primeiro. Não queremos que ninguém nos veja juntos."

O brilho nos olhos dela pareceu desaparecer e Draco estava para perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ela passou rapidamente à frente. "Você tem razão, é claro, não sei o que estava pensando." Ela retrucou antes de fechar o portão atras dela.

A chuva começou a cair com mais intensidade e ele pode ouvir um trovão distante. Draco ficou parado olhando para o portão. Ele nunca era tão inepto quando lidando com Pansy, ou com qualquer outra garota.

"Talvez ela seja assim por ser filha de trouxas." Ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto finalmente entrava na escola, dando a Hermione uma boa distância dele para não parecer que eles tinham combinado.

Ele recebeu alguns olhares estranhos enquanto seguia seu caminho para a área da Sonserina. Mas ninguém disse nada. Mesmo sem Crabbe e Goyle por perto, Draco ainda era bastante ameaçador. E os alunos dos primeiros anos trataram de fazer o melhor possível para ficar longe dele.

As masmorras pareciam vazias, a maioria dos estudantes preferiam ficar nas partes mais altas e mais secas da escola por causa do tempo ruim. Isso estava do gosto de Draco; ele não estava realmente querendo se socializar no momento. Tudo o que queria era se limpar.

O vapor que saia do chuveiro enchia o ar e Draco se perdia em pensamentos enquanto a água quente removia a lama do seu corpo. A maioria deses pensamentos tinham a ver com uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos da Grifinória. Draco gostava, em especial, de um em que ela dava um jeito de chegar, sorrateiramente, até o chuveiro em que ele estava tomando banho e...

Draco desligou a água do chuveiro com um suspiro. Ele tinha que parar de pensar nela. Ele sabia que tinha de se livrar dessa fixação com Hermione. Estava se tornando um incômodo. Ela parecia sempre estar nos pensamentos dele. Uma grande parte desses pensamentos eram completamente inocentes. Lhe parecia que os pensamentos inocentes e os pensamentos de luxúria com ela tinham o mesmo peso, e aconteciam tanto um quanto o outro, o que não lhe parecia correto, uma vez que, antes de conhecê-la, ele só tinha tido pensamentos de luxúria com bruxas de sangue puro.

Lúcio lhe tinha dito uma vez que era correto ficar obcecado com algo. A obsessão era uma força que podia ser forjada pela vontade. Mas Lúcio o tinha avisado contra deixar que uma obsessão saísse do controle, porque um desejo poderia se tornar uma necessidade.

Draco sabia que não podia deixar a situação com ela ir mais longe. Ela já estava começando a afetá-lo de formas que ele não achava possível. Ele tinha ficado mais preocupado com o que acontecia no mundo dos bruxos. Não que Voldemort e a guerra que se aproximava já não estivessem na mente dele antes de conhece-la, só que antes ele estava preocupado apenas com sua própria segurança. Agora, entretanto, ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com a segurança dela também. Alguém tinha que se preocupar, uma vez que ela parecia não se importar com isso. E Harry Potter não tinha inteligência o suficiente para manter seus amigos longe do perigo. Provavelmente tinha sido uma boa coisa ela ter passado a maior parte do ano com ele, assim ele podia mante-la longe de situações perigosas. Mas quando ela não estava com ele, como saber se Potter não a estava envolvendo em algo perigoso? Talvez ele pudesse ensiná-la alguns outros truques; ela tinha usado o Cruciatus excepcionalmente bem. Draco sorriu, levemente, quando tentou imaginar a reação de Hermione, se ele tentasse lhe dar algumas lições nas artes das trevas.

Ele colocou roupas secas e correu os dedos pelo cabelo molhado, o ajeitando. O sorriso dele se desfez. Ele precisava se distancia dela antes que fosse tarde demais. Uma coisa era desejá-la fisicamente, outra completamente diferente era que algo muito maior estivesse acontecendo entre os dois. Na sua mente ele podia ouvir Lúcio.

"A necessidade o enfraquece."

Outra carta de Lúcio tinha chegado. Era tão enigmática quanto as outras. A condição da mãe de Draco tinha piorado, mas não terrivelmente. O caso parecia sem volta, mas os médicos ainda tinham esperança. Draco não conseguia imaginar um médico de St. Mungo que fosse corajoso o suficiente para dizer a Lúcio Malfoy que sua esposa ia morrer.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Draco realmente quis voltar para casa. Ele tinha que saber se Narcisa estava doente ou não. E ele duvidava que existisse uma forma de fazer isso sem entrar em contato com Lúcio. A carta de Draco era curta, direto ao ponto e escrita da mesma forma que as que tinha recebido do pai. Ele pedia simplesmente que fosse arranjada uma forma dele visitar sua mãe. Quando ficou satisfeito com o que tinha escrito, ele se dirigiu para o lugar onde ficavam as corujas da escola.

Ele escolheu uma velha coruja para entregar sua carta. A coruja de Draco estava por perto, mas ele não se importou com ela. A portentosa coruja que Lúcio tinha dado de presente para Draco, no dia em que ele havia vindo para Hogwarts, estava sempre contente em entregar as cartas de Draco, e ele se perguntava se no caminho para entregar alguma de suas correspondências, ela não acabaria parando na mansão primeiro, para contar a Lúcio o que seu filho fazia. Por esse motivo Draco tinha o hábito de nunca usá-la, preferindo as corujas da escola.

A carta estava segura e Draco olhou pela janela enquanto a coruja com sua mensagem desaparecia, em meio das nuvens carregadas de chuva que encobriam a escola. Ele tinha se virado para ir embora, deixando para trás o som familiar do corujal, quando ouviu um outro som. Draco olhou para a sala escura, procurando algo que não devesse estar ali. Foi então que, emergindo de uma das portas, apareceu uma jovem vestindo o uniforme da escola, com uma carta segura em suas mãos, como se ela estivesse com medo que um vento mais forte a levasse embora. Enquanto a figura se aproximava Draco notou quem era.

"Pansy," ele disse.

A garota da sonserina pulou com um grito de alarme. Ela não estava esperando ver outra pessoa.

"D...Draco," Pansy respondeu enquanto escondia a carta rapidamente no seu bolso, "Onde você esteve a manhã toda? Você não apareceu para o café."

"Eu tinha algo para fazer," Draco respondeu com cuidado.

Os olhos de Pansy se estreitaram, mas logo um sorriso apareceu nas linhas frias do seu rosto. "Eu entendo," ela sorriu abertamente, "você está passando por um momento difícil agora, com o que está acontecendo com sua mãe e todo o resto. Minha mãe também está preocupada, e querendo muito te dizer a verdade, ela esteve em St. Mungo quatro vezes e saiu mais perturbada cada vez que foi lá.

Draco não disse nada; ele achava a simpatia de Pansy como sendo suspeita.

"Eu sei que disse isso antes," Pansy andou até ele e colocou a mão no braço dele, "mas se você precisar de alguém para falar, eu estou sempre disponível para você." Ela sorriu e apertou ainda mais o braço dele. "Nos nem mesmo temos que falar se você não quiser, existem outras coisas que poderíamos fazer."

Languidamente Pansy correu as mãos pelos braços dele até o cabelo. Os dedos dela se fecharam e ela puxou ele em direção à sua boca para encontrar os lábios de Draco. Os lábios dela estavam macios e lustrosos, pelo que quer que fosse que ela usasse neles. Houve um dia em que Draco os tinha achado sedutores. Mas não havia agora nada da paixão, da sensação de perda de controle, que ele sentia quando beijava Hermione, como se ele nunca conseguisse estar perto o suficiente dela, não importando o quanto a beijasse. Beijar Pansy era como sempre tinha sido, premeditado e frio.

Houve um barulho que parecia estar fora de contexto na sala escura. Draco empurrou Pansy para longe e olhou em torno. Ele pensou que talvez uma porta tivesse acabado de se fechar. Pansy tentou colocar os braços em torno dele mas Draco a empurrou de novo.

"Saia de perto de mim Pansy," ele falou para ela.

Pansy recuou furiosa e falou para ele, "qual o problema, como medo que a sangue ruim nos veja?"

Draco vacilou, porque isso era exatamente o que o estava preocupando, que aquilo pudesse de alguma forma chegar aos ouvidos de Hermione. "Não a chame assim." A voz dele era fria e firme. Ele usava aquele tom de voz quando queria manter Crabbe e Goyle na linha, para assustar estudantes mais novos e intimidar os mais velhos. Mas Pansy apenas sorriu.

"Draco, Draco... você está em pior estado do que eu imaginava, não é?"


	27. Capítulo XXVII O Erro

**Capítulo XXVII – O Erro**

"Então, enquanto Katie segurava a jarra de suco, ela se virou para olhar em direção de Angelina, que tinha acabado de falar algo realmente inteligente." Ron parou para olhar Harry, que tinha finalmente decidido mover seu peão.

"E isso deu a George a oportunidade que ele estava esperando," Harry completou para Ron.

"George enfeitiçou a jarra para que parecesse com um besouro gigante. Katie não notou até que estava para encher seu copo de suco." Ron sorriu para Hermione. "E o que você faz quando sua jarra de suco parece, extremamente, com um enorme e gordo besouro, com antenas e tudo?" Ron perguntou a Harry.

"Você o atira longe." Harry disse rápido. "Bem na cabeça de Fred, embora isso possa ter sido um acidente."

"Você deve imaginar que um besouro, mesmo gigante, não seria o suficiente para deixar alguém inconsciente." Ron fez uma pausa para olhar para o tabuleiro de xadrez, "mas o feitiço que George tinha usado apenas fazia o jarro parecer com um besouro."

Harry franziu a testa quando Ron tomou o seu cavalo, "ainda era, de fato, uma pesada jarra de suco."

"E essa é a razão pela qual, meu querido irmão mais velho está agora passando a noite na enfermaria."

"E Katie não está mais falando mais com George," Harry concluiu.

Hermione apertou seu casaco mais forte sobre os ombros, ela ainda molhada da chuva, Harry e Ron tinham ambos insistido que ela parasse, para ouvi-los contar o que tinha acontecido pela manhã, enquanto ela estava ausente. "Ele vai ficar bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem, Fred tem a cabeça dura." Ron deu um xeque mate em Harry.

Harry olhou confuso para sua derrota e riu para Ron, "deve ser um traço de família."

"Não sei do que você está falando," Ron tossiu, parecendo desaprovar o tom de Harry, parecendo muito com Hermione agora.

Hermione se levantou do sofá e puxou suas mangas ensopadas. "Bem, se vocês não se importam, eu vou procurar algo seco para vestir."

"Onde você estava?" Harry perguntou.

Ron parou de ajeitar as peças para o próximo jogo e olhou para Hermione de cima à baixo, "parece que você teve uma briga contra o polvo gigante, e eu aposto todos os sapos de chocolate que sobraram do natal que você venceu."

"Eu estava... eu estava trabalhando em meu projeto de Aritimancia." Hermione pareceu muito interessada em examinar o tecido do casaco vermelho que estava usando.

"Ah..." ambos os garotos disseram juntos.

Hermione olhou para eles a tempo de ver a boca de Ron formar silenciosamente a palavra "Malfoy" e Harry concordar com a cabeça.

"Olhem, o que nos estamos fazendo é realmente importante." Hermione sentiu que estava começando a ficar embaraçada, lembrando que a última meia hora em que ela e Draco tinham ficado juntos não teve nada a ver com trabalho escolar.

Como se lendo os pensamentos dela, Ron pareceu engasgar, "Hermione, nos realmente não queremos saber."

Hermione franziu a testa para os dois e atravessou o Salão comunal em direção à escadaria, que levava ao dormitório feminino, ela olhou de volta, esperando ver Ron lhe dando um olhar zangado, mas seus amigos estavam mais uma vez envolvidos em uma partida de xadrez. Ela sorriu enquanto os observava, eles sabiam com quem ela estava e nenhum dos dois parecia preocupado com isso. Eles pareciam quase aceitar o fato. Provavelmente porque eles consideravam que ela estava agindo como uma jovem bruxa adolescente, movida apenas por hormônios. Mas se isso os fazia aceitar a situação um pouquinho, então Hermione havia decido que não ia se importar.

* * *

Hermione se deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas até o queixo. Seu cabelo agora estava limpo e preso por um laço no alto da sua cabeça, de uma forma que teria sido impossível se ela fosse uma trouxa e não uma bruxa. Ela tinha que admitir; Lilá e Parvati conheciam alguns truques úteis. Ainda não era hora do almoço, mas Hermione estava pensando sobre como seria bom tirar um cochilo agora. Ela podia ouvia trovões ao longe e se enterrou ainda mais na cama, com mais essa razão para ficar no dormitório.

O feitiço tinha funcionado. Hermione não conseguia conter o sorriso alegre quando pensava nisso. Eles tinham conseguido. Tinham encontrado uma forma de parar Avada Kedavra, ou no mínimo de parar o Cruciatus. Eles não saberiam com certeza se o feitiço iria funcionar contra Avada Kedavra, até que alguém o utilizasse para se proteger daquela maldição poderosa. E, pelo que Draco tinha dito, o feitiço de O´Leary usava tanta energia para manter, que ele só funcionaria por alguns poucos minutos. Mas isso era melhor que nada, incrivelmente melhor. Com esse feitiço outros bruxos poderiam começar a pesquisar novas magias, usando a base do que eles tinham descoberto. Talvez um dia eles poderiam realmente encontrar um contra-feitiço.

Sim, tinha sido uma manhã proveitosa. Bem, usar a maldição Cruciatus em Draco tinha sido a única parte realmente horrível. Ela nunca tinha, nem em seus sonhos mais sombrios, imaginado que um dia usaria tal feitiço. Mas tinha funcionado da melhor forma possível; ela não o tinha ferido, não de verdade. E agora eles sabiam, com certeza, que o feitiço de O´Leary funcionava.

Então tinha acontecido aquele momento depois do feitiço. Embaixo das árvores, se protegendo da chuva. Hermione suspirou. Era seguro admitir que, no tocante à Draco, ela estava sentido emoções que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Mas ela não tinha certeza que isso era algo de bom. E se o flerte dos dois fosse longe de mais? E se ela se apaixonasse por ele? E se ele realmente não a quisesse?

Houve um baque fraco na porta, Hermione se sentou, enquanto Ginny Weasley entrava cautelosamente na sala e olhava em torno nervosa.

"Estou só eu aqui Ginny," Hermione a chamou da cama. Ginny tinha estado evitando Lilá e Parvati desde o dia em que tinha resgatado Hermione das duas.

Ginny entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela parecia preocupada. O cabelo ruivo dela parecia estar começando a se soltar e havia uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo rosto da garota, como se ela tivesse acabado de correr.

"Ginny?" Hermione se levantou da cama, "há algo errado?"

"Hermione, eu..." mas Ginny parou de falar enquanto estudava nervosa a sua amiga.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?" A voz de Hermione começou a mostra traços de pânico, ante o silêncio de Ginny.

"Não, ninguém está ferido. É que, bem, eu fui até o corujal para mandar uma carta para minha mãe." Ginny deu uma leve mordida nos lábios antes de continuar, "Hermione, eu vi Malfoy, ele estava beijando aquela garota da Sonserina."

"Pansy?" Hermione perguntou atordoada.

Ginny concordou, se sentindo horrível por ser ela a contar aquilo.

"Você tem certeza?" Hermione perguntou, se sentindo tonta, sua imaginação imediatamente suprindo os detalhes do beijo entre Draco e Pansy. Ela o viu os dois se beijando na biblioteca, no salão comunal, nos jardins. Hermione viu eles se beijando em todos os lugares em que ela e Draco já tinham se beijado.

Ginny fez sinal que sim de novo. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou dando um passo à frente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear sua mente. "Eu... eu estou bem Ginny," ela disse finalmente.

A expressão preocupada da mais jovem dos Weasley, demonstrou que ela não acreditava nisso.

"Eu estou bem Ginny, de verdade, porque eu deveria me importar que Malfoy queira beijar aquela idiota de duas caras?" Hermione se sentia como se sua garganta estivesse se fechando.

"Hermione," Ginny tentou tocar o ombro da outra garota mas Hermione deu um passo para trás.

"Sabe Ginny, eu estou realmente cansada, acho que vou me deitar um pouco."

"Hermione," Ginny pareceu estar implorando, seus olhos demonstrando preocupação.

"Ginny," Hermione segurou as mãos da amiga, "eu estou bem, de verdade. É apenas o Malfoy."

Ginny franziu a testa mas eventualmente concordou, "tudo bem, eu acho melhor te deixar sozinha."

Hermione esperou até Ginny ter fechado a porta e ido embora antes de voltar para sua cama. Ela se deitou e se encolheu toda, encostando os joelhos no queixo. Ela soluçou baixinho, tentando com todas as forças não chorar. Mas o que mais ela poderia esperar de Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Hermione andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro, em frente da sala em que iria acontecer sua aula de Aritmancia. Ela tinha evitado Draco por diversos dias. Ela não tinha deixado a torre, com medo de que Draco a procurasse, e ela não achava que poderia agüentar encontrá-lo naquele momento. Ela não tinha nem ao menos ido fazer suas refeições no Grande Salão, tinha dito a Ron e Harry que não estava se sentindo bem, e eles não tinham feito mais perguntas. Ginny sabia a verdade, entretanto, ela nunca comentou o assunto, mas trazia as refeições para Hermione todo dia. Ela tinha ficado no Salão Comunal a maior parte do tempo, lá ela estava segura contra tipos como Draco Malfoy, mas agora ela não tinha opção, agora ela ia ter que encontrar com ele.

Hermione respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Ela parou um instante para se desculpar com a Professora Vector por estar atrasada. Diversos estudantes olharam enquanto ela subia os degraus para se sentar ao lado de Malfoy.

"Agora que estamos todos aqui podemos começar," A professora Vector começou a escrever algo no quadro.

Assim que Hermione se sentou, Draco se voltou para ela.

"Onde você estava?" Ele falou irritado.

Hermione puxou um pedaço de papel e uma pena verde escura. Ela olhou para frente e ignorou Draco. Mas ele não estava disposto a ser ignorado. Ele segurou o braço dela e a virou para que os dois se encarassem.

"Eu achei que houvesse algo de errado com você, pensei que poderia estar doente ou ferida." Ele falou, ainda irritado, sua voz que a princípio tinha estado baixa, agora estava alta o suficiente para que os estudantes mais próximos se virassem para olhar.

Hermione soltou o braço, "O único erro na minha vida é você!"

Draco olhou chocado e zangado, "do que você está falando?" Hermione tinha deixado de olhar para ele novamente, "Hermione, o que está acontecendo?" Ele falou tão alto que todos os estudantes na sala tinha abandonado o que estavam fazendo para olhar os dois.

"Porque você não pergunta para a Pansy?" Hermione retrucou bruscamente, se virando para ele.

"Algum problema?" uma voz preocupada interrompeu a discussão. "Senhorita Granger? Senhor Malfoy?"

Mesmo com todos os estudantes da sala os olhando, mesmo com um professor falando para eles, Hermione e Draco continuaram se fitando por mais alguns segundos antes de se virarem para a Professora e simultaneamente sacudirem a cabeça em negativa.

Hermione sentiu se queixo começar a tremer ,mas se recusou a dar à ele a satisfação de vê-la chorando, de saber que tinha vencido aquele jogo cruel. A aula continuou em silêncio e tão logo a Professora Vector anunciou o fim da aula, Hermione se levantou rápido da cadeira e se dirigiu apressada para porta.

Ela se esquivava dos outros estudantes e assim que chegou na porta saiu rápido, quando chegou no corredor começou a correr o mais o rápido que podia. Hermione sabia que ele iria segui-la, por isso tentava ser rápida. Ainda correndo, ela olhou por sobre seu ombro para ver se tinha conseguido escapar dele e deu de encontro contra uma estudante do sétimo ano de Corvinal. Hermione caiu com força no chão, enquanto a garota, uma das amigas de Cho, passou por ela irritada.

"Obrigada," Hermione murmurou enquanto alguém a ajuda a se levantar.

"Eu não seria um cavalheiro se deixasse você jogada no chão." Ela ouviu uma voz que já conhecia.

Hermione se virou para encarar Draco. Ele deu seu sorriso cínico mais típico.

"Fique longe de mim," Hermione falou com raiva.

Draco não retrucou, apenas segurou ela pelo braço e começou a puxa-la atrás dele. Hermione tentou lutar, mas ele era muito mais forte.

"Granger," ele disse calmamente, "você está fazendo uma cena." E era verdade, o corredor lotado de estudantes tinha todo parado para observá-los.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum com você. Seu idiota arrogante!" Hermione lutava desesperadamente.

Draco se virou e olhou para ela, "ou você vem comigo como a bruxa crescida que é ou eu vou carregar você nos ombros como a garotinha tola que está parecendo, mas de um jeito ou do outro nos vamos conversar."

Ele largou o braço dela e ficou esperando. Havia uma multidão de estudantes sussurrando em torno deles e Hermione começou a ficar embraçada. Draco parecia completamente calmo, considerando como ele devia se sentir com todos os rumores na escola.

"Tudo bem," ela respondeu e começou a andar com ele, se dirigindo para algum lugar deserto.

Eles voltaram pelo caminho que tinham vindo e entraram na, agora vazia, sala de Aritmancia. Os estudantes olhavam e murmuravam entre si curiosos, enquanto os dois passavam. Uma vez que a porta tinha sido fechada e os dois estavam sozinhos dentro da sala, ela se voltou esperando o que ele ia dizer, determinada a não se deixar ferir de novo, a não demonstrar sua dor.

Draco ficou olhando para ela, seus olhos cinzas com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu ler.

"Você viu o beijo?" Ele perguntou finalmente.

"Não," Hermione tentou não demonstrar a tristeza que sentia, "Ginny viu."

"Eu devia saber que tinha que ser um Weasley," ele murmurou.

"Esse truque é baixo Draco, por a culpa em Ginny." Hermione falou.

"Eu não beijei Pansy," ele murmurou, "ela me beijou."

"E isso faz toda a diferença, não é?"

Draco suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele parecia não saber o que dizer.

"Olha," Hermione quebrou o silêncio, " não importa. Você pode beijar quem quiser."

"Posso?" Draco pareceu surpreso.

"Claro que sim, nenhum de nos deve qualquer coisa para o outro. Não é como se o que aconteceu conosco fosse algo importante." Hermione sentiu as lágrimas turvarem sua visão enquanto falava isso e ela sabia que tinha que sair agora daquela sala, e ir o mais longe possível dele.

Mas ela tinha uma última pergunta a fazer.

"Ou foi importante?"

Os olhos de Draco estavam completamente abertos, e neles havia uma expressão de desespero, mas ele não disse nada. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione e ela esfregou os olhos. Tinha terminado, o que quer que havia acontecido entre eles acabava aqui. Hermione andou até Draco e lhe deu um leve e carinhoso beijo no rosto. Ela se afastou e sorriu levemente, enquanto outra lágrima escapava, mas agora ela não se importava mais em esconder ou limpar a lágrima, nada importava mais. Hermione andou para longe dele, saiu da sala e desapareceu entre a multidão de estudantes lá fora, deixando Draco para trás.

* * *

Hermione estava caminhando irritada no dormitório. Andava pelo chão de pedra, passava pelas camas e voltava. Lilá e Parvati estavam sentadas juntos na cama de Parvati, pintando as unhas dos pés e olhando intrigadas para ela.

"Hermione," Lilá disse, "há algo errado?"

"Deixei meu livro de Poções na biblioteca," Hermione respondeu, "Eu não acredito que eu deixei meu livro de poções na biblioteca," Ela parou e ficou olhando para a pilha de livros, que tinha colocado em cima da sua cama durante a busca desesperada pelo texto de poções, que estava precisando.

"Então porque você simplesmente não vai buscar o livro?" Parvati sugeriu enquanto estendia os dedos para checá-los na luz da lareira.

Hermione olhou para as duas garotas.

"Desde quando você não gosta de ir à biblioteca?" Lilá a observava cuidadosamente, "sabe, você tem estado muito estranha o dia todo."

Hermione recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro; tentando ignorar os olhares de curiosidade que ela estava recebendo das colegas de quarto. Mas o que se poderia esperar? Ela se sentia vazia e fria. E era tudo culpa dele. Hermione estava odiando Draco.

Ela deu um resmungo exasperado; não havia nada mais a fazer. Hermione pegou seu casaco de uma cadeira e o jogou sobre os ombros. Lilá e Parvati olharam intrigadas enquanto ela saia do dormitório, determinada a pegar seu Livro de Poções, sem se importar se Malfoy estivesse ou não na biblioteca.

Só levou alguns minutos para ela chegar na biblioteca; a maioria dos estudantes estava a caminho do Grande Salão para o jantar. Provavelmente, se ela tivesse sorte, Malfoy estaria entre eles. Hermione tinha mantido sua mente ocupada durante todo o dia, trabalhando em deveres escolares e estudando para as últimas provas e para o teste de qualificação, que deveria acontecer em apenas algumas semanas.

Hermione tinha feito todo o possível para manter seus pensamentos longe de Draco. Ele a tinha ferido. Tinha feito aquilo que ela tinha se prometido não deixar ele fazer. Mas ele tinha conseguido. Ela não tinha tido a intenção de deixar que aquele Sonserino idiota chegar tão perto dela, mas mesmo assim ele tinha conseguido. Hermione tinha ficado chocada ao notar que, na verdade, não estava nem mesmo com raiva dele. O que ela tinha dito na sala de Aritmancia era verdade; ele não devia nada à ela. Apenas porque ela tinha se deixado aproximar dele, confiar nele e se preocupar com ele, isso não o obrigava a sentir o mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, Hermione nunca tinha se sentido tão miserável em toda sua vida.

Havia mais estudantes na biblioteca do que Hermione tinha antecipado. Diversos membros de Corvinal e alguns da Lufa-lufa também. Todos os olhos se viraram para ela enquanto cruza a sala, ela pode ouvir alguns dos sussurros enquanto passava.

"Você ouviu o que aconteceu mais cedo? Olhe ali, é Hermione Granger," uma das vozes falava baixinho à sua esquerda.

"... apaixonada por um Sonserino, você pode acreditar nisso? Imagine só, uma Grifinória com um Sonserino." uma voz ecoava à sua direita.

Hermione parou e se voltou para encarar o grupo mais próximo de estudantes. Houve um silêncio embaraçado enquanto todo voltavam o olhar para suas mesas. Ela ficou parada por mais um momento, desafiando alguém a dizer mais uma palavra, mas os estudantes estavam com a mesma expressão de arrependimento no rosto.

Ela se dirigiu para a escada em espiral e andou em direção à sala deles. Ela sentia o nervosismo em seu estômago e Hermione teve que morder os lábios para evitar que seu queixo começasse a tremer, um sinal seguro que ela ia chorar.

A porta da sala estava destrancada e Hermione a abriu, imaginando que ia encontrá-lo. Mas a sala estava vazia. Hermione ficou surpresa, Draco nunca deixava a porta destrancada.

"Draco?" Ela chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Ela ficava mais irritada quanto mais entrava na sala. O que ele estava pensando? Esses livros não tinham preço.

Os olhos de Hermione caíram sobre o seu livro de Poções que se destacava em cima da mesa, o livro novo e bem cuidado em meio aos tomos antigos. Com um suspiro de alívio Hermione pegou o livro e o colocou em sua mochila. Ela estava se voltando para ir embora, quando algo atraiu sua atenção. Em um dos cantos da mesa estava uma carta.

Ela pegou o pedaço de papel e o desdobrou, seus dedos tremendo, esperando que fosse uma carta de Draco, mas não era.

_Draco,_

_Estou satisfeito de ver que finalmente você voltou à realidade. Estarei esperando que venha me ver em Hogsmead às oito horas em ponto, esta noite. Eu já informei sua mãe de que você estará em breve retornando para casa e acredito que esta notícia tenha feito ela recuperar sua força. Mas lhe aviso Draco, não me falhe novamente._

_Seu Pai._

Hermione leu a carta de novo, suas mãos tremeram e seu rosto perdeu toda cor.

"Draco, não." ela falou.

Aquele idiota! O que ele estava pensando? Hermione olhou para o relógio, já eram sete e trinta, ele já devia ter partido. Ele tinha caído na armadilha; Hermione não sabia como, mas ele tinha. Era uma armadilha tão óbvia.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Hermione se perguntou, seu rosto tomado pela preocupação.

Sua mão apertou a carta, ela olhou novamente para a página. E então ela se decidiu. Ela tinha que ir atrás dele, o mais rápido possível. Ela tinha que encontrá-lo e impedi-lo de seguir em frente. Não havia tempo de encontrar Harry e Ron e pedir a capa de invisibilidade emprestada. Hermione jogou a carta para o lado e começou a correr.

Ela saiu da sala, deixando a porta aberta e esquecida atrás dela. Na sua pressa ela quase escorregou nos últimos degraus mas conseguiu se segurar no corrimão de ferro. Os mesmos estudantes que tinham evitado o olhar dela alguns minutos antes, agora olharam espantados enquanto ela saia correndo por entre eles.

O sol estava se pondo do lado de fora e ainda haviam alguns poucos estudantes nos jardins, enquanto Hermione saia correndo pelos portões principais. Ninguém lhe deu a menor atenção enquanto ela descia pelo caminho, e ninguém notou quando ela saiu correndo da escola em direção à Hogsmeade.

* * *

Uma vez chegando na cidade Hermione parou para recuperar o fôlego, sua cabeça estava doendo e ela sentia uma pontada em seu estômago. Hermione olhou pelas ruas, esperando ver Draco por ali, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar que ela pudesse ver. Onde eles deveriam se encontrar? Hermione não conseguia imaginar Draco e Lúcio sentados em um bar, tendo uma rodada de bebidas e uma conversa amigável.

"Pense Hermione," ela esfregou a testa em desespero.

Foi quando ela lembrou. No dia da festa de Halloween, quando ela havia encontrado Draco naquele beco. Tinha que ser próximo daquele lugar. Ela recomeçou a caçada.

Ela tinha quase chegado no beco em que tinha encontrado Draco quando ouviu vocês baixas. Ela se escondeu na entrada abandonada de uma casa e prendeu a respiração. Duas figuras com o capuz de suas capas levantados passaram por ela, eles falavam bem baixo um com o outro. Uma vez que eles tinham ganho uma boa dianteira, Hermione saiu do seu esconderijo e os seguiu, com cuidado, mantendo uma boa distância entre eles.

Eles se dirigiram por uma ruela estreita e Hermione andou por um beco paralelo. O local lhe parecia familiar, ela sentiu uma sensação de deja vu. Hermione lembrou do sonho que tinha tido, o sonho que a tinha levado a descobrir Avada Kedrava. Essa era a mesma rua em que ela tinha visto Draco caído no chão, à merce de Lúcio, a mesma casa.

Com as costas para os tijolos do beco, Hermione olhou em torno, tentando encontrar Draco escondido nas sombras. Um vento leve levantou sua capa e por um momento ela pensou que alguém poderia ter notado onde ela estava, mas as duas figuras continuavam a conversar sem notá-la. Onde estava Draco? Ele estava atrasado, será que tinha mudado de idéia? Hermione rezou para que tivesse. Era uma armadilha óbvia. Mas ele não a tinha escutado até agora. Ela se moveu um pouco e tentou reconhecer os rostos da dupla, que estava esperando do lado de fora da casa. Era impossível reconhecê-los, com a escuridão que tinha descido sobre eles, agora que o sol tinha se posto.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e novamente tocou na varinha em seu bolso, querendo ter certeza que ela ainda estava lá. Ela se sentia reconfortada por saber que o pequeno pedaço de madeira ainda estava lá, ao alcance de sua mão.

Hermione tomou coragem e se moveu um pouco mais para fora do beco, esperando poder ver Draco antes que alguém mais o notasse. Ele deveria estar aparecendo a qualquer momento.

Ela tinha que impedi-lo, ela tinha que salva-lo. Mas Draco ainda não tinha aparecido e Hermione estava começando a perder a coragem. E o que a deixava mais intrigada do que qualquer outra coisa, eram as duas figuras paradas em frente da casa. Eles estavam conversando em voz baixa e Hermione não conseguia entendê-los, mas ela já tinha passado muito tempo com Harry e Ron para saber quando alguém estava discutindo Quadribol. E estar diante de dois Comensais da Morte, que pareciam mais interessados no resultado do último jogo dos Falcões do que com atos malignos, não parecia representar um perigo real. Será que ela estava errada? Será que a mãe de Draco estava realmente doente?

Hermione teve apenas um momento para considerar que talvez estivesse errada em tentar persuadir Draco que isto era realmente uma armadilha e que Narcissa Malfoy estava, na verdade, gozando de boa saúde, quando ela sentiu uma presença atrás dela que lhe removeu qualquer dúvida.

"Senhorita Granger, é um imenso prazer poder vê-la novamente. Infelizmente não fomos introduzidos antes. Mas acho que agora teremos tempo mais do que o suficiente para corrigir esse pequeno mal entendido." A voz lenta e enganadora de Lúcio Malfoy pode ser ouvida bem perto dela, tão perto que a fez tremer.

Hermione não teve tempo de se virar ou de tentar escapar. Seu último pensamento, antes que um violento golpe atingisse sua cabeça e ela sentisse o sangue começar a escorrer pelos seus cabelos antes da escuridão tomar conta dela, foi que aquilo realmente era uma armadilha.

Mas Draco não era o alvo.

* * *

Nota do tradutor: Amanhã (domingo) eu pretendo colocar os três últimos capítulos e o epílogo da história. A partir de agora a história é mais voltada para a ação mesmo (como vocês devem imaginar pelo final desse capítulo) :)


	28. Capítulo XXVIII Estranhas Alianças

**Capítulo XXVIII – Alianças necessárias**

O teto baixo do dormitório tinha perdido o interesse depois de Draco o ter estudado durante uma hora. Ele estava resmungando; isso é estupidez, ele sabia que era. Um Malfoy não ficava choramingando como um garotinho apaixonado. Um Malfoy tomava o que queria, quando queria, e não aceitava qualquer argumento contrário. E ainda assim, mesmo sabendo qual seria o comportamento correto de um Malfoy diante do problema que enfrentava, Draco ainda não tinha conseguido sair da sua cama no dormitório.

Ele sabia que deveria ir encontrá-la, pedir desculpas, falar aquelas besteiradas românticas que Lúcio usava para fazer sua mãe contente. Talvez até fazer algumas promessas tolas que ela gostaria de ouvir e que ele não tinha a intenção de cumprir. O problema era que ele tinha a impressão que iria cumprir qualquer promessa que fizesse à ela. Isso era o que mais o preocupava em todo o problema. Draco se sentia mal por ter deixado Pansy o beijar. Ele se sentia culpado por não ter a afastado imediatamente. E Draco não conseguia se lembrar que alguma vez já se tivesse sentido tão culpado, sobre qualquer coisa.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, ele tinha que encontrar a garota. Tinha que encontrar Hermione e fazer ela entender que ele estava arrependido. Dizer que ele se sentia horrível quando ela o odiava. Dizer que ele sentia falta dela. Mas Draco iria preferir contar a Harry Potter que sentia inveja das habilidades do Grifinório em Quadribol, do que falar qualquer besteirada romântica para Hermione. Não, a única forma de enfrentar a situação era dizer para ela que Pansy tinha se atirado nele, e que, como Hermione tinha dito, ele não devia explicações para ela. Depois ele poderia tentar incorporar as descobertas do texto de O´Leary na conversa, falar sobre Aritimancia parecia sempre deixá-la de bom humor. E, se ele conseguisse ser charmoso o suficiente, talvez até conseguisse beijá-la. Ele agora tinha um plano. Ainda não eram nem oito horas; ele provavelmente ainda poderia encontrá-la na biblioteca.

Draco se levantou da cama e desceu lentamente para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ele não estava com pressa; podia facilmente imaginar Hermione sentada na sala deles, trabalhando, uma parte dela querendo que ele aparecesse. Esse pesamento o fez sorrir e ele se apressou em direção à biblioteca, não queria deixar ela esperando.

A porta para a sala deles estava ligeiramente aberta e Draco sorriu triunfante enquanto a abria, sabendo que ela estaria lá. Mas ela não estava, havia outra pessoa na sala.

"Pansy?"

A garota da Sonserina se virou surpresa, uma expressão de que tinha sido pega fazendo algo errado no rosto. Ela empurrou algo para dentro do seu bolso e deu um passo para trás, quase tropeçando em uma pilha de livros.

"Draco..." ela murmurou, olhando nervosamente para a porta atrás dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, onde está Hermione?" A voz de Draco soava calma, mas perigosa, havia algo, no olhar dela, que ele não tinha gostado. Ele podia sentir nela uma expressão de triunfo.

"Talvez ela tenha saído para dar uma volta?" A voz de Pansy era firme, mas Draco notou que havia apreensão nela também.

"O que você colocou no bolso?" Draco pensou que talvez ela estivesse roubando o trabalho deles.

"Nada." Pansy retrucou e enfiou a mão no bolso e apertou algo com firmeza.

Draco se moveu rápido e segurou o braço dela, Pansy lutou, mas Draco era maior e mais forte que ela. Ele facilmente a derrubou na mesa e a imobilizou, suas mãos tentando ganhar acesso ao bolso dela.

"Isso traz de volta velhas lembranças, não é Draco?" Como se precisasse enfatizar aquele ponto Pansy pressionou seu corpo contra ele.

Mas Draco tinha pego um pedaço de papel do bolso dela, ele a soltou depois de puxar o papel, "cale a boca Pansy," ele murmurou enquanto desdobrava a nota.

Pansy ficou imóvel, e estava olhando para a porta enquanto ele começava a ler a carta. Ele soube imediatamente que era de Lúcio, mas não entendeu o que a carta queria dizer, ele nunca tinha feito planos de encontrar seu pai em Hogsmeade. Draco leu a carta uma segunda vez, confuso. Ele se voltou para Pansy e ela recuou, quase tropeçando, dessa vez em uma mochila cheia de livros que tinha sido deixada apressada no chão. Draco olhou para a mochila por um momento e a reconheceu como de Hermione, levou um momento para que sua mente juntasse as peças do quebra cabeça e ele entendesse, horrorizado, o que estava acontecendo.

Pansy tentou correr para a porta mas Draco a segurou pelo braço e a puxou. Ele a jogou com força contra a parede e ela soltou um grito de dor.

"Onde ela está?" ele falou com raiva, seu rosto apenas alguns centímetros do de Pansy.

"Eu não sei," Pansy respondeu com bravura.

"Você a enganou, você estava trabalhando com meu pai o tempo todo, estava espionando. Minha mãe não está doente, não é?" Draco a segurou e a jogou com força contra a parede novamente, a bravura de Pansy começou a sumir.

"Não, ela não está doente," ela gritou agora. "Mas seu pai não sabia mais o que fazer. Você tinha abandonado sua família, virou as costas para eles, ele estava desesperado."

"Onde ela está?" Draco sentiu sua paciência se esvair quando uma onda de medo tomou conta dele.

"Em... em Hogsmeade, Lúcio precisava falar com ela, convencê-la a ficar longe de você." Pansy tremia.

"Sua idiota," Draco a soltou, suas mãos estavam começando a perder o controle. "Ele vai matá-la."

Draco deixou Pansy para trás. Ele não tinha tempo a perder com ela. Ele tinha que se concentrar em apenas uma coisa, chegar à Hermione antes de Lúcio. Ele tinha que ser rápido.

Draco tinha acabado de chegar nos portões que levavam para fora do castelo quando uma voz se fez ouvir atrás dele, chamando seu nome. Mas ele não parou, abriu a porta e começou a correr para dentro da noite. Ele parou, entretanto, quando uma mão pesada o segurou pelo ombro. Ele foi puxado de volta para dentro e caiu no chão. Filch estava em pé olhando para ele com dureza e a Professora McGonagall estava se apressando para chegar até eles. "Senhor Malfoy, o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo?" A professora tinha um tom de voz rígido.

"Professora, Hermione Granger está em Hogsmeade,"

"Não comece com suas mentiras Senhor Malfoy," ela interrompeu, "Hermione Granger é uma estudante modelo, que provavelmente está em seu dormitório estudando."

"Não, a senhora não entende! Ela está em Hogsmeade, e ela está em..." Ele estava para dizer perigo quando descobriu que não conseguia mais falar.

McGonagall baixou sua varinha e olhou para Draco com reprovação. "Nem mais uma palavra Senhor Malfoy! O senhor passou toda sua existência nessa escola tentando causar problemas para Hermione Granger e seus amigos."

Draco olhou chocado para a professora e tentou falar algo, mas ele se sentia como se houvesse um grande peso prendendo sua língua. Ele deu uma corrida rápida em direção à porta mas Filch tinha antecipado esse movimento e o derrubou no chão.

"Senhor Malfoy," MacGonagall deu um suspiro, "o feitiço vai desaparecer em alguns minutos, e o Senhor vai retornar para o dormitório de sua casa. Muito bem, agora vá."

Draco olhou para ela com ódio antes de retornar para as escadas que levariam para a área da Sonserina. Mas ele não tinha a menor intenção de retornar ao seu dormitório. Ele precisava se concentrar em encontrar uma forma de fugir da escola e chegar em Hogsmeade.

Ele começou a descer as escadas, tentando pensar. Tinha que haver um jeito. Ele tinha que encontrar uma forma de sair dali. Draco parou quando um pensamento veio à sua mente. "Harry Potter," ele falou alto, se virou e saiu correndo escada acima. A Professora McGonagall estava em pé na entrada do Grande Salão falando com Filch e chamou por Draco quando o garoto passou por eles e pegou a escada em direção à torre da Grifinória.

"Senhor Malfoy! Onde o senhor acha que está indo agora?"

Draco a ignorou e continuou correndo, ele não parou até ter subido diversas escadas e seguido por dois longos corredores. Ele só parou quando estava em frente ao retrato que ele tinha visto Hermione entrar na noite do baile.

"Me deixe entrar," ele ordenou ao retrato.

"Senha!" A mulher gorda falou com um tom de quem já sabia que ele não tinha a senha.

"Eu não tenho a senha! Mas eu preciso entrar! Me deixe entrar!" Ele estava gritando com o retrato.

A mulher no vestido rosa o olhou carrancuda, "Eu não posso lhe deixar entrar sem uma senha."

"Eu não me importo com a droga da senha!" Draco deu um soco no retrato, "me deixe entrar!"

Ele ouviu alguém prender a respiração atrás dele, e se virou para ver Neville Longbottom parado do outro lado do pequeno corredor que levava ao retrato. O rosto dele está pálido e Neville tentou recuar.

Draco correu na direção dele e segurou Longbottom antes que ele pudesse escapar. "Abra a porta!" Ele ordenou.

"N... não..." Longbottom falou com medo, enquanto Draco torcia seu braço com força.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso Longbottom. Abra a maldita porta!" Draco estava falando desesperado, tentando ao máximo não imaginar Hermione em Hogsmeade, Hermione nas mãos de Lúcio

"Mensagem caramelada," Longbottom gritou enquanto Draco torcia ainda mais seu braço, quase a ponto de quebrá-lo.

O retrato se abriu parra revelar o salão comunal da Grifinória, Draco nem parou para observar esse lugar onde nunca antes em sua vida ele tinha imaginado que estaria. Ele entrou e parou no centro da sala circular. Os estudantes se viraram em surpresa e vozes irritadas começaram a se fazer ouvir.

"Onde está Potter?" Ele falou, sua voz baixa de uma certa forma calando todos. "Onde está Harry Potter?" Ele gritou quando ninguém responde.

"Você tem muita coragem Malfoy."

Draco se virou e olhou para cima, de onde a voz tinha vindo; em uma pequena sacada, de onde se podia observar o salão, estavam Potter e Weasley.

"Como você fez para chegar em Hogsmeade?" Draco perguntou rapidamente andando em direção à eles.

"Você acha que pode simplesmente entrar aqui?" Potter respondeu.

"Olha Potter, eu não tenho tempo para isso, me diga como você fez para chegar em Hogsmeade dois anos atrás!" Draco estava gritando com ele, mesmo isso sendo desnecessário, a sala inteira estava em um silêncio mortal agora.

Potter pareceu surpreso, "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Potter, eu juro pelo que há de mais sagrado que eu vou matá-lo se você não me disse como chegou escondido em Hogsmeade!"

Potter olhou para seu amigo ruivo e depois de volta para Draco, ele não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"Potter!" A voz de Draco estava perdendo o controle, "Eu não tenho tempo para isso, ela não tem tempo para isso!"

Potter e Weasley ficaram pálidos com a última frase de Draco. Eles desapareceram da sacada e reapareceram descendo uma escada. Eles se moveram em direção à Draco rapidamente, seguraram os braços dele e violentamente o arrastaram para fora do salão pela passagem no retrato. Assim que a pintura se fechou, bloqueando os rostos dos outros Grifinórios, Potter jogou Draco contra a parede e colocou o braço no pescoço dele.

"O que você quis dizer com ela não tem tempo?"

Draco ficou olhando para Potter, não querendo admitir nada para ele.

"Onde está Hermione?" Weasley perguntou friamente.

"Em Hogsmeade, Pansy e meu Pai armaram uma armadilha para ela," Draco sentiu que precisava da ajuda deles, pelo bem dela.

"Claro, é óbvio que ela está lá," Weasley falou parecendo aliviado, como se o que Draco estava sugerindo fosse impossível. "Como se aquela garota burra da Sonserina pudesse enganar Hermione. E mesmo se pudesse, Hermione jamais sairia escondida da escola..." A voz de Weasley foi sumindo, e o final da frase dele começava a carregar medo, ele se virou para Potter, os dois trocaram olhares.

"E eu que pensava que os alunos que não respeitavam regras eram todos colocados na Sonserina," Draco murmurou.

"Fique aqui com esse imbecil, eu já volto." Potter falou para Weasley.

"Ei Potter!" Draco falou para ele, "você podia ao menos pensar em ofensas novas."

"Você tem razão. Ron, fique de olho nesse merda, eu já volto."

Draco olhou para os dois. Potter entrou pelo retrato deixando Ron sozinho com Draco, o garoto ruivo ficou andando de um lado para o outro em frente do Sonserino, impacientemente. Potter não demorou muito, logo ele estava de volta com um pergaminho antigo na mão.

"Ele tem razão, Hermione não está na escola," Potter olhou par Ron antes de continuar, "mas ela não levou o," ele olhou de novo para seu amigo, "você sabe o que ela não levou."

"Diabos Potter! Eu sei sobre a capa de invisibilidade." Potter e Weasley olharam para ele surpresos, "O que eu preciso saber é como vocês fazem para chegar em Hogsmeade."

"Como se nos fossemos te contar!" Weasley retrucou.

"Eu preciso salvá-la." Draco falou, tentando soar calmo.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Potter disse friamente, "nos assumimos daqui."

Draco deu uma risada, "Você nem sabe onde ela está na cidade."

"Nos não vamos depender de você para salvá-la." Potter retrucou com raiva.

"Desculpe Potter, eu tinha esquecido como o grande herói é bom em salvar seus amigos. Engraçado, acho que Cedrico não concordaria com você." Era um golpe baixo, até mesmo Draco tinha que admitir que ele tinha ido longe demais dessa vez.

Draco nem teve tempo de vero soco que o acertou no queixo e o derrubou no chão. Quando notou estava caído e podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Potter estava em pé, na frente dele, aparentemente chocado com o que tinha feito.

"Acho que isso nos deixa empatados, então," Draco disse, massageando seu queixo dolorido, "agora que o concurso de macheza terminou, podemos ir embora?"

Potter e Weasley olharam um para o outro e então e Potter andou até onde Draco estava e estendeu a mão. Draco olhou para ele com uma mistura de nojo e admiração. Ele finalmente aceitou a oferta de paz e se levantou. Potter olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho que estava segurando e fez um sinal afirmativo para Weasley, que vigiava o corredor. Draco olhou curioso por sombre o ombro de Potter e por um momento ele viu algo que parecia com um mapa da escola, com pequenos pontos que se moviam.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou. Potter fechou o mapa rapidamente e olhou para Draco.

"Nada que lhe interesse, Malfoy." Weasley falou irritado para Draco.

Potter puxou a capa de invisibilidade de sua mochila e a desdobrou. Draco tinha que admitir que ela era realmente bonita. Weasley se juntou à Potter embaixo dela e ambos desapareceram, houve uma troca rápida de palavras feita em sussurros e então a mão de um deles apareceu, pegou Draco pelo ombro e o puxou para debaixo da capa. Ele se sentia apertado embaixo dela, desconfortavelmente próximo de Potter e Weasley.

"Vamos fazer um acordo," Weasley falou, seu rosto vermelho, "de nunca falar sobre isso com ninguém."

"De acordo," Draco e Potter falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe," Draco sussurrou enquanto eles paravam para deixar um grupo de estudantes passar pelo corredor, "nos não precisamos usar a capa dentro da escola, ainda não chegou a hora de termos que nos recolher aos dormitórios."

"Tem razão, como se não fosse parecer estranho se vissem nos dois andando alegremente com você pelos corredores," Potter respondeu sarcástico.

Eles pararam em frente à estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só. Draco observou a figura com suspeita. Potter olhou sério para ele e Draco sabia que estava custando muito caro para eles revelar tantos segredos para um dos seus inimigos mais odiados.

"Fique de olho no mapa," Potter disse e passou o velho pergaminho para seu amigo, Weasley ficou estudando o pedaço de papel em sua mão.

Potter saiu debaixo da capa e removeu sua varinha, ele se aproximou da estátua, se virou para onde Draco estava, um segundo depois chegou perto do ouvido da bruxa e disse alguma coisa que Draco não entendeu. Houve um barulho de pedra se arrastando quando a estátua se moveu, revelando uma passagem escura.

Weasley fechou o mapa e o colocou no bolso. Draco removeu a capa e a passou para Potter.

"Temos que nos apressar," Potter disse calmamente e os três começaram a se espremer pelo túnel, a estátua da bruxa se fechou atrás deles.

Eles estavam andando pelo que parecia horas, mas Draco sabia que tinham sido apenas quinze minutos. Ele olhou para seu relógio; eram quase oito horas, quase o suficiente para ela estar lá. Ele tinha mantido a esperança que talvez ela não soubesse onde ir quando chegasse na cidade. Mas Hermione era esperta e Draco sabia que essa esperança era vã, ela encontraria um jeito de descobrir a casa.

Potter andava na frente, a ponta da sua varinha brilhando para iluminar o caminho. Weasley vinha por último, atrás de Draco, o teto do túnel era tão baixo que o garoto ruivo, que era de longe o mais alto dos três, tinha que se dobrar para poder andar.

"O que Lúcio quer com Hermione?" Weasley falou irritado.

"Deixe me pensar, ela é uma das melhores amigas de Harry Potter, ela ajudou a frustar os planos de Voldemort mais de uma vez, ela é filha de trouxas, e, não podemos esquecer, o único filho e herdeiro dele parece estar envolvido com ela. Tem razão, ele não tem motivos o suficiente para querer machucá-la." Draco retrucou, ele não sabia como Hermione podia conviver com amigos tão estúpidos.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela..." A voz de Potter morreu, ele não queria falar seu medo.

"Eu sei," a voz de Draco ficou calma, pela primeira vez naquela noite suas palavras não pareciam ter qualquer emoção, "Eu sei."

E ele sabia. Era culpa dele que ela estivesse lá. Ela tinha ido para impedi-lo de cometer um erro, para tentar salvá-lo. Por que ela tinha que sempre ser a heroína? Por que ela não deixava ele se matar em paz, se era isso que ele queria? Por que ela não cuidava dos seus próprios problemas? Era culpa dele, era tudo culpa dele.

"Estamos quase chegando," Potter falou por sobre os ombros.

"Você realmente sabe onde temos que ir?" Weasley perguntou para ele, uma tom de desconfiança em sua voz.

Draco decidiu que não iria nem se importar de responder essa questão. Se Weasley realmente acreditasse que Draco pretendia ferir Hermione, ele provavelmente já teria o reduzido a uma pilha de ossos quebrados e o deixado para trás.

Draco se abaixou para evitar bater a cabeça em um pedaço particularmente baixo do túnel; houve um grito baixo atrás dele quando Weasley não notou isso. Draco estava começando a se maravilhar com a tenacidade da Grifinória. Eles realmente eram corajosos. Patéticos, mas corajosos. Hermione tinha corrido para o perigo certo acreditando que tinha que salvá-lo e agora os dois melhores amigos dela estavam dispostos a seguir para a batalha, acompanhados de um inimigo que detestavam, apenas para resgatá-la. Draco sentiu que não podia mandá-los para o que estava por vir despreparados.

"Existe um feitiço que vocês precisam conhecer."

Weasley não pareceu se interessar. Mas Potter se virou para olhar Draco.

"Nos o descobrimos, Hermione e eu, nos livros que estávamos estudando para o projeto de Aritmancia." Draco se odiou por estar contando isso para eles. Ele odiava dividir qualquer das descobertas que ele e Hermione tinham conseguido. Aquilo pertencia apenas à eles, era parte deles, e ele odiava dividir isso com qualquer outra pessoa.

"É reconfortante saber que vocês estavam realmente fazendo algum tipo de estudo, quando estavam sozinhos." Weasley murmurou sombrio.

"Que tipo de bruxo você acha que eu sou Weasley?" Draco retrucou irritado.

Weasley abriu a boca para dizer que tipo de bruxo ele achava que o Sonserino era, mas Potter o interrompeu.

"Que tipo de feitiço, Malfoy?"

"Do tipo que, com um pouco de sorte, vai nos manter vivos tempo o suficiente para resgatar Hermione."


	29. Capítulo XXIX Uma Conversa com Lúcio

**Capítulo XXIX – Uma Conversa com Lúcio**

Quando Hermione acordou ela entendeu que havia algo muito errado. Ela deixou escapar um gemido, quando uma onda de dor irrompeu na sua cabeça. Houve um riso baixo.

"Estou contente que você tenha finalmente acordado Senhorita Granger, estava com medo que já a tivesse matado." Uma voz aveludada, em um tom divertido, estava vindo de algum lugar perto dela.

Hermione abriu rapidamente os olhos e uma rajada de adrenalina a colocou em pé, ela tentou recuar. Mas a força que o pânico tinha lhe dado não conseguiu superar a dor agonizante em sua cabeça causada pelo movimento súbito. A dor a fez fechar os olhos. Hermione se apoio em uma parede e escorregou de volta para o chão com a cabeça estourando de dor.

Houve outra risada, "Eu sugeriria que não tentasse se esforçar muito, o ferimento em sua cabeça é bastante sério. Não há necessidade de que sofras desnecessariamente, criança."

Hermione abiu os olhos novamente, procurando, pela primeira vez, entender onde estava. Ela se viu em uma sala pequena. Não uma masmorra ou uma cela, como ela tinha imaginado à princípio, mas uma velha e bem decorada sala de estar. Não muito longe ela sentia o fogo de uma lareira. A porta da sala estava meio escondida por uma tapeçaria. As paredes estavam cobertas por um papel de parede com flores desbotadas. Ela notou que as janelas estavam trancadas e pregadas para evitar que alguém fugisse por elas, os pregos pareciam recentes. Próximo da porta havia um cabide. Pendurado nele estava o casaco dela. Hermione sentiu uma vontade histérica de gargalhar da situação, mas se conteve.

O único outro ocupante da sala era Lúcio Malfoy, que sentava em uma confortável cadeira de encosto alto, uma pequena mesa à sua direita, onde Hermione podia ver uma garrafa de licor feita de cristal e muito bem trabalhada, dentro da garrafa havia um líquido dourado. Ao lado da garrafa estava sua varinha. Ele a olhava, parecendo estar se divertindo, um copo que combinava com a garrafa seguro casualmente em sua mão. O patriarca da família Malfoy mexia o copo em sua mão, de forma quase hipnótica.

"Eu imagino que que você não esteja interessada em beber algo?" Ele perguntou, em um tom de voz quase gentil.

O tom da voz dele parecia indicar que ela não era nada mais do que uma convidada que estava demonstrando péssima educação. Hermione tremeu, o tom de benevolência na voz dele era mais aterrador que qualquer outra coisa que ela já tivesse visto.

"Meu filho tem bom gosto, devo admitir." Lúcio tomou um gole de sua bebida enquanto passava os olhos em Hermione, de cima à baixo. "Eu não chegaria ao ponto de dizer que você é bonita, mas eu posso entender como ele possa considera-la atraente."

Hermione desviou o olhar enquanto ele continuava a avaliá-la.

"Embora eu sempre tenho desaprovado qualquer tipo de interação com Sangue Ruins, existem aqueles entre nós que conseguem suportar o gosto por coisas tão baixas. Embora eu poderia não ter aprovado, eu não teria vergonha do meu filho caso ele tivesse procurado seu corpo para ensinar uma lição à Grifinória." Lúcio colocou seu copo na mesa e puxou sua varinha . "Mas ambos sabemos que essa não era a intenção de Draco."

Hermione recuou ainda mais contra a parde, desejando desesperadamente que pudesse simplesmente sumir por alguma rachadura. Ela olhou enquanto ele girava a varinha cuidadosamente em suas mãos, da mesma forma que tinha feito com o copo, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

"Mas com certeza esse não foi o caso," ele repetiu de novo, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto. "Temo que meu filho se tornou bastante interessado em você, mas felizmente acredito que nenhum dano permanente será causado à reputação dele, se isso parar agora. Vai levar algum tempo até que ele consegua desfazer a vergonha que causou a mim e ao meu Senhor, mas acredito que em breve ele conseguirá reparar o dano."

O rosto pálido de Hermione mostrou um sorriso, "ele não queria fazer parte dos planos de você ou de Voldemort, muito antes de mim." Ela falou.

O sorriso desapareceu por completo do rosto de Lúcio. Seus olhos cinzas, que Hermione poderia ter considerado semelhantes aos de Draco agora estavam negros de ódio. Ele levantou lentamente sua varinha.

"Crucio,"

Hermione nunca tinha sentido algo assim em toda sua vida. Tudo que ela conhecia era dor, cada polegada do seu corpo, cada fibra de seu ser estava sentindo dor. Ela mordeu os lábios, sem ao menos perceber que estava lutando contra um grito. O corpo todo dela tremeu e sua cabeça bateu contra a parede. Uma dor intensa emanou do ferimento e, em conjunto com a dor causada pela magia, a fez desmaiar.

Alguma coisa fria, e mesmo assim que queimava sua boca, a trouxe de volta á consciência. Meio engasgando ela engoliu o líquido e acordou com o gosto de álcool na boca.

"Imaginei que isso a acordaria," Lúcio segurava o queixo dela com desdem. "Espero que não tenha sido algo que eu disse, sempre tenho que tomar cuidado para não tornar minha conversa enfadonha." Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e Hermione se sentiu agradecida que o sorriso dele em nada lembrasse o de Draco.

Ela mexeu a cabeça e soltou o queixo da mão dele, ignorando a dor que isso causava em sua cabeça, "Eu não me preocuparia muito com isso. Dumbledore sabe tudo que acontece em Hogwarts, você acha que o sequestro de uma estudante não vai chamar a atenção dele?"

Lúcio se afastou dela, gargalhando. "Isso é verdade, Dumbledore é um empecilho com a habilidade de ser onipresente, mas para nossa sorte querida, ele está ocupado em uma conferência em Lyon sobre a situação política atual dos Trouxas. E essa conferência," Lúcio segurou o rosto dela e olhou direto para os olhos de Hermione, "vai durar o tempo necessário para que possamos terminar nossa conversa."

Os lábios de Hermione tremeram; ela entendeu que não havia esperança. "Por que você não vai em frente e me mata logo então? Use sua boa educação em alguém que não saiba do que você é capaz," a voz de Hermione falhou nessas palavras, ela deseja poder ser mais forte. "Aposto que grandes recompensas te esperam, por você por matar uma aliada de Harry Potter." Ela disse bravamente.

Lúcio voltou a gargalhar e se levantou, ele retornou à mesa e colocou o copo de volta, antes de se virar para ela. "Deixe que eu lhe garanta, Senhorita Granger, sua morte não tem absolutamente nada a ver com Harry Potter. Embora eu admita que causar dor à já frágil existência do garoto que sobreviveu, será um bônus extra."

Hermione mal conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando; ela sempre soube que sua vida corria perigo por ser amiga de Harry. Mas saber que ela agora iria morrer, por algo que nada tinha a ver com ele, era quase irônico. Ela fechou os olhos contra o desespero da sua situação.

Foi quando Lúcio lhe deu um tapa.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos garota, o baixo nível dos seus pais não é desculpa para falta de educação." A voz dele era tão calma e casual como antes.

Ela olhou para ele e teve uma necessidade incontrolável de fazer algo muito corajoso, mas também extraordinariamente estúpido. Lúcio se afastou dela com o rosto sujo por saliva e sangue quando ela cuspiu nele.

"Sua rameira de sangue ruim," ele falou, o seu comportamento frio desaparecendo enquanto ele puxava um lenço e limpava o rosto. Quando ele baixou o lenço, entretanto, tinha voltado a ter o rosto de um anfitrião sorridente. Mas o sorriso dele não chegava até os olhos. "E pensar que meu filho estava disposto a volta as costas para sua família, por um lixo que nem você. Mas isso vai ser remediado, eu compreendo que a idade em que Draco se encontra leva a comportamentos rebeldes."

"Draco nunca quis ser um de vocês." Hermione falou, sentindo a necessidade de defender Draco. "Você acha que me matando vai mudar isso?" A voz dela soava desafiadora, mas por dentro Hermione estava tremendo com muito mais que medo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar coerentemente e conseguir formar palavras na frente do homem que pretendia matá-la era um grande esforço. Estava ficando difícil manter os olhos abertos.

"Minha querida criança, isso realmente tem pouco a ver com você. Draco deve aprender que tais sentimentos, especialmente por alguém tão dispensável, são apenas prazeres temporários. A satisfação real só pode ser alcançada pelo poder. Uma vez que sua presença encantadora seja removida da vida de meu filho, tenho poucas dúvidas que ele irá voltar a ver a realidade pelos meus olhos." Lúcio falou para ela com desprezo.

Hermione olhou para além de Lúcio, para a pequena mesa onde sua varinha estava depositada. Se ao menos ela conseguisse alcançá-la. Mas a cabeça dela estava pulsando e seu corpo ainda sentia os efeitos do Cruciatus. A mesa parecia tão distante.

Lúcio, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, olhou de volta para a varinha e sorriu cruelmente. "Acha que pode chegar até ela? Vá em frente e tente, eu não vou pará-la."

Ela olhou para ele, sentindo o maior ódio que já havia sentido em toda sua vida. Subitamente ela tentou se levantar e correr em direção à varinha. Ela podia estar prestes a morrer, mas ela não ia apenas ficar deitada no chão, aos pés dele, enquanto a morte chegava. Mas apesar da sua determinação, o corpo de Hermione estava muito frágil para concordar com ela, as pernas dela cederam antes que conseguisse chegar à mesa. Caindo no chão ela ficou imóvel, deitada de lado, a dor começando a retroceder, o que ela achava estranho, pelo que tinha lido sobre o Cruciatus, deveria continuar sentindo seus efeito muito tempo depois da maldição ter sido usada. Mas ela começava a sentir a dor ficando distante e seu corpo começando a perder a sensibilidade.

Lúcio riu contente quando ela caiu. Sua gargalhada era fria e não havia qualquer prazer verdadeiro nela, como se, embora ele achasse a situação divertida, tudo aquilo estava muito abaixo dele para que se importasse.

Hermione sentiu, mais que ouviu, ele andar em torno dela. Seus passos, quase silenciosos, fazendo a madeira antiga embaixo do seu pé se curvar ante o peso dele. Ela sabia que deveria estar aterrorizada, mas Hermione apenas se sentia cansada.

Ele se agachou em frente a ela finalmente. "Eu acho," ele disse calmamente, "que chegou o momento de terminarmos com isso." Ele se levantou e Hermione soube que tinha acabado.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela e hermione não encontrou energias nem para se preparar para a morte. Só que antes que ele pudesse falar o feitiço ouviu-se uma gritaria, vinda de algum lugar fora da sala e Lúcio se virou em direção à porta.

"Que aconteceu agora?" Ele falou irritado, enquanto saia pela porta.

Hermione queria olhar para ele, mas estava com os cabelos na frente dos olhos. Ela levantou a mão para removê-los. Os cabelos grudaram nos seus dedos e ela tentou retirá-los, quando puxou a mão viu com horror e náusea que seus dedos estavam vermelhos. As mechas do seu cabelo estavam presas na mão dela por sangue.

O barulho aumentou, mas Hermione realmente não notou até que Lúcio caiu para dentro da sala com Draco atrás dele. Os dois estavam lutando pela sala e Draco acerto um soco em Lúcio que o forçou a se ajoelhar.

"Onde ela está?" Ele gritou enquanto segurava Lúcio pelo colarinho, o levantava e o jogava violentamente no chão.

Lúcio se livrou das mãos de Draco e levantou a varinha.

"Crucio,"

Pela segunda vez naquela noite a maldição imperdoável se fez ouvir na sala.

Hermione olhou em terror enquanto Draco caia no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Os olhos dele pareceram rolar para dentro das órbitas, e ela só conseguiu ver a parte branca dos olhos dele. Hermione fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear o grito de dor. Tentando não lembrar o que ela tinha sentido apenas alguns minutos antes.

Lúcio baixou sua varinha, encerrando o feitiço. Ele estava novamente em seu estado natural, arrumou sua roupa e ajeitou o cabelo. Se não fosse pelos dois corpos inertes no chão, a situação poderia até ser considerada normal.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Lúcio disse com desaprovação, "atacar um bruxo armado com nada mais que os punhos. Será que eu não lhe ensinei nada?" Imaginando que seu filho ainda estava paralisado pelo Cruciatus, Lúcio virou de costas para ele e começou a encher seu copo.

Esse foi seu erro.

"Acho, pai, que tenho passado muito tempo em companhia da Grifinória." Draco falou e se lançou contra o corpo de seu pai. Ele derrubou o bruxo, que tinha sido pego de surpresa, no chão. Ele começou a socá-lo com força e tanto seus punhos quanto o rosto de Lúcio estavam ficando deformados pelo sangue.

Hermione olhava de onde estava, perto da mesa, incapaz de pedir para ele parar. Ela sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos e um soluço de dor escapou de sua boca.

Assutado, Draco olhou na direção dela. Sem pensar no erro que estava cometendo ele soltou seu pai e saiu correndo na direção dela. Ele andou em linha reta, nem ao menos parou para se desviar da mesa que estava entre os dois, apenas a atirou longe enquanto passava, fazendo com que a garrafa de licor se espatifasse contra uma parede, o líquido escorrendo pelo chão.

"Hermione?'

Ela não podia ver ele, os olhos dela tinham se fechado, mas ela sentiu uma pressão delicada quando ele a levantou gentilmente, um dos braços dele segurando as costas dela enquanto ele se ajoelhava para segurá-la.

"Hermione, acorde." Ele sussurrou desesperado. Ele ignorava a presença de Lúcio enquanto usava sua outra mão para limpar o sangue do rosto dela. "Hermione, por favor..." A voz dele tremia enquanto notava a quantidade de sangue no rosto e nos cabelos dela.

Hermione abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente para ele, "Draco..."

"Draco!"

Uma voz dura chamou a atenção deles. Lúcio tinha se levantado. Sua varinha apontada para eles, a forma casual que ele sempre segurava a varinha tinha desaparecido. Lúcio a apontava firme agora. Hermione sentiu Draco apertá-la ainda mais e a dor que isso causava, mas ela estava contente com a dor, porque ela a impedia de desmaiar novamente.

"Draco, afasta-se desse lixo," Lúcio gritou com seu filho, seu comportamento gélido tinha desaparecido completamente.

Hermione notou que Draco também estava apontado sua varinha para Lúcio. Os dedos dele pingando sangue no chão enquanto segurava a varinha. "Não a chame assim."

Lúcio começou a rir. "É sério Draco, esse joguinho já começou a perder a graça. Ele termina agora."

Draco segurou a varinha com mais força e olhou determinado para Lúcio, Hermione olhava com um horror fascinado quando um músculo se moveu no rosto de Lúcio. Havia mais gritos vindos de fora e barulho de combate. Lúcio se arriscou a dar uma rápida olhada para a porta.

"Eu não vim sozinho, pai." Draco disse.

"Saia de perto dela Draco, não vou avisar de novo." A máscara de frieza de Lúcio estava completamente quebrada, os gritos e o combate pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais da porta. Ele agora parecia nervoso.

"Vá para o inferno Lúcio," Draco gritou para seu pai.

"Se é assim que tem que ser," Lúcio parou um momento, parecia abatido antes de usar o feitiço que Hermione tinha esperado ouvir a noite toda.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Arma Imeritus!"

Draco gritou o feitiço de proteção instantaneamente, como se soubesse que a situação iria chegar naquele ponto. Draco tinha um braço apontado para o pai e outro a segurava.

Hermione viu o raio de energia verde vindo na direção deles, ela viu o mesmo escudo de luz que tinha observado em torno de Draco alguns dias antes envolver os dois. Ela sentiu o braço dele apertá-la com força enquanto ele tentava protege-la com seu corpo. A morte verde os acertou e novamente a escuridão tomou conta dela.

* * *

"Acorde," uma voz urgente insistia em seu ouvido e Hermione lutava para tentar ficar consciente.

Ela ainda estava nos braços de Draco, ainda naquela velha sala, e ainda viva. Draco deu um suspiro aliviado e Hermione podia sentir que ele estava tremendo, mas ela não tinha certeza se era por medo ou por ter usado o feitiço. Ela se virou em seus braços, encontrando nele forças que pensou não ter mais. Foi quando ela viu, no outro lado da sala, o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele olhava para um ponto acima deles com os olhos vazios. A varinha dele estava caída no chão, a alguns centímetros da sua mão imóvel. Embora estivesse bastante ferida e sua mente tivesse problemas para conectar idéias, ela soube imediatamente que ele estava morto.

Draco segurou o rosto dela, afastou seu olhar de Lúcio e a fez olhar para ele. Os olhos cinzas dele cheios de preocupação. A pele dele tão pálida, mais branca do que ela jamais havia visto, nem mesmo quando ele fora atacado pela Manticora e tinha perdido tanto sangue.

"Me desculpe Hermione, por favor me desculpe," a voz dele soava ferida, "é minha culpa, eu devia ter notado que Pansy..."

"Shh..." Hermione murmurou gentilmente. "Shh..." ela repetiu, incapaz de fazer com que seu cérebro formasse as palavras que ela precisava para confortá-lo.

Ele a puxou mais perto e a beijou, a boca dele terrivelmente leve, apenas encostando os lábios nela. Hermione não foi capaz de beijá-lo de volta, apenas se maravilhar com o fato de que ele estava aqui e que ele a beijava de novo. A respiração dele tão quente e pesada contra o rosto dela que Hermione queria sorrir de prazer. Ele removeu seus lábios dos dela e repousou a cabeça no peito da garota, como se procurasse conforto. Ele começou a tremer ainda mais forte e Hermione rezou para que ele não estivesse chorando. Partiria seu coração ver seu Sonserino tão ferido.

O barulho fora da sala tinha terminado. A porta se abriu e passos apressados entraram na sala.

"Hermione? Malfoy?" As vozes eram conhecidas, e de pessoas que ela amava.

"Hermione!" Harry correu para o lado de Draco com Ron apenas um passo atrás dele.

Harry estava sangrando de um corte no rosto e Ron estava segurando o braço com cuidado, mas fora isso eles pareciam estar bem. Hermione queria saudá-los, dizer como estava agradecida deles terem vindo por ela, mas a sala estava ficando enevoada novamente. Ela se sentia leve, tão cansada, tão distante.

"Ela está bem?" Weasley perguntou em um tom de desespero.

"Ela está ferida, tenho que levar ela para Hogwarts,' Draco retrucou, a voz tremida.

"Me dê ela aqui," Harry falou com urgência.

"Saia do meu caminho Potter!" Draco gritou determinado.

"Talvez, Senhores Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, eu deveria levar a Senhorita Granger para a enfermaria de Hogwarts."

Os três garotos olharam para a porta surpresos, Ron e Harry tinham se virado com reflexos rápidos, suas varinhas apontadas. Mas mesmo em seu estado atual, Hermione reconheceu a voz como sendo de Dumbledore.

Harry e Ron baixaram suas varinhas devagar, inseguros se a figura em frente a eles era realmente a do professor Dumbledore, sem querer confiar na aparição miraculosa. Mas Draco pareceu entender tão rápido quanto Hermione que a figura era realmente Alvo Dumbledore. Draco suspirou profundamente, quase como se tivesse sido derrotado. Então os braços reconfortantes de Draco pareceram se afastar e outra pessoa parecia estar carregando Hermione, ela tentou lutar contra isso, se segurar o máximo que podia à ele, mas não tinha forças para isso, e não conseguia falar para protestar. Foi quando ela fechou os olhos pela última vez naquela noite, e, enquanto se sentia cair para algum lugar distante, ela se perguntou se algum dia acordaria de novo.


	30. Capítulo XXX Despedidas

**Capítulo XXX – Despedidas**

Foi um dos piores momentos da vida de Draco. Ele estava na ala hospitalar com Potter e Weasley. Os ferimentos deles foram ignorados, pequenos quando comparados com os dela. Houve diversos momentos tensos, e murmúrios preocupados por detrás da cortina que separava a cama dela do resto da enfermaria. E para aumentar ainda mais o pavor deles, Dumbledore veio para a enfermaria com alguém nunca antes visto em Hogwarts, um especialista de St. Mungo.

Draco se sentia apavorado, mais do que jamais estivera em toda sua vida. E Potter pareceu compreender isso, pois houve um momento em que ele se virou para o Sonserino.

"Ela vai ficar bem," ele falou para Draco calmamente.

Weasley concordou em silêncio e Draco se sentiu estranhamento melhor. Não que ele fosse admitir isso para qualquer um, mas ele tinha decidido que aqueles dois não eram os piores bruxos na face da terra e por mais que não gostasse deles, Potter e Weasley não eram tão ruins. E ele tinha que dar crédito a Hermione, ela podia ter uma dupla de patetas como amigos, mas havia poucos bruxos que poderiam enfrentar e sair vitoriosos contra dois comensais da morte.

A tensão na sala estava começando a ficar quase palpável quando Dumbledore finalmente puxou as cortinas e encarou os três rapazes. Por um momento não havia qualquer expressão nos olhos azuis dele e Draco decidiu que não queria ouvir o que ele ia dizer. Ele preferia ficar sentando ali para sempre, separado dela apenas por aquela fina cortina, esperando por uma notícia, do que ouvir que ela não ia mais voltar, que ela tinha morrido.

"Ela vai sobreviver."

A voz de Dumbledore desfez todos esses pensamentos da mente de Draco. Ele notou então que Weasley estava mais pálido do que ele jamais tinha visto e que as mãos de Potter estavam tão fechadas que os dedos estavam ficando brancos.

"Foi por muito pouco, como os senhores devem imaginar," Dumbledore continuou, "não foi o efeito do Cruciatus, embora os efeitos dessa maldição possam ser sentidos em um corpo por dias, o que realmente pôs a vida da Senhorita Granger em perigo foi o ferimento em seu crânio, que, como Madame Pomfrey descreveu, foi bastante severo."

As cortinas foram abertas novamente e o bruxo vindo de St. Mungo saiu. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para Dumbledore, "Alvo, se não houve mais nada, eu deve seguir meu caminho. Deixei instruções com Madame Pomfrey, não serão necessárias bandagens, desde que se use o Feitiço Claustrium nela a cada meia hora."

"Você tem os meus mais profundos agradecimentos Tyler, por favor, transmita minhas saudações para Betta e as crianças." Dumbledore apertou as mãos do médico e sorriu.

Madame Pomfrey abriu as cortinas de Hermione novamente, dessa vez ela as deixou aberta, e os garotos tiveram a primeira oportunidade de vê-la, depois que ela tinha sido levada de Hogsmeade. Ela estava terrivelmente pálida, o cabelo dela emoldurando um rosto completamente branco. O sangue, que havia marcado os cabelos e o corpo dela mais cedo, tinha sido todo limpo. Ela não estava mais vestindo suas roupas da escola, mas uma roupa do hospital que a fazia parecer ainda mais frágil. Mas Draco, em seu alívio por saber que ela ia viver, achou que ela nunca estivera mais bonita.

Depois que o especialista de St. Mungo tinha saído, Dumbledore se virou para os três. "Poppy, acredito que os senhores Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, também precisem de sua atenção."

"Mas é claro professor," Ela disse e foi em direção à Ron primeiro, o braço dele, obviamente quebrado, era o ferimento mais visível.

"Quanto a você, senhor Malfoy," Dumbledore pegou o braço de Draco e o levou para uma cama ao lado da de Hermione, "imagino que esteja precisando de muito descanso."

Draco se deitou na cama, ele não queria dormir, mas agora que estava deitado, todo o cansaço daquele dia começou a se fazer sentir.

"Uma vez que todos estejam recuperados," Dumbledore disse calmamente, "acredito que o Senhor e a Senhorita Granger tenham algumas notícias muito interessantes para mim. Existem muitos assuntos que precisam ser explicados, mas haverá tempo para isso mais tarde." O Professor Dumbledore olhou para os fundos da enfermaria, onde uma porta fechada levava a uma pequena sala.

Draco sabia o que estava além daquela porta; ele sabia o que havia dentro daquela sala. Draco tinha observado quando o meio-gigante tinha trazido o corpo de Lúcio e o colocado lá dentro. Mas ele tinha estado tão preocupado com Hermione que não havia ainda pensado sobre isso, e agora, deitado na cama do hospital, ele achou melhor adiar o assunto por mais algum tempo. Ao menos até a manhã seguinte, quando o olhar vazio e frio do seu pai morto não estivesse mais tão encravado na sua mente.

A manhã estava radiante e limpa. Draco estava contente de ter acordado antes dos dois Grifinórios, que também estavam na enfermaria. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar rapidamente para Hermione, mas ela ainda não havia se movido. Os olhos dela continuavam fechados e seu corpo continuava ligeiramente virado para o lado. Com a luz da manhã ele pode ver que havia uma pequena cicatriz marcando o rosto perfeito dela. Ele sentiu uma onda de fúria subindo por seu corpo quando olhou para o que devia ser o trabalho de Lúcio. E depois foi tomado por uma sensação de pavor quando pensou o que poderia ter acontecido, se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo.

"Ela ainda não acordou?"

Pego desprevenido, Draco se virou para olhara para Potter, que estava sentando, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono, na cama ao lado dele.

"Na verdade Potter, ela já acordou. Desceu até a biblioteca, para terminar o dever de casa que ela não teve tempo de fazer ontem à noite, e só voltou um momento para tirar um cochilo." Draco falou acidamente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Outra voz murmurou, Weasley, que estava um pouco mais distante, puxou o seu cobertor.

"Malfoy está praticando para virar comediante," Potter disse ao seu amigo.

"Não está tendo muito sucesso com a audiência, não é?" Weasley perguntou enquanto olhava para o rosto irritado de Potter.

A porta do escritório de Madame Pomfrey abriu e a enfermeira passou por eles em direção à cama de Hermione. Ela segurou sua varinha em direção à cabeça dela e disse um feitiço. Depois ela se voltou para os garotos.

"Parece que vocês estão bem melhores esta manhã." Ela disse gentilmente, enquanto observava o braço curado de Ron. "Acho que vocês dois já são capazes ir para o Grande Salão tomar o café da manhã, se forem rápidos."

Weasley praticamente sai disparado da cama. Mas parou quando notou Hermione, "Nos poderíamos ficar aqui até que ela acorde?"

Potter concordou enquanto saia da sua cama e começava a vestir o uniforme da escola por cima da roupa do hospital.

"O que? E ter vocês dois andando por aqui o dia inteiro?" A enfermeira puxou a cortina em torno dos dois garotos para que eles pudessem se vestir.

"Mas então por que ele vai ficar?" Weasley reclamou, abrindo a cortina e apontando para Draco que ainda estava sentado na cama.

"Porque ele ainda está com níveis severos de exaustão e eu não confio que ele vai conseguir um repouso correto naquela masmorra que eles chamam de dormitório. Muito úmida e fria, não é bom para a saúde dele." Ela então forçou os dois para a saída.

Draco, de sua parte, fez uma expressão de dor e bocejou de cansaço quando a enfermeira mencionou os seus problemas. Mas assim que Madame Pomfrey tinha virada as costas, ele olhou para os dois e deu uma piscada para eles.

Potter abriu a boca para falar algo desagradável para Draco, mas a enfermeira o pegou pelo ombro no que não parecia ser a forma mais gentil de tratar alguém, e o levou para saída, Weasley logo atrás dele.

Draco se deitou confortavelmente, um sorriso de vitória em seu rosto. Mas assim que as pesadas portas tinham sido fechadas atrás dos dois garotos da Grifinória, Madame Pomfrey se virou para Draco com um olhar que poderia congelar o inferno.

"Não fique tão convencido Senhor Malfoy." Ela disse de forma severa, enquanto se aproximava com uma poção de Sono sem Sonhos.

"Eu realmente não acho que isso..." Draco tentou retrucar enquanto a enfermeira segurava seu queixo.

Madame Pomfrey estava bufando enquanto forçava a bebida pela boca dele. "Agora sim," ela disse em um tom mais gentil, como se Draco fosse uma criança levada, "agora está melhor, não é verdade?"

Draco olhou para o rosto sorridente da enfermeira. Ela, obviamente, não estava impressionada pela sua linhagem. Mas ele não foi capaz de ficar irritado com isso. A poção já estava fazendo efeito e Draco estava lutando contra o desejo de dormir. Com um suspiro de derrota ele se deixou repousar na cama enquanto a enfermeira se afastava. Enquanto caia no sono ele virou a cabeça e ficou olhando para Hermione até dormir.

* * *

Draco estava irritado enquanto ficava mexendo na comida em seu prato com o garfo. Ele parecia ser objetivo de interesse da maioria dos outros estudantes no Grande Salão. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que ninguém soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Nenhum dos estudantes, nem mesmo Dumbledore, Potter ou Weasley, sabiam com certeza o que tinha acontecido algumas noites atrás, quando Draco tinha ficado sozinho naquela sala com Lúcio e Hermione. O próprio Draco não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido.

Ele olhou para seu jantar, metade do qual ele ainda não havia comido. Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados em suas cadeiras de sempre, ao lado dele. Eles pareciam prestes a dizer algo, mas ambos pararam. O que eles poderiam dizer? Eles sabiam que o pai dele estava morto, mas os boatos de que Draco tinha estado ajudando Harry Potter e Ron Weasley eram desconsiderados pela quase totalidade dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Draco olhou para o restante de sua mesa, onde sentavam os membros da Sonserina. Ao contrário do resto dos estudantes que conversavam baixinho entre si, a Sonserina estava sombria e quieta. Ele olhou para o assento à sua frente e não se surpreendeu quando não viu Pansy lá.

A mesa da Grifinória estava o caos que ela geralmente era, mesmo com Potter e Weasley ausentes. Draco não os tinha visto desde a manhã anterior, quando eles tinham sido expulsos da enfermaria. Se eles tinham voltado lá usando a capa de invisibilidade, como ele supunha, Draco não podia saber, a poção que tinha tomado o deixou desacordado durante o resto daquele dia.

E, da mesma forma que o Garoto Maravilha no dia anterior, Draco também tinha sido expulso da enfermaria naquela manhã.

E Hermione permanecia em coma.

Draco se levantou abruptamente, assustando Crabbe e Goyle, que ainda estavam tentando pensar em algo para começar uma conversar casual, e se afastou da mesa da Sonserina. Seus passos eram firmes e sua expressão calma e sardônica, enquanto saia do salão. Mas ele parou assim que as portas tinham se fechado atrás dele.

Sentados nos degraus de uma escadaria estavam Potter, Weasley e a irmã de Weasley. Eles pareciam estar discutindo, principalmente os dois irmãos. Enquanto olhava para eles, Draco notou que Potter ficava cada vez menos envolvido na disputa. Weasley segurou os ombros da irmã enquanto a discussão parecia ficar cada vez mais intensa. A garota pareceu notar a presença de Draco por sobre o ombro do seu irmão, e ele decidiu que não estava com estado de espírito para uma cena. Ele se virou para ir embora, de volta para as masmorras. Mas parou, quando notou que a jovem tinha empurrado seu irmão, o forçando a soltá-la.

"Malfoy," ela gritou e correu em direção à ele. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo quando chegou perto, como se o estivesse medindo.

"Há algo que você queira?" Ele perguntou, quase gentilmente, ele não tinha realmente nada contra a garota, fora o fato de que era outra Weasley da Grifinória.

A jovem mordeu os lábios e olhou de volta para seu irmão e Potter, que estava ambos com expressões graves.

"Ela acordou," a garota disse meio que tropeçando nas palavras. "Eu... eu achei que você deveria saber."

Draco a agradeceu em silêncio, parou um momento para olhar para Potter e Weasley, mentalmente suprimindo qualquer pensamento de que eles pudessem ser bons sujeitos afinal, então se virou e começou a correr em direção à enfermaria.

* * *

"Mas eu não estou com fome Madame Pomfrey."

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixar nenhum dos meus pacientes morrerem de fome enquanto eu estiver responsável por essa enfermaria."

Draco parou do lado de fora da porta aberta, inacreditavelmente agradecido de poder ouvir a voz de Hermione, mesmo irritada como ela soava agora.

"Eu não estou morrendo de fome! Ron trouxe algumas torradas mais cedo." A voz dela estava tentando manter seu tom de comando, mas era óbvio que ela estava muito fraca para isso.

"Torradas? Torradas não são nutrição o suficiente, querida. Experimente um pouco desse cereal."

Draco riu sozinho, ele lembrou da papa que madame Pomfrey havia tentado obrigar ele a comer naquela manhã, antes de expulsá-lo da enfermaria. Sentindo a alegria antecipada de que em alguns segundos estaria conversando com ela, Draco entrou na enfermaria.

"Verdade Granger, não é tão ruim. Depois que você consegue ignorar a cor, a textura e o gosto, até que a comida é tolerável."

Madame Pomfrey fez um som exasperado e voltou para o seu escritório, deixando os dois sozinhos. Hermione apenas olhou para ele; um olhar que Draco não entendeu em seus olhos.

"Draco," ela disse baixinho.

Ele estava parado na porta, se sentindo, repentinamente, desconfortável. Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ele falou a primeira coisa estúpida que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Você está acordada,"

Hermione baixou a vista, "sim", ela disse desnecessariamente.

"Isso é bom, todos estavam preocupados." Draco se sentia mais idiota a cada segundo.

Hermione sorriu levemente e fez um sinal com a cabeça para a mesa próxima a sua cama, a qual, Draco notou, estava atulhada com diversos tipos de doces e pilhas de livros, "eu notei isso."

"A Torre da Grifinória ataca novamente," Draco murmurou enquanto se aproximava da mesa, mas não havia veneno em suas palavras. "Que foi que houve, eles roubaram metade da seção de Adivinhação da Biblioteca?" Ele pegou um dos livros e leu o título. "_Está nas Cartas? Guia sobre Envolvimentos Românticos__ para Bruxas_" e ainda mais assustador, "_Quiromancia do Amor_. Você não lê essas coisas, lê?" Ele falou incrédulo.

"Não, claro que não, Lilá e Parvati devem ter mandado esses livros por Ron e Harry quando souberam que eu estava acordada." Ela deu um sorriso frágil e tentou se sentar contra o travesseiro.

Draco olhou para ela, realmente olhou para ela, e se sentiu culpado. Era sua culpa que ela estivesse aqui. Era sua culpa que uma cicatriz agora marcasse aquele rosto lindo. Era sua culpa que a pele dela parecesse algodão de tão branca. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão pálida. Hermione sempre era quente e castanha em sua mente, não parecendo um fantasma e sem cor.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou ansiosa.

Ele quase vacilou, desde quando ela era capaz de ler a expressão dele tão facilmente? "Eu só estava me perguntando porque você não pediu que Madame Pomfrey removesse essa cicatriz."

"Ah, isso," ela ficou vermelha e Draco ficou satisfeito de ver alguma cor voltar ao rosto dela "eu pensei que, bem, seria tolice fazer com que ela fizesse a cicatriz sumir magicamente. Não mudaria nada, ao menos assim eu tenho algo para mostrar. Isso parece estranho, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum," ele retrucou sério, mais uma vez maravilhado com a garota na sua frente.

Ele continuou a estudando e ela desviou o olhar dele envergonhada. Um pensamento pareceu ocorrer à ela, que começou a morder o lábio inferior, um sinal que Draco já sabia que queria dizer que ela estava pensando em algo para dizer.

"Seu pai," ela começou a falar, mas parou nervosa. "Ele morreu, não é?"

Draco fez sinal que sim, odiando seu pai agora, mais do que nunca. Ele se perguntou se o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade iria para sempre assombrá-la. Será que daqui para frente ela ira ter medo dele? Será que toda vez que ela olhasse para Draco ela iria ver o rosto de Lúcio Malfoy? Mas as palavras que ela disse a seguir deixaram Draco chocado.

"Sinto muito." Hermione disse, tremendo enquanto uma lágrima escapava para o rosto dela.

"Sente muito?" Draco se moveu rapidamente para o lado dela e olhou para Hermione quase implorando. "Porque você sente muito?"

Hermione soluçou, "porque seu pai está morto."

Draco quase soltou uma risada. Ele se conteve, mas o esforço dele para se controlar fez com Hermione parasse de chorar, "Hermione, ele tentou matar você. Ele recebeu o que merecia." Ele segurou o rosto dela e gentilmente a fez olhar para ele. "Você entende? Eu não sinto nada por ele estar morto." E com essas palavras ele se aproximou dela e a beijou carinhosamente na testa. Ela soluçou e ele rapidamente se afastou. "Eu te machuquei?"

"Não"

Draco notou pela primeira vez que os olhos dela estavam os mesmos. Os olhos dela mantinham o mesmo castanho claro com o qual ele estava tão acostumado. Ele a queria segurar, levantá-la nos braços e girar com ela pela sala. Queria agradecer à ela por ainda ser a mesma, apesar de sua aparência. Queria festejar que as cicatrizes e ferimentos fossem apenas na superfície, mas que sua alma e seu espírito ainda fossem o mesmo. Mas o lado Malfoy dele lhe disse que isso não apenas seria uma atitude imprópria, mas também que ela ainda estava muito fraca para apreciar o gesto. E, não querendo incorrer na fúria de Madame Pomfrey, se o encontrasse praticamente deitado na cama com Hermione; Draco se virou, puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama dela e se sentou. Eles não falaram nada por alguns minutos, apenas ficaram se olhando.

"Draco," ela disse subitamente, "você o matou?"

"Acho que não," ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Foi o feitiço de O´Leary então?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"É sobre isso que teremos que conversar agora." Disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Draco e Hermione olharam na direção da voz. Dumbledore estava sorrindo para eles, a alguns passos de distância. Draco detestava quando ele chegava de surpresa neles. O velho doido devia ter feitiços de silêncio espalhados pelo corpo todo.

"Como está se sentindo hoje Senhorita Granger?" Melhor, eu espero." Ele perguntou carinhosamente enquanto se movia para ficar ao lado deles.

Hermione concordou sem falar. Ela estava estudando Dumbledore, com muito interesse.

"Acredito que a melhor forma de começar, seja com vocês dois me contando tudo sobre sua intrigante descoberta." O velho professor falou amigavelmente enquanto fazia aparecer uma cadeira para se sentar.

Draco olhou para Hermione, que lhe fez um sinal positivo, antes de começar a contar a história da pesquisa deles. Embora se sentisse contente em ver o rosto, obviamente impressionado, de Dumbledore enquanto ele falava, parte dele odiava ter que contar. Ele estava se entregando, e a ela também. O que eles tinham feito na sala deles pertencia somente aos dois, e Draco detestava dividir isso.

Quando Draco finalmente terminou, Dumbledore estava balançando a cabeça, um brilho de triunfo nos olhos.

"Sim, sim, eu tinha suspeitado disso." O professor Dumbledore se levantou e andou pela sala, profundamente perdido em pensamentos. Ele parou e voltou a olhar para eles, "A muito eu tenho estado interessado nos Cavaleiros de Aequitus, eles sempre me intrigaram. Foram homens nobres, lutando contra um inimigo sombrio. E eles eventualmente foram vitoriosos, mas os meios que empregaram para atingirem seu objetivo acabaram sendo tão terríveis quanto o de seus adversários. Com a volta de Voldemort, a história deles me pareceu ainda mais pertinente."

"A história se repete," Hermione falou com simplicidade.

"Realmente espero, senhorita Granger, que não tenhamos que chegar a tal nível." Dumbledore disse calmamente.

Mas Draco notou que ele disse apenas que esperava que eles não tivessem que chegar a esse nível. Ele não disse que eles não teriam que chegar à isso.

"Quando encontrei alguns ensaios de O´Leary pensei que talvez eles pudessem ser úteis, assim eu adquiri toda a coleção dos escritos dele para a escola."

"Você sabia," Hermione falou devagar, ela tinha finalmente juntado as peças do quebra-cabeças. "Você sabia que o feitiço estava lá."

"Eu tinha ouvido rumores que falavam de um feitiço que poderia bloquear a maldição de morte," Dumbledore fez uma pausa, "ou retorná-la ao bruxo que a lançou."

"Você está dizendo que o feitiço fez a maldição dele se voltar contra Lúcio?" Draco perguntou.

"Parece que sim. Um inquérito do ministro já começou. Diversos Aurors foram despachados para a casa que seu pai usava como esconderijo em Hogsmeade. Eles foram capazes de detectar resíduos de apenas uma maldição mortal na sala, não de duas." Dumbledore parou para oferecer um pedaço de doce para Hermione.

Draco digeriu essa informação lentamente. Ele não tinha matado Lúcio, ao menos tecnicamente não. Mas o ministro tinha começado um inquérito e Draco conhecia o suficiente sobre como funcionava o sistema legal para entender o que isso podia significar para ele.

"O quanto de problemas eu devo esperar?" Draco perguntou.

Hermione pareceu surpresa. "problemas, por que deveria haver qualquer problema?" Ela olhou para Dumbledore que estava estudando Draco cuidadosamente. "Professor Dumbledore, ele não pode estar com problemas, foi Lúcio que lançou o feitiço que o matou. Draco só estava me protegendo. Ele não fez nada de errado. Por favor Professor Dumbledore," a voz de Hermione tinha começado a se encher de pânico enquanto o velho bruxo simplesmente olhava para Draco.

Dumbledore finalmente virou o olhar para ela e sorriu, "não se preocupe Senhorita Granger, eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar o ministro chegar perto de qualquer um de vocês dois."

Ele se voltou novamente para Draco, e pela primeira vez o Sonserino sentiu como se pudesse entender de onde vinha toda a admiração de Hermione pelo velho professor.

"Agora, eu devo pedir a ambos que guardem muito bem a informação que tem." Dumbledore se virou para Hermione que tinha aberto a boca para protestar e disse, "não tenho dúvidas que esse conhecimento vai em breve chegar aos senhores Potter e Weasley, se é que eles já não o sabem," nesse ponto ele deu um olhar penetrante para Draco. "E tenho certeza também que essa informação irá em breve chegar aos ouvidos de diversas pessoas relacionadas aos senhores, como um certo padrinho fugitivo, mas eu lhes peço, contem apenas para aqueles que devem saber. Esta informação que os dois possuem é muito valiosa. Vocês entenderam?"

Tanto Draco quanto Hermione concordaram em silêncio, sobre o olhar profundo de Dumbledore, não parecia haver alternativa. No momento, a surpresa era a melhor defesa contra Voldemort. E ter alguns dos feitiços mais poderosos do inimigo anulados era certamente de grande vantagem para o lado de Harry Potter e seus aliados.

Dumbledore colocou um pedaço de doce em sua boca e então sorriu para Hermione. "Senhorita Granger, existe mais uma coisa que eu tenho que lhe informar. Seus pais estarão chegando na escola em algumas horas."

"O que?" Hermione estava surpresa, "mas eles deveriam estar na Irlanda agora, participando de uma conferência."

"Quando foram informados do incidente, eles decidiram encurtar a viagem." Dumbledore fez uma pausa, como se soubesse que o que iria dizer a seguir iria deixa a jovem irritada. "Eu tenho a impressão de que eles pretendem levá-la para casa."

Draco abriu os olhos, o ano escolar estava quase terminando, mas ele tinha antecipado passar as últimas semanas com Hermione. Ele não tinha parado para pensar como os pais dela iriam reagir quando soubesse que a filha tinha sido quase morta. Aparentemente Hermione também não tinha pensado nisso.

"Mas... mas professor, e quanto aos exames?" A voz dela aumentou perigosamente, "e quanto ao teste de qualificação?"

Dumbledore riu, "Não imagino que eles pretendam a tirar da escola. Acredito que eles pretendam apenas se certificar que você tenha um cuidado apropriado. E eu sei que não existe enfermeira no mundo que tenha tratado uma pessoa ferida melhor do que uma mãe. E quanto aos seus exames finais, eu já falei com todos os seus professores; todos concordaram que outras soluções podem ser arranjadas. Quanto ao seu teste de qualificação, existe um prova suplementar que pode ser realizada no início de Junho."

Hermione ainda parecia à beira das lágrimas, mas ela respirou fundo e se acalmou. "Obrigada professor." Ela disse baixinho.

"Não senhorita Granger, os agradecimentos devem ser para vocês, para ambos." O velho bruxo se levantou e começou a se dirigir para a porta.

Mas ainda havia uma pergunta que tinha estado incomodando Draco desde aquela noite em Hogsmeade. "Professor?" Draco chamou e também se levantou. "Como o senhor soube que estávamos em Hogsmeade?"

Hermione observou com interesse, enquanto Dumbledore se virava para eles.

"Uma boa pergunta Senhor Malfoy." Os olhos dele piscaram, "A Senhorita Parkinson estava esperando por mim quando eu retornei mais cedo da minha conferência. Ela parecia bastante inquieta quando a encontrei, aparentemente ela tinha sido enganada por seu pai."

Draco deu uma risada irônica. "Aquela cretina? Ela sabia o que estava fazendo."

"Eu não acho que tenha sido isso Senhor Malfoy." Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam firmes; "ela não teria sido a primeira a cair vítima de uma armadilha de Lúcio. Acho que ela é inocente do sofrimento causado à Senhorita Granger, e eu sempre me considerei um bom juiz de caráter." Ele se virou e atravessou a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Bom juiz de caráter?" Draco riu sarcástico depois que a porta tinha se fechado. "Isso vindo de um sujeito que contratou o Lockhart."

Hermione riu, e Draco se voltou para ela. "Então você vai partir." Ele disse.

"Acho que sim," ela respondeu enquanto olhava para o lençol da cama.

"Isso vai ser bom, ir para casa mais cedo," ele disse em um tom não convincente, enquanto retornava para sua cadeira.

"Sim, eu suponho," ela falou, também não convencida. "Draco," ela parou e mordeu o lábio.

"Sim?"

"E quanto a nós?' ela perguntou sem olhar para ele, seu rosto voltando a ficar vermelho.

"E quanto a nós?" Draco falou rápido também. Ele detestava perguntas como aquela. Não apenas porque ele não tinha certeza do que ela estava perguntado, mas também porque ele não tinha certeza da resposta.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele, estudando cautelosamente sua reação, "acabou então? Quando eu voltar no outono, tudo vai estar como era antes?"

Draco quase sorriu aliviado. Ele sabia a resposta dessa pergunta. "É óbvio que você conhece muito pouco sobre os Malfoys, Granger." Draco segurou a mão dela. "Nos nunca abandonamos algo que nos pertence."

Hermione digeriu as palavras dele por um momento. "Sabe Malfoy, a sua sorte que eu te acho ligeiramente atraente, senão você levaria um tapa por esse último comentário."

"Eu sei"

Draco se curvou na cama e gentilmente a beijou. Os lábios dele mal tocavam nos dela e mesmo assim, ele sentiu toda a paixão que havia entre eles. Ele se afastou e deu um sorriso de superioridade para ela.

"O que foi?"

"Você me acha atraente."

"Ora, cale a boca." Mas Hermione estava rindo.

"Eu não lhe disse que eu era o garoto mais atraente dessa escola."


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hermione acordou assustada, saiu da cama rapidamente, uma pilha de livros que ela tinha colocado na sua cama na noite anterior caíram no chão com seu movimento. O barulho a fez parar; ela não tinha dormido demais, ela não estava atrasada para uma prova, ela estava em casa e não em Hogwarts, a escola tinha terminado as provas quase duas semanas atrás.

Com um gemido frustado, Hermione se deitou de volta na cama. Ela tinha acordado dessa forma quase todos os dias desde que seus pais a tinha trazido de Hogwarts. Hermione não conseguia se convencer que não precisava levantar cedo para o café da manhã no salão, ou ter que correr para a biblioteca para mais alguns minutos desesperados de estudo antes da aula.

Ela ainda estava se ajustando a estar em casa para o verão. Apesar da escola ter oficialmente encerrado o ano letivo, Hermione ainda sentia que ela deveria estar lá, para completar seus exames ou fazer o teste de aptidão.

Ela tinha detestado ter que partir, mas seus pais tinham sido irredutíveis quando chegaram em Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha ido levá-los pessoalmente até Hogsmeade, onde eles tinham pego o trem para Londres.

Um olhar para o rosto determinado de sua mãe tinha feito Hermione desistir de qualquer argumento quando seus pais entraram na enfermaria. Sua mãe tinha apenas olhado para Hermione como se fosse a culpada do estado dela e depois começou a chorar. Hermione nunca tinha visto sua mãe tão perturbada emocionalmente. Seus pais viviam uma calma e tranqüila vida suburbana em Londres. A única coisa excitante que havia acontecido em suas vidas foi o dia em que descobriram que Hermione era uma bruxa, e eles tinham aceito isso sem nenhum problema. Nenhum dos Grangers eram dado a cenas emocionais, mas lá estava a mãe de Hermione, abraçando histérica sua única filha e perguntando o que ela estava pensando?

Houve um leve som na porta do seu quarto e ela se sentou de novo. Bichento abriu caminho para dentro do quarto, um pedaço de bacon seguro entre suas mandíbulas. Ele saltou rápido para a cama e colocou o pedaço de bacon sobre o travesseiro de Hermione enquanto parava para alisar o pelo alaranjando por um momento, antes de retornar para sua comida.

"Já é hora do café, Bichento?" Hermione ficou alisando o pelo do gato, sem se importar com o pedaço de bacon que sujava seu travesseiro azul.

O gato não respondeu e Hermione saiu da cama mais uma vez e vestiu um suéter. Ela tinha a impressão que seu pai gostava de manter a casa fria, mesmo no verão. Ela desceu as escadas imersa em pensamentos.

Ela não tinha conseguido falar direito com Harry e Ron antes de deixar Hogwarts. Seus pais quiseram levá-la para casa imediatamente; os amigos dela tinham conseguido alcançá-la no salão de entrada, no momento em que eles estavam indo embora. Ela não tinha visto Draco desde que eles tinham se despedido na enfermaria, apenas alguns segundos antes dos pais dela chegarem. Não que Hermione conseguisse imaginar Draco esperando para encontrar os pais dela. Ela não conseguia pensar em Draco polidamente concordando com seu pai, enquanto ele lhe explicava a mecânica da cirurgia dentária correta, mas ela se sentiu terrivelmente abandonada quando ele lhe tinha dado apenas um leve aperto de mão e depois tinha desaparecido por detrás da cortina branca da sua cama na enfermaria. Ele tinha parecido quase com medo de tocá-la, com medo que ela pudesse quebrar com o contato, Hermione quase tinha segurado o braço dele e o puxado para a cama, para mostrar o quão frágil ela realmente era. Mas nos poucos segundos em que tal ato teria sido possível, o senso de realidade de Hermione tomou conta. E Draco saiu da enfermaria, deixando para trás uma sensação horrível de que a história deles não tinha sido concluída.

Hermione chegou ao fim da escada, passou pela grande sala de estar e se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde o aroma do café da manhã já tinha se apressado em recebê-la. A casa dos Granger era, obviamente, tão organizada e eficiente quanto a própria Hermione. O café era servido às sete horas da manhã em ponto, exceto pelo sábado, quando seus pais saiam para dar um passeio e o café era servido apenas às dez horas. Tinha sido assim desde que Hermione se lembrava e seguir esse padrão era reconfortante, depois de meio ano em Hogwarts onde os seus horários de café, almoço e jantar dependiam do seu esquema de estudos e da boa vontade de Harry e Ron.

"Bom dia querida," os pais dela falaram juntos, quando ela passou pela porta.

"Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai." Hermione respondeu.

Os Grangers estavam sentados junto mesa da cozinha, lendo o jornal. A muito tempo tempo eles haviam descoberto que seu casamento era muito mais feliz se cada um tivesse sua cópia do jornal da manhã, ao invés de ter que esperar pacientemente que o outro terminasse a leitura. Duas manchetes idênticas estavam voltadas para hermione de cada lado da mesa. Ela encheu seu prato com ovos e algumas poucas fatias de bacon, ela não se sentia com muita fome.

Hermione já tinha conversado com Harry e Ron depois de chegar em casa. Na verdade, uma carta estava esperando por ela antes mesmo dela chegar em Londres. Seu pai a tinha carregado para o quarto, apesar dos protestos de que ela não estava tão ferida, e a colocado em sua cama, e a coruja já estava lá coruja. A carta que a coruja hiperativa tinha trazido continha poucas linhas escritas por seus dois amigos, mas mesmo esse pouco de informação já tinha sido reconfortante. Harry e Ron tinham prometido dar a ela todos os horríveis detalhes de como haviam sido os exames e tinham dito que estudar sem ela, e sem suas notas com códigos em cores, não seria o mesmo. A carta a tinha feito sorrir, do mesmo jeito que todas as outras que ela recebeu nas semanas seguintes.

Mas ela não tinha recebido notícias de Draco.

Mas ela tinha recebido notícias sobre Draco. Ela ainda recebia o Profeta Diário toda manhã e por diversos dias, depois que ela tinha deixado Hogwarts, a notícia da morte de Lúcio Malfoy tinha sido manchete de capa. Sua mãe tinha querido que ela não lesse aquelas matérias, dizendo que ela já tinha sofrido o suficiente com aquele homem horrível, mas Hermione tinha insistido.

Dumbledore tinham mantido sua promessa, nem Draco nem Hermione foram mencionados no jornal. A princípio a morte del Lúcio tinha sido descrita como tendo sido por razões desconhecidas. Mas os jornais mencionavam que ele tinha ido encontrar alguns velhos amigos, para uma conversa de negócios, em Hogsmeade. Não havia qualquer menção à comensais da morte. Eventualmente as autoridades tinham considerado sua morte como um acidente, causada por um defeito raríssimo em sua varinha. Hermione imaginou que qualquer defeito, que tivessem encontrado na varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, tinha sido colocado depois de sua morte.

O funeral tinha acontecido alguns dias depois que ela tinha deixado a escola. Lúcio havia sido enterrado no mausoléu da família, nos limites da propriedade dos Malfoy. O Profeta Diário tinha informado que havia sido um dos maiores e mais concorridos funerais da década, só tendo sido menor que o de Betty Betchel, amada socialite e fundadora da revista Bruxa Semanal. Hermione tinha passado mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, olhando para a foto de Draco e sua mãe, sentados respeitosamente, recebendo os pêsames das pessoas presentes ao enterro. Mas a foto de Draco, embora fosse uma foto de bruxo, estava imóvel, de cabeça baixa, quase como se fosse uma foto tirada por um trouxa, nenhuma vez ele levantava a cabeça ou deixava que seus olhos pudessem ser vistos.

Depois do sensacional funeral, onde o próprio Cornelius Fudge tinha feito a elegia, os leitores começaram a perder o interesse no assunto. O Profeta Diário foi colocando os artigos sobre a vida, e a infeliz morte, de Lúcio Malfoy para a segunda página, depois para a quarta, e assim por diante, até que uma manhã, Hermione não conseguiu mais encontrar qualquer menção à ele.

Ela empurrava os ovos pelo prato com o garfo, fazendo pequenas pilhas amarelas. Não havia motivo para pensar tanto nisso. Ela ira passar seu tempo de forma mais produtiva, estudando para os testes de aptidão que ela teria que realizar dentro de uma semana. Hermione Granger não se deixava abater.

Um bater de asas através da janela não fez seus parentes nem levantarem os olhos do jornal, enquanto a coruja do Profeta Diário descia na mesa. Mas antes que ela conseguisse pousar, outra coruja, cinza escura e enorme, a ultrapassou. Ela pousou em frente à Hermione e bicou a outra coruja como se ela fosse uma intrusa. Ela voltou sua atenção para Hermione enquanto a coruja do Profeta Diário se afastava respeitosamente. A coruja cinza escura esticou a pata pomposamente e esperou que Hermione removesse a carta que ela tinha.

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto de Hermione, ela só conhecia uma pessoa que poderia ser o dono de uma coruja tão egoísta. "Draco," ela falou baixinho enquanto removia a carta com cuidado.

"Draco?" A mãe dela olhou por sobre o jornal.

"Eu não lembro de nenhum Draco," O pai de hermione completou, do outro lado da mesa, havia um traço de interesse em sua voz.

"Ele é meu." Hermione fez uma pausa, porque não conseguia pensar em um palavra que conseguisse definir o que Draco era para ela. "Ele é um amigo lá da escola." Ela finalmente completou.

A mãe de Hermione baixou o jornal e deu um olhar inquisitivo para a filha. Mas Hermione não ia ficar para o interrogatório. Ela pegou um pedaço de torrada de um prato e subiu apressada a escada. Os pais dela trocaram um olhar de entendimento e sorriram, antes de voltarem para os seus jornais.

A carta estava escrita em um pergaminho branco, com o emblema de um dragão cuspindo fogo marcado em um dos cantos. Hermione olhou para a letra estilizada que Draco usava. Ela não tinha tido certeza se um dia voltaria a vê-la, mas aqui ela estava.

_Hermione,_

_Eu pretendia escrever antes, mas tudo tem estado muito agitado aqui na mansão, como você já pode imaginar. Você não acreditaria em toda o rebuliço que a morte dele causou. E a quantidade de pessoas presentes no funeral foi muito maior do que eu tinha esperado. Embora eu não ficasse surpreso de descobrir que, metade dos lacrimosos visitantes, estivessem aqui mais para se certificar que o velho bastardo está realmente morto, do que para prestar suas condolências._

_Minha mãe está bem. Tudo que Pansy tinha dito era mentira. Você estava certa. Ela está até melhor que bem no final das contas. Parece que ela ficou muito amiga de um treinador de Quadribol no clube que freqüenta. Dizer que eles são amigos não me parece o termo certo para definir a relação dos dois, vamos apenas dizer que minha mãe tem participado de atividades que não seriam consideradas típicas de uma viúva. Ela recebeu a notícia da morte de Lúcio muito bem, tão bem, de fato, que se nos tivéssemos enterrado Lúcio em uma das catacumbas da mansão ela estaria dançando sobre o caixão dele toda noite. Talvez até fazendo coisas mais interessantes com aquele treinador dela, mas é melhor não falar do assunto._

_Os advogados tem sido um inferno. Ninguém esperava que o dinheiro e as propriedades fossem ser transferidos tão cedo para mim. Mas eu não estou reclamando. Sempre gostei de ser extremamente rico e agora está tudo em meu nome. Lúcio nunca confiou dinheiro para minha mãe, então não é de surpreender que quase toda a fortuna tenha vindo para mim._

_Os exames ocorreram bem. Poções principalmente, foi hilariante ver o imbecil do Longbottom derramar sua poção e derreter metade da roupa do Snape. É claro que você provavelmente não acha isso divertido, não é? Eu posso ver você me dizendo, com aquele seu olhar sério, para não rir do Longbottom. Eu acho que ele não pode evitar ser tão idiota._

_Estava pensando que talvez, se já estiver se sentindo melhor, você quisesse vir conhecer a mansão. Fique um dia ou dois se desejar. Eu sei o que você está pensando, como eu posso convidar você para vir visitar um lugar tão conhecido por suas iniqüidades e conspirações malignas? Mas pense como vai ser divertido ter Lúcio se contorcendo na sepultura._

_Pense à respeito, certo? Eu tenho todo nosso trabalho aqui. Dumbledore o mandou um dia depois de eu ter voltado para casa. Ou o velho é completamente doido, ou é muito mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Na verdade deve ser uma combinação dos dois. Mas se Dumbledore ainda aprova que trabalhemos juntos, como você poderia não aprovar também? Ele é o seu herói, depois de Harry Potter é claro. Pense nisso._

_Draco_

Hermione fechou a carta e se recostou na cadeira, junto à sua mesa de estudo. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e estava se sentindo muito melhor agora, como não se sentia a dias. Mas ir visitar a mansão? Será que aquelas paredes de sangue puro não iriam tentar esmagá-la pela audácia?

Alguém bateu de leve em sua porta e a mãe de Hermione olhou para dentro. "Filha, isso chegou depois que você tinha deixado a mesa." Nas mãos dela havia um pacote.

Hermione olhou, levemente surpresa, enquanto recebia o pacote de sua mãe, sem saber porque alguém iria lhe enviar algo. A mãe dela se retirou, dando a Hermione a privacidade que ela precisava.

Ela desembrulhou o pacote cuidadosamente, mantendo ele o mais distante possível. Ela sabia o suficiente do mundo dos bruxos para não confiar em nada que não sabia o que era. Mas enquanto o papel desaparecia ela reconheceu o conteúdo do pacote como sendo um livro. Excitada Hermione removeu o resto do papel e olhou para o seu nome impresso na capa. Com as bordas vermelhas e escrito em letras douradas estava o título:

**Os Diários de Gregorius O´Leary – Volume I**

_por Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy_

Ela olhou sem acreditar. Com as mãos tremendo, ela cuidadosamente abriu o livro e começou a folhear as páginas. O livro estava manuscrito; a letra de Draco novamente, e apenas metade do livro estava completo. O resto eram páginas em branco. Na primeira página estava escrita uma mensagem para ela.

"_É apenas um esboço do livro, é claro. Nos devemos manter nossas descobertas em segredo, por enquanto. Mas Dumbledore acha que em um ou dois anos, nos poderemos publicar o trabalho. Eu comecei a fazer a tradução no dia em que você saiu da escola. Eu acho que está ficando muito boa."_

Havia mais uma linha na mensagem, com apenas mais três palavras. Hermione não podia ter certeza, mas ela imaginava que ele tinha escrito aquela última linha depois de muita consideração. A escrita parecia diferente do resto da mensagem, menos trabalhada. Ela podia imaginar Draco andando de um lado para o outro, tentando escolher as palavras que ia colocar ali. Hermione decidiu que ia perguntar à ele quando chegasse na mansão, poque agora ela tinha decidido que iria. E como não ir? Se no final da mensagem ele tinha escrito aquelas belas palavras

_Sinto sua falta  
_

FIM

* * *

"Their Room" foi escrito entre agosto de 2001 e julho de 2002. Depois dessa história Aleximoon escreveu apenas mais uma "And now for something completely different" (HermionexSirius), que ficou incompleta. Ela não voltou a postar nada mais desde abril de 2005, o site dela não é atualizado desde novembro de 2004. Aparentemente, por motivos pessoais, ela se afastou das fanfictions. Como já se passaram seis anos desde que a história foi publicada, eu duvido que um dia haja uma continuação para ela, o que é uma pena, pois eu acho que ela merecia. Quem sabe algum dia alguém faça uma fanfiction de uma fanfiction e resolva esse problema :)

Espero que tenham gostado da história. E tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti traduzindo, queria agradecer à Cuca Malfoy por ter betado os dez primeiros capítulos, ela me alertou para muitos erros que eu estava cometendo. Talvez daqui a alguns meses eu traduza algo de novo. Obrigado por terem lido essa narrativa, e desculpem pelos erros que eu cometi.


End file.
